


Infectado

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers end game - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Altered Mental States, Amnesia, Anger, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Coercion, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Bashing, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Protective Pepper Potts, Psychological Drama, Repressed Memories, SHIELD, Smut, True Love, Violence, alien possession, capture Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 113,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Peter tiene la vida que siempre soñó junto al hombre que ama, pero el felices por siempre no dura tanto como él querría.Un virus alienígena arruina sus planes y mientras pelea con quiénes llamó amigos, deberá tomar la peor decisión de su vida.¿Podrá eliminar a Tony si todo termina por salirse de control? ¿Podrá sobrevivir a algo así?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	1. El Cambio

[ ](https://ibb.co/vLxBX43)

Cuando Peter bajó las escaleras en dirección al taller, sintió el tirón de un déjà vu golpearlo. Hacía un año había estado ahí, y pese a todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo, no lograba entender como su vida había logrado mutar de aquella manera.

Vivió tan feliz, que le sabía extraño recordar cómo había empezado: él, caminando por ese mismo pasillo, en dirección a una dolorosa tragedia. Después de un año, en el que Tony le enseñó cómo era el bello y extravagante arte de amarlo, sentía irreal volver a sentir el miedo filtrándose por sus venas caminando de frente a otra tragedia.

Algo estaba mal. No, algo estaba muy mal con Tony. Lo sentía cuando daba vueltas en la cama, en las pocas horas que se acostaba por aquellos días, lo veía en su mirada como poco a poco perdía ese brillo insolente, y esta iba volviéndose más siniestra, descontando el escaso (por no decir nulo) contacto que tenían.

Después de un tiempo, había dejado de preocuparse por si había ocasionado aquello. Sabía que no era así desde el momento en que Rhody cruzó la cocina con la firme intención de hablar con él. Tony estaba extraño, errático y nadie sabía que estaba pasando con él. No hablaba con ninguno, las pullas y las bromas fueron desapareciendo, dando paso a miradas reservadas y silencios aplastantes. Algunas acusaciones raras se hicieron presentes y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que los besos (escasos y todos robados) sabían extraño.

Preocupado había acudido a Happy y a Pepper, ambos corroboraron que dicha actitud se sostenía en el trabajo. Su mal genio habitual dejó de estar presente, y sólo se limitaba a ver a cuanta persona lo rodeaba de una manera que volvía entrañable su vieja hostilidad. Visión también lo notó, y en ese momento se sentía estúpido por haberle hecho oídos sordos a sus advertencias en el cambió de actitud de Tony un mes atrás.

Más concentrado en la vida tan feliz que había logrado forjar al lado del hombre que amaba, que de los sutiles cambios que fue presentando, se había perdido algo esencial, y ahora el tiempo iba en su contra. Por mucho que una parte de él le decía que fuera compasivo consigo mismo, que no se culpara por aferrarse a los buenos tiempos y no plantarle la cara a lo que en verdad lo rodeaba, en ese momento quería golpearse con fuerza por su idiotez.

Había culpado de todo al trabajo, una ingenuidad de su parte que no se perdonaba, pero por aquellos días una pila de responsabilidades vinieron de parte de S.H.I.E L.D. y Tony, intentando ayudar, se había sumergido en él tanto como pudo. Horas y días enteros en el taller. Todo normal hasta que sintió el cambio.

Esa mañana todos sus instintos en estado de alerta lo despertaron y cuando notó que Tony siquiera había ido a dormir, llamó a Rhody. Más un padre que un amigo, el viejo compañero de Tony le advirtió que lo esperara para ponerse en marcha.

Miró el reloj angustiado. Habían pasado dos horas, dos horas en las que todas las personas que Tony consideraba familia, habían acudido a su llamada. Ninguno sabía con exactitud qué era lo que anda mal, pero nadie dudo cuando con un susurro desesperado, les advirtió que tenía que ser extremadamente malo. Esa alerta que lo despertó no era algo que pudiera explicar, sólo la sentía. Ese miedo helado que sentía pegado a su nuca, lo desquiciaba advirtiéndole que nada bueno le esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

Apoyó con determinación el dedo en el nuevo sensor digital y descartó la idea de alejarse de allí. Sus instintos no fallaban, y sabía de ante mano que nada bueno podía avecinarse, no cuando todo su cuerpo le decía a gritos que corriera en dirección opuesta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a él un terrible retortijón le revolvió el estómago con fuerza. Gimió internamente deseando que su cuerpo dejara de gritar peligro. Cada paso que se adentraba en el taller, se adentraba más y más en la locura que habitaba en la cabeza de Tony y lo sabía. En su boca el regusto amargo impregnaba y corroía todo a modo predictivo.

Petrificado confirmó sus temores nada más las puertas se accionaron. Todo en el taller estaba dado vuelta. Las mesas volcadas a su paso, viejos proyectos destruidos en el caos más absoluto, sentía el aire viciado y su piel hormigueando por el peligro que se cernía sobre él a cada segundo. El temor se volvió su sombra con cada nuevo artefacto roto que miraba. Tony jamás, jamás haría cosa semejante. No su Tony. No el hombre que le sonreía tras sus gafas y le decía cosas Gua frente a sus amigos para incomodarlos. No el mismo que lo besaba suavemente mientras lo veía trabajar. No, ese Tony le gritaba cada que saca algo de lugar y lo tenía amenazando con una muerte cruel si se le ocurría ensuciar allí dentro.

Su piel se eriza más, imposiblemente más, a cada segundo que pasaba en ese desastre. Su respiración se entrecortaba, saliendo en pequeños jadeos cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la destrucción que lo engullía. Serpenteó la destrucción y frenó en seco cuando la irrealidad más absurda fue lo único que pudo ver.

— ¿Tony? —susurró con el corazón en un puño cuando un traje de IronMan apareció frente a sus ojos destrozando del todo en medio de la sala.

Sabía cuál era, él había ayudado a Tony con las mejoras. Habían trabajado horas diseñándolo y cuando vio los pequeños destellos del metal azul rasgados como si fueran simples retrasos de tela, temió lo peor.

Escuchó un movimiento a su derecha y sólo sus reflejos impidieron que el láser diera de lleno en el pecho. Saltó lejos y prendido al techo abrió los ojos impresionado.

_Oh por Dios_ pensó lleno de miedo y confusión.

Tony se acercaba a él caminando dentro del Mark 47, el mismo que usaba hace tantos años atrás, y volvió a alzar el brazo listo para atacarlo sin darle tiempo a hablar.

— ¡Tony! —gruñó por lo bajo esquivando el nuevo disparo— ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! —gritó escondiéndose detrás de una de las paredes estudiando sus posibilidades de derribarlo.

En verdad no eran muchas, pero Peter no iba a dejar de intentarlo por ello. Peores cosas había hecho, pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias por Tony no era un sacrificio. Bueno, quizás ese día si lo fuera; se dijo sintiendo el polvillo de la pared destruida tras él picar en su nariz.

Las palabras de Rhody se clavaron en su mente «Tony está atravesando algo que ninguno entiende, pero todos afirmamos que ese no es nuestro amigo, ¿no?» ese no era su Tony y aquel ataque lo comprobaba. La maldita duda sobre qué diablos pasaba intentaba emerger y volverse lo único en lo que podía pensar, pero de improviso tuvo que agacharse al escuchar como un pesado cuerpo metálico golpeaba la pared donde se refugiaba.

Ya habría tiempo para eso, de momento podía ir reservando esa duda y poniéndose en labor. Un gruñido furioso llegó a sus oídos. Al parecer a ese Tony tampoco le gustaba que se le escondiera. 

Sus instintos le advirtieron que huyera se ese hombre, pero se seguía negando. Se había dicho que no iba a creerlo hasta verlo y la ligera quemazón en su brazo, donde el letal láser lo rozó, era cuanta confirmación necesitó para saber qué debía detenerlo. Lamentablemente el hervidero en su cabeza seguía demasiado confuso y caótico como para que le hallará lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

Casi sin querer se percató de que el espeso silencio lo volvía a rodear y tembló cerrando los ojos. Inspiró y exhaló, agudizó el oído y se recordó que estaba en medio de una pelea. Intentó decirse que no pensara en su rival como tal, pero no importaba cuánto tratara de engañarse, su mente sabía que era su pareja quien tenía a su cuerpo en ese estado de alerta. Podía saborear el miedo y el desconcierto amenazando con acabar con él, pero se recordó con furia que Tony lo necesitaba. No era ese el momento de venirse abajo, se recordó cuando la maldita pregunta de: ¿Por qué? volvió a humedecer su mirada. No, maldita sea, no era ese el momento de encontrar una explicación. Era hora de actuar, era hora de atrapar a Tony, ponerlo a salvó y averiguar qué pasaba, qué le hicieron, qué salió mal.

— ¡No te escondas! —gritó un furioso Tony trayéndolo al presente.

Cerró con más fuerza los ojos sabiendo que por unos segundos se hallaba a salvo. Se tragó el miedo que sentía y se obligó a reaccionar. Sospechaba que algo así podía estar esperándolo, no tan desconcertante quizás, pero sabía que sólo eso podía ser el motivo por el que sus instintos le exigían que se fuera. Su cuerpo nunca le pediría que huyera de Tony, a menos que él fuera un riesgo para su vida. Siquiera cuando hacía un año cuando era un alma en pena por culpa de su rechazo sus instintos le dijeron que lo dejara, y no podía imaginarse peor dolor que verlo y saber que no lo amaba. Hasta ese momento, claro. La quemazón en su brazo picaba, casi punzaba.

— ¡Tony, amor, vamos deja de atacarme! ¡Podemos encontrar la manera de solucionar nuestros problemas de otra forma!—gritó deslizándose al piso para que el láser no le diera— ¿Todo esto es porque me duermo en tu lado de la cama? ¿Quieres que recoja mis zapatillas en la noche? ¡Vamos dime qué es! —masculló buscando una reacción.

La obtuvo casi al instante que separó los labios. El yeso voló en todas direcciones y asintió determinando en que parte del taller se hallaba. Sacudió la cabeza para remover el polvo que le cayó al fragmentarse la pared, e hizo de cuenta que no escucho como más paredes eran destrozadas por el láser, cuando el grito frustrado de Tony resonó en sus oídos. Siguió arrastrándose por el suelo, alejándose de los pasos cada vez más cercanos y sintió sus palmas abrirse al clavarse los cristales que había en el piso desparramados

Se quedó quieto bajo uno de los escritorios y apretando otra vez los ojos dejó que el sonido del lugar lo rodeara. El eco de las pisadas retumbaban cercanas y firmes. La fuerte respiración de Tony era clara, pese a la armadura y el asqueroso sonido del traje cargando energía le revolvió el estómago. Se preparaba para atacarlo, como si Peter fuera una amenaza más, no su pareja, ni el hombre que más lo amaba en la tierra. Las ganas de llorar volvieron, las dudas y los temores crecieron. Cómo podía pasarles eso, como podía estar viviendo aquella pesadilla. ¿En qué consistía esa pesadilla? Ni siquiera lo entendía. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría Tony? Deslizó los ojos por su brazo y vio la tela quemada de su ropa cubrir a duras penas las ampollas que empezaban a formarse. Lejos. Ahí llegaría, muy lejos. Lo suficiente para que alguien se atreviera a llamarlo amenaza.

Se aferró a su determinación y se obligó a dejar eso para más adelante. Tenía que ser cauto y astuto. Tony en verdad podría matarlo si no se andaba con cuidado y eso era lo único en que de momento debía pensar. ¿Dolía? Cómo los mil demonios, pero sin dudas Peter prefería prepararse para el peor escenario y de ahí dejar que la vida lo sorprenda. Cerró con más fuerza los ojos y logró hacerse una buena idea de donde estaba su pareja. Pese a la seguridad instintiva que sintió, decidió no arriesgarse. Agachado se deslizó unos escasos centímetro y pateó un pedazo de la basura que había en el piso; basura que en algún momento había sabido ser algún proyecto.

Tragó saliva y se concentró, un solo segundo necesito Tony para derretir bajo el láser el pedazo de Marck y él no se permitió uno de duda. Alzó la mano y soltó una telaraña en el techo sobre Tony; Se impulsó sobre él en un fluido movimiento y pateó con fuerza el casco al elevarse sobre el suelo.

Tuvo que agarrarse al techo cuando las dos manos furiosas de Tony intentaron sujetarlo, pero más distraído en retirarse el casco roto que en atraparlo, logró asentar otra telaraña en los propulsores de sus manos. El gruñido se transformó en un insulto y encomendándose al señor Peter, saltó sobre su espalda.

Tendría que haber previsto que Tony iba a tirarlo con una llave y lo había hecho, lo único que no cálculo fue la fuerza con la que lo iba a arrojar. El impacto llegó de dónde menos lo esperó, por su espalda y robándole todo el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron en la misma medida que su garganta se cerró. No podía ser. No tenía tanta fuerza, no podría haberlo herido de aquella forma ni con la armadura puesta, pero lo logró.

Cuando su espalda chocó contra el cemento, arrancándole un grito, se miró las manos, y gimió satisfecho. Pese a que el dolor lo cegó momentáneamente, el placer de haberle arrebatado los brazos del traje no tenía precio. Ahora sí podrían hablar.

— Tony, mi amor, intuyo que teneos un problema. ¿Qué dices si empezamos terapia de pareja? —se mofó escupiendo parte de la sangre que inundó su boca.

Se recargó contra la pared y se fue parando tan rápido como el dolor le permitía. Soltó un par de quejidos siempre poniendo cuidado de no permitir que Tony se saliera de su vista. La pared tras él se había resquebrajado un poco, pero por suerte era de concreto. Dolió más, pero visto que su novio se había cargado más de la mitad de las paredes de soporte, le tocaba agradecer que esa no cediera.

— Joder... ¿Crees que esto me dejará marca? En el verano tendré que dar muchas explicaciones si eso pasa. —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa tocando su espalda.

Como el mismo que lo lesionó le enseñó, Peter empezó a hacer una rápida valoración de sus heridas. Una quemadura, dado el bajo dolor que sentía posiblemente de tercer grado, dos costillas, quizá tres, fisuradas y un dolor centelleante en su pecho indicando que una, al menos, la tenía rota. Mordió su lengua o el interior de su mejilla, especuló continuando con la rápida lista, algo fue porque la sangre se seguía acumulando. Con miedo se valió de la punta de su lengua para constatar algo y casi lloró al notar que todos sus dientes estaban en su lugar.

Como idiota —porque no había otra forma de decirlo— Peter se dio el pedante lujo de cerrar los ojos agradecido. Inmediatamente los abrió, cierto, pero ya era muy tarde. El cañón de una nueve milímetros modificado le apuntaba de lleno a la cara. Sus ojos viajaron de la mirada whisky al cañón dos veces antes de aceptar lo que veía. Si, se hallaba parado a al menos dos metros de distancia, pero igual era que si la tuviera pegada en la frente. Al menos así se sentía. Tony, a su vez, lo estudió unos segundos y solo después de lanzarle una sonrisa siniestra, jaló del gatillo.

Escuchó el ruido de la bala impactar con algo a su espalda, pero descartó rápidamente la idea de darle la espalda a ese hombre y ver qué fue. Rodó por el piso esquivando más balas una vez que estás empezaron a salir sin descanso y gruñó sin creerlo. ¡Disparado! ¡Le había disparado! No sabía si estaba más impactado que molesto, pero cuál fuera daba lo mismo.

Sintiendo un terrible dolor enfriar su pecho, segado por aquella estúpida y maldita situación empezó a enojarse seriamente. Ya estaba bien de ser un maldito niño que se sentía herido y traicionado por la suerte. Espabilaba o era historia. Gateó por el piso lejos de donde los impactos seguían sucediéndose como una lluvia de plomo y alzó de golpe la mano cuando Tony recargó. Dio con una de sus telarañas a la maldita pistola y tiró de esta hasta sujetarla entre manos. Su pareja intentó en vano pelear contra él, pero al final el arma se deslizó como si nada entre sus dedos, cayendo limpiamente entre sus palmas.

Volvió a erguirse muy furioso mirando a Tony y rompió el condenado artefacto solo cerrando sus manos. La desafiante mirada whisky no se inmutó por su gala de fuerza y él lo agradeció. Eso solo podía significar que Tony sabía que él era fuerte. Y algo era malditamente algo en esos momentos.

— ¿Desde cuándo usas armas tan vulgares, mi amor? —espetó molesto sintiendo el escalofrío bajarle por el cuello cuando el arma se volvió una masa deforme en sus manos, aún seguía tibia.

No esperó respuesta, la verdad es que Tony ya no las daba. Solo los estudiaba con suspicacia y se alejaba dejándote con las palabras en la boca y una sensación desesperante en el cuerpo. Suspiró pesadamente y sintió el dolor ahogarlo. Maldición. Quemaba todo en su interior y eso incluía su corazón, que se retorcía con dolor. _¿Qué está pasando contigo Tony?_ pensó lleno de desasosiego.

— Desde que todos intentan acabar conmigo —masculló moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones buscando claramente con que atacarlo.

Sorprendido y algo desorientado, se apresuró a no volver a perder el tiempo. Desarmado y distraído era la única forma de atrapar a Tony, al menos sin herirlo y como dejara que se le fuera la oportunidad... Bueno, su pareja no iba a tener que preocuparse por matarlo, Peter mismo se suicidaría. Era claro que ese hombre frente a él no pensaba hacer las cosas pacíficamente y la opción de herirlo no estaba sobre el tapete.

Sin darle tiempo a encontrar una respuesta a la interrogante que sus ojos revelaban, lanzó una telaraña contra su pecho y lo arrastro hasta donde él se encontraba parado. Forcejearon unos dolorosos segundos, en los que logró asentarse un buen golpe en la mandíbula, consiguiendo tiempo suficiente para arrancarle parte del pecho de su traje.

El duro material se resistía a separarse, pero él era más fuerte que eso y la adrenalina que impulsaba sus venas, así como la necesidad imperiosa de protegerse y proteger a Tony, ganaron esa pulseada.

Tony se removió furiosamente pateando y golpeándolo, luchó con todo y más. Se aseguró de morderlo, escupirlo e insultarlo. Peter sentía que estaba teniendo la más salvaje de las prácticas, si no fuera por la inusual fuerza que mostraba.

— ¡Tony no quiero enseñarte quien manda! —jadeó esquivando un golpe que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco— ¡Pero lo haré S-sí no! ¡Joder para ya de una vez! —le gritó ahogando un quejido cuando le golpeó los testículos.

Malnacido infeliz.

— Los golpes bajo la cintura te quitaran puntos —se quejó con la voz fina.

Tony sin animosidad para bromas, le asentó otro golpe y casi lo derriba si no fuera porque esquivó parte de este a último momento, terminando de arrebatarle partes del traje.

La lucha libre continuó y perduró lo suficiente para que cuándo logró dejarlo sin una pieza de armadura, tuviera el labio inferior partido y unos cuantos golpes más grandes en las costillas. Cada bocanada de aire sabía a sangre y dolor. Elevó el marcador y llevó a tres la costillas rotas. La sangre chorreaba desde su boca y no se molestó en intentar evitarlo. Seguir tratando de tragar esas cantidades le empezaba a dar náuseas. Sabía que su aspecto tenía que ser deplorable y el metálico sabor se había perdido dentro de su boca, mezclándose tanto con su propia saliva que le resultaba irreconocible. Las heridas, a esa altura un acumulo increíble, dolían y palpitaban bajo capas del miedo y angustia. Respirar era un trabajo difícil y sólo ayudaba a corroborar que algo dentro de él se había roto.

Podía tener más fuerza o mejores reflejos, pero Tony era un formidable rival. Uno que era una particular debilidad para él en específico; ya que perdía tiempo y eficacia buscando la forma de que cada uno de sus golpes fuera certero, pero no muy duro y mucho menos letal. Luchar intentando hacer el menor daño posible no era fácil, no cuando tú atacante no mostraba la misma delicadeza.

Tony la llevaba peor en cualquier caso, estaba enredado en un montón de telarañas y respiraba duramente mirándolo con odio. Y eso, sólo eso, dolía más que cualquier golpe que luciera en su cuerpo.

Estudiándolo detenidamente se dio cuenta que casi no quedaba nada de él. Se lo veía absolutamente consumido, ojeroso, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y sus manos tenían un tic nervioso impropio del hombre que era. Que _es,_ se corrigió obstinado. No sabía qué estaba pasando y sabía que el ataque de pánico iba a llegar, de un momento a otro si no es que el frío que empezaba a subir por su espalda no era un aviso de otro invitado a la fiesta, así que se esforzó por recordarse que aún no podía desmoronarse.

«Desde que todos intentan acabar conmigo _»_ había dicho. No tenía idea quién era _todos_ pero la respuesta no tenía que ser buena si lo había golpeado de aquella forma.

— Tony. Habla conmigo. —pidió por millonésima vez— ¿Quién intenta acabar contigo?

Su pareja volvió a su recientemente habitual hermetismo y él a desesperarse. Se intentó recordarse que habían avanzado un poco. No es que le gusta cómo consiguió sacarle cinco palabras. Temía por su integridad corporal si esa iba a ser la forma de hacerlo hablar, pero algo debía funcionar y ese día había agotado el límite de veces para hacer aquello como adultos sanos. En cuanto alguien viera como quedó el taller iban a impedirle seguir haciendo aquello a su manera.

Esperó pacientemente pero los ojos de Tony iban y venían en todas direcciones menos a él. Peter se había alejado unos pasos intentando entrar en su campo visual, pero claramente no iba a lograrlo. Se volvió a acercar a su maltrecho cuerpo y esa vez los ojos de Tony se clavaron en los suyos. Lo enderezó cuanto pudo y lo apoyó en una de la pocas paredes que se mantenían en pie. Luego del espléndido ataque que le había dado antes de que lograra arrebatarle la parte de arriba de su armadura, solo la que estaba a espaldas de Tony lo logró sin ninguna fisura.

— Dímelo —pidió agachándose frente él alzando las manos en clara rendición.

Alterarlo sólo iba a complicar más las cosas y no podía ni pensar en ponerle una mano encima.

La mirada whisky se posó en él otra vez y por primera vez en un largo mes Peter sintió el peso de ésta sobre él. Las emociones se revolvieron en su interior y el miedo se desplazó para dejarle todo el campo del mundo al dolor. No era su Tony. Parecía, lucía como él, pero no lo era. Lo miraba con recelo y odio; lleno de una furia que no entendía de lógica. Jamás había sentido tanto desprecio por parte de otro ser humano y jamás pensó sentir semejante displicencia por parte del hombre que juró amarlo cuando le entregó toda su vida.

— To-Tony —musitó sintiendo como esa sola mirada dolía más que cada ingrato golpe.

— Tú —farfulló mirándolo con desprecio antes golpearle con la cabeza en la frente.

Aulló dolorido y se alejó dos pasos maldiciéndolo. Quiso patearlo, para que viera lo mucho que dolía un golpe así, pero se obligó a recordar que ese no era Tony. Su Tony. Ese Tony era algo que aún no podía descifrar, pero por seguro que no era su Tony. Intentó estudiarlo unos segundos y determinar a quién tenía enfrente, pero este lo escupió con desprecio antes de volver a estallar en contra de las telarañas entre insultos y quejidos.

— ¡Tony te lastimaras! —se quejó volviendo a inclinarse sobre él para detenerlo, ganándose otro puñetero cabezazo en el mismo lugar.

— ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! —gruñó apretándose la frente intentando frenar la sangre que ahora caía sobre su ojo casi, saboreando la frustración del momento—. ¡Yo no quiero acabar contigo! —le espetó aguantándose una queja—. No quería en cualquier caso. —se quejó soltando un suspiro— Ya no estoy tan seguro, cariño. —farfulló manteniendo la presión.

— Todos quieren acabar conmigo —repitió y así de simple su molestia se esfumó.

Otro escalofrió lo hizo alzar el rostro y cuando empezó a repetir aquello como un mantra satánico, Peter supo que todo iba ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaban.

— Todos quieren acabar conmigo, todos. Todos quieren. Todos quieren destruirme... todos...

Boquiabierto, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se congelaba, lo miró estupefacto. _Dios, esto es mucho más grave de lo que alguna vez pensamos Rhody_ se dijo sintiendo como la angustia empañaba sus ojos y oprimía su garganta.

— Tony, amor, nadie quiere acab-

— ¡Todos quieren! —lo cortó volviéndose a estirar en su dirección deseoso de atacarlo.

Con miedo a esa desquiciada mirada retrocedió un paso, y pese a que sabía que atado de esa forma no iba a poder hacerle daño, mantuvo la distancia.

Si solo fuera alejarse podría hacerlo, pero aquello dolía. Dolía porque no entendía que podía pasar con él. Mucho menos entendía que pudo haber hecho para que creyera que él podría traicionarlo. Intentó repasar rápidamente las últimas horas, las últimas semanas y nada parecía cuadrar con la idea de que él lo podría traicionar. Él, entre todo el mundo. Justamente Peter que dejó en claro mil veces cuanto lo amaba y qué tan dispuesto estaba a dejarlo todo por él.

— ¡Todos quieren! —le gritó alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos, alejándolo en un santiamén de sus pensamientos— Todos quieren algo de mí... —susurró bajando la voz, mirando en todas direcciones lleno de aprensión y desconfianza.

Peter sintió un sudor frío humedecer su cuello, deslizando la mirada donde Tony la posaba. Había creído que miraba a todos lados buscando algo con lo que tirarle o una forma de escapar, pero mirándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que Tony parecía estar mirando a otras personas. La altura a la que sus ojos se posicionaban, el ligero temor que estos desprendían, la absurda voz con la que susurraba una y otra vez que todos querían algo de él, la forma en la que se encogía como si se alejara de alguien, cuando era obvio que sólo él se hallaba ahí, eran solo unos de los marcadores más obvios para defender esa idea.

— Tony, Tony... sólo estoy yo. Vamos dime, dime quien quiere lastimarte. —lo vio correr la cara con incredulidad y volvió a la carga. Maldición, hacía una vida no tenía su atención— Soy yo Tony, Peter. —susurró a la carrera, sosteniéndolo por sus mejillas para que no corriera la vista por más que lo intentó.

Se obligó a no sentir el dolor que le produjo verlo alejarse de sus manos como si quemaran, pero sosteniendo mejor su rostro, se acercó un poco más.

— Sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría, nunca dejaría que nadie te toque... —le recordó ganándose un poco de recelo por su parte, pero al final dejó de intentar separarse de él— Dime, ¿quién quiere herirte?

Los grandes ojos marrones se posaron en él y pudo verlos desenfocarse ligeramente antes de parpadear perdido, pero extrañamente, calmado por primera vez. _No está todo perdido._ pensó sintiendo una tenue esperanza florecer en su pecho.

— Dímelo Tony, confía en mí. Sabes que yo puedo protegernos. Puedo cuidar de ti si lo necesitas. Yo jamás te lastimaría, somos uno ¿recuerdas? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño— Eres mi vida amor, tú me lo dijiste, nada cambió desde ese día. Vamos, dímelo, ¿quién intenta hacerte daño?

Tony lo estudió en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Sentía la necesidad de añadir más cosas, de jurarle una y otra vez lealtad, pero éste inclinó la cabeza como si sopesara su oferta. Peter mantuvo unos segundos los ojos cerrados encomendándose al Dios que estuviera dispuesto a acogerlo bajo su protección. Si conseguía convencerlo de que él era su amigo, podría ponerlo a salvo. No sería de extrañar para nadie que se tomaran unas vacaciones. Lejos de todo el mundo llamaría a Rhodes, a Happy y a Pepper, tendría que hacer que Visión los acompañe, su fuerza podría serle falta, así como su inteligencia. Entre los cinco conseguirían curarlo, hallarían la forma de hacerlo funcionar. Eran familia, ellos darían su vida por Tony y eso tenía que contar para algo.

— Vayámonos —le dijo de golpe y con urgencia.

Tomado por sorpresa, Peter vaciló unos instantes. ¿Le había leído la mente? ¿Quería irse con él a algún lugar solitario y apartado de todo para curarse?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Vamos Peter, vayámonos. Salgamos de aquí —masculló en un susurro roto mirando sobre su hombro preocupado— Vayámonos de aquí, tengo un lugar... allí no darán con nosotros. Podría ser... si... no, bueno... ¿Tienes tu traje? —Peter sonrió y negó ausente sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos; en ese momento se hallaba sentado en la primera fila del funeral de sus esperanzas. Ahora quería arrastrarlo a aquella locura— No importa, ya verán... —gruñó alzando la mirada a sus ojos— Los acabaremos Peter, no podrán con nosotros. No podrán conmigo...

Sin fuerzas para luchar, para creer o soñar, Peter habló sin pensar:

— Tony, nadie quiere hacerte daño... Saben que no pueden —masculló con impotencia.

Tony entrecerró sus párpados hasta volverlos dos duras líneas, por las que apenas lograba entrever sus ojos y para nada se sintió mejor. El rencor y el odio le golpearon con fuerza las entrañas desestabilizándolo. Lo había vuelto a perder.

— Tú estás con ellos —le espetó fríamente, enderezando para volver a poner distancia entre ellos— Tú eres parte de esto... quieres algo, algo... como todos los demás.

— Tony no hay un demás... ni siquiera piensan en tocar tus cosas, sabemos que dejaste atrás tus épocas del jardín. —murmuró sonriéndole de lado.

Se esforzó por hacer su sonrisa, esa que Tony odiaba por amar tanto; La responsable de que lograra salirse con la suya la mayoría de veces. Recordar en ese momento era una contraindicación para su cuerpo, el dolor que le causaba arrasaba con todo en su interior y corría riesgo de desmoronarse si se hundía mucho en él, pero oficialmente, aquello lo superó e iba a intentar lo que fuera. Tony le había admitido que esa sonrisa podía con él mientras se hundía lentamente en... Peter cortó bruscamente el impropio y doloroso recuerdo antes de dejar que este lo trasladara a una suave cama donde el amor y la pasión lo habían consumido y elevado. Definitivamente, ese no era el momento para recordar lo que era sentirse amado y poseído.

— Deja de sonreírme —se quejó Tony sin inmutarse— No confío en ti... eres parte de esto _Parker_.

Peter dio un respingo ante el asco con el que entonó su nombre y se acercó un poco más a él dolorido. Técnicamente de rodillas frente a él, volvió a sujetar su rostro hablándole con firmeza y seriedad.

— Vamos Tony, sabes que antes de traicionarte me mataría. Te amo. No puedo herirte.

— ¡Deja de mentir! —le gritó furioso— Deja de decir mentiras. Estás con ellos. Me quieren acabar... ¡Diles que no podrán Parker! ¡No los voy a dejar! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡No los pienso dejar!

Peter contempló la escena sintiendo que su mente se alejaba kilómetros de su cuerpo. Algo se clavaba fría y dolorosamente en su corazón. Tan profundo que sentía como este se desgarraba sin poder defenderse. Apretó los labios y volvió a inclinarse frente a Tony mientras este era consumido por su ira seguía insultándolo, seguía acusándolo. Junto aire y pese al dolor que empezó a envolverlo, alzó la mano y le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Su mano picaba ligeramente, la bilis amarga saturó sus papilas gustativas y con asco sintió la sangre mancharle la mano, pero Tony había cerrado la boca.

Apoyó las manos en el amplio pecho y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Tony. Su pareja seguía en silencio, quieto, sintiendo que su pecho se rompía en mil pedazos supo que con miedo. Un sollozo escapó de su control. Rhody iba a entrar si no lograba arreglarlo él y por nada del mundo podía dejar que aquello pasara. Nadie iba a ser benevolente con Tony y no podía permitir que se lo llevaran lejos, no mientras él no diera con la droga que Tony consumió. Porque nada justificaba aquello, sólo un experimento que salió muy, muy mal podía justificarlo. Quizás una toxina, no tenía idea, pero algo había afectado a Tony y no confiaba en nadie para tratarlo en ese estado.

— Lo siento —susurró aferrándolo con fuerza cuando la histeria al fin apareció para jugar con su mente—. Lo siento mucho, pero tienes que reaccionar. —suplicó— No puedo dejar que te vean así. —alzó la vista y pese a que las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos, vio la vieja mirada de Tony estudiarlo detrás de sus párpados—. ¿Amor? —susurró aferrándose a su cara esperanzado— Amor, por favor, quédate conmigo —jadeó enderezándose sobre sus rodillas para apretar su rostro y acercarlo a él.

Inspiró el suave jadeo que Tony soltó y sollozó con más fuerza al ver que este no se alejó, al contrario, inclinó el rostro contra sus manos. ¿Lo tenía? Sus manos temblaron acariciando sus labios cuando estos se separaron lentamente.

— Quédate conmigo ¿sí? No me dejes... Recuerda... recuerda cuanto te amo. ¿Puedes?

Tony se estiró levemente y por la fuerza de la costumbre cuando su boca se cerró sobre la suya lo beso lentamente. El salado regusto de las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener humedeció su lento beso, pero eso no tenía relevancia para Peter, no en ese momento. Lástima que Tony tenía mejores planes que besarlo.

Los dientes se clavado con fuerza en su labio inferior y pese a que el dolor era fuerte, el saber que lo había perdido era peor. Sin contener el llanto, intentó zafarse, pero las manos de Tony lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo derribaron al piso de un golpe seco que le quitó el aire de los pulmones. Las lágrimas no dejaban que viera claramente, pero la sangre, su sangre en la boca de Tony goteó sobre su mejilla cuando éste se subió sobre él para golpearlo duramente. Luchaba por que lo soltara, pero pese a tener fuerza de sobra, Tony se le escurría dejando una lluvia de golpes que le impidieran recuperar el aliento y se alejaba justo antes de que lo alcanzara a tocar.

— Deja de pegarme —gimió rodando en el piso para escapar de uno de sus puños de acero.

Pese al desconcierto inicial, se dio cuenta muy rápido como se había liberado. La maldita manopla, se había olvidado por completo que se activaba del reloj que el mismo le ayudó a construir; No porque necesitara ayuda, sólo porque le estaba enseñando.

Con impotencia vio la brecha que Tony dejó en un descuido y se escurrió de sus manos. Pero Peter estaba golpeado, estaba asustado y lleno de terror. No pensó en lo que hacía. Solo quería alejarse del dolor, de dolor corporal y emocional que significaba sentir como la furia de Tony se golpeaba una y otra vez contra él. No pensó en lo que hacía, gateó lejos del dolor como si fuera que Tony no fuera un diestro peleador. No llegó a alejarse más de unos escasos centímetros cuando lo sintió pararse a su espalda con unos reflejos imposibles. Intentó alejarse, intentó saltar, pero todo quedó en un intento. Arrastrándose como un animar sobre sus rodillas Tony lo atrapó por uno de sus pies y lo volteó de una dura patada en su abdomen. Escupió sangre sobre el rostro demacrado cuando este volvió a subírsele encima y le gustaría poder decir que lo hizo por furia o despecho, pero solo fue dolor. Una de las rodillas de Tony se había clavados sobre las costillas rotas y mientras su mano con la manopla se cerró en su cuello, la otra le dio vuelta la cara de otro golpe.

Lo estudió con el miedo quemando sus pulmones. Tony se fue deslizando por su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en sus caderas y mientras lo sostenía del cuello, aumentado la presión cortando el aire que intentaba respirar, lo miraba enloquecido.

— Así no podrás volver a traicionarme —susurró lleno de furia sacudiéndolo lo suficiente para golpearle la parte trasera del cráneo contra el suelo.

— T-tony... —jadeó sintiendo las yemas de los dedos quemar la piel al ver su agarre aumentar— Ne-nece-sito aire...

— Tú me quieres matar —masculló aferrándolo con más fuerza.

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a toser y jadear con fuerza buscando aire. Sentía las lágrimas correrle por el rostro pero estaba indefenso. Lo iba a matar, cómo podía ser, cómo podía simplemente olvidarse de quién era, de qué eran. Intento pelear para bajarlo, pero la mano seguía y seguía aumentado la presión y las paredes de su garganta no pudieron aguantar el dolor.

Fue cosa de segundos para que su cerebro empezara a embotarse. Clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos whiskys y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo increíblemente irónico que era todo. Él hubiera dado la vida por defender a la misma persona que en ese momento intentaba arrebatársela, y a pesar del dolor, sabía por debajo de esos ojos llenos de desprecio se hallaba el hombre por el que estaba dispuesto a morir luchando.

— Jamás —jadeó con el poco de aire que le quedaba, cuando sus brazos le empezaron a pesar tanto que cayeron inertes sobre su pecho.

Vio las marcas de sus dedos en el brazo y lo único en los que pudo pensar fue en otra disculpa silenciosa. Cada herida que le causaba a Tony le dolía más a él mismo.

Pronto eso dejó de ser importante, su visión se fue oscureciendo y lo último que vio fueron esos preciosos ojos castaños que tanto amaba estudiarlo por última vez. No sabía si era el deseo o su inconsciente regalándole un segundo de clemencia, pero juraría que eran los mismos de siempre; Desbordando ese mudo amor.

_Cumplí mi promesa, di mi vida por ti._ pensó por última vez antes de que oscuridad lo tragara.

— ∞ —

Peter soñaba que comía fuego. El calor insoportable se iniciaba en su faringe y descendía lentamente por la laringe arrancándole lágrimas de dolor hasta que su tráquea entera estaba en carne viva. Sentía como el calor lo consumía, lo respiraba, lo envolvía, lo cegaba. Era fuego y mierda que dolía. Peleó por despertar y por un segundo creyó que ardía en el infierno hasta que al fin sus ojos se abrieron.

Por un momento, por un hilarante momento no supo quién era. El destello de un dolor sordo y generalizado lo atravesó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era un bastardo sin suerte, ese era.

— No hables, Peter. —le advirtió una voz familiar y rasposa.

Parpadeó intentando mitigar la punzada que lo cegó en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron y la blanca luz los lastimó. Peter era. Con el conocimiento llegó el dolor y deseó poder sumergirse en el olvido otra vez. 

Como él y las órdenes no hacían buenas migas, menos aquellas que lo mandaban callar, lo intentó de todos modos. Hablar era fundamental en su día a día, así que abrió la boca y se dispuso a hacer uso de su fama de chiquillo terco.

Tan pronto como separó sus labios los cerró sintiendo las espesas lágrimas caer cuando un dolor agudo lo dejo casi inconsciente.

— Te dije que no lo hagas. —suspiró Rhody a su lado, llevando una de sus grandes manos a su brazo. — Casi te fracturó la tráquea. Vas a estar unas horas sin poder hablar. Casi diríamos que es irónico que luego de asegurarse que no hables por un rato se larga, pero creo que el momento de los chistes puede esperar.

Gimió internamente y giró la cabeza cuanto el maldito collarín le dejó. Rhody lucía todos los años que tenía e incluso más. Su semblante era frío y en algún punto eso era peor. Nunca lograba mantenerse así de estoico cuando era Tony el que se metía en problemas. La indignación y el miedo podían con él cuando su mejor amigo hacia algo que no aprobaba, y verlo allí sentado, emanando esa fría determinación era más desconcertante que el hecho de que Tony lo dejó mudo.

— Mira, vas a tener que hacer caso ¿entiendes? Casi te mata, tienes tantas heridas que tuve que hacer lo imposible para evitar que Pepper llamara inmediatamente a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Abrió los ojos asustado, y pese al feo dolor, empezó a negar con la cabeza. Eso era lo último que debían hacer.

Tony había desafiado a S.H.I.E.L.D. por él, por su relación. Sabía que no le perdonaban su arrogancia de creer que podía estar haciendo lo que fuera y dejándolos en ridículo cuando con mucho orgullo y descaro le dijo al mundo que no sólo era homosexual, si no que hasta tenía un novio con olor a menor de edad. S.H.I.E.L.D. había dicho que no lo haga, que la imagen de la agencia era mala y un casi pedófilo no les iba a ayudar. Ese fue el momento en que lo perdieron, Tony les sonrió con altura y en media hora tenía una rueda de prensa con él a su lado.

S.H.I.E.L.D había tenido que salir a respaldar a su Superhéroe de cabecera alegando que Peter y sus diecisiete años no eran ser menor y pese a que había logrado la emancipación legal y según la ley era mayor de edad y responsable de su vida, la población se lo tomó mal. S.H.I.E.L.D no olvidó. Por eso Tony trabajaba para ellos, buscaba calmarlos al darse cuenta, muy tarde, que la agencia podría ser un dolor de cabeza, pero era un verdadero dolor de trasero al tenerlos en su contra.

Esa era la oportunidad con la que habían soñado desde Ultrón, deshacerse de Tony. Si él era malo para seguir órdenes, Tony era un imposible. Directamente creaba unas nuevas, lo más opuestas a las que le dieron, y conseguía quien luchará a su lado.

— Tranquilo —dijo Rhody volviendo su pesada mirada en su dirección— Happy la tiene controlada, por ahora.

La silenciosa advertencia que subyacía en ese _por ahora_ no lo calmó en lo absoluto.

— Mira Peter. Estamos solos en esto. —el miedo en su voz fue palpable y eso solo logró intensificar su propio temor.

_Solos_.

La desesperación había abierto campamento en su cabeza y el ataque de histeria por fin se hacía presente en todo su esplendor. Las posibilidades que tenía se redujeron a cero, Tony estaba lejos de su alcance y el peligro que los dos corrían era tan real como el dolor que en esos momentos lo tenía preso. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos? ¿Cómo iba a mantenerlo con vida? ¿Qué sería de él si Tony moría? No podía permitirlo, no podía verlo morir. Debía hacer algo, pero qué era la pregunta base. Tony, tenía que hallarlo, atraparlo y esconderlo. Ya pensaría en como contenerlo luego de atraparlo. Ni que hablar de cómo lo curaría. ¿De qué debía curarlo?

— Quizás Visión este de nuestro lado, Happy lo intenta, pero Pepper lo controla... Maldita la hora en que se casó con ella—agregó frustrado ajeno a las mil preguntas que en su mente se formaban—, pero no tenemos tiempo para recordarle lo que son un par de pelotas. ¡Peter!

Sorprendido, saltó en su lugar y asintió obligando a su mente a dejar de girar sobre sí misma y centrarse en las palabras que llegaban lejanas a sus oídos. Era fundamental que escuchara a Rhody, tenía que controlarse, pero Tony se había escapado, había huido y teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le afectó atacarlo, podía decirse que todos estaban metidos en un lío descomunal. Tony como principal, pero todos ellos como actores secundarios de su vida.

— Peter —dijo Rhodes percibiendo su descontrolada mente—, Tony no tiene nada de tiempo. Estuviste inconsciente media hora y eso le bastó para atacar a la defensa de Estados Unidos. Lo buscan el FBI, la interpol... Peter cualquiera que trabaje para el gobierno lo busca. S.H.I.E.L.D. más que nadie, pero de momento, gracias a Dios, ese grupo de inadaptados está dando vueltas en círculos.

Sus ojos se cerraron pasmados, sospechaba que eso iba a pasar. El estado de alteración de Tony era un indicador más que exacto y no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que creyera que todos era el maldito gobierno. Su paranoia era ancestral.

— Peter mírame —lo urgió Rhody—. Peter, tienes dos malditas horas para descubrir que es lo que está mal. ¿Podrías? —preguntó mirándolo con toda la esperanza que era capaz.

Asintió lentamente, la sangre de Tony debería seguir en el piso del taller, un examen toxicológico iba a tardar, pero algo era algo.

— Todavía me quedan contactos, pero vamos a necesitar lo que encuentres para darle tiempo.

Lo miro angustiado pero volvió asentir. Bien. Enfocarse. Debía descubrir que tenía Tony. Sin él cerca no era fácil de diagnosticar, pero si solo buscaban tiempo, un medio diagnóstico ayudaría.

— Peter... hay algo más. Pepper. Ella... ella quiere decidir sobre el proceder a partir de ahora. Le advertí lo que dice el testamento, pero no quiere entender. —la mirada llena de furia que le lanzó hablaba por sí sola; ya había peleado con Pepper— Sigue sin escucharme, pero tú eres el apoderado de Tony, tú velas por su seguridad y sus bienes, decides por él. Lo siento hijo, pero vas a tener que pelear por él. Ella no va a hacerlo fácil, se asustó cuando te encontró, pensó que habías muerto. Cree que Tony perdió la cabeza y está convencida de que si tú no pudiste frenarlo, nadie podrá. Cree que es peligroso y... y lleva la razón.

Pese al dolor de su cuerpo se sentó en la cama con calma. Sentía las manos de Rhody intentar frenarlo, pero se las sacó de encima de un manotazo. La locura que consumía su mente pasó a un segundo plano y después de pasar saliva, lo que sólo le provocó una llamarada de dolor, como pudo habló.

— Me... soltó. —jadeo sintiéndose morir del dolor.

— Sólo por eso estoy aquí. Vi el vídeo. Lo vi. —repitió más para sí mismo que para él— Él está ahí adentro. No sé qué tiene Peter, pero él luchó por soltarte. Tenemos que traerlo de regreso.

Meneo levemente la cabeza ante esas palabras, tenían que hacerlo.

Él iba a hacerlo. 

Tenía qué.


	2. A Contratiempo

Mientras arrastraba los pies por los pasillos de la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D, entendió por primera vez la expresión "tener peso del mundo sobre tus hombros" 

— Endereza la espalda y quita la cara de pánico. —siseó entre dientes Rhody a su lado— Este es un buen momento para que recuerdes al maldito arrogante con el que vivías y lo imites. —remató saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a un hombre, con un traje caro, que les lanzó una mirada fulminante. 

Apretó los dientes y se pateó mentalmente antes de enderezarse. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió ladinamente a Rhody, que le devolvió la sonrisa complacida. 

— Muy bonito, ya podrías casarte con ese ególatra de mierda. Te enseñó bien —le dijo con sorna pero él vio las arrugas aligerarse en su rostro.

Su corazón tembló dentro suyo «ya podrías casarte...» Endureció más el gesto y cuando Rhody dio un traspié y se aferró de su brazo empujándolo, lo frenó a un paso de caer, agradecido de no tener que seguir pensado en esa frase. 

— Me arrepentiré toda la vida Peter, pero vamos a traer a ese bastardo para que te cases con él. Así lo tenga que obligar. —murmuró rápidamente antes de enderezarse y guiñarle un ojo cómplice. 

Soltó una risa un poco histérica, casarse. Un concepto que nunca figuro en su vida y menos unido al nombre de Tony. 

«Eres mío Parker, y me voy a encargar de que nadie siquiera dude que le sucedería si osara posar sus ojos en ti» sonrió con melancolía recordando las duras y frías palabras de Tony a un segundo de dar la rueda de prensa. Oh, cuantas veces su tía se enojó con ellos por hablar tan posesivamente. Peter no diría nunca que ellos eran ejemplo de algo a seguir, pero si era consciente de que había peores relaciones que las de ellos. 

Decirle a todo el mundo que eran pareja había sido más extremo que casarse, había ido más allá, le había puesto un lindo y llamativo cartel en la frente que decía: Propiedad de IronMan, no tocar. Aténgase a las consecuencias. Él amaba su cartel, casi tanto como a Tony. Reiteraba que no diría que ellos eran un buen ejemplo de nada. 

— Bueno Peter, ten listos tus papelitos —dijo Rhody soltando un suspiro cansado antes de cuadrar los hombros y poner aquella cara de Marín de la que Tony siempre se burlaba—. Vamos a necesitar más que suerte aquí. 

Asintió con aire taciturno y cuando Rhody abrió la amplia puerta de cristal, dejó que su cara mutara a aquella arrogante expresión que había logrado emular después de verla casi a diario. 

Pese a lo que muchos quisieran creer, Tony era Tony incluso con las cámaras prendidas. No distaba mucho en su vida íntima y aquella expresión vivía con ellos a diario. Su arrogancia era tan natural como su ácido humor... 

El ruido lo obligó a recordar que estaba por hacer y se acomodó mejor la chaqueta antes de alzar la vista del suelo. 

Después de darle un vistazo a la inmensa sala, sonrió imaginándose a Tony atravesar las mismas puertas. Casi podía ver su sonrisa cínica al mirar los amplios ventanales y pasando de todos los agentes que podían estar viéndolo, sentarse tranquilamente. Lo imaginaba entrando en esa pecera para humanos y deslizarse con esa elegancia que le daba saberse el depredador más peligroso allí. 

— ¿Tienes alguna idea porque todos nos miran de esa manera? —preguntó Rhody acomodándose en una de las sillas de la cabecera. 

— Si, Tony decidió que Seguridad Nacional necesitaba una actualización en sus sistemas y les mando un gusano.

— Joder... ¿por qué no nos meten presos y ya? —inquirió empujando la silla a su lado para que se sentara. 

Podía ver la molestia en su semblante. Tony no dejaba sus intentos de forzar la seguridad de la nación y estaba cada segundo más cerca de hacer algo en verdad estúpido. 

— Tengo a Ned y las chicas trabajando en bloquearlo. —intentó consolarlo, consolarse. 

Rhody sólo asintió y sacó su celular del bolsillo. Resopló mirando la pantalla y le lanzó una mirada cansada. Le alzó las cejas en una muda compresión y apretó los labios cuando lo escuchó casi escupir el nombre de Pepper al coger la llamada. Sintió un nudo crecer y volverse una roca en el fondo de su abdomen. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la actitud de la mejor amiga de Tony. No la vio al despertar, no la vio en las horas que trabajo en lo que quedó del taller, pero Visión solo sonrió y le dije que eso era lo mejor, mientras se esforzaba por cocer las heridas abiertas en si cuerpo, sin estorbar su trabajo. 

Una de las trecientas mil preguntas que rondaban su mente era sobre eso: ¿Cómo podía ser mejor? Ya había creído que cinco contra Tony y él mundo era muy poco, ¿Que sería de ellos si solo eran tres contra Tony y el mundo? 

— Peter… —gruñó Rodhes alejándose del celular, lanzándole otra mirada. 

Asintió rápidamente y se forzó a volver a calmarse. No tenía para nada sentido seguir recordándose en eso. Ya vería como lo solucionaban y en cualquier caso Rhody le recordó que él de eso no iba a tener que preocuparse. Él le avisaría cuando sería el momento de ocuparse. Holgaba decir que Peter no compartía su optimismo. Incluso drogado como estaba, era tan escéptico como el que más. 

La espesa mirada de su mentor volvió a posarse con reprobación en él y se resignó. Se recostó en su silla, y pensando en Tony, puso los pies sobre la gran mesa. Rhody le lanzó una mirada aprobatoria y se paró empezando a pelear por lo bajo con su amiga, que pese a que él entendía que ella quisiera ayudar, en ese momento era una molestia. Y si no le ponían un freno se convertiría en un gran problema. Se reservó decirle a Rhody que tenía un muy feo presentimiento respecto a Pepper. Se calló porque no quería volver real sus miedos y porque si era honesto, todo le daba mala espina. Cada paso desde que bajo al taller estaban impregnados de una paranoia jamás vista para él y el temor a estar enfermando como Tony lo tenía a punto de un infarto. 

Compuso su mejor cara de indiferente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, todo iba a estar bien, pronto todo aquello solo sería un sueño. Suspiró pese al dolor que esto implicaba u dejó que la incomodaba sensación del traje ciñéndose en su cuerpo lo empujara a la realidad. Rhody lo había obligado a usar un traje y no era exactamente cómodo, pero Tony ya lo había obligado a vestirse "con decencia" más de una vez para arrastrarlo a alguna fiesta muy aburrida. 

Más allá de que estaba metido en aquel lío por Tony, intentaba con fuerza no pensar en él. Fingía que aquello iba de otra persona. Estaban en una misión por salvar a otro hombre, Tony se hallaba de vacaciones. Muy lejos, a salvo. Rhody sabía que era lo que hacía y no lo aprobaba, así se lo hizo saber, pero él no podía con otra forma de verlo. 

— _Viejo..._

La voz de Ned lo sobresaltó unos instantes, obligado a dejar sus fantasías se sacudió sus ilusiones y volvió a su horrible realidad. 

— Dime —dijo tocando el comunicador que traía en el botón de la manga de su saco. 

Puso cuidado de tapar ligeramente su boca como si se mordiera las uñas. Sabía que no podían detectar la señal de sus comunicadores y pese a que en el segundo que se sentó, había adherido a la mesa un distorsionador, en vivo podían oírlos. Lo único bueno de ello era que cuando quisieran reproducir una grabación, iban a llevarse una muy grata sorpresa al descubrir que lo único que se escuchaba era una molesta lluvia. Por ello sólo tenía que controlarse que no pudieran leerle los labios, pero nada de todo eso calmaba el penetrante estado de alerta que lo embargaba, esas eran las ligas mayores y lo que estaba en juego era mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez soñó. 

— _Controlado, limpiamos todo. Saben que fue él, pero también saben que fue F.R.I.D.A.Y. la que volvió a restablecer el orden..._ —cerró los ojos agradeciendo por millonésima vez que Tony y su maldita paranoia lo obligarán a dejar de lado a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

— Perfecto, eso nos da una ayuda a nuestro favor. Saben que es peligroso, pero ya les mostramos que podemos contenerlo.

— En el mundo digital —aclaró Ned con inflexión y afirmó sintiendo los moretones y los puntos tensar su piel bajo las capas de ropa y maquillaje.

— En el único que es en verdad peligroso. —respondió sabiendo que las cosas sólo habían salido de esa forma porque él lo permitió.

Tenía en la punta de los dedos la posibilidad de frenarlo, pero había sido lo suficientemente idiota para creer que Tony siquiera pensaría en besarlo. 

Deslizó la lengua en su labio inferior y sintió el doloroso escozor con un morboso placer. Era el mejor recordatorio que pudo pedir. Tony no necesitaba a un mocoso que lo comprendiera y llorara por las injusticias de la vida. Necesitaba a un jodido hombre con fuerza de acero que esté dispuesto a lo que fuera por traerlo de vuelta. No era de acero, pero tenía una mente envidiable y a un hombre con un traje acero como respaldo. Él era lo que Tony necesitaba, siempre iba a serlo. O eso se obligaba a decirse a sí mismo. 

— _Peter..._

— Sigue buscándolo. —dijo cortando lo que sin dudas era la millonésima advertencia que iba a escuchar de su parte. No podía escucharlo ni una sola vez más— F.R.I.D.A.Y. sabe que buscar, pero haz que actualice a Karen y le dé mejores filtros. Estoy seguro que ella no posee la última versión.

— _Claro. Suerte._ —dijo su amigo desbordando resignación. 

Bajo la mano y se acarició levemente las costillas. Solo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Tony lo dejó fuera de combate y el dolor aumentaba con los segundos que pasaban. Había tomado todas las medicinas que Rhody fue capaz de conseguirle y por mucho que en sus venas corriera una peligrosa cantidad de drogas, el dolor seguía llegando.

— ¿Pusiste a Ned a cargo? —preguntó Rhody con escepticismo, volviéndose a acomodar a su lado.

— Técnicamente es F.R.I.D.A.Y. la que está a cargo, luego Karen y Ned es su apoyo.

— Es un niño —murmuró Rhody casi sobrepasado por el estrés.

— Tiene mi edad —le reprochó picado— Y él es mi chico en la silla. Sabe que hacer, no es su primer rodeo. En estos años aprendió lo suficiente, créeme. 

— Peter, puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, pero no es igual a ti. No tiene tu madurez, no pasó por lo mismo que viviste tú. Es un gran chico —aclaró viendo su boca abriese en protesta— Pero esto... esto es importante. De verdad importante. 

Meditó sus palabras antes de responder impulsivamente como le nacía. Cerró la comunicación con Ned y se esforzó por respirar con normalidad mientras meditaba el asunto. Sabía la importancia de la situación en la que estaban y si bien no dudo en llamarlo, ahora podía darse un segundo para cuestionarse así mismo sus decisiones. 

Pensó en lo mucho que Ned lo apoyó y como siempre, pese a decirle mil veces que todo era una mala idea, seguía firme a su lado. 

Le había tomado dos años dejar atrás al chiquillo de Queens que recién descubrió sus poderes antes de lanzarse de cabeza en la madurez de sepultar sus sentimientos por Tony, y gracias al último año, por demás lleno de situaciones que Tony catalogó como estúpidas y propias de un adolescente, Ned había adquirido una amplia gama de experiencia a su lado. Se conocían, no necesitaba dar muchas explicaciones, pero lo más importante de todo era algo muy simple y complejo a la vez: confiaba en Ned. 

— Le confiaría lo que fuera —tajó al fin, sabiendo bien que eso no se negociaba— él es mi apoyo en todo. Puede que esto lo abrume, pero resistirá por mí. 

— Me alegra oír eso. Hombres fuertes no sobran. —respondió Rhody asintiendo con firmeza. 

Solo a veces desearía que no siguieran insistiendo en darle lecciones. Solo por una vez desearía que lo tomarán en cuenta y dejarán de ver a un alumno. Pedía mucho, más teniendo en cuenta que todos allí tenían edad de sobra para ser sus padres, pero lo deseaba. 

Cuidando de que la comunicación volviera a estar abierta, vio como la puerta de en frente se abrió y el director de S.H.I.E.L.D entró por ella. 

Si los hombres con traje lo intimidaban, era un mal momento para notar que ese hombre sabía llevarlos. No podía tener más que unos años Tony o el mismo Rhody, pero su firme mentón y sus pómulos marcados le daban una expresión mucho más dura y hostil. La sonrisa fácil en su boca junto con una ligera chispa vibrante en sus ojos lo volvía más accesible. Claro que Tony le enseñó bien y también notó que era exactamente eso lo que imposibilitaba saber exactamente qué clase de persona tenían frente a ellos. Era ese hecho el que lograba aumentar su nerviosismo. Sus amplios hombros parecían tensos pero su forma de caminar denotaba más seguridad de la que él podía fingir en una vida. 

— ¿Le ofrezco un café, señor Parker? —le espetó el hombre mirándolo indignado.

Tony estaría tan orgulloso de la sonrisa ladina que le lanzó.

— ¿No tiene un chocolate?, No me gusta el café. —le respondió haciendo un puchero. 

El director, del cual no sabía ni el nombre, le lanzó una mirada exasperada y se dio una palmadita mental en el hombro. Tony en verdad estaría orgulloso de su pedantería. Rhody le dio una sonrisa orgullosa y se paró para estirar la mano hacia el director soltando un: «usted ya sabe cómo son los niños problema.» 

Como lo volvió a llamar director a secas, se quedó con la intriga de saber su nombre. Forzó la mente, pero estaba seguro que Tony sólo lo llama Director Chupa Pollas y nunca lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Esperaba no tener que utilizarlo, porque en verdad iba a complicar las cosas el que empujara su insolencia tan lejos. 

Rhody le dio un golpe en el brazo despertándolo de sus divagues mentales, y le espetó que saludarla con el respeto que el director se merecía. Vio como el idiota se infló orgulloso y supo que frente a ellos tenían un admirador de Rhody. 

Repentinamente entendió porque tenía que ser un maldito borde. Rhody destacaba contra Tony por su educación, su actitud y su seriedad. En cambio, a su lado sólo parecía uno más, ya que él solía ser la representación de la inocencia para los pobres incautos. Rhody debía denostar que era fuerte y que sabía llevar los pantalones en una casa donde habitaban seres tan poco maleables como Tony, ¿forma práctica de demostrarlo? Sienta a una copia barata Tony y mantenle la correa tirante para que el bastardo frente a ellos creyera que, en verdad, Rhody se había ganado su respeto a mano dura y no a base de confianza y comprensión. Algunos idiotas nunca aprendían, y por suerte para ellos, así era el Director. 

— Director —dijo con un deje cansado retirando las piernas de la mesa con altivez. 

Rhody chasqueó la lengua molesto y él agachó ligeramente la mirada, fingiéndose intimidado. De soslayo vio la mirada complacida del director y se aguantó las ganas de soltar un insulto por su idiotez. 

El tiempo los apremiaba, pero no dejó que los nervios o la impaciencia salieran de su pobre control. Pasó saliva y se esforzó por mantener su papel. Tony le había enseñado que la miel atrapaba más moscas que el limón, y ellos necesitaban la aprobación del S.H.I.E.L.D para poder intervenir en la búsqueda y captura de Tony. O al menos eso le había dicho a las apuradas Rhody mientras él intentaba asegurarse de sacarle toda la información que pudo a la sangre en el suelo. La verdad es que no quería ni suponer que iba a pasar si caía en las manos equivocadas. Seguro tenían un final muy asqueroso para Tony y no pensaba permitirlo. Había intentado hacerlo desistir de cooperar con la agencia, no les tenía confianza y como su cuerpo le pedía que se aleje de Tony, con la misma vehemencia le pedía que se aleje de ellos; pero Rhody se lo había dicho, dos rivales a vencer es mucho, en especial si Tony era uno de ellos. 

— Director, sé que su agenda es muy complicada, le agradezco que haya tenido la deferencia de atendernos. —dijo Rhody dejando que su elegante y grácil parloteo llenará los oídos de ese pomposo. 

— Siempre tengo tiempo para uno de los nuestros, Teniente Coronel Rhodes. —dijo marcando con orgullo el rango de su mentor— Agenda, que el señor Stark insiste en abarrotar con un problema tras otro. 

Vio los hombros de Rhody tensarse y sus nervios se acentuaron convirtiendo su vientre en puras duras y pesadas piedras. _Diablos Tony… mal momento para ser un grano en el trasero_ pensó intranquilo.

— No puede negar que los mantiene en estado de alerta —dijo Rhodes caminando hasta donde él se hallaba, sentándose como si nada junto a él. 

No se perdió el detalle de que esa vez decidió sentarse en la cabecera opuesta a la que el director se había elegido; silla que no había ocupado con anterioridad. Sonrió complacido y miró con más irreverencia al director, que por la forma en la que sus cejas se movieron siguiendo los movimientos del moreno, también se percató de esos hechos. La silla que Rhodes había ocupado seguía corrida, así que eso fue otra jugada bien pensada. _Somos iguales, no te tenemos miedo, no nos intimidas con tu gran sede y todo tu personal_. El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. mantuvo su semblante sereno y asintió suavemente al desafío implícito. Peter se recargó en su silla y tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa con la efervescente adrenalina disparándose por todo su cuerpo. Estaba preparado para ver una verdadera riña de gallos. 

Rhody estaba listo para pelear por Tony mientras que el Director solo parecía encantado con la idea de tener a lo que a todas luces era su héroe sentado frente suyo, pero para nada encantado con las ideas que seguramente Rhody tuviera para ofrecerle. Si a él se lo preguntaban, estaba dispuesto a afirmar que el Director no pensaba ni escuchar una de sus palabras, pero para eso estaba ahí: no solo para que Rhody pudiera lucirse, estaba ahí para darle sustento a sus palabras, a sus explicaciones; Él era la razón por la que iban a ganar esta pulseada, o eso le juró Rhody cuando lo obligó a cambiarse y salir del laboratorio.

Más le valía. Cada momento que él pasaba sin buscar activamente una cura era tiempo de vida que restaba del contador que pendía sobre la cabeza de Tony. 

— No me mal entienda Teniente... 

— James, por favor —lo cortó afable. 

— Oh, no, no podría —se disculpó el hombre alzando una mano frente a ellos, empujando lejos la sola idea— Podemos dejarlo en Rhodes si le apetece —agregó con una sonrisa—. Pero no más.

— Como lo prefiera. 

Cuando el silencio se instaló entre todos, no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho de que no le ofrecía a Rhody la opción de tutearlo, y eso decía mucho más de lo que podía esperarse del director. Tenía muy en claro las prioridades de su puesto y no permitía que su explícita veneración interfiriera. 

— Supongo que sabe para qué pedí esta reunión —dijo Rhody yendo al punto y él se enderezó en su asiento mirando sobre el hombro del director. 

Veía a un montón de agentes apilados en torno a los cubículos que rodeaban aquella pecera, y pese a que todos intentaban fingir que se encontraban inmersos en sus propios asuntos, pescaba algunas de sus hambrientas miradas furtivas. Se abstuvo de sonreírles con odio. La imagen de la dura y enloquecida mirada de Tony bastaba para mantener a raya su genio, si perdía el norte, algo importante en su vida desaparecería y esa no era una opción. 

— Supone bien Rhodes, pero lamento decirle que el señor Stark se volvió un problema de…

— No quisiera interrumpirlo tan rápidamente... —dijo con una de esas sonrisas de disculpas que solía echarle a Tony, esa que decía claramente lo poco que le importaba y sonrió cuando el semblante del Director tembló ligeramente. «Empezó la pelea» pensó casi risueño— Pero Tony, es un problema mío. 

El Director se reclinó en su asiento estudiándolos detenidamente. No se atrevería a decir que era un inepto o un idiota, nadie llegaba a esa posición de casualidad, pero si se arriesgaría a decir que ese hombre había errado, por mucho, la idea que tenía de esa reunión. Por su repentina seriedad y por como su amable sonrisa se derrumbó, era claro que no había esperado un enfrentamiento. Él tampoco, a decir verdad, había creído que la cosa iba a ir de policía bueno y malo, de argumentos muy técnicos y racionales, pero era evidente que Rhody pensaba hacer de aquello una lucha de poderes. 

— Puede serlo, Coronel —dijo el Director forzando una sonrisa— Pero es también un problema mío. Y como tal, me disculpará, pero es mi obligación contenerlo. 

— Oh, no se preocupe. Lo disculpo. —le dijo con esa poca de ironía que le encantaba ver y que en verdad deseaba poder emular con el tiempo— Pero me parece justo compartir cierta... información sensible al respecto. 

Alzó la mano en su dirección y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al director esperó paciente a que le entregara la carpeta que aún tenía en las manos. Se la tendió con rapidez y se obligó a no dejar que el desconcierto se trasluciera en su mirada cuando los oscuros ojos del Director se posaron en él. Sonrió de lado lentamente, ganándose más dureza en la mirada de aquel hombre y alzó una de sus cejas presuntuosamente. Confiaba ciegamente en Rhody, fuera lo que fuera que planeaba, solo podía ser con un fin: Salvar a Tony. 

Rhody sujetó la carpeta y fue sacando una las fotos que le había hecho sacar del taller. La expresión del Director, pese a intentar ser controlada, dejaba traslucir el miedo que semejantes destrucción ocasionaba. 

— Eso lo hizo Tony, en unos minutos —dijo con dureza— Ustedes no van a poder contenerlo. No se engañe director. Sólo hay un grupo de personas capacitadas para lograrlo y créame, no son sus agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Por muchos Inhumanos que posea tras sus filas, él sigue siendo más inteligente que todos ellos juntos. Tony va a humillarlo —prosiguió pragmático, dejándolo choqueado con eso de sacarle en cara que ellos sabían el sucio secreto que desesperadamente la agencia intentó esconderles—, como está humillando a la CIA, como bien demostró que puede vencer a Seguridad Nacional... 

El Director encajó el golpe de los Inhumanos con mucha soltura. Asintió mirando en otra dirección y se acomodó mejor en la silla. Peter se preguntó por qué no peleaba, por qué no intentaba meterse con Rodhes y se dijo que quizás por qué no lo hacía explicaba por qué llegó a presidir esa agencia y Peter jamás lo haría. 

— Supongo que está queriendo decir que solo usted puede. —dijo soltando una risa divertida. 

— Yo solo no, los Vengadores podemos con él.

— Los Vengadores no existen —le espetó fríamente, casi regodeándose en ese hecho—. Son unos renegados que decidieron creerse más grandes que el sistema. 

No necesitó ver a Rhody para saber su opinión, sentía en su pecho el insulto que esa oración representaba. Los Vengadores aún estaban en pie, Tony era su líder y estaban más unidos que nunca. Los renegados eran otra discusión. Ellos jamás abandonaron a la humanidad y si, era verdad que él no era un Vengador, pero estaba por serlo. Ese era el golpe final que Tony y él tenían planeado. Para eso habían creado juntos a la nueva Mark... 

Se enderezó alejando de su mente aquel recuerdo tan lleno de amor y pasión, en ese momento sólo era brutalmente doloroso. Se sacudió el hormigueo lleno de calor que lo recorrió a medida que los recuerdos querían aferrarse a él y vio como Rhody se acomodó en la silla con una sonrisa.

— Los Vengadores, existen. Somos nosotros. —dijo Rhody casi afable, algo humilde. 

Incrédulo, seguramente muy drogado para pensar finamente, le lanzó una mirada indignada acompañada de un bufido. Los estaba insultando y le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos debatiendo sobre nimiedades. El colmo. El maldito colmo. 

— Mire Coronel, no me…

— Teniente —dijo Rhody reclinándose en la silla jugueteado con la carpeta— Teniente Coronel. 

El director apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea y Rhody sólo río con disculpa. 

— Vera, mucha sangre cayó sobre el suelo Norteamericano el día que me gané mi rango. —dijo duramente— Siempre sentí como una falta de respeto hacía ellos jugar con mi título. Preferiría no tenerlo, pero mis hombres eran buenos chicos que estarían felices por mí, y no me gusta faltar a mi palabra de que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para mantener a este país a salvo. De lo que sea, de quien fuera —agregó bajando su voz hasta volverla una leve amenaza.

El director endureció su rostro y se recostó mirándolos detenidamente. 

— Usted no posee autoridad para ordenarme cómo proceder en....

— Lamento volver a interrumpirlo... —le dijo con una sonrisa pegajosa— Pero no termine de darle un panorama completo. Aquí Peter, que no sé si lo conoces...

— El adolescente que sale con Stark —espeto con reprobación. 

Sonrió profundamente escuchando el tinte asqueado que uso para decir «adolescente». 

— Bueno, eso es solo en la superficie. —comentó Rhody agitando la mano desinteresado— Él trabajó codo a codo con nosotros en muchas oportunidades... Éste es un examen toxicológico que hizo de la sangre de Tony. Peter, por qué no intentas explicarle al Director que encontraste. 

El director pasaba de él estudiando los papeles que tenía frente y casi pudo agradecerlo. Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar y sus manos no paraban de sudar. Rhody le lanzó una mirada apremiante y sólo le quedó rezar por no hacer un papelón. 

— En el examen preliminar, encontramos un agente externo. No puedo encontrar compatibilidad, tengo la muestra rebotando por todos los virus y patógenos conocidos, pero aún no logro dictaminar que es.

— ¿Me está queriendo decir que se enfermó? —masculló con repentina seriedad alzando el rostro.

— Ese no es Tony. No sé qué es lo que ese agente hizo, si es o no temporal, pero si se una cosa: es el responsable del cambio. Necesita exámenes más exhaustivos.

— ¿No puede estar... simplemente drogado? 

Sintió el cuerpo de Rhody tensarse a su lado y en esa ocasión aquel absurdo comentario siquiera le molestó. Siempre supo con qué hombre se estaba metiendo y a diferencia de todos, el turbio pasado de Tony le traía sin cuidado. En lo que a él respecta, uno no era lo que había hecho con su vida, era lo que hacías en el presente con ella. 

— No. Las pruebas toxicológicas muestran que está limpio. Hay una célula, una sola que no cesa de reproducirse. Logró hacerlo aún en el piso del taller. Diría que es parecido al cáncer, pero sin dudas no es lo mismo. Se comporta como tal, pero hasta que no pueda examinarlo, no podría decir que repercusiones está teniendo. 

— Esto no explica nada —dijo secamente el Director, volviendo a mirarlos con esa petulancia tan molesta—. Solo reafirma que el señor Stark se volvió más peligroso aún. 

— En parte —le reconoció Rhody— Pero si deja en claro que ustedes no sabrían que hacer si lo capturaran. 

No pudo ocultar la impresión que le dio escuchar tan claramente el escepticismo con el que Rhody dijo esa última palabra. No admitía ni una sola duda a lo que en verdad opinaba. Nadie había desplegado una misión para detener a Tony, no pensaban capturarlo, las órdenes eran otras. 

Volvió su enfurecida mirada al Director, que en esa ocasión, muy convencido de que se encontraba en un terreno más que seguro, le sonrió ladinamente a Rhody. 

— Esto solo demuestra que usted y... ¿Visión? —preguntó con fingida inocencia— No podrían controlarlo. ¿Este no es acaso su taller personal? —dijo señalando una de las fotos—. ¿No pudieron retenerlo allí? Digo, si son tan capases... 

Rhody se tensó, pero él desvió la mirada cuando la culpa lo golpeó, él tuvo la oportunidad de evitar todo aquello, pero había dejado que se le escapara de los dedos. Visión y Rhody llegaron cuando Tony ya había huido y si ninguno lo salió en su búsqueda inmediata se debía a qué ambos perdieron ese tiempo salvando su vida. Había caído como un idiota en sus propias mentiras y las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar. 

— No sabíamos que teníamos una situación que controlar —dijo Rhody con indiferencia, mintiendo tan descaradamente como todo un profesional—. En este momento somos más que conscientes de la situación y por eso estoy aquí, para informarle, que vamos a hacernos cargo. Tony es uno de los nuestros y verá, no nos gusta que se metan en nuestros asuntos. 

— Es un problema de seguridad nacional —lo corrigió sacando pecho— Incluso puede llegar a ser un problema mundial. Dos personas, por muchos súper poderes y trajes que tengan, no podrían detenerlo. —le espetó el Director claramente ofendido por su insinuación. 

— Disculpe, pero jamás dije que fuéramos dos. Somos tres. 

Mantuvo su semblante relajado y sonrió con confianza al director que lo estudió de arriba bajo con una mueca divertida. _Bastardo_ , pensó ampliando su sonrisa hasta dejar descubiertos sus dientes en una mueca por demás infantil y encantadora. 

— ¿Intentas decirme que pretendes que este chiquillo de dieciocho años lo detenga? —preguntó divertido dejando escapar un risa cuando Rhody solo asintió. 

Su orgullo y su ego empujaron su temperamento y de nuevo tuvo que valerse al dolor lacerante en su garganta para evitar hacer algo realmente estúpido. Observó molesto como el Director volvía a verlo para luego soltar una risa más fuerte y de reojo vio como los labios de Rhody se curvaban. Se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa y mientras Rhody empujaba lentamente la silla hacia atrás, empezó a desajustar la corbata. 

Al fin tenía sentido que lo sacará del taller, ahora lo veía y era claro. A eso había ido. Hasta ese día llegaba el secreto que Tony había logrado guardar obstinadamente. Adiós a su identidad secreta, adiós a sus mentiras, adiós a la protección que su secreto le otorgaba. Pasó saliva y asintió para sí. Estaba dispuesto a perder eso y más. Todo lo que fuera necesario. 

— ¿En verdad piensas que una ratita de laboratorio va a poder con Tony Stark?

— Yo creo que es más bien una araña... —masculló suavemente por lo bajo Rhody, lanzándole una sonrisa de lado— Peter, por qué no le muestras al director cómo y por qué es que tú vas a hacer la diferencia. 

Asintió sonriendo y cuando sintió la tirantez en su boca dejó que ese sentimiento que venía escondido en el fondo de su ser brotara. 

— Deberías agacharte —le advirtió viendo las esquinas superiores de la habitación. 

La furia empezó a bullir en su interior y dejó que ese sentimiento de miedo y odio abarrotada su mente. Tony diría que era estúpido dejar que esos sentimientos se interpusieran, pero necesitaba limpiar su sistema y bien podía dejar que la furia sirviera a sus planes; así que se entró a ese odio. 

Su cuerpo se calentó, sus músculos empezaron a temblar imperceptiblemente. La cólera tenía un sabor amargo y metálico. Su visión se agudizó, estudió las esquinas del techo y al mismo tiempo contó cuántos segundos tardarían los agentes fuera en sacar sus armas. Segundos. Quizás diez, el cristal era reforzado, pero al menos unos veinte agentes se empezaron a enderezar fuera de sus cubículos. Percibían el peligro. Deslizó rápidamente los ojos al director y este lo miró suspicaz. Volvió a ver sobre su hombro sentándose más derecho y control otros diez agentes. Soltó los botones de su camisa de un solo movimiento. Un quejido sorprendido llegó bajo y distante a sus oídos. Quince de todos los agentes fuera empezaban a correr sus brazos con los ojos fijos en él. Menos de diez segundos.

Rhody se deslizó por su silla hasta el suelo. El director se enderezó a punto de pararse al verlo. El hombre le lanzó una mirada vacilante a Rhody, que sin preguntar nada se resguardó bajo la mesa de la sala y de un rápido movimiento él alzó sus dos manos. 

Las telarañas volaron por la sala y mientras que dos de su mano izquierda se adhirieron a las esquinas que ya había estudiado, una de su mano derecha impactó de lleno en el caro traje del Director. Se paró en una fracción de segundo y escuchó los primeros impactos de balas hacer jaló con fuerza y el grito del hombre frente a él lo hizo saltar y deslizarse sobre la mesa a su encuentro. Solo cuando sintió el fibroso cuerpo chocar fuertemente contra su pecho sonrió. Los volteó en la mesa y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, enredó las telarañas en su mano izquierda y dejó que la furia le diera fuerza. Tiró una sola vez y el resto de los vidrios explotaron cuando la estructura de hierro cedió por completo. 

El silencio reinó a su alrededor después de que el estallido de los vidrios hubieran terminado de caer al suelo. La pesada y agitada respiración del director humedecía levemente su cuello, pero él estaba mucho más enfocado en las repentinas armas que en ese segundo le apuntaban. Soltó el cuerpo de un choqueado Director y empujó lejos los retos de vidrios que habían caído sobre su espalda, el pesado hierro resonó e hizo eco cuando se lo quitó de encima también. 

— Rhody... —llamó suavemente mientras que se enderezaba. 

Su mentor se enderezó limpiando sus pantalones y miró al director cuando esté se calló de la mesa intentando erguirse. Por más que en verdad se levantó increíblemente rápido, para alguien de su edad, aun podía ver el miedo enturbiar su mirada. 

Se enderezó más y alzó las manos frente a él. No era que tuviera una idea muy clara de que hacer a continuación, pero estaba seguro que mientras que no tuviera que temer por Rhody, todo podría funcionaran. Más teniendo en cuenta que dentro de él tanta frustración y tensión acumulada, iban a hacer que pudiera salir de ahí con poco más que uno o dos disparos. Estudió atentamente los cañones que lo apuntaban y empezó a calcular los puntos de ataque. 

— ¡¿Eres Spider-Man?! —gritó el Director con los ojos abiertos como platos. 

No se molestó en responder, aquella demostración era prueba suficiente. Solo por si las dudas, había dejado que su traje contrastara brutalmente contra la camisa blanca que había abierto hacía unos momentos. 

— Si director, él es Spider-Man. —dijo Rhody parándose a su lado hasta tocarle suavemente el brazo. 

Entendiendo el mudo pedido, bajo las manos y relajó la postura. 

— No me dijeron nunca nada de esto —les espetó furioso acomodándose la ropa. 

Ya no había miedo, después de todo, todo Nueva York sabía que él jamás atacaba a un inocente, incluso Tony refunfuñaba sobre su anómala forma de tratar a los delincuentes. En ese instante el director no lo encontraba intimidante, en ese instante sólo veía a un hombre con súper poderes que se había burlado de él y de cuanta agencia lo había perseguido. 

— Por eso Stark nunca pudo dar contigo —le dijo molesto. 

— Él me escondió —le dijo con odio. 

Tony jamás reveló a nadie que no fuera su gente de confianza quien era él. El mundo entero sabía de Spider-Man, sólo sus amigos sabían de Peter Parker. Para Tony había sido fundamental desde el mismo momento en que le dio el traje y le explicó que era de vital importancia que nadie lo viera jamás sin su máscara. 

Aún recordaba la reprimenda que le soltó cuando se dio cuenta que Ned sabía, pero después de unas cuantas pruebas (según su amigo perturbadoras) quedó claro que era merecedor de su secreto. 

— ¿A qué juegas Rhodes? —dijo el Director molesto.

— Vine a hacer esto por las buena —le dijo enderezándose.

— Imagino que esta es la forma Stark de ir por las buenas. ¿No tendrás algo que ver con eso no?

— Tengo contactos Director —prosiguió sin escucharlo— Puedo hacer que el mismo presidente te dé la orden.

— Tu no...

— Créame que puedo. —le espetó con impaciencia— El único motivo por el que vine aquí es para ahorrarle la vergüenza, pero si lo prefiere... 

Rhody saco de su chaqueta el celular y el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D repentinamente ya no parecía tan arrogante. Estudio a Rhody y cuando su amigo se llevó el celular al oído la profunda y enfadada voz del Director lo sobresaltó. 

— Bajen sus armas —murmuró sombríamente enderezándose hasta arrebatarle el celular a Rhody. 

Dos rendijas verdes lo estudiaron detenidamente y se enderezó entrecerrando sus ojos a la vez. Ya no tenía caso fingir que él no era el más peligroso en ese piso. Sabía que Tony le partiría la cara a Rhody por lo que acababa de hacer, pero cuando el director apretó los labios furiosamente resignado, supo que todo iba a estar bien. 

— Tienen 48 horas. Desaparezcan de mi vista.

— Un placer como siempre —se apresuró a decir Rhody y lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo de allí. 

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad Rhody no pretendía que hicieran una salida triunfal y arrogante, sólo lo saco de allí a rastras, casi corriendo y con las cabezas gachas. 

Una vez en el auto Rhody salió con la misma rapidez y mientras se abrochaba cuidadosamente el cinturón, preocupado por las habilidades de conducción de alta velocidad de Rhody, lo volvió a estudiar preocupado. 

— ¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo? —pregunto sintiendo su estómago apretarse cuando el auto se sacudió por frenar de golpe.

— Mira, no tenemos nada de tiempo. —le dijo con los dientes apretados tamborileando los dedos ansioso en el volante, insultando un semáforo que se puso en rojo.

— Sé que es peligroso, pero Rhody, en 48 hs lo tendremos controlado. —lo tranquilizó palmeando su hombro.

— Peter no sueñes. Tenemos sólo un puñado de horas, exactamente lo que le tome al idiota ese armar un equipo calificado.

— Pero él...

— Vamos, conoces hace años a Tony, eres su pareja, vives con él desde hace casi medio año, ¿él esperaría?

— No —masculló soltando el hombro de Rhody para apretarse la mano entre las rodillas— Nos mandaría a buscarlo.

— Correcto. Incluso Tony tendría que darse unas pocas horas para armar el plan. A diferencia del Director, si él la friega, salvando nosotros, ¿quién va a decirle algo? Ese idiota no puedo lanzar a ciegas a su equipo, pero no lo dudes, ya tiene todo en mente.

— ¿A que vinimos? —murmuró sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba por colapsar. 

El dolor empezaba a aumentar y con ello su malestar. No se sentía cómodo con esa ropa y extrañaba los brazos de Tony, dónde sin dudas ya hubiera buscado algo de resguardo. Sin que nadie estuviera insinuando que era muy chico o incapaz, se dejaba llevar por el pánico, cuidado que nadie lo viera, corría en busca de Tony por algo de fuerzas y consuelo. Ahora no había Tony al que buscar para calmar su abatimiento y eso era lo peor.

— A que no nos metan presos una vez que vayamos a buscarlo. —le explicó entre dientes Rhodes— Ahora podemos hacerlo sin preocuparnos por qué nos llamen cómplices.

— Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, ¿No? —murmuró llevándose las manos a la sien, poco seguro de que el aplicar algo de presión era o no una buena idea.

— Peter, la política y las relaciones públicas son problema mío. —giró la cabeza brevemente para verlo y vio los profundos ojos marrones clavados en él con confianza— Tú sólo encuentra al mal nacido y arréglalo —gruñó—. Puedes con esto Peter, no tienes más opción.

— No las necesito —masculló corriendo la mirada cuando sus ojos empezaron a picar—. No puedo vivir sin él.

— Correcto —dijo Rhody con la voz un poco ronca—. Vamos a atrapar a ese hijo de perra. 

Peter asintió y miró por la ventana. Era hora de trazar planes… muchos planes. Conociendo a su mentor, a su héroe y pareja, atraparlo iba a ser todo menos sencillo. Podía ser rápido como prometió, pero no sencillo.

— ∞ —

Volvieron con el tiempo justo y cuando salieron del auto los dos ya estaban al teléfono ladrando sus órdenes. 

Como prometió, Rhody se estaba encargando de que una vez que pudieran capturar a Tony, este fuera a parar a la sede y no a un centro médico normal, así como organizaba al equipo médico para que adaptarán una sala mucho más segura para la contención de Tony. Por su parte, él tenía a Ned buscando la forma de hackear cada dispositivo electrónico del país y emitir una señal que guiara a Tony hasta donde él se encontraba. 

Tony estaba en algún lugar de esa maldita locura que lo envolvía y sabía que si lo llamaba, iba a ir por él. Sería la carnada en su propio plan y sólo esperaba poder manejar lo que fuera que se encontrara una vez lo volviera a tener a su alcance. 

— Peter, tenemos un problema. —dijo lúgubremente Rhody y dejó a Ned en espera preocupado. 

— Dime. 

— Pepper, hijo lo siento, pero en verdad voy a necesitar que está vez la confrontes. 

— Rhody yo... —buscó nervioso cualquier excusa que le valiera, no quería ni pensar en esa opción—. Tengo que volver al taller, la muestra sigue saltando y ahí está la respuesta a lo que sea que esté pasando con Tony.

— Lo siento —le dijo Rhody apenado—. Tienes que hacerlo. 

Suspiro cansado y asintió sin escapatoria, si Rhody se lo pedía tan derrotado, tenía que ser en verdad grave y una parte de él se resintió al ser consciente de que su mentor se había dado cuenta que aquello era algo con lo que, posiblemente, él no podría lidiar. 

Cuando las puertas metalizadas del ascensor se cerraron, se recostó contra la pared del fondo y gimió dolorido. Un día más largo no podría estar teniendo y sólo era el mediodía. 

— ¿Qué pasa con Pepper? —preguntó distraídamente mientras se masajeaba el hombro que colisionó contra la pared cuando Tony lo arrojó. 

Las punzadas por todo su cuerpo habían vuelto y en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en que daría gustoso sus últimos tragos de aire si le dejaran meterse en la bañera con Tony y descansar una hora. Firmaría encantado su sentencia de muerte si le aseguraban que iba a poder acomodarse entre sus fuertes piernas y dejar su espalda descansar contra el duro pecho de Tony, incluso podía dejar que mientras le enjabonaba los brazos lo reprendiera por su imprudencia. 

El silencio que le siguió a sus palabras basto para que abriera sus adormilados ojos. Qué tan grave podía ser para que no le respondiera siquiera. La dura expresión de Rhody descompuesta por la furia lo dejó tan desencajado como sus siguientes palabras: 

— Está por llamar a los renegados para que vengan por Tony. Se enderezó de golpe arrojando por la borda sus puñeteros sueños y anhelos, y para cuando la campana del piso superior sonó, salió lleno de una rabia tan feroz y primitiva, que sentía como su vista se nublaba. 

_Maldita hija de su…_ Ya se iba a enterar ella quién era.


	3. Ven a mí

Cuándo entró en la sala lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo iba a resistir aquello sin hacer alguna idiotez. La sola idea de un enfrentamiento le daba náuseas, pero no sé le ocurría que más hacer. Jamás pensó que ella se atrevería a tanto. Peter podía pensar en un millón de cosas que hacer, pero llamar a los renegados jamás era opción.

Ya habían demostrado que sus creencias estaban sobre Tony, las necesidades de este no eran problema de Rogers, si no, que le explicará alguien porque hizo lo que hizo en la vieja base de Hydra.

Mirase por el lado que se mirase, no tenían problema en traicionarlo o abandonarlo a su suerte en una agencia llena de supuestos traidores. Sabía que Tony ya no los hacía responsables de traicionarlo, o al menos no en su totalidad, pero a Peter nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que si tan seguros estaban del error que suponía seguir cerca de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿por qué dejaron atrás a su amigo? Si tan peligrosos era, ¿Por qué dejarlo? Él jamás dejaría a nadie atrás. Así tocará arrastrarlo. Así que no, no había ninguna maldita explicación. No había perdón. No para él al menos. Obviamente Pepper era mucho más benevolente. Obviamente ella olvidaba con mayor facilidad. Obviamente ella no peleó junto a Tony en Alemania. Ella no lo vio caer junto a Rhody.

Pese a todo eso, pese a la furia que lo corroía de solo pensar en lo que la rubia quería hacer, Peter no se sentía listo para pelear con aquellos a los que se atrevió a llamar familia cuando nadie lo oía. El arrebató de furia cesó casi nada más dar dos pasó fuera del elevador y ahora sentía que se ahogaba. No iba a volver a permitir que le metieran tantos fármacos en el cuerpo. Seguro era culpa de ellos ese desequilibrio que mostraban sus emociones, pero ese era un asunto a resolver en otro momento.

Ese era momento para pensar en cómo enfrentar lo que le esperaba tras la puerta. Podía estar listo para muchas cosas y pese a que la furia dominaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a Pepper, de cómo hacerle frente a la única mujer que ponía a Tony en su lugar.

Escuchó los gritos de la rubia tras de la puerta y la abrió con una confianza prestada, cuando la mano de Rhody se apoyó en su hombro. _Esperas mucho de mí, Rhody_ , pensó apenado y resignado. Sabía que era verdad y que no tenía caso esconderse. No podía permitir que aquellas personas que habían dejado muy en claro lo poco leales que le eran a Tony metieran sus narices en esto.

— Vamos Peter, no tengas miedo. Tu tranquilo. —masculló en un susurró demasiados bajo para quien jura no hay peligro cerca.

— Seguro.

— Oh, vamos, ella es solo una mujer. No dejes que los complejos Edípicos de Tony distorsionen tu visión.

Debía admitir que ese comentario le robó una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente la borró. Forzó la mente buscando las palabras justas y adecuadas para el momento, pero cuando dio un paso dentro de la sala el silencio lo rodeó.

Pepper se giró para mirarlo bajando el celular y sintió deseos de poder ir corriendo al laboratorio. Una parte de él quería dejar que ella tomara las riendas, pero también le tocaba aceptar que no podía ser. No cuando su idea para solucionar aquello era una mierda.

— ¡Peter!

Su sangre se congeló nada más oír aquella voz y se giró en redondo viendo cómo su tía corría en su dirección. Aceptó sorprendido el fuerte abrazo que está le dio, pero tuvo que sacársela de encima casi al instante cuando el dolor por poco lo derriba. Conteniendo las náuseas, Peter le sonrió cuando está empezó a inspeccionarlo.

— ¿May? —preguntó corriendo la mirada a Ned que sólo agitó la cabeza y alzó los hombros.

«Ya la conoces» decía la expresión de su amigo y tuvo que alejarse de ella cuando le apretó las costillas logrando que un sordo dolor le cortara la respiración.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —gimió escondiendo en el desconcierto su dolor.

— Está en todos los canales —le explicó estirándose para tocarle la cara.

Atrapó sus manos en el aire y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Los dos sabían que buscaba y él no podía en ese momento con ella y sus angustiados ojos al estudiarlo. Ambos sabían perfectamente que si Tony estaba fuera siendo un peligro mundial y él ahí, quería decir que pasó sobre él para lograrlo.

— Me pudiste llamar —le dijo Peter soltando sus manos lentamente, dejando que vea la advertencia en su mirada.

«Ahora no»

«Más tarde hablaremos de esto» prometieron sus ojos rojos tras las gafas.

— No me ibas a atender. —se excusó llena de razón.

Apretó los labios y cuando vio su obstinado mentón alzarse supo que no tenía caso discutir con ella.

Visto que Pepper había optado por el silencio, decidió hacer lo mismo. Si ella buscaba una confrontación la iba a tener, mientras que no lo provocara él prefería fingir que todo estaba en orden y que no tenía un problema más en su larga lista actual.

— Ned, ¿sabes algo de esa señal? —preguntó omitiendo el aura de odio y furia que provenía de su espalda.

Obviamente Rhodes no compartía su opinión. La hostilidad que emanaba empezaba a impregnar todo el ambiente hasta intoxicarlo. Él deseaba poder fingir y así no se podía.

— Sin respuestas —le dijo alzando su tableta para confirmar su respuesta—. F.R.Y.D.A.Y. sigue remitiéndola en la onda que nos dijiste, ¿Quieres que amplíe el espectro?

— No, algo obvio lo va a alterar más de la cuenta. Necesita creer que no estoy desesperado por encontrarlo.

— Peter....

Apretó los labios al tono preocupado de su tía. Giró la cabeza respirando profundamente e procuró sonreírle con confianza. Podía intentar persuadirla de que la cosa no era tan grave, pero se hacía una ligera idea de lo que ella podía haber escuchado en la televisión y sabía que era una batalla perdida. De cualquier manera estaba seguro de una cosa, ni la noticia más terrible y fantasiosa podía comprarse con el verdadero y fatal estado de las cosas.

Tony armado y desaparecido; Peligroso y paranoico. Cosas para las que el mundo no estaba preparado.

— Tía en verdad no...

— Tranquila May —dijo Pepper mirándolo dulcemente.

Arrugó el entrecejo y sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Los problemas volvían a tocarle la puerta acompañados de la maternal mirada que le lanzó Pepper.

Justo lo que le estaba faltando.

Ese era un pésimo momento para que decidiera mirarlo como un niño. Más teniendo en cuenta que, al niño, le dolía cada músculo por culpa de la golpiza que le dio su pareja.

— No dejaremos que nada le pase May. —agregó Happy entrando en la sala con el bolso de Pepper en la mano y su celular en la otra.

Sintió los ojos de su amigo posarse en él y le sorprendió leer la culpa en ellos. Instintivamente giró la cabeza para ver a Rhody que se posicionó silenciosamente a su lado y percibió una figura alta acercarse a su espalda.

 _Muchos problemas se vienen_ , le dijeron sus instintos cuando se dio cuenta de que sutilmente, los bandos estaban definidos. Vio a Ned caminar fingiendo naturalidad hasta su lado y sonrió internamente. La lealtad siempre era bien recibida y él sabía bien lo estúpido que era sobrevalorar cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Vio como el semblante de Rhodes empezaba a temblar de furia contemplando a Happy y estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo. Cuando la dura mirada de su mentor se posó en él, agitó sutilmente la cabeza. Los nervios lo consumían, pero la mirada calmada de Visión, lo relajó tanto como lo centró. Debían pensar antes de actuar y dejar de lado las peleas si quería traer a Tony cuánto antes.

Quizás saber que contaba con el aval de dos hombres tan íntegros ayudó a su confianza, quizás fue saber que los más fuertes seguían estando de su lado de la balanza, nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, pero por lo que fuere, se calmó lo suficiente para pensar con claridad.

No era el momento para esa pelea, no era el lugar ni la hora; pero por sobre todas las cosas, ellos eran amigos. Por más que las cosas pintarán mal, sabía que Tony se iba a recuperar, no había otra opción, así que él no iba a permitir que aquello quebrara a su familia.

— Sí... con respecto a eso... —dijo enderezándose bajo la mirada algo displicente que Pepper le lanzó— Nadie va a llamar a los Renegados.

Vio el rostro de Happy crisparse y por la mirada de reojo que le dio a su esposa, quedaba muy claro lo poco que le agradaba ese plan. Se tragó un suspiro conforme. No iba a poder con ellos dos si se complotaban en su contra. Bueno, como poder, podría, pero no de buena manera y solo la vuelta de su novio tal cual lo era un mes atrás superaba el deseo de no pelear con ellos.

— Mira Peter —empezó Pepper con un tono pragmático y conciliador. Sus dientes rechinaron cuando quedó claro que ella parecía hablar con un niño pese a que irguió la espalda y se aseguró de lucir un rostro frío—. Lo has hecho increíble, pero los necesitamos.

— Nadie los necesita —le espetó Rhody.

— Rhodes —quiso intervenir Happy en un tono conciliador.

— Tu cállate —cortó el aludido a Happy igual de enojado que con su esposa; obviamente no pensaba calmarse—. ¿Por qué mejor no le dices lo que crees? —lo increpo consiguiendo que luciera incómodo— Ten pelotas y dile que es una idea de mierda.

— Rhody. —lo cortó él impresionado por esa vehemencia.

 _No tengo tiempo para estás cosas_ , pensó ofuscado. ¿Dónde estaba Tony?, ese era el punto. Con amargura volteó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada a Rhodes esperando que entendiera su mudo reclamo. Su mentor cerró la boca pero su envenenada mirada aún seguía fija en Pepper y ahora se alternaba para mirar a Happy con la misma ferocidad. Suspiró entendiendo que no iba a conseguir más y de refilón vio como Visión asentía aceptando que era él que estaba al mando.

— Pepper —dijo conteniendo su propio enojo, decidido a hacer aquello como un adulto—. No vamos a llamarlos, lo siento, pero esa es mi decisión final.

— Una que no tienes derecho a tomar —le dijo molesta y él solo acepto sus palabras sin molestarse en discutir.

En verdad ella podría llamar al que quisiera, y así él odiara la idea, poco podía hacer. No era su dueño y ella tenía más autonomía que cualquiera de ellos. Claro le quedaba que si él decía no y ella sí, al final iba a terminar pasando lo inevitable y es que él pelearía hasta expulsarlos de Estados Unidos o encarcelarlos. Cualquier opción iba a ser una bofetada mortal para Tony, que solo se alejaría más de él.

— Tony no quiere nada con ellos, lo sabemos todos. No debes llamarlos. —dijo esa, estableciendo que poder podía, pero no le convenía.

— Está en peligro —le recordó duramente Pepper y él solo tuvo deseos de sacarse la camisa y abrir su traje en respuesta.

El patrón de moretones que tenía en la espalda era el testimonió fehaciente que poseía para dejar en claro que sabía mejor que ella contra qué luchaban.

— No voy a dejar que con sus egos destruyan todo. —le espetó enderezándose— No voy a permitir que muera por una rencilla que tuvo hace años. Que ustedes sigan creyendo que pueden resolver esto sin su ayuda es su problema. Yo no soy orgullosa, yo me ocupo de él.

Herido, la miró apretando los dientes. ¿Orgullo? ¿Rencillas? ¿En verdad eso pensaba de él? ¿Que solo era un niño dispuesto a seguir haciendo oídos sordos mientras la vida de su pareja pendía de un hilo?

— Yo no soy orgulloso —se defendió intentando no dejar que el dolor se trasluciera en sus palabras—. Lo sabes bien. Pero te aviso, si alguno de ellos pone un solo pie cerca de Tony, no voy a tener piedad. Yo voy a protegerlo y sabes bien que Rogers va a querer entregarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D cuando entienda la gravedad de las cosas.

— No quiso entregar a Bucky, no va a hacerlo con Tony.

Quiso gritar en el momento que escuchó la duda en su voz, pero se conformó con confirmar que no había logrado hacer esa maldita llamada.

— Barnes había dejado de ser un peligro; Steve no es idiota, va a notar que Tony es una bomba de tiempo. No los quiero cerca de él —vio como la rubia se disponía a rebatir sus palabras por lo que se apresuró a continuar—. Llama al que quieras, haz lo que quieras. Pero mantente lejos de la Sede y las empresas. —vio como el semblante de Pepper temblaba furioso al comprender inmediatamente sus palabras—. Tampoco quiero que te aproximes a nuestra casa —continuó sintiendo como el malestar corporal que tenía se acrecentaba a cada palabra que era obligado a decir— Y... y no puedes usar ni un solo recurso al nombre Stark. —terminó sintiéndose sucio como nunca en su vida.

— ¿Me estas echando? —le dijo con fría incredulidad.

— ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo digo? —preguntó endureciendo el gesto.

Él quería muchísimo a Pepper; Ella desde el primer momento lo aconsejo y lo ayudó, hacer aquello le sabía horrible y nunca en su vida pensó que iban a estar en esa posición. Desde que entró en ese maldito taller supo que todo lo que pudiera salir mal así lo iba a hacer y lamentablemente se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado.

— Mira niño... —empezó furiosa, pero May decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir.

— Tenga cuidado señora Hogan —le advirtió su tía parándose frente a él—. No vaya a decir algo de lo que se tenga que arrepentir.

— No tienes autoridad para echarme —le dijo pasando de su tía, pero aligerando el tono.

Al parecer que su amiga le plantara cara si ayudaba a que se tranquilice.

—Si la tiene Pepper —le masculló Happy resignado—. Tony lo nombró heredero universal. Tony está fuera de combate en este momento, Peter es el responsable de todo lo que sea suyo. Incluso puede disponer del personal. —agregó cargando con resentimiento la última palabra que usó.

La boca de Pepper cayó abierta mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras negaba levemente y él se removió incómodo. También había sido toda una noticia para él. El incrédulo jadeo que soltó su tía mirándolo sobre su hombro no contribuyó a que se sintiera mejor.

Claro que así era Tony, no se molestaba en consultarte nada. Daba las cosas por hecho y tú te adaptas o salías por la puerta. Ya iba a enseñarle que había ganado haciendo aquella idiotez. Cuando empezara a jugar con su fortuna, Tony iba a lamentarse tanto que iba a terminar corrigiendo esa idiotez. Lo único que quería de Tony era lo que en ese momento luchaba por recuperar: una vida juntos.

— Yo solo quiero que dejemos en claro que nadie va a llamar a los Renegados. No quiero echar a nadie, menos a mis amigos —le dijo intentándolo que entendiera que aquello era lo único que podía frenar a Pepper

— Vas a lograr que muera —dijo Pepper mirándolo de arriba a abajo decepcionada—. O que te mate.

May jadeó y Peter solo pudo agradecer que permaneciera firme a su lado pese al duro comentario. Sabía bien que no estaba exagerado y su tía lo tuvo que saber, pues retrocedió un pasó y solo se limitó a mirar a la que llamó amiga con recelo.

Agarrando el guante, Peter se enderezó y miró detenidamente a Pepper. La rubia tuvo a bien responderle algo incómoda. Al menos, y era todo un consuelo, ella no estaba más feliz que él con las decisiones que tomaba. Intentó aferrarse con uñas y diente ese hecho antes de volver a hablar. La migraña lo estaba matando y la ingesta de antibióticos volvía a sonar como un coro de ángeles. Iba a moderarse un poco más está vez, pero quién dijera que la morfina no era un elixir divino, era porque nunca fue azotado por su novio.

— Dos riesgos que estoy dispuesto a correr. —musitó sintiendo que su garganta quemaba y su estómago se revolvía— Ahora, ¿vas a llamarlos o puedo confiar en que irás a las empresas e intentarás que está mierda no destruya todo lo que ustedes dos construyeron?

Pepper lo estudió en silencio y Happy, que había corrido la mirada después de que él reconociera los riesgos que estaba listo a afrontar, lo miró de reojo.

— Estaré esperando tu llamada, pidiéndome ayuda. —le espetó ofendida.

— ¡Mira Pep-!

— Deja que se vaya Rhodes —murmuró sujetando su propio enojo, si después de lo que le dijo ella se mantenía en sus trece, allá ella.

Tony no tenía a nadie y por Dios que él iba a mantener su maldita familia unida, así tuviera que sostenérsela con las manos en lo que él volvía e impartía orden. No era asunto suyo como lidiaba cada uno con lo que está a pasando. Él solo necesitaba concentrarse en qué tenía Tony y en cómo atraerlo hasta él. El resto sería algo que si pareja deberá arreglar

Sabía que una vez que todo pasará, Pepper iba a poder reconocer su error, de momento sólo tenía que dejarla despotricar. Él hubiera destruido Manhattan si alguien le hubiera impedido solucionar aquella locura. Lo único que impedía que se volviera un lunático intransigente por fuera de la ley y las buenas ideas era que Tony lo nombró su albaceas. Punto.

Cuando la puerta resonó lejos soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sus hombros cayeron pesadamente encorvando su postura. Definitivamente necesitaba ir al taller. _A lo que Tony dejó de este._ Le recordó con crueldad su mente.

Gimió para sí y escuchó como todos a su alrededor soltaba pequeños jadeos. May empezó a acribillar a preguntas a Rhodes mientras que Visión se acercaba a él. Ned empezó a hablar rápido y atropellado, lleno de ansiedad por lo que acaba de pasar y mucho antes de que pudiera entender una sola de sus palabras, Vis lo había tomado de uno de sus brazos y lo alejaba preguntándole alguna cosa muy idiota sobre unos submarinos que quería preparar para la cena. Un experto en ensamblado de emparedados como su amigo tomó como un misión personal encargarse de darle unas clases de lujo y Peter solo pudo agradecerle en silencio al Androide.

Nunca, hasta ese momento claro, entendió aquella manía compulsiva que empujaba a Tony a sumergirse tantas horas en ese maldito lugar. Viendo lo mucho que todo aquello empezaba a abrumarlo lo entendió. Había un sin fin de cosas que no podía solucionar, una horripilante cantidad de variables que podían no funcionar y sólo una ínfima fracción de cosas que él si podía hacer, esperar sólo un segundo para empezar a hacerlas le sonaba absurdo.

— ∞ —

Una prueba tras otra de reconocimiento fallaba. Cada intento era más improductivo que el anterior y su cuerpo empezó a fatigarse con el correr de los minutos.

Peter se estiró soltando un placentero gemido de dolor y se volvió a encorvar sobre la mesa sin ver la hora. Seguía trabajando en las muestras de sangre que había podido obtener de Tony y cada segundo que las estudiaba más cerca se sentía de entender a aquella extraña célula que lo había atacado.

No sabía cómo estaba afectando al cuerpo de Tony. Pero reconocía el patrón de crecimiento y sabía que sólo se reproducía rápidamente unos primeros instantes para luego seguir reproduciéndose paulatinamente. Había infectado a dos ratas en el laboratorio y por más que odiara usar animales, la necesidad de saber que hacían en un organismo vivo lo empujó a ello. Una de los estas se mostró errática desde un principio mientras que la otra sólo empezó a recluirse asustada. Bueno. Ahí tenían a su pequeño Tony.

Siguiendo un presentimiento, había separado la basura por el piso y después de analizar cada artefacto, dio con un objeto extraño que había dado positivo en la compatibilidad. No tenía idea de dónde venía ni de dónde lo pudo sacar Tony, sólo sabía que esa cosa no era invento de su pareja y que era la culpable de su enfermedad.

Después de disponer todo había logrado encapsular esa porquería y la mandó al otro lado del laboratorio para que F.R.I.D.A.Y. se encargara de analizarlo. Había puesto mejores y más variados filtros una vez que ella le explicó que ya había analizado ese objeto en especial y dejó eso por el momento.

Estaba seguro que eso provenía de la mierda que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había dado a Tony para que analice y estudie, así que no tenía por qué seguir dándole vueltas. Saber que era no iba a cambiar el panorama general, pero esperaba que en el futuro, cuando lo atraparan, pudiera darle una pista de cómo curarlo. Sólo pensar en eso le hacía doler las entrañas.

Dios, ¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto tan ridículo? Hablaba de atraparlo como si fuera un maldito animal al que cazar.

— ¿Peter?

Alzó la cabeza de las pantallas que mostraban el comportamiento de las células y miró cansado a tu tía.

— ¿Saben algo de él? —preguntó enderezándose.

Esa vez aguantó las ganas de gemir en protesta e hizo de cuenta que no había dolor. Se estaba viviendo muy bueno en fingir que su cuerpo no estaba todo roto.

— No tengo idea —le respondió con una sonrisa sincera mientras que se le acercaba—. Ninguno de ellos me dice nada —murmuró acariciando lentamente el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Se abstuvo de alejar la cara de su mano sabedor de que necesitaba un poco de ese cariñoso contacto. Apenas pasaba del mediodía y ya no quería seguir parado.

La angustia pareció avasallarlo de golpe y sin poder contener el dique dentro de él, sus terrores lo asaltaron sin piedad. Sintió su estómago contraerse y sin fuerzas para fingir, para engañarse más, se abalanzó sobre su tía. Hundiendo la cabeza en su fino cuello, soltó el sollozó que tenía atravesado en la garganta desde que sintió los dientes de Tony destrozar su boca.

Los firmes brazos de May lo apretaron dolorosamente, pero no se quejó o puso resistencia. Se abrazó con más fuerza a ella y dejó que las lágrimas le empaparan la ropa. No le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse, no tenía lo que hacía falta para enfrentar todo aquello de pie sin quebrase. Puede que después de todo, no fuera el indicado para estar con Tony.

Dejó que se le escapara, peor, dejó que enfermara y se convenció de que nada pasaba. Dejó que sus miedos e inseguridades se llevarán a su pareja. Frente a él tuvo mil oportunidades pero las desperdició todas.

May empezó a arrullarlo y mientras que sus manos se pasaban por su espalda, sintió como su llanto desesperado se elevaba más y más.

— ¿Qu-qué v-voy a ha-hacer s-si no-n vuelve? —sollozó apretándola tanto que temió ligeramente estar hiriéndola.

No alcanzaba a plantearse soltarla que ella más fuertemente lo abrazó para mecerlo.

— Vamos Peter —murmuró su tía acariciando su nuca—. Intenta calmarte.

— N-no p-pue-puedo con e-esto. —admitió dolorido.

— Oh hijo... —suspiro su tía sujetándolo para correrlo.

A regañadientes la soltó y se limpió de dos manotazos la cara. El rostro de su tía lucía tan cansado como el de Rhody y cuando le sonrió tristemente la miró preocupado.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan preocupada? —le preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas alzándole una ceja inquisitoriamente.

Sacudió la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería y su tía resopló molesta.

— Peter, puedes con esto —le dijo seriamente—. Puedes y sé que lo harás. Por eso estoy preocupada —susurró acercándosele para sujetarlo de las mejillas—. Harás lo que sea necesario Peter... sólo espero que... sólo espero que no decidas que él vale más que tu vida.

— Tía...

— No. No intentes mentirme —le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Los dos sabemos que ese momento puede llegar, sólo... ten en cuenta que si lo salvas a tu costo personal, él nunca te lo perdonaría.

Asintió lentamente y volvió a abrazarse a su tía. Quería sentir el calor de esta hasta calmarlo como cuando era pequeño y la buscaba por consuelo.

— No te preocupes, sólo dije aquello para que Pepper dejara el tema... —murmuró apretándola contra él.

— Peter, llevas saliendo poco más de un año con él y mira donde estamos...

— Yo...

— Peter, sé que lo harás, sé que en verdad lo pondrás a él como prioridad y yo... yo sé que es lo correcto, que él no dudaría en hacerlo por ti. —resopló disgustada, casi enojada con Tony por amarlo de esa forma— No puedo pedir que le des la espalda cuando él haría esto y más por ti. Solo... sólo en verdad recuerda que él no te perdonará si mueres.

Se alejó un poco de su tía y no llegó a abrir la boca cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio el lúgubre semblante de Ned. Lo había encontrado, no había dudas.

— Te respondió. —dijo susurrando mientras extendía la tableta en su dirección.

Sintió la mano de su tía apretar su brazo antes de empujarlo suavemente en dirección a su amigo.

Sujeto la tableta después de darle una sonrisa alentadora, que Ned no correspondió. Miró la pantalla y asintió sintiendo las fuerzas llenarlo repentinamente. Tenía que ir por Tony, él lo estaba llamando. Había respondido, su Tony, había respondido.

— Llama a Visión y Rhody. Sé dónde está. —dijo estudiando el anagrama que le mandó.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Ned vio su miedo pero se protegió, no dejo que lo tocara, no en ese momento. No cuando tenía que ir por Tony.

— ∞ —

Peter se reiteró por millonésima vez que hacía lo correcto y estudió el determinado semblante de Rhody y la calma expresión de Visión antes de asentir y bajar su máscara.

Se encontraban en un estacionamiento abandonado y según las coordenadas de Tony, lo esperaba en la playa superior, cerca del inmenso cartel que se veía desde la autopista.

Era extremadamente difícil estar allí, en especial cuando no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de cuando Tony lo llevó allí por primera vez. Ese iba a ser el edifico dónde montarían la empresa que Peter soñaba abrir. Ese sería el lugar donde empezaría su futuro laboral. Tony estaba más entusiasmado que él y eso lo llevo a hacer semejante inversión, solo basándose en los deseos de un universitario.

Apretó las manos y se obligó a olvidar todo lo que allí hablaron, lo que allí soñó. Se obligó a olvidar cada beso que se dieron y la forma en la que las manos de Tony lo empujaron hasta uno de los inmensos pilares de concreto. Se obligó a eliminar de su cuerpo y su mente cualquier rastro que la pasión de ese momento robado quisiera hacer presente.

Estaban en una misión, la más importante de su vida, no podía distraerse. Apretó suavemente sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración, en la temperatura que hacía a su alrededor, en los sonidos de un edificio muerto. Percibió a Rodhes parado cerca de él y a Visión levitar a unos cuantos metros. Limpió su mente y la dejó en blanco. Se aseguró de volver a tener el control de su cuerpo y asintió.

Los tres estaban parados en el segundo piso de los garajes superiores y gracias a la edificación podían ver parte de la planta superior. Allí donde sus ojos llegaban a ver, no había nada esperándolos, pero sabía que Tony no iba a ir así de despreocupado, también había notado como su piel se erizo en el momento en que escuchó a Rhody llegar en su traje, por lo que era obvio que Tony también lo sabía.

Los tres habían estudiado las mil maneras de que pudieran llegar sin que Tony los atrapara, pero cuando la noche empezó a cernirse sobre ellos Visión le puso un punto final a la discusión y dijo lo evidente: Tony los iba a escuchar, pasará lo que pasará y lo único que podían hacer era llegar juntos y dejarle ver que no era un emboscada.

El plan era una mierda, lo supo sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras todos lo discutían, le parecía una mierda mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente con sus telarañas por la ciudad y le parecía una mierda en ese momento mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaban por hacer.

— Tengo la zona rodeada —informó Ned en su oído.

— Que nadie se acerque. —advirtió.

— No te preocupes, si algún agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. se acerca más de doscientos metros, se arrepentirá...

Asintió conforme y se encomendó silenciosamente al encargado de que los planes de mierda no fallaran estrepitosamente.

— Subo primero. No se acerquen a menos que...

— Eso es absurdo —lo cortó Rhody— Visión dice que es mejor que sepa que no es una ambos...

— Absurdo es que no me des la oportunidad de intentarlo solo —se quejó enojado.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo y se mordió la lengua para no pedir perdón. Rhody quería que se tomará aquello como un adulto, que se hiciera cargo de la situación, que demostrara de que estaba hecho. Bien, eso lo incluía a él.

— Creo que Peter tiene razón —dijo Visión apoyándolo—. Claramente el señor Stark sabe que estamos todos aquí y tiene que tener un motivo para no atacar.

— Que se está preparado para acabar con nosotros —murmuró Rhody sobriamente.

— No es un buen momento para el pesimismo —se quejó arrugando la boca contrariado.

— Tampoco para el optimismo —respondió Rhody lúgubre— Ve Peter, tienes diez minutos.

No se quedó discutiendo. Lanzó una de sus telarañas y saltó entre los bloques de concreto hasta la playa superior.

El estado de dejadez de aquel inmenso lugar llegaba tan lejos como para que partes de la estructura hubieran colapsado. Por eso Tony lo compró; Iba a ser un proyecto desde cero e intrincado. Iba a ser suyo desde el inicio, pero nunca pasó. _Pero pasará Peter. Tu solo concéntrate en eso y pasará._ Se dijo con el optimismo que Rhody lo obligaba a descartar.

La pobre iluminación que quedaba en aquel edificio abandonado le daba un aire más terrorífico del que debería, o al menos eso quería creer Peter. El contrapunto era asumir que estaba en verdad asustado y eso no ayudaba. Así como no ayudaba en nada estar recordando casi en bucle la pelea en el taller. Un pésimo momento para tener tan buena memoria.

la morfina y otras cosas que no sabía pronunciar recorrían su cuerpo. Sin que nadie los viera, totalmente en contra de las indicaciones del médico de la Sede, Rhody le había pasado una inyección con epinefrina. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse, pero la adrenalina era la mejor arma que tenía para hacer aquello. Todos asumían que sanaba rápido y si, tenía un mejor sistema de regeneración, pero si no reposaba ni diez minutos su cuerpo no podía hacer milagros. Los fármacos sí. Así que gracias a ellos podía caminar con la espalda recta y atento a cualquier problema o peligro. Su sentido arácnido parecía haber alcanzado su cenit y casi podía oír la respiración de Rhodes a esa distancia.

Caminó lentamente por el asfalto mirando en todas direcciones y sólo por precaución decidió no usar a Karen. Sentía la vieja pulsión de llamarla y pedirle que escaneara la zona, que le dijera dónde estaba Tony. Porque si él sentía el peligro cernirse sobre él sofocándolo, quería decir que su novio andaba por allí estudiándolo, midiendo cada pasó que daba. Desgraciadamente, como sabía eso, sabía en misma medida que Tony no iba a necesitar ni un solo segundo para hackearla y lo último que podía permitirse era perderla.

Sintió un movimiento a su espalda y vio como Tony se alzaba volando a cuatro metros del paredón de concreto que bordeaba la playa. Suspiro con fuerza y alzó el mentón aclarándose la garganta.

Bien, era hora. Debía intentar que lo escuchará así fuera un minuto. No debería ser tan difícil. Después de todo, su novio siempre se quejaba que era una máquina de distracción para él. Pensó brevemente en alguna broma interna de ellos, algún chiste alusivo a la golpiza que le dio, algo.

O tal vez no.

Mierda santa.

— ¡Rhody mal plan! ¡Tú plan, tu plan!—grito alejándose tanto como pudo, sin poder hacer otra cosa, cuando cuatro trajes se acomodaron en torno a Tony en el oscuro firmamento.

Lo iban a matar. _Los_ iban a matar.

— Ven a buscarme _Parker_ —canturreo Tony, arrastrando las palabras con un tono burlón

un segundo antes de atacarlo con los láser en sus manos. .

Gruñó y corrió lejos del maldito en lo que la atronadora voz de Rhody lo dejaba sordo con un histórico «se los advertí»

— ¡No puedo con eso ahora Rhody! —gritó asustado viendo sobre su hombro una muy intimidante imagen.

Cinco Marks volaban hacia él y a la cabeza iba Tony. Su mente se cerró por unos instantes y cuando lo vio alzar la mano en su dirección tuvo un segundo para correrse y ver el asqueroso agujero que quedó en el concreto donde habían estado sus pies.

— Voy con los de la derecha —le avisó Visión pasando a través del cemento a su lado y sólo pudo agitar la cabeza impresionado.

Verlo hacer aquello era algo a lo que sin dudas no te acostumbrabas. Sintió unas manos metálicas sujetarlo de las axilas elevándolo del suelo y cuando empezó a revolverse listo para pelear la voz de Rhody le inundó los auriculares.

— Te advertí que está era una idea estúpida —gruño poniendo toda la distancia que podía de Tony y las dos Marks que lo escoltaban.

Se resistió a mirar cuando de la armadura de Rhody salieron unas mini-bombas y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que dieron a algún blanco.

— Buen momento para tener esta charla, en verdad. ¿No podremos conseguir unos cafés? —consultó preso del pánico.

— Creía que te gustaba el chocolate —gruñó Rhody esquivando por los pelos las balas que empezaron a lloverles.

Trepó por la armadura de su amigo y se alojó en su espalda estudiando sus tres contrincantes.

— Bueno, llámame versátil... —murmuró estudiando el patrón de acción y respuesta de las dos Marks desconocidas mientras le lanzaba con sus telarañas bomba.

— Oh, tantos chistes podría hacerle a ese bastardo con esa oración... —se lamentó Rhody— ¡Mierda! ¡Sujétate! —le advirtió antes de girar bruscamente y descender en picada.

Procuro no cerrar los ojos, no podía concederles un solo segundo de ventaja, desgraciadamente eso significaba ver desde la primera fila como Tony los atacaba sin piedad.

Filtrándose por el inmenso agujero que Tony había abierto en el piso, descendieron al segundo nivel del aparcamiento y supo que tenían una ventada de dos segundos. No era mucho pero era lo que necesitaba. Salto de la espalda de Rhody y rodó por el suelo dejando que su amigo sea su distracción por unos valiosos segundos más.

— Tú quédate con las dos Marks, yo voy con Tony. —murmuró cambiando las telarañas de sus muñecas

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes Parker —le gruñó enojado Rhody destrozando un par de pilares en el estacionamiento generando que parte del techo se viniera abajo. Entre los escombro iba a tomarle un poco más hallarlos.

— No voy a poder con las dos Marks —le dijo como escusa—. Tú podrás con ellos, yo con Tony. Él vendrá por mí, lo sabes.

— Si crees que vine aquí a ver cómo te mata. Te equivocaste.

— No lo va a hacer. Me soltó. Lo viste en el vídeo —bufó estudiando el techo con temor.

Por seguro Tony estaba escaneando en buscas de firmas de calor. No tenían tiempo.

— ¡Te va a matar y yo no le diré a tu tía que me quedé viendo!

— ¡Sabes que tenemos que usar todo a nuestro favor! —grito fastidiado sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba.

No veía la cara de Rhody pero se imaginaba la mueca que estaba poniendo, pero antes de que pudiera dar con un mejor plan, una de las desconocidas Marks se precipitó contra ellos y se tuvieron que dispersar rápidamente.

— ¡Ve por ellos! —le gritó antes de escurrirse dentro del polvo y los escombros intentado alejarse—. Yo puedo con él —susurró alzando la mirada hacía el pobre e inestable techo.

Sabía que Tony podía perfectamente pelear en dos flancos y si Rhody podía ganar necesitaba al original muy lejos para que sus oportunidades no cayeran drásticamente.

Divisó la armadura de Tony pasar por el hueco que Rhody los sacó del techo y salió de su escondite con rapidez, lanzó una telaraña a la vieja Mark y se impulsó sobre él. Esa vez las cosas iban a ser distintas, esa vez iba a ganarle.

La pesada mano de Tony le sujeto uno de sus brazos y mientras tomaba altura y volviendo a la primer playa de estacionamiento lo arrojó sin piedad.

— ¿Pensaste que no iba a esperar esto? —preguntó sobrevolándolo como un halcón a su presa.

Peter empezó a plantearse seriamente que hacer a continuación antes de atreverse a responder. 

— Si bueno, amor, no pierdo las esperanzas —murmuró estudiando el terreno con la mirada— Algún día seré más listo.

— Le dijo Skywalker a Obi-Wan —se rio cargando asquerosamente energía en sus propulsores.

Hizo una mueca a ese comentario y sintió como su pecho tembló ante la familiaridad de esa broma. Aquello definitivamente iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que suponía.

Maldijo internamente a la maldita oscuridad que los rodeaba pero no podía evitar sentirse reconfortado con el lugar elegido. Quizá los recuerdos dolieran, pero estaban lejos de los civiles, lejos de la Sede Stark donde todos sus seres queridos esperaban una resolución.

— ¿Vas a seguir diciendo que no estás con ellos? —le espetó con la voz cargada de resentimiento, alzando las manos para dispararle.

Se sacudió lo mucho que le dolió ese comentario y dejó una pequeña caja del tamaño de su puño en el piso a sus pies cuando lo vio mirar en la dirección que Visión peleaba. Las dos Marks que se enfrentaban su amigo mutaron ante sus ojos y repentinamente se volvieron casi gigantes.

— Veo que estuviste muy productivo este día amor —dijo pasando por alto su pregunta, entrar en esa discusión no valía la pena— ¿Cómo hiciste para que te del tiempo de hacer todo esto...? Mierda Tony —gruñó chasqueando la lengua— ¿En esto estuviste trabajando en el taller? Este es el maldito proyecto que le escondías a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Esa vez fue el turno de Tony de no responder o confirmar sus sospechas. Simplemente lo atacó, así, repentinamente; Por mucho que hubiera esperado el ataque sorpresa no logró correrse a tiempo y uno de los puños de acero se clavó en su estómago cuando saltó para alejarse.

— Mierda no en mis costillas —gimió ahogadamente, parándose como pudo antes de correr lejos de él.

Lanzó unas telarañas a ciegas y cuando lo escuchó gruñir molesto supo que le había dado. La explosión llegó unos segundos después y él aprovechó para poner más distancias. Saltó lejos de Tony y con alivio lo escucho pelear contra la segunda explosión de sus telarañas. Activó la muñequera y el tercer juego de telarañas que había logrado impactarlo explotó.

— ¿Visión, necesitas ayuda? —preguntó escondiéndose detrás de uno de los pocos pilares que estaban por el parqueadero.

— No, estoy bien. —le respondió tan serio como él lo preguntó.

— No lo dudaba —jadeó agachando la mirada para ver su abdomen y con miedo palpar la zona en la que sentía un desagradable hormigueo— ¿Rhody?

— ¡Concéntrate en lo tuyo Parker! —le espetó con un gruñido exasperado el moreno y solo rodó los ojos mordiéndose el labio para no gemir cuando sus dedos dieron con una hemorragia interna.

— Uno que quiere trabajar en equipo... —masculló desesperado por desconectar su mente de lo que se le avecinaba.

Miró el temporizador en su reloj y aún le quedaba tiempo de acción. Iba a intentar hacer aquello por las buenas, claro que viendo el primer golpe que le asestó no podía permitirse ser un maldito idiota dos veces seguidas.

— No puedes esconderte Parker —murmuró Tony a su espalda y se lanzó lejos del hormigón cuando escuchó el láser volver a cargar.

Vio impresionado como su escondite se venía abajo aplastando un par de autos abandonados en su camino al pavimento y supo que eso mismo fue lo que Tony había planeado una vez que le sujetó el pie y lo derribó con fuerza.

Pasó saliva y sangre por su garganta cuando al caer se mordió fuertemente la lengua y vio desesperado como Tony le sujetaba el mismo pie y emprendía vuelo. Eso no iba a ser bueno. _Nada bueno,_ pensó mirando desde la altura como Visión y Rhody peleaban sin descanso mientras se hacían más pequeños.

— ¡Tony vamos, termina con esto! —pidió mirándolo detrás de su máscara— ¡Prefiero volar en avión! —se quejó peleando por sacudirse la mano.

— No te preocupes, voy a acabar contigo —le espetó soltándolo repentinamente.

Definitivamente iba a acabar con él, en todos los sentidos, pensó sintiendo un dolor en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra el piso. Gimió sintiendo como el aire volvía a salir por su boca y un fuerte dolor generalizado lo mareaba de golpe.

— _Tony..._ —susurró intentando alzarse, alejando el rostro del charco de sangre que inundaba su máscara.

La fuerza lo venció y cuando oyó la Mark acercarse, se desplomó dejándose hacer por unos segundos. Obviamente no podía saltar para acercarse. Lo mejor iba a ser dejar que Tony volviera a agarrarlo.

Si es que eso no lo mataba.

— ∞ —

Un top ten de malas decisiones lo llevaron allí.

Pésima idea fingir que Tony no estaba actuando extraño.

Pésima idea no escuchar a sus instintos la primera noche que Tony se durmió dándole la espalda.

Pésima idea no correr a hablar con Rhodes cuando notó que Tony ya no dormía más que un pobre puñado de horas.

Pésima idea no buscar ayuda cuando Tony empezó a encerrarse en su taller.

Pésima idea fingir que no estaba escondiéndole algo cuándo evadía el tema sobre lo que hacía todo el día trabajando.

Pésima idea intentar bajar solo por él al taller esa mañana.

Pésima idea no buscar ayuda extra luego de que le dieran semejante paliza.

Pésima idea no haber pensado un mejor plan para esa noche.

Pésima idea no escuchar a Ned cuando le dijo que ser la carnada no era buena idea.

Pésima idea dejar que Tony se le acercarse para atraparlo.

Sentía cada maldito golpe destrozarle no sólo la piel, cada puño de duro acero le dejaba una magulladura tanto corporal como emocional. No iba mucho mejor que esa mañana y las situación podía volverse alarmante rápidamente si volvía a encajarle un golpe de lleno en las costillas. De un momento al otro sé astillarían y toda esperanza moriría con una hemorragia masiva.

— ¡Vamos atácame! —lo retó el bastardo mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello y volvía a dejarlo caer contra el asfalto.

Ya no lo arrojaba de grandes alturas. Tony aprendía rápido, tardaba más en recuperarse cuando lo lanzaba de diez metros. Si lo tiraba de cinco o cuatro enseguida conseguía ponerse otra vez de pie. El maldito quería jugar con su presa.

Apretó los ojos y se alejó de su puño cuando esté intentó volver a embestir contra su mandíbula. Usó el envión de su golpe para esquivarlo y subírsele a la espalda. Tony aulló, estiró para atrás su mano libre y por más que la esquivo, o eso intentó, Tony se lanzó volando hacia atrás y los embistió de lleno hacia una de las paredes.

Escupió más sangre, sintió el dolor lo segaba y aflojaba sus manos. Uso la fuerza de sus piernas para patearlo lejos y lleno de frustración lo vio volar solo unos pocos metros. Gimió lleno de impotencia y se dejó caer contra el asfalto.

Uso la pared tras el de soporte y dejó caer sus piernas sin más. Respiraba como podía, lleno de dolor y a pequeños jadeos. Apretó los ojos al sentir las puntadas mojar sus ojos. Estaba tan cansado. Tan agotado. La risa divertida y cruel llegó a sus oídos y abrió los ojos estudiando la figura que se erguía imponente frente a él.

— Deja que coja aire y verás quien soy —se mofó con la voz ronca y rota.

Tony río más cruelmente y le lanzó un rato por sobre la cabeza. Se agachó consiguiendo que el dolor alcanzara un nuevo nivel y notó con odio que no había apuntado a su rostro. Pedazos de pared se desprendieron sobre él y tuvo que arrastrarse para alejarse del pequeño derrumbe.

 _Estúpido egocéntrico_ pensó con odio, volviendo a pararse.

— ¡Vamos Peter! —gritó Rhody en su intercomunicador y él solo asintió con hastío.

 _Vamos, vamos_ pensó frustrado. Claro que no le sacó en cara su esfuerzo. Rhody hacia lo que podía con las dos Marks y por suerte, por lo que había podido escuchar, ya se había desecho de una.

— ¡Peter! —gritó Rhody y solo el agudo miedo que cubrió su voz lo hizo alzar la cabeza. La pelea no había terminado.

Giró el rostro y vio como Tony volvía a erguirse. Ese maldito sí que sabía volver a pararse. Seguía sin entender de dónde estaba sacando toda esa resistencia.

Sintiendo que el dolor descomunal lo empujaba al suelo, se sacudió es sentimiento frío y amargo de derrota y se volvió a erguir.

Escuchó la risa fría y burlona que el bastardo dentro del traje le lanzó y mentiría si dijera que eso no le dio fuerzas una vez más.

Saltó hacia atrás y tiró una de sus telarañas que murió derretida por el fuerte láser.

— ¡Parker te dije que me lo dejarás a mí! —gritó Rhody por su auricular cuando Tony volvió a volar de un segundo al otro hasta él, solo para sujetarle el puñetero cuello y arrojarlo contra el piso.

Apretó los dientes y sintió las lágrimas caer dentro de su máscara. Tony lo persiguió, lo golpeó y lo derribó dos veces de su traje en vuelo mientras él intentaba volver a desmontar el traje. Había aprendido bien. También lo subió al cielo y lo lanzó otras tres veces desde allí y pese a que le suplicó que volviera con él, que dejara de pelear, seguía intentando acabar con él. Cada certero golpe tenía un objetivo y era su destrucción.

— Te dije que yo puedo con él —gruño saltando a un punto ciego detrás de la cabeza de Tony y le asentó una fuerte patada en la espalda.

Jaló con fuerza sobre su puño y cuando estaba por dejarlo para intentar otra cosa, sintió el fuerte material ceder bajo sus dedos. Escuchó el aullido de Tony cuando al seguir aplicando fuerza le fracturó la mano por compresión.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando un corrosivo odio hacia sí mismo lo llenó. Se sacudió el malestar y apuro sus piernas haciéndole una llave por el pecho, sujetándolo de la mano tiró bruscamente de él.

— ¡Deja esto de una vez! —gimió liberándole la mano fracturada de la armadura.

¿Mierda y si lo lastimaba por demás?

— ¡Voy a acabar contigo, Parker, te arrepentirás de esto! —masculló Tony con los dientes apretados y él solo siguió luchando.

Estaba seguro de que la mitad de los huesos los tenía fracturados, Tony no jugaba, peleaba y lo hacía como todo en la vida: implacable, rudo y determinado; No había un músculo en su cuerpo que no doliera y sus órganos internos habían tenido mejores tiempos, pero nada se comparaba con lo mucho que le dolía que no lo reconociera.

— Peter derríbalo de una vez —jadeó Rhody sujetando a la Mark dorada de cuello, para hacerle una llave inversa.

Desde el suelo Peter vio lleno de esperanza y fuerzas renovadas como, sujetándola con firmeza, le cercenó uno de los brazos.

Cerró los ojos y usando el cuerpo de Tony como propulsor giró sobre él dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

Tony alzó vuelvo al instante y el errático movimiento le cerró el estómago. Vio su casco volar lejos y sus ojos almendrados se clavaron en él. No había nada que reconociera en ellos al tiempo que eran todo su mundo.

Sus manos lo traicionaron y se abrieron por impulsó cuando vio la sangre gotear por su frente. Cerró los ojos cuando el puño de acero le destrozó la mandíbula con un gancho tan fuerte que voló lejos de él.

El vértigo le resolvió las tripas y le activo el instinto de supervivencia. A ciegas sujeto uno de los pies de Tony en un intento desesperado por no volver a caer al piso, pero lo único que logró fue romper esa parte de la armadura antes de sentir su cuerpo volver a azotarse contra el maldito pavimento.

De su boca brotó un aullido destrozado y cuando se fue a parar sus piernas se negaron a cooperar. No podía más. Sus manos se vencieron y volvió a caer contra el duro concreto. Gimió y se quejó sin saber cómo alejarse del dolor.

Escuchó el grito de Rhody y el jadeo frustrado de Visón; su amigo libraba su propia batalla contra las dos inmensas Marks y por más que fuera ganando, estaba muy ocupado para llegar a él.

— ¿Te rindes? —jadeó Tony flotando un metro sobre él.

Apretó los ojos y lloró con más impotencia.

— Vuelve conmigo —suplicó— Vuelve... No te haré nada. Dios, Tony, no podría ni aunque me entraran ganas. Cre-creo que me rompiste cada hu-hueso. —musitó atragantándose con la sangre— Mierda creo que hasta un diente me falta.

— Respuesta incorrecta —fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a sujetarlo por el cuello.

Peter jadeó sujetando su mano, intentó bloquear si agarre e impedir que volviera a asfixiarlo, pero fue imposible.

— Te dije que ibas a arrepentirte de traicionarme.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, peleó por empujar las palabras tras las maltratadas paredes de su garganta.

— Y-yo n-no te trai-traic-ioné.

Tony lo miró con asco y apretó más sus dedos metálicos contra su cuello, cerrando completamente sus vías respiratorias.

— Te vendiste. —le escupió soltándolo como si fuera un costal más de basura.

Cuando su columna colisionó contra el duro hormigón dejó escapar otro grito dolorido y un sollozó le abrió el alma. No podía no podía más. No podían seguir así.

Se encorvó al sentir como su pierna izquierda empezaba a arder como si la estuviera incinerando. Alzó la vista asustado, terriblemente asustado, de estar siendo quemado vivo, pero lo único que vio es que está tenía un ángulo extraño contra el asfalto.

No sé molestó en hacer un recuento de lesiones. Había llegado ese punto de dolor que nada importaba. Todo estaba más allá. Cada fracción de él sangraba, internamente, superficialmente. Su corazón se hallaba en estado crítico. No importaba cuando pedía, no importaban como lo hiciera si a los gritos o llorando, Tony, su Tony, no lo escuchaba.

— ¡Peter! —gritó Rhody descompuesto y se imaginó que su imagen destrozas se el piso no era alentadora, quiso apretar la boca o abrirla para hablar, pero la opción que fuera dolía demasiado como para intentarlo— Joder Peter aguanta. —chilló respirando con fuerza— ¿Peter? ¿Peter? ¡Mierda responde Parker!

Abrió como pudo los ojos y cuando escupió sangre la sintió pegarse por toda su cara. Pensó seriamente en alzar la mano y quitársela de una maldita vez, pero el dolor era mucho.

Vio la armadura de Rhody volar en su dirección con rapidez, se atrevió a agradecerlo, pero la de Tony —aún sin uno de sus propulsores— era mucho más rápida.

— Tras de ti —gimió como único aviso llorando de rabia y tuvo la desagradable suerte de presenciar como Rhody se volteó un segundo más tarde de lo debido.

Con la mano que aún conservaba su propulsor Tony sujetó el pie de Rhody y tiró con fuerza de él. Quiso cerrar los ojos cuando el destello del láser se posó sobre el reactor del traje de su amigo y éste era arrojado como un costal de harina lejos.

La barbaridad que Tony había hecho lo trajo en sí. Ese no era su Tony. Era un maldito virus que le comió la cabeza. El Tony que amaba, el Tony en el que confiaba, jamás haría eso, jamás lastimaría a Rhody de la misma forma que salió lesionado en Alemania.

Se arrastró intentando pararse, tenía que hacerlo. No iba a desistir, no iba a dejarlo así lo matara. Se había jugado protegerlo, de todo, de todos, de lo que fuera incluso de sí mismo; Peter sabía que había caminos que nunca se desandaban y que toda acción tenía una consecuencia. Por eso él no iba a dejar de pelear por y para ese hombre. Porque Tony era su vida, su amigo, su mentor. Tony era todo para él y le juró, le juró que jamás lo abandonaría. No iba a faltar a su palabra.

Viró el rostro y vio a un metro los restos de la pared. Descartó la heroica idea de enderezarse solo y se apresuró a arrastrarse por el piso hasta alcanzarla.

En la relatividad del espacio, nunca un metro fue tan largo. Soltó un resoplido cuando al fin la tuvo a su alcance y se sujetó de ésta, apoyándose cuanto pudo hasta pararse. Decidido a terminar eso, se resignó y activó el contador en su mano. Agudizó el oído y escuchó a lo lejos la pequeña caja activarse. El tiempo para terminar aquello de otra forma se había acabado.

Respirar era imposible, una punzada lacerante le abría el pecho cada que un poco de aire ingresaba por su nariz y sentía un burbujeante y pegajoso dolor cuando lo expulsaba. La sangre que goteaba por su frente le impedía ver con claridad pero cuando el traje rojo y dorado se alzó frente a él se obligó a caminar.

Hastiado, alzó la mano y tragándose un grito de dolor, se arrancó la máscara. Los ojos whiskys lo miraron fijamente y dejó que Tony viera su magullado rostro, nada paso. Solo su maldito corazón destrozándose aún más.

Con la garganta ardiendo por la fuerza con la su alma se fragmentó, acepto eso. Acepto que no lo viera realmente, que no reconociera. Se dijo que debía ser fuerte. Separó el cuerpo de la mente. Cercenó de su corazón la idea de que veía al amor de su vida y aceptó que solo se trataba de un caparazón.

Mantuvo su mirada, no le dio el goce de verlo consumido. Cada respiración que daba acarreaba más dolor que el de toda una vida, pero para quebrarlo faltaba mucho más. Muchísimo más. Obviamente esa porquería en su mente lo instaba a ser cruel, mezquino. Pero para humillarlo necesitaría más que vencerlo en una pelea.

Una lluvia de agujas le subió por el pie y soltando un grito desde sus mismas entrañas, tomó impulso para soportar su peso mientras que otra desgarradora lluvia de dolor lo segaba al mover el otro. Jadeó, jadeó sintiendo como su interior quemaba, dolía. La sangre bajo su traje no alcanzaba a secarse, la sentía escurrirse por su piel. No agachó el rostro. Mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos whiskys. Sintió un puñal atravesar su pecho, Tony seguía luciendo indiferente y divertido.

— ¡Deja esto Tony! —gritó soltando el aire de golpe, harto de su maldita expresión—. ¡Déjalo! —grito por encima del dolor, caminando otro pasó— ¡Se acabó!

— Tienes razón —sonrió de lado, inclinando suavemente la cabeza— Se acabó, Peter. —le dijo simplemente, como si estuvieran en otra práctica y no como lo era: él parado frente suyo, tan herido que al otro día no iba a ser más que un moretón con piernas.

— Nunca se va a acabar —gimió forzando a su cuerpo a avanzar— Nunca ¿Me oyes? Nunca voy a dejar de pelear por ti.

Levantó la mano y lanzó una telaraña tan poco certera que Tony la esquivo fácilmente, lástima para él ese siempre fue el plan.

Con un grito nacido de la profunda desolación que abría su pecho, se alzó al aire y saltó sobre Tony chocando con fuerza suficiente para volver a desestabilizarlo.

Tony aulló furioso al verlo otra vez sobre su espalda, se removió furiosamente y cuando estaba por resbalarse sintió la dura mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca. Por unos segundos pensó que iba a sujetarlo para evitar que se cayera, pero de nuevo, sólo ascendió arrastrándolo con él.

Miro alarmado al piso cuando leyó en sus ojos lo que estaba por hacer. No tenía ninguna estructura cerca, no traía el paracaídas, si lo soltaba iba a caer y nada iba a frenar su duro impacto. A diferencia de las otras veces, esa vez subían rápido. Los metros rápidamente se volvieron imposibles de contar. El aire empezó a escasear en su pecho y supo que sus heridas nada tuvo que ver.

La muñeca que Tony sostenía empezó a doler cuando se desesperó por zafarse y empezó a pensar seriamente como diablos liberarla. Estaba lo suficientemente asustado cómo para plantearse en verdad dislocarla para lograr salvarse. Lo iba a arrojar y esa vez, ni toda su fuerza araña iba a salvarlo. No desde esa altura.

Algo dentro de él se despertó cuando entendió que iba a matarlo. Ahora que ya aceptaba que Tony no iba a perdonarlo, ahora que acepto que no había esperanza final, ese _yo primitivo_ que todos poseían y que sólo en esos casos afloraba, se hizo cargo de su mente y el dolor cesó. Sintió su cuerpo recuperar la movilidad y empezó a pelear con fuerza para liberar su mano. Tenía que volver a subirse a su espalda y sujetarse, si cruzaba las piernas en torno a su pecho iba a poder impulsarlos hacia abajo.

— ¡Deja de luchar! —gritó afirmando uno de sus pies contra el pie de Tony— ¡Vamos a casa! —gruñó imponente, intentando que virara.

Solo quería que todo terminara, quería a su pareja devuelta, quería que Tony lo despertara de un manotazo quejándose de sus inexistentes ronquidos solo para besarlo y hundirse en él. Quería su maldito mal humor nocturno y su imposible forma de hacer las cosas que él no quería. Estaba cansado y dolorido más allá de lo creíble y cada paso que daba era una maldita pesadilla de la que no se podía despertar.

— ¡No me voy a ir! —gruño a su vez Tony, girando su cuerpo en el aire y desestabilizándolo.

Jadeó abriendo los ojos cuando sintió como las manos de Tony lo soltaron repentinamente y sintió el vértigo apretarle el abdomen.

Vio los ojos whiskys mirarlo por última vez y el aire abandonó sus pulmones con fuerza. Estaba solo, Visión no iba a poder ayudarlo, se negaba a dejar que Tony pudiera acceder a Karen, por lo que no la podía usar, Rhody... solo esperaba que estuviera bien, pero eso lo dejaba solo, cayendo de una altura apabullante y sin un buen plan en la mano.

Tenía uno, muy idiota y potencialmente suicida, pero lo tenía y con eso tenía que bastar, de momento.

Apretó los labios y rogando tener buena puntería le apuntó al reactor en el traje de Tony. Los músculos de sus brazos y espalda gritaron cuando de un fuerte tirón su mortal caída se detuvo y antes de que Tony pudiera destruir su telaraña se aferró con las manos y piernas a la misma y lo empujó con fuerza a él.

Sentía el traje pelear por mantenerse en vuelo y lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su espalda. _Mierda santa_ , pensó con náuseas, viendo el suelo acercarse con terrible rapidez. Bueno, esa era la hora de la verdad.

Soltó un grito furioso y volvió a tirar de la telaraña, esa vez, advirtió que el cuerpo de Tony volaba en su dirección y se abrazó a la armadura girándolos en el aire para luego empujar el cuerpo de Tony en dirección a la pequeña caja que había empezado a brillar en el piso.

 _¡Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea!_ Gritaba en pánico su mente.

— Visión... Ned... —murmuró activando su intercomunicador antes de rodear el cuello de Tony y sujetar su cabeza entre lo que quedaba de sus brazos.

Cálculo el ángulo del impacto y mientas sentía más manos de Tony darle otra maldita tanta de puñetazos, rodeó su estúpido cuello con sus brazos y lo apretó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, hundiendo en su cuerpo.

El tiempo se detuvo un segundo antes. Tony gritaba pero si voz se ahogó al entender lo que venía. Sus dientes se clavaron en su carne y mientras gritaba aferrándolo mejor entre sus brazos, sintió el feroz impacto del traje contra el cemento. Apretó sus ojos sintiendo el momento exacto en el que sus brazos empezaron a doler tanto que tuvo que admitir que alguno de los dos se había fracturado, si no los dos.

— ¡Ya van los refuerzos! —gritó Ned en su oído— ¡Peter!

Negó con la cabeza, se sentía mareado y lleno de mierda que nada más que lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Tony seguía peleando por liberarse de sus brazos y piernas, pero apretó más los dientes y cuando un débil pitido resonó en su oído cerró los ojos metiendo bruscamente su mano en la boca de Tony.

 _—_ Recuerda que te amo —susurró culposo.

Gritó en el momento en que los filosos dientes se clavaron en su mano y casi automáticamente las telarañas eléctricas se cerraron sobre ellos. Cuando sintió el electrochoque recorrerle el cuerpo no le quedaba aire en los pulmones para gritar. Con asco sintió como el cuerpo de Tony se contraía absorbiendo la descarga y solo se dejó ir una vez que sintió el cuerpo de Tony dejar de pelear.

Si no se hubiera desmayado solo un segundo después, estaba seguro que se hubiera largado a llorar, al fin lo tenía. 


	4. Una Cura

Peter no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que está en una sala de hospital. El olor característico, la molesta luz blanca que se distinguía incluso en la oscuridad tras sus párpados, el molesto pitido de su corazón y el incómodo tacto de las sábanas era todo lo que necesitaba para saberlo. Tampoco olvidó que lo llevó allí. Su cuerpo entero era un amasijo dolorido.

Cada parte de sí dolía, cierto, pero no tanto como debería. Se concede unos segundos, está seguro que si las cosas fueran tan drásticas como para no poseerlos, Rhody hubiera encontrado la forma de sacarlo del sueño al que lo indujeron. Porque obviamente ni su cuerpo ni su mente lo traicionarían de tal forma como para dejarlo dormir en un momento como ese. Por ello, decidió que bien podía tomarse unos instantes, por unos milagrosos segundos, aceptó que todo estaba en relativo orden.

Tony estaba contenido, la cantidad de volteos que habían pasado por sus cuerpos les aseguraba quedar fuera de juego por una temporada. No es que el plan hubiera sido ese desde el principio, cuando creó la trampa esperó sinceramente no usarla. Llevarla consigo fue un requisito que impuso Rhodes, poco dispuesto a salir de la sede sin un plan Z. Visto que en todas las ideas que él tuvo, ninguna ofrecía como objetivo noquear hasta la inconsciencia a Tony; Rhody, mucho más versado en la pelea, lo miró lleno de frialdad y le dijo que le daba a él media hora de su tiempo para idear un plan donde Tony quedara inconsciente, o él lo haría a su manera. Tremendo incentivo.

Diseñó la trampa en pocos segundos, pues la verdad ya había pensado en crear algo así, pero como un accesorio. Con la obvia diferencia de que él pensaba usarlo en algún maleante de poca monta, pero como la vida era injusta y cruel, le tocó usarla en Tony y para variar, solo para recordar que el karma era muy real, tocó usarla también en él.

Siempre supo que si Tony, caía él iba a descender a su lado. Jamás pensó que fuera así de literal. Sin dudas su historia podía ser una buena novela, los nuevos Romeo y... bueno, Mercurio. Sin dudas él no pasaría por Julieta.

Quizás lo vieran todo simpatía y timidez, pero no era esa pobre criatura que todos veían. Que él dejara que eso creyeran, era otro asunto. Al final, como su pareja le enseñó con tanto esmero, una buena identidad secreta, era vital. Ya no le servía, ya todos sabían quién era, no le cabía la menor duda de que S.H.I.E.L.D. iba a filtrar su nombre, le iban a cobrar caro los años de mentiras y su truco con el mismo director. Ya era hora de que dejara de esconderse tras la apariencia de un niño de secundaria tímido e inocente.

Peter, también sabía que debía dejar de hacer el tonto, y abrir los ojos de una buena vez. Quedarse por horas divagando como un estúpido enamorado, buscando parecidos con una tragedia romántica del siglo XIV, no era opción para alguien en su posición.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y soltó un gruñido cuando la cegadora luz lo lastimó.

 _Mierda como duele,_ pensó apretando otra vez los ojos. El fuerte dolor se disparó por su cabeza y resonó tras sus oídos. Joder, que fuerte se la había dado. Por un instante alcanzó a preguntarse si alguna secuela quedaría en su cuerpo, pero un intempestivo grito lo dejó al borde de la muerte cerebral.

— ¡Despertó! ¡Doctor, Rhody! ¡Despertó! —sollozó su tía.

Peter se hubiera sorprendido de no haber percibido que no estaba solo, pero May seguía gritando y tras sus párpados un millón de pequeñas luces empezaron a emerger al apretarlos furiosamente en búsqueda de alivio

Qué triste y poco heroico sería morir de una cefalea después de sobrevivir a una batalla tan brutal contra el mismísimo IronMan

— Tía, no grites. —jadeó con la voz ronca y un mareo molesto, sintiendo como la cabeza se le abría en dos.

— ¡Te dije que si te matabas él no te lo iba a perdonar! —chilló pese a su petición y su cabeza empezó a retumbar dolorida una vez más.

No vomitar empezó a ser lo única misión en la vida.

— Ese pitido que se escucha bajo tus gritos —se quejó— dice que mi corazón funciona de las mil maravillas —masculló volviendo a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Con cuidado se animó a girar la cabeza. Un sudor frío empezó a cubrir toda su piel al notar lleno de terror que ésta no respondió...

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda,_ jadeó sintiendo el pánico empezaba a llenar el vacío en su mente...

— ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? —susurró asustado, volviendo a intentar moverse.

Antes de que May pudiera contener su llanto el tiempo suficiente para responderle, escuchó como las puertas de la sala se abrían y gracias a su vista periférica pudo ver cómo Rhody y un doctor entraban a la carrera.

— ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?! —repitió oficialmente histérico.

No podía haberse quedado cuadripléjico. No podía. Dios no podía odiarlo de esa forma. Se había equivocado, era egoísta, vivía en pecado, lo que fuera, pero Dios no podía hacerle eso. No por intentar salvar al hombre que amaba. ¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!

— Señor Parker, soy su doc-

— ¡¿Por qué no me muevo Rhodes?! —gritó fuera de sí.

La expresión huraña de Rhody fue todo lo que necesito para sentir la bilis amargar su paladar y el regusto salado en la boca le informó que estaba llorando. Apretó los ojos y gimió intentando desesperadamente mover cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero nada le respondía.

La desesperación le cortó al habla y se negó a creerlo. _No, no, no... Por favor_ _no,_ rogó en silencio cerrando con más fuerza los ojos, deseando que sólo fuera una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla. 

— Sáquenle todo eso. Una vez que pueda moverse nos escuchara —dijo Rhody en un suspiro cansado y casi automáticamente soltó un jadeo.

Volvió a intentar moverse y un sollozo se le escapó cuando, no sin mucho dolor, logró girar el rostro. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se volvieron a abrir y notó a su tía mirarlo llena de pesar. Rhodes no tenía mejor expresión y el único que no lucía como si estuviera en un funeral era su médico.

Jamás lo había visto, no era el que solía ir a la sede, pero en cualquier caso ni, que el encargado de tu salud no luciera como si quisiera darte la extremaunción era un alivio en sí mismo.

Sabedor de que no estaba cuadripléjico empezó a respirar con fuerza y se obligó a calmarse. Sintió sus palpitaciones bajar y continuó respirando con fuerza mientras que probaba sus músculos.

Dolía, mierda que lo hacía, pero respondían y sólo eso bastaba para que quisiera echarse a llorar otra vez.

— Lo siento —masculló cuando pudo controlarse— Me dejé llevar. —admitió enrojeciendo.

— No te disculpes —le dijo Rhody sentándose al lado suyo en la camilla— Debíamos suponer que ibas a pensar lo peor. Caíste de veinte metros.

— Lo tiraron —lo contradijo su tía con una mirada que únicamente las madres lograban formular.

— Me caí —avaló él, grabándose una sonrisa agradecida del moreno, que palmeó suavemente su brazo.

Sintió un dolor sordo hormiguear por todo su cuerpo, pero le sonrió en respuesta. Llegado el caso, se tiró gustoso y por voluntad propia. La opción de darle un puñetazo y usarlo de barrenadora hasta el piso siempre estuvo a su alcance; Peter simplemente decidió protegerlo hasta el último segundo. A cualquier costo.

Escuchó el resoplido de su tía y Rhody negó imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Entendido perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle, la dejó estar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de combate, pero seguro el tiempo suficiente para que su tía enloqueciera. Su imagen al ser llevado a la sede no podía ser buena y algo le decía que en ese momento no se veía mucho mejor.

— El doctor Sánchez te metió en una cápsula para que todos tus huesos sanaran mucho más rápido. —explicó Rhody, llenando rápidamente el silencio.

May tenía una expresión parecida a la de un halcón al acecho. Obviamente no era prudente dejarla saciar su sed de venganza.

— Oh. Perdón doctor. —murmuró algo avergonzado— ¿No rompí nada? —se apresuró a añadir viendo cómo la tela que lo había estado conteniendo se hallaba a su alrededor.

— No se preocupe señor Parker, no esperábamos que despertara tan pronto. La idea era sacarlo de allí antes y evitarle este momento.

— ¿Cuánto llevo... inactivo? —temía que palabras como inconsciente o fuera de combate alterarán más a su tía.

— Dos semanas —respondió ella sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Y Tony? —jadeó intentando incorporarse asustado.

¿Dos semanas? ¡Dos! Qué clase de ridiculez era aquella, cómo pudieron ser tan irreparables.

— ¡No! —gritaron a coro los tres adultos y Peter alzó el rostro lleno de estupor.

May se había lanzado hacía adelanté, empujando a Rhodes hasta casi tirarlo encima de él. Otra vez solo el doctor pareció guardar reparó y solo lo miraba negando.

— Correcto —dijo volviéndose a recostar con cuidado no ganarse una reprimenda mayor.

Su cerebro palpitaba dentro de su cráneo y los gritos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo a mitigar ese dolor.

La verdad sus brazos dolían como los mil demonios y si bien hubiera logrado sentarse, sólo ese movimiento había puesto a su cabeza a dar vueltas.

— ¿Y Tony? —volvió a preguntar más calmado.

— Deberías preguntar qué pasó contigo —se quejó su tía indignada.

— ¿Que pasó conmigo? —dijo exasperado conociéndola de sobra. Pelear en ese punto iba a ser tan infructífero como hacer que él no se preocupara más por Tony que por sí mismo.

— Señor Parker, debería respetar más su salud. —lo reprendió el doctor.

— ¿Usted está tratando a Tony? —le espetó molesto y lo vio a sentir resuelto— ¿Logró que mi pareja volviera en sí? —cuando lo vio negar tenso, alzó una ceja arrogante—. Entonces no me diga cuáles deberían ser mis prioridades.

— ¡Peter! —lo reprendió May.

— Es la verdad. No soy un maldito niño. —gruñó enderezándose pese a las quejas— Vamos a dejar eso en claro y si siguen insistiendo en tratarme como tal, lo juro, me voy a levantar y me voy a ir al taller sin molestarme en escucharlos. —amenazó con aplomo— Tengo cosas mejores que hacer como fingir que me sobra el tiempo.

Los tres adultos lo miraron y los desafió a que lo contradijeran. Vio las comisuras de Rhody temblar con una sonrisa y asintió conforme. Algo era algo.

— ¿Hay algo grave que reportar de mi estado? —preguntó tranquilo de haber logrado mostrar su punto y decidido a no seguir indisponiendo a su tía.

Tampoco era un bastardo sin corazón. Entendía perfectamente el estado en que se hallaba y gustoso la dejaría saciar cualquier necesidad de protegerlo, pero Tony seguía perdido en su mente y él debía hacerse cargo. Dos semanas pasaron y si la expresión cerrada de Rhody era un parámetro, podía asegurar sin dudas que todo seguía igual que cuando se desmayó.

— Sus huesos soldaron bien; bueno, bien en toda la extensión de la palabra "bien" no. Pero están en un estado aceptable de recuperación. Se fracturó cinco costillas y el radio y cúbito izquierdo. Lo metimos en esta cápsula para acelerar el proceso, pues el fémur no estaba soldando apropiadamente, así como las fracturas en la quinta y la cuarta. Las múltiples hemorragias internas necesitaron de tres cirugías para terminar de sanar, pero yo me abstendría de por vida a beber alcohol. No creo que su hígado alguna vez vuelva a ser el mismo... —le explicó rápidamente, seguro sabía que no bromeaba con su advertencia—. También, el señor Rhodes me dio unas pastillas que aceleraban aún más la regeneración de huesos. Encontramos que cada uno de los que posee se encontraban con alguna fisura en menor o mayor grado. Y me refiero a que el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda así lo demostró —apuntilló al ver su escéptica mueca— Su cuerpo se regeneró como si hubieran pasado dos mes enteros —prosiguió— Pero eso solo se debió al reposo absoluto. Sin embargó... sigue estando débil y para nada le recomiendo que intente probar la resistencia de sus huesos. —suspiró casi aceptando que eso no iba a pasar— Le espera una larga rehabilitación si pretende no tener secuelas.

Peter miró su cuerpo en la camilla y no se atrevió a mirar a su tía. Intentó en vano no pensar en lo que la pobre habría pasado, pero era un sin sentido.

— No más peleas por una temporada y rehabilitación. Perfecto. ¿Algo más? —preguntó más manso, empezando a ser consciente de lo que sus actos podría haberle hecho pasar a la pobre de May.

Después de lo de Ben, era si obligación cuidarla cuánto pudiera.

— El señor Stark, por su parte, no presentaba fracturas severas...

— Le fracture la mano —recordó de golpe.

— ¡Peter, te iba a matar! —rezongó su tía al escuchar la culpa en su voz.

— May —dijo Rhody ganándole de mano— Si no vas a poder con esto no voy a dejar que sigas acá. Fui respetuoso, pero Peter no puede con esto ahora mismo. Me juraste ser fuerte, demuéstralo.

— Insinúas que me alejarás de mi sobrino —dijo lentamente su tía mirando a Rhody furiosa.

— Yo me alejaré de ti —susurró con malestar. Era tan triste que fuera una rotunda realidad que me daba hasta vergüenza decirlo— Yo sé lo que me hizo Tony y tu sabías que yo sabía lo que se venía. Si no puedes apoyarme... tengo demasiado ahora mismo como para pelear contigo. Lo siento.

— Él te lastima y soy yo a la que pretendes dejar de hablarle —le reprochó ultrajada.

No se sentía bien y, dicho así, sonaba más brutal de lo que pretendía, pero era la verdad y no podía permitirse nada que no fuera eso. No mientras Tony fuera el que estaba en peligro.

— Si me disculpan... —murmuró el doctor con un suave carraspeo— Técnicamente, es algo en la cabeza del señor Stark lo que atacó a Peter.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rhody ansioso.

— Eso estaba por decirles —informó con algo de arrogancia el médico y sólo porque le advirtió que nada de peleas no se enderezó y le dio un puñetazo. No tenía paciencia para idiotas— Cuando el señor Stark fue ingresado le hicimos una batería completa de exámenes. El primer día le hicimos una resonancia magnética, por la altura del golpe temíamos daño cerebral, pese a que los agentes me juraron que sus brazos quedaron marcados en el asfalto, no me iba a arriesgar a daño cerebral. —explicó como si fuera una locura semejante idea y Peter decidió que no era tan idiota—. Los resultados fueron... atípicos por decir algo. Aún inconsciente mostraba una atronadora actividad cerebral y toda la semana volvimos a repetir los estudios. Está segunda semana usamos el escáner que nos dieron en Industrias Stark y pese a que no es tan preciso, encontramos que la activas cerebral en la zona de la amígdala crece día a día y exponencialmente.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Rhody.

— Hice un conteo y lo único que puedo afirmar con seguridad es que parece haber una encima que está sobre estimulándola.

Cerró los ojos y las cosas fueron adquiriendo cuerpo en su mente.

— No entiendo... —preguntó su tía pérdida.

Escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. Ella quería a Tony, por más que al principio le costará, no le tomó nada aceptar que era la felicidad encarnizada para él y menos le tomo darse cuenta que Tony haría lo que fuera por él. _Céntrate Peter_ , _centrarte en esto. No vayas allí_ , se dijo alejando el dolor que producía pensar en la primera cena en paz que tuvieron como familia en la Sede. No, no te la caso pensarlo. No cuando eso seguía tan malditamente lejos.

— Su cerebro primitivo está fuera de control. —dijo explicando las palabras del doctor.

— Correcto. Sus instintos de supervivencia están súper excitados.

— Perdón —dijo su tía ligeramente sonrojada—. Sigo sin entender.

— Está paranoico. —lo redujo Rhody y él negó apretando los labios.

 _Si tan solo fuera eso..._ pensó ensimismado. _Si tan solo fuera tan fácil..._

— Es mucho peor. —suspiró— Él _en verdad_ cree que está en peligro. Todo su cerebro le dice que somos enemigos y que tiene que defenderse de nosotros. Somos lo más parecido a una amenaza de muerte para él y su parte animal se hizo cargo de sus acciones. Toda su cabeza trabaja para librarlo del peligro. Y no solo eso. Por eso su fuerza, por eso su resistencias. Tiene que tener toneladas de adrenalina circulando por su cuerpo. Imagínate eso que sientes cuando entras en combate, en fuego cruzado —rectificó— así está su mente.

— Mierda —jadeó Rhodes— ¿Eso es bueno para su cuerpo?

— Correcta observación. Los últimos estudios que le realizamos ayer muestran fatiga cardíaca. No conseguimos un examen completo, pero me figuro que sus músculos deberían presentar un daño similar. —dijo el doctor otra vez— Intentamos con muchos sedantes y pese a que hice una privada y muy discreta interconsulta con un amigo en la Psiquiatría, ni la medicación más fuerte para esquizofrenia funciona. Por ello creo que se trata de un agente externo. Posiblemente ese organismo que usted mismo detecto en su sangre.

Peter se mantuvo en silencio y asintió. Eso lo cambiaba todo y a la vez despejaba todo. Así que era ese el problema. Por eso los reconocía, no era que los había olvidado, solo veía todo tras un lúgubre velo de suspicacia y paranoia casi crónica.

— ¿Como lo están conteniendo? —murmuró mirando sus pies bajo la sábana.

Necesitaba hacerle otras pruebas a su sangre y conseguir una nueva y reciente tomografía. También iba a revisar eso de sus músculos. El exceso de Epinefrina debería estar cuadriplicando la glucosa en sangre. Si observaba temblores debería revisar que en la dieta que estuviera siguiendo hubiera los suplementos necesarios para contrarrestar los efectos de verse expuesto de una forma permanente a tal estrés. ¿Estaría ya medicado para la tensión? Su cuerpo debería estar pasándola terrible expuesto a ese estrés...

Muy lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta, cada bello en su piel se erizó. Una pequeña punzada en su nuca le dijo que el silencio se extendió por demasiado tiempo. Un cosquilleo generalizando lo hizo girar el rostro y ver de frente la culposa cara de Rhodes.

Los ojos oscuros y siempre inmutables de su compañero preferido para hacer maldades a Happy lo estudiaron de hito en hito llenos de una tristeza tan profunda que su interior se revolvió furioso.

— ¿Dónde pusiste a mi _prometido_ Rhody? —preguntó asustado.

Por primera vez el rostro de su tía se contrajo en una mueca triste, y como nunca creyó ver, Rhody se vino abajo. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas sin derramar y esa vez —corroborando oficialmente las pésimas noticias que tenían para darle— hasta el Doctor aparto la mirada.

— Lo puse... lo tuve que... —Rhody estiró la mano y apretó su hombro meneando la cabeza.

La náuseas se hicieron más fuertes, cada dolor que había alcanzado a sentir desde que se despertó de pronto perdió sustancia mientras él tiempo perdía sentido esperando por una respuesta que no llegaba.

— ¿Rhody? —lo apuró con temor.

— En... en la celda de Banner.

Sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo, se bajó de un salto de la cama presintiendo algo horrible en la boca de su estómago. Se alegró de traer uno de sus pantalones para dormir ya que la perspectiva de correr desnudo no le seducía en lo más mínimo, pero no iba a frenar en todo caso. Tenía que llegar con Tony.

Escuchó los gritos del médico y May. Ambos se habían quedado petrificados al ver con la rapidez que fue capaz de hacer aquello, pero despertaron justo cuando empujaba con fuerza las puertas dobles del ala de enfermería. Rhody se mantuvo en silencio. Mortalmente silencioso. El miedo volvió a instalarse en su abdomen y apretó los ojos acostumbrándose a la claridad de la casa. Pensó algo desorientado la dirección que debía coger, visto que se hallaba al otro lado de la Sede y empezó a tropezar hacía donde todo su ser llamaba a gritos.

Su cuerpo parecía poco dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes, ya que tropezó dos veces, pero no frenó. Su pecho quemaba, su garganta ardía. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero _tenía_ que llegar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se perdía y emergía de un pozo oscuro dónde las implicaciones de esas palabras perdían forma. ¿Celda de Banner? No podía ser. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Tony y Bruce la desecharon. Esa ya no era una celda, habían construido una jaula para un mounstro. Tony no tenía por qué estar allí. No era necesario.

Peleó más contra su cuerpo en esos metros que en toda una vida siendo torpe y patoso, motivo por el cual cuando llegó al taller respirar dolía tanto como la devastadora mañana en que Tony lo molió a golpes. Pese dolor, al nuevo terror que lo envolvía, alcanzó las puertas lanzándose sobre estás. A tientas apoyó la mano en la rendija de seguridad y escuchó como la despresurización de ese particular y alejada ala sonaba con eco al abrir los pestillos de seguridad.

Sus pies avanzaron sobre el poco familiar y gélido piso mientras la angustia le cerraba la garganta. Estaba tan oscuro que el frío calo en sus huesos. Necesito acostumbrarse a la penumbra ates de dar otros pasos, pero se abstuvo de preguntar por qué estaba todo apagado. Un sollozo, un ruido extraño, estrangulado e inentendible quebró la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. De su boca salió otro ruido inconexo y no podía hacer nada por frenarlos. Quería llorar, gritar, arrojarle algo a alguien, pero en ese horrendo laberinto en el que su mente se perdía, ninguna acción tenía lugar.

Bajo un domo inmenso, había una cama con dosel. Una figura en ella se revolvió al escucharlo y sus piernas fallaron cuando reconoció irrebatiblemente la figura sentada en medio del colchón. Tony tenía los brazos encadenados y una venda desalineada le tapaba los ojos. Tony era un prisionero en su propia casa, en su propio cuerpo.

— _Parker_ —gruñó por lo bajo Tony, arrojando toda su frialdad a través de ese tono.

— N-no puede ser —susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza— No puede ser. —sollozó aplastando el duro cristal con las palmas transpiradas.

De un fuerte golpe, Tony se enderezó y diría que fue valiente, pero sería mentir. Retrocedió asustado en su lugar, cayendo sobre su trasero cuando su pareja saltó en su dirección, empezado a pelear encarnizadamente contra las cadenas en sus muñecas.

El ruido seco y mortífero del traqueteo del metal le hirió los oídos y con repulsión notó como sus brazos se tensaban imposibles en su lucha por liberarse.

— _Dame la cara maldito infeliz —_ gritó furioso, escalofriantemente preciso sobre la dirección en la que mirar. O gritar, ya que no lo veía— _¡Entra aquí y verás cómo te aniquiló bastardo traicionero!_

Peter ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Se arrastró sobre sus rodillas y volvió a pegarse contra el cristal, llorando amargamente.

— _¡Ven aquí rata traicionera! ¡Dame tu estúpida cara! ¡Basura! ¡Ven y dime que no me vendiste! ¡Vamos júramelo! ¡No podrán conmigo! ¡¿Me oyes niño?! ¡No podrás conmigo!_

Sus piernas fallaron definitivamente y con las manos pegadas al irrompible cristal se giró un poco y vomito bilis marrón junto a sus piernas. El gusto amargo, agrio y ácido en su lengua no le molestó, intentó en vano tragar para tenía la boca seca.

Parado junto la cama, su Tony, perdía poco a poco la razón y por mucho que quiso odiarlos a todos por lo que habían hecho: encerrándolo peor que a un inmundo animal, no pudo.

Dos manos le aferraron los hombros y se volteó hundiendo el rostro entre los fuertes brazos que lo apretaron llenándolo de un consuelo efímero y vacío.

— No pude hacer nada más —juró Rhody apretándolo con firmeza— Intenté otras cosas pero cuando empezó a destrozar con sus manos mi armadura tuve que aceptar que esto era lo mejor —le explicó— No podía ponerlo en peligro, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera así —se justificó arrancándole un sollozo. Claro que no podían permitir que nadie lo viera así— El médico me dijo que podíamos perderlo si lo encerramos en un coma —dijo Rhody agachándose a su lado, acariciando rítmicamente con la mano su espalda cuando las arcadas volvían.

— Lo hubieras dejado encerrado en una pesadilla eterna —masculló apretando los labios con fuerza.

Peter notó que se había equivocado garrafalmente; Tony no estaba encerrado en su casa, en su taller o en su cuerpo: Tony estaba prisionero en su propia mente. Debía hallar inmediatamente una cura. No podía tolerar ni un día más de eso.

— ¿Sabías lo de su cabeza? —preguntó empezando a calmarse.

— Siempre supimos que era en su cabeza, pensé que si lo inducíamos a un coma iba a bastar, pero cuando me dijo que parecía tener pesadillas...

— Lo descartaste. —terminó por él, temblando ante la idea.

No se imaginaba una locura semejante. Tu mente programa para darte miedo, para llenarte de terror y de ansiedad. Viendo solo enemigos, sacando a la superficie cada cosa que te lastima y empujándola contra ti. Ese estado de alerta, la agitación, el miedo, la paranoia...

— El doctor me dio la razón y me dijo que sacarlo de la realidad podía acrecentar sus miedos o empeorar su estado. Cree que mientras más en peligro se sienta, peor será el esfuerzo físico que hace. Al menos despierto esta alerta pero no constantemente asustado.

— Aparte, si está planeando y pensando hay más posibilidades de que no le quede alguna secuela permanente. Quizás nunca logremos despertarlo si...

— Lo sé. Eso dijo Sánchez. Corremos grandes riesgos de que se vuelva loco indefinidamente. Tenía la esperanza de que las pruebas empezaran a dar bien cuando le empezaron a suministrar las drogas... pero... Está cada día peor.

— Tengo que curarlo. Antes de que enloquezca. Si sigue allí, encerrado y solo...

Peter sacudió la cabeza sintiendo otra vez las náuseas golpearlo.

— Hablo con él, todos los días. Happy también lo hace.

— ¿Vino? —susurró sorprendido.

— Él solo. Pepper dijo que quería, pero que le habíamos prohibido el acceso.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó sonriendo con tristeza, volteando rostro para ver cómo Tony seguía peleando cada segundo más encarnizadamente. Sabía que Pepper no había pluralizado— Mejor. Verlo así sólo empeoraría las cosas con ella. —susurró encogiéndose ante el odio con el su prometido le gritaba.

— Lo sé. Happy piensa lo mismo.

— Necesito todos los estudios que le hicieron. —susurró mirando como Tony empezaba a luchar contra las pesadas esposas que le rodeaban las muñecas, gritando una horrible expresión en su rosto.

— Karen, bloquea el sonido. —espetó cansado y algo molesto— F.R.I.D.A.Y. está lista para que trabajes con ella. Karen lo cuida a él.

Sonrió lleno de dolor, pero al final sonrió. Le agradaba saber que era una parte de él la que lo cuidaba y sabía que por eso Rhody lo había dispuesto de esa forma.

— Gracias —masculló.

— No me agradezcas. Tengo que dispararle un dardo tranquilizante cada jodido día para que puedan hacerle los estudios y que lo llenen de suero, ya que se niega a comer.

— Por eso mismo te tengo que agradecer —murmuró sin correr la vista de Tony que se había dejado caer en la cama y peleaba contra ésta por soltarse— Otro lo hubiera dormido.

— No podía encerrarlo en aquella pesadilla. En una hora tengo que volver a dormirlo, ya verás a que me refiero.

— Voy a trabajar. —aviso y cuando sintió las manos de Rhody intentar ayudarlo a pararse se abstuvo de decirle que podía sólo.

Sabía bien lo que se sentía necesitar ser útil.

— Rhody, ¿Por qué lo vendaron?

El moreno suspiró pesadamente y se rascó el cuello pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

— Rhody...

— Aparentemente, tiene un problema en sus ojos y... y... Bueno son perturbadores —admitió— Aparte, que no vea es la única ventaja con la que contamos. Ese cabrón sí que es inteligente. —se quejó con un gruñido exasperado.

— ∞ —

Después de dos días de trabajo sentía su mente a punto de estallar.

El médico le había dicho que aquella exigencia iba a perjudicar su recuperación, pero ya era suficientemente frustrante tener que salir del taller por una hora completa para la fisioterapia.

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas y no se hallaba ni cerca de una cura. _Ni cerca._

Tony era un dolor constante en su alma, uno que prometía dejar secuelas y esquirlas que jamás podría borrar. Rhody tenía razón, no daban ganas de que te agradecieran lo que hacías por él, no en esas circunstancias, no cuando lo que debías hacer era tan frustrante, tan desagradable, tan doloroso y violento. Era tan asqueroso y repugnante que si no le urgiera una cura, se pasaría horas en la ducha intentando quitarse el sentimiento de inmundicia que impregnaba su piel.

Tony era uno de los seres más brillantes de la tierra y su determinación y constancia no tenían nada que envidiarle a nadie. Estaba decidido a librarse y pese a estar encerrado, encadenado y con los ojos vendados, había logrado descubrir en poco tiempo desde que dirección venía el dardo y a qué hora. Claro que había esperado eso. En una junta médica todos coincidieron en que dejarlo usar su razonamiento e inteligencia era mucho más sanador que cualquier medicamento para llevarlo a la cordura.

Lamentablemente eso significaba que ahora tenía que poner cuidado de no seguir un patrón de vigilancia y toma de muestras. Inicialmente, había dispuesto todo para entrar cada dos horas en la celda. Buscó un prototipo de cura y empezó a trabajar en él. Cuando pasaron seis horas Tony ya lo esperaba. Lo atacó, se lastimó en el proceso, dislocó su brazo y fracturó su muñeca izquierda despertado por entrar. Luego de eso, nunca más programó un horario.

Se internaba personalmente dentro de su celda con el arma cargada para dispararle, siempre él; siempre con firmeza y pulso. No permitió que Rhody volviera a hacer su trabajo sucio.

Alzó la cabeza de la mesa y dejó a su mirada vagar por la zona sin poder seguir viendo la frustrante ecuación que no salía. Volvió los ojos al oscuro domo y notó a Tony sentado y susurrando. Había un aislado el sonido solo para que pudiera trabajar. Aparte necesitaba algo para calmar sus nervios. Tony jamás se callaba, había empezado a insultarlo en cada idioma que conocía y algunas veces juraba que hasta invento uno cuando las palabras empezaron a repetirse.

Desearía que durmiera, que descansase algo, pero Rhody tenía razón: la peor parte era verlo dormir. Su rostro nunca parecía relajarse, se contaría como si estuvieran lastimándolo y fuertes espasmos lo recorrían a intervalos regulares como si intentara escapar de algo. Jurarías que lo metían en una cámara de tortura.

En otra improvisada junta médica, que generalmente sucedían cuando Sánchez bajaba intentando convencerlo de que cuidarse de él, concordaron que cuando caía inconsciente, Tony volvía en sí. Las zonas activas de su cerebro cambiaban y la verdad es que por los gemidos que soltaba (muy lejos de los insultos) Peter avalaba la teoría de que en sus sueños entraba en una pesadilla constante. No quería reparar mucho en qué sería lo que veía, pero varias fueron las veces en las que dormido suplicó piedad.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, cada prueba y examen requería dormirlo. Nadie que se acercara a él salía bien librado. Impedido de usar su fuerza se veía en la obligación de noquearlo y trabajar sabiendo que cada vez que se despertara iba a empeorar no ayudaba a su productividad.

En algún rincón del taller reposaban bandejas de comida fría y sin tocar. No podía ingerir ni medio alimento y el doctor se había dado por vencido. Cumpliendo su promesa, Rhody despachó a su tía la primera noche que peleó fuertemente con él, al negarse a dormir para poder seguir trabajando. Aún le dolía la mirada iracunda que le lanzó su tía al no impedirle a Rhody que la sacara del taller y por más que no lo hablaron, sabía que a su mentor le dolía en el alma las lapidarias palabras que su tía le escupió en la cara cuando el ascensor se empezó a cerrar: «Estás dispuesto a dejar que se mate con tal de que salve a tu amigo».

Rhody y él aceptaron los golpes y las heridas que esas palabras dejaron en ellos. Se los merecían. Los dos estaban tan equivocados que probablemente, si Tony no se recuperaba pronto, iban a perderlo todo en su carrera por salvarlo. Les bastó con cruzar las miradas una vez para saber qué seguían haciendo lo correcto. Tony no dudaría, ni un segundo, y ellos tampoco lo harían.

Había cosas, momentos, situaciones, en las que pensar no era apropiado. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto se mezclaban de una forma en la que solo una persona muy leal y muy demente podía entender. Para Rhody el que se hallaba encerrado no era un amigo, era familia; para Peter no era su pareja, su prometido, su héroe y mentor, para él el que se veía cautivó en su propia cabeza era su vida entera.

— Morir por inanición, sería igual que abandonarlo. —dijo Visión de imprevisto, arrancándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Parpadeó intentando determinar qué hora del día sería y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea. La forma más fácil de evitar crear un patrón era olvidándote del tiempo. Solo un contador brillaba en el fondo del improvisado taller que montó para él. La sutil de este es que no marcaba la hora en sí, si no que hacía las veces de cronómetro. Vio los segundos alargarse en el contador y suspiró Intentando componer una sonrisa agradecida.

Su amigo se acercaba a él con una bandeja de comida. No diría que lucía apetitosa, pues no era verdad, pero la intención bastaba para que al menos la sombra de una sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

— Lo sé —sonrió forzadamente— Pero no tengo ham-

— Hambre —lo cortó el Androide mirándolo con una calidad sonrisa—. Lo sé, pero tienes que comer algo antes de que tu cuerpo falle. Muerto no lo ayudas. —reiteró— Y... esto es alto en proteínas y vitaminas. No es muy rico —le advirtió acercándole un extraño puré con un pedazo de carne.

No le quitaría la verdad. La carne lucía demasiado negra para estar en punto y el puré tenía un color a medio camino del amarillo.

— En verdad no...

— Podemos hablar de los progresos que hiciste mientras comes. Eso sí sería productivo. —ofreció sacudiendo un batido con un desagradable olor hacia él.

Soltó un suspiro y luego de pensarlo seriamente, poniendo cuidado en no lastimar a Vis que tanto se esforzó por hacerle una comida, decidió que aquello era verdad. Objetivamente, sabía que sus músculos se debilitaban más a cada instante. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su visión no era buena. No tenía ni idea donde dejó sus lentes, pero los empezaba a extrañar. También estaba el hecho de que empezaba a tener problemas de concentración. Sus pensamientos se disipaban, iban y venían entre los recuerdos y la urgencia por un futuro.

— Sé que no se ve bien, pero es rico en...

— No, no es eso Vis. —sonrió tomando la bandeja— No tengo avances... —suspiró derrotado— Ese es el problema.

— ¿En ningún área? —preguntó impresionado.

Debía sentirse halagado por la sorpresa en su tono, pero se sentía demasiados miserable para ello.

— Descubrí que la porquería que lo infectó es alienígena. —masculló intentando enumerar las cosas positivas con la esperanza de no seguir hundiéndose en la más absoluta desesperación— Revisé las filmaciones, al parecer se cortó con ella. Pero no sé de dónde viene. No había ninguna referencia, ningún papel o archivo. Analicé todo, F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo hizo y definitivamente esa cosa no me dice como curarlo.

Sabía que la frustración envolvía sus palabras y deseaba con todo su ser poder ser más optimista, tener más esperanza. Pero cada error, cada prueba infructíferas era una herida más en su cuerpo. Dolía, dolía como los mil demonios fracasar una y otra vez. Lo perdía, Tony se le escapaba entre segundo y segundo y no podía evitarlo.

El plato frente a él se movió ligeramente y vio la mano de su amigo empujarlo en su dirección. Suspiró otra vez, casi con hartazgo y asintió. Visión se quedó mirando los papeles en los que trabajaba y lo dejó comer en silencio por un rato. Aquella cosa sabía horrible de verdad, pero una vez que empezó, ahuyentando todo lo demás de su mente, no pudo parar. No había sido consciente del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento y se preguntó desorientado cuándo fue la última vez que había tomado una comida decente.

El doloroso recuerdos de la última noche que cenó tranquilo y entre risas junto a Tony lo quemó. Sintió deseos de llorar y su estómago volvió a cerrarse.

— ¿Qué intentas? —preguntó de golpe Visión, como si pudiera leer su repentino desasosiego...

Con el corazón roto y casando, sepultó esos recuerdos en la misma zona donde escondía todo lo que lo volvía el viejo Peter y se enfocó en los papeles que Vis estudiaba.

— Pruebo qué químicos necesito combinar para invertir en proceso —musitó tomando la hoja.

Con un rápido movimiento, con una de sus telarañas atrajo a ellos la pizarra que había a unos pasos y le mostró los que había logrado decodificar en la sangre de Tony.

— Estás son algunas de las toxinas que infectan su mente. No son todas, algunas ni siquiera las reconozco, pero mezcle en una probeta la mayoría en distintas dosis. La pobre de Henry sólo estuvo hiperactiva por dos horas antes de caer desplomada. Es claro que me faltan componentes, pero esperaba que al menos con los que tenía poder generar un suero que lo contrarreste. Aunque sea algo que lentifique la producción de enzimas. —gruñó soltando definitivamente el tenedor.

Era imposible cortar esa carne, más para alguien que se hallaba a las puertas de la historia.

— ¿No habías probado eso ya? —le preguntó estudiando muy concentrado sus cálculos.

Agradece que no hiciera mención a su obvio y crítico estado de salud mental. Su fluctuante humor era otro motivo de preocupación y, para esos momentos, la lista ya era un problema en sí misma.

— Sí —susurró intentando olvidar eso— En la mañana. —especificó volviendo a deprimirse—. Sólo logré que dejara de patalear por un minuto.

— Es un avance...

— No es nada Vis. No es nada.

Se sentó mejor en la silla y siguió tragando su desayuno/almuerzo/cena sin ningún tipo de ánimo. Todo lo que intentaba era inútil y sus ideas se agotaban. Ya no sabía que probar. Rhody menciono algo de un bat y darle en la cabeza hasta que se componga. Se había reído unos segundos ante semejante absurdo, pero en esos momentos... ¿Qué podía perder? La verdad es que estaba tan cerca de un daño permanente que ya no había muchas cosas a las que decirles que no.

— Pensamos que el señor Stark se iba a recuperar rápido cuando los trajeron. —suspiró Visión al cabo de unos minutos— Tuvo un rato de lucidez hasta que empezó a atacar a todo a su alrededor. —soltó de golpe dejando la hoja olvidada.

En blanco, por demás shockeado, Peter clavó la vista borrosa y agotada en Vis.

¿Estaba empezando a delirar?

— ¿Qu-qué dijiste?

— ¿No te lo dijeron? —le preguntó extrañado, comprendiendo por su expresión que no se le había ocurrido que él no poseyera esa información.

Y vaya que Peter tampoco entendía cómo podía ser que no lo hiciera.

— No... nadie... nadie... —su voz se perdió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

¡¿Cómo demonios se les pudo pasar?! Diablos. Las últimas palabras... las últimas palabras lúcidas de Tony... un exceso de asco amargó su boca y la repentina rabia lo colmó.

— Supongo que nadie quiso herirte. Fue poco tiempo. Él nos advirtió que era su cabeza lo que estaba mal. Gritaba: ¡Está en mi cabeza! ¡En mi cabeza!

— ¿No dijo nada más? —susurró imaginándose lo que debió sentir cuando aquella desagradable cosa lo volvió a sumergir en la locura.

— Preguntó por Rhody y por ti.

— ¿Cuánto estuvo lúcido? —murmuró alzando repentinamente la cabeza.

— Cinco minutos a lo sumo.

— Supongo que podría intentar partirle algo por la cabeza. —aventuró mirando el duro pedazo de carne. Quizás Rhody si tuviera razón después de todo— ¿Quizás con esto?

Visión le entrecerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza divertido. Sentía la sangre fluir por su cuerpo. Sus venas hincharse, sus vasos siendo irritados por una inyección poderosa de esperanza. Que linda era la vida cuando el futuro ya no parecía oscuro y lúgubre.

Si Tony había conseguido en unos instantes de lucidez ayudarles a ver dónde se originaba el problema, quizás con unos minutos pudieran arreglarlo. Iba a tener que pensar muy bien cómo y dónde golpearlo. Quizás estudiar las cámaras de sus trajes e intentar determinar trayectoria, velocidad y fuerza del golpe. Recrearlo en un entorno seguro y sin riesgos. Por supuesto que no dejaría que Rhodes entrara allí con un bat. Pero quizás la respuesta que estuviera por ese camino.

— No creo que este tan dura. —se defendió sonriendo de costado.

— Oh V, atracadores sueñan con un pedazo de carne como este. —comentó haciendo un mohín divertido.

Visión resopló y estiró el dedo para tocar la carne. Esta no se hundió hasta que no aplicó un poco de fuerza y lo miró dudando.

— ¿No se supone que tiene que quedar dura? —preguntó verdaderamente perdido y por mucho que estaba metido en más mierda de la que alguna vez soñó, una carcajada se abrió paso por su cuerpo hasta salir por su boca.

Su amigo lo siguió y cuando las puertas del taller se abrieron ambos recobraron rápidamente la compostura. Ambos miraron en dirección al nuevo visitante y con sorpresa vio a Happy entrar. Sintiéndose algo incómodo e impactado, lo vio entrar con una bandeja que se veía mucho más apetitosa que la de Visión.

El ex-jefe de seguridad entró lentamente y los estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados a la distancia.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó después de repasar rápidamente el taller con una mirada preocupada.

— El arma de defensa personal que Visión me trajo para comer.

— No es un arma de verdad —explicó su amigo a Happy rápidamente.

— Lo sabe V, es un chiste. —le rodó los ojos a Happy y este sonrió de lado.

Lo vio relajarse y caminar tranquilamente a su encuentro. Sabía que temía toparse con Rhody. Los dos no habían solucionado nada de sus asuntos en las dos semanas que él estuvo inconsciente y la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para eso. Iba a ser un problema de Tony. Por mucho que lo intento, Rhody se negaba a hablarle y Happy no insistía, a duras penas si hablaba con él.

— Tu tía me llamó —le dijo dejando la bandeja frente a él— Estaba muy enojada.

— Lo sé.

— No debiste dejar que Rhodes la echara.

— Lo sé, pero prefiero que no esté aquí.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada a la prisión personalizada de Tony y cuando él creyó que todos entendieron lo que quiso decir, Happy lo sorprendió.

— Temes que escape. —sentenció con tristeza.

— No dejaríamos que la toque —agregó Visión mirándolo serio—. Tenemos un plan de contingencia por si eso pasara.

— No yo... no tengo miedo de él —les dijo molesto, recordando repentinamente que nadie lo entendía.

Casi nadie.

Por esas cosas sólo hablaba con Rhody. Éste era el único en ese maldito lugar que nunca se permitía olvidar que Tony estaba enfermo, poseído, lo que fuera.

— Temo tener que volver a hacer algo realmente estúpido para ayudarlo y que ella lo vea. —aclaró con frialdad— Por eso le dije a Ned que se vaya y trabaje desde su casa. Ellos no necesitan ver todo esto.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y corriendo las dos bandejas frente a él, sujetó con fuerza los papeles y se paró en dirección a la celda de Tony. Este estaba meditando o sabía Dios qué hacía, pero estaba sentado tranquilo en medio de la cama. Claro que el maldito podía estar pensando un nuevo plan de escape o una muy original retahíla de insultos, ya que la última que le lanzó no pareció especialmente productiva, visto que porque logró darle con el dardo en el cuello sin dudar.

Empezó a anotar los elementos en él mismo vidrio de la celda, más tranquilo cuando podía tener sus ojos fijos en Tony, y se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Happy se apoyó en su hombro.

— Lo siento. —murmuró este con pesar y Peter apartó la mirada de él.

No era como Rhody, no le duraba el enojo. Su mentor se aferraba a aquella furia para continuar, para pelear las batallas que necesitaba afrontar; pero Peter no era así. Su enojo iba y venía. Perdía su tiempo odiándose a sí mismo no a los demás.

Lo que estaban pasando era tan injusto, tan increíble... ¿Cómo podía juzgarlos? No concebía la idea de que él tuviera la patria potestad de las reacciones. Desearía que todos vieran a Tony como una víctima, como un pobre hombre atrapado en la más pequeña y elemental de las celdas; uno al que cada segundo le robaban la vida, uno que estaba muy cerca de consumirse, pero no podía obligar a los demás. Tenían tanto miedo como él, pero seguramente para ellos era más doloroso recordar la humanidad que se escondía tras el enfermante y vivo color ámbar que ahora sus ojos tenían.

Nadie lo decía en voz alta, todos fingían que no los acechaba a la vuelta de esquina una verdad: Si no podían curarlo, eventualmente, habría que encargarse de ese problema.

¿Quién querría recordar que ese monstruo era su amigo de toda la vida? ¿Su socio? ¿Familia? Nadie. Dolía tanto que Peter apretó el marcador en su mano y empezó a trabajar furiosamente. Sabía de sobra que se quedaría junto a Tony así sea para sostener su cuerpo cuando esté fallara de forma natural. Pelearía por eso sí era necesario. Haría lo que fuera por encontrar una cura y solo desistiría cuando el corazón de Tony le dijera basta.

— Déjalo sólo... yo estoy muy sensible y no soy buena compañía.

Happy asintió y su mirada bajó hasta donde Tony estaba sentado.

— Todo esto es una locura. Pensé que habíamos acabado con los alienígenas —se quejó molesto.

— Si bueno, sabes que tiene mala suerte.

— ¿Mala suerte? Esto es una idiotez, parece un zombi con una lobotomía. Un zombi malo y rabioso.

Meneó la cabeza y dejó el marcador suspendido en el aire.

— No le dig-

En los confines de la mente de Peter un engranaje giró, otro le siguieron y así uno tras otro desbloqueando las trabas que lo habían tenido girando en torno al problema, sin poder hallarle una solución.

Se giró rápidamente y sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Happy mientras esas palabras penetraron la nebulosa del cansancio.

— ¿Que...? ¿Qué dijiste? —susurró sintiendo como sus músculos empezaron a temblar con fuerza.

— Peter —dijo con la voz firme lejos de la despreocupada y casi divertida que había usado anteriormente—. Cálmate y suéltame.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! —repitió enloquecido.

¡Oh Dios lo tenía!

— ¡Visión llama a Rhodes! —dijo Happy girando la cabeza rápidamente —. Que traiga su traje y los calmantes —susurró girándose para volver a verlo a la cara—. Peter suéltame —repitió mirándolo fijamente— Me lastimas. —agregó apretando la mandíbula.

Escuchó a lo lejos como las puertas del taller se abrían y lo soltó repentinamente. Había sido un maldito idiota y al final Pepper tuvo razón: era un maldito orgulloso también. Luchó sin descanso por vencer a esa porquería, pero ahora lo veía claramente, no tenían que ganarle. Podían matarla. Pero su arrogancia natural le había dicho que tenía que superarla. Maldito fuera.

Quería vencer al virus, jamás pensó en simplemente aniquilarlo. No tenía que encontrar una cura. Solo una solución.

Caminó por todo el taller buscando los distintos estudios y cuando quedó claro que no iba a poder encontrar nada entre sus ansiedades y temblores, dejó de ser quedó plantado en medio de aquel caos. Se paró en medio de la sala frustrado y empezó a revisar las aristas de su idea. Ni era la mejor ni la más recomendable, pero si tenía razón sería la única forma...

— Peter... Peter... chico, despierta —dijo Happy chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos.

Asustado, retrocedió un paso y miró al mejor amigo de Tony lleno de sorpresa. ¿Seguía allí? Sacudió la cabeza y lo desecho. Lo tenía, lo tenía... Al fin lo tenía.

— ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y! —gritó dándose cuenta de su idiotez, empujando lejos a Happy cuando esté intentó volver a acercarse— Ponme todos los estudios de Tony, sólo los de la zona afectada.

— _Enseguida. ¿Algún orden en particular?_

— Cronológico.

Las imágenes lo rodearon repentinamente y empujó aún más lejos a Happy que se había quedado parado cerca suyo estorbándole.

— Amplia la primera que le hicieron luego de ser capturado y la que le hice luego de la ampolla que le puse hoy.

— _¿Quieres los de Henry?_

— No, los de Hank —murmuró desviando rápidamente la vista a la puerta cuando vio a Rhody, Visión y Happy mirarlo con sus armas levantadas—. Tuvo una reacción menos significativa a la basura alienígena. —finalizó olvidándose de los tres en las puertas.

Tenía, lógica. Había cometido el error de suponer que fue el golpe, creyó que eso había detenido el proceso. Que infantil. Ahora la verdadera pregunta era cómo iba a hacerlo. Suponiendo que sus pruebas arrojaran resultados positivos, cómo hacerlo sería el desafío.

Escuchó el murmullo de Rhodes discutir con Happy y apretó los labios frustrado. Volteó el rostro y notó como los tres discutían acaloradamente.

— ¡Cállense! —les gritó perdiendo los papeles.

Cuando el silencio volvió a rodearlos, asintió caminando de aquí para allá. Cambó las imágenes de orden, las agrandó, las achicó. Hizo sus cálculos mentales y desprolijos. Asintió, sintiendo su cuerpo despertar, emerger de entre la bruma. Las acomodó una al lado de la otra, en un orden que él solo alcanza a entender y por primera vez y sonrió victorioso.

— Ya sé que buscamos —susurró girando en redondo hasta la celda de Tony.

Apoyó la mano en el vidrio y como si Tony supiera que algo estaba pasando, empezó a removerse inquieto.

Sonrió siniestramente mirando a su novio. Sonrió sabiendo que iba a ganar.

— Retuércete maldito hijo de puta —murmuró lleno de odio— Voy a acabar contigo, me pagaras cada herida malnacido.

— Peter, quiero bajar mi arma. —apuntilló Rhodes con la armadura a medio poner— Pero amenazas a Tony y no puedo hacerlo así.

Se giró con una sonrisa que seguramente no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero ya sabía que buscaban. Sabía que le daba vida a esa porquería que se había adheridos a su desafortunado e inteligente cerebro.

— Se cómo matarlo. —se explicó llanamente, tan feliz y aturdido con al fin tener la respuesta, que ni lágrimas alcanzaba a soltar.

— Peter... —dijo Happy apuntándole con manos temblorosas y la voz ronca— Tienes que tener esperan...

— ¡Joder! ¡Eres brillante! —jadeo Rhody bajando los brazos—. Happy baja esa arma. —lo reprendió como a un niño— No hablaba con Tony, hablaba con la basura que tiene en la cabeza. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

— Muchas pruebas... ¿pero sólo resumidamente? —murmuró volviendo al centro donde las imágenes aún lo esperaban— Le voy a freír el cerebro.

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo con distintas expresiones, lamentable se dio cuenta muy tarde que malinterpretó la de Happy. No lo veía feliz como Rhody que rápidamente salió del traje y corrió a alzarlo como si hubiera anotado para la serie mundial o como Visión que se acercó contento pero más reservado y con ganas de que él le explique muy detalladamente que pensaba hacer y cómo iba a hacerlo funcionar. No, Happy lo miró lleno de pena y dolor.

No tenía forma de saber que cuando Happy se acercó a él y lo abrazó no era sólo para darle su apoyo.

Sólo tres horas después se dio cuenta que los problemas solo habían empezado.

Tenía a sus dos pobres ratas de prueba frente a él y mientras F.R.I.D.A.Y. empezaba los análisis, May entró en el taller y lo empujó al baño. Pese a que se quejó e intento que lo suelte, su tía sacó una muda completa de ropa de debajo de su brazo y se la lanzó iracunda a la cara.

— Arréglate —le dijo mientras abría la ducha y salía del baño para volver con las bandejas de comida y tirarlas en la basura.

— ¿Qué pasa tía? —preguntó desesperado para ir a trabajar.

Esa vez lo tenía. Estaba a un paso de lograrlo, era inadmisible frenar en ese momento.

— Pepper, intenta hacer que te quiten los derechos sobre Tony. —explicó a las apuradas— ¿Qué hiciste para que creyera que enloqueciste?

— Y-yo no... no hablé con ella. —susurró confundido.

— Arréglate, Rhodes dice que la Juez va a llegar de un momento a otro con Pepper.

— No... no puede. Yo soy su... soy el heredero...

— ¡Peter despierta! —gritó su tía dándole una bofetada.

El sonido hizo eco en las paredes del baño y las de su cráneo. Con la mejilla hormigueando miró sorprendido a su tía, pero también mucho más predispuesto a escucharla.

— Llevas un año saliendo con él, te nombra su heredero legítimo, enferma y tu... maldita sea Peter, lo amenazas frente a las personas con matarlo y dices que le vas a freír el cerebro. ¿Cómo piensas que se ve?

— No me interesa su dinero —susurró sin querer creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— No podrás elegir su tratamiento, no tendrás derecho a nada Peter, ni a permanecer a su lado.

Su estómago se revolvió con fuerza y cuando el mareo y las náuseas lo atacaron, agradeció hallarse a dos pasos del inodoro. Ahí iba su pobre cena.

— Arréglate, Ned está encargándose de que F.R.I.D.A.Y le dé sentido a tus estudios. —susurró su tía ayudándolo a que se incorporara.

— Tía yo...

— Más tarde —dijo está acariciando sus mejillas—. Ya lo lograste Peter, sabes cómo curarlo. Asegúrate de poder.

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño se desvistió y sin mirar ni una sola vez los moretones que aún tenía en el cuerpo se duchó en pocos segundos. Con la mente en mil lugares, aún desconcertado con la nueva acusación de Pepper, ni siquiera notó que el agua tibia arrastraba costras de sangre seca a sus pies. Nada de eso tenía cabida o lugar. solo pensaba en lo que se le avecinaba, en la forma tan inútil en la que esto interfiera con lo que en verdad era importante.

Limpió con la mano el espejo nada más al salir y se peinó desprolijamente. Nadie iba a tomarlo por un novio preocupado con raya al costado y muse para el pelo. Miró la ropa que le trajo su tía y negó. Dejó el traje a un costado y entró en el vestidor que tenían allí mismo. Ni siquiera necesitó rebuscar mucho, sacó unos jeans y por impulso cogió una de las remeras de Tony. Se distrajo brevemente con suave aroma al tabaco y sonrió internamente.

 _Casa,_ pensó acariciando la confortable algodón contra su herida y magullada piel. Se miró de cuerpo entero y sonrió viendo la punta de sus pies descalzos. Así si podía enfrentarse a lo que venía. Sujetó la remera de Tony y la olió sonriendo otra vez. _Ya casi amor, ya casi._ Juró con algo de esperanza por primera vez en lo que parecía una dolorosa eternidad.

— Peter vamos ya... —Rhody entró por el taller y se quedó mudo mirándolo— Vamos Parker, te esperan. —dijo con una sonrisa afable y su expresión de siempre.

Obviamente todos se sentían más cómodos evocando buenas épocas. Seguramente que su expresión no fuera la de un muerto en vida ayudaba a infundir confianza en los demás.

Frenó unos segundos en la celda de Tony y por primera vez se permitió acariciar el vidrio confiado. Nunca quiso hacerlo, desde que lo vio allí encerrado se prohibió siquiera pensarlo, pero ahora podía, ahora podía sonreír.

— Te voy a sacar de aquí, tú tranquilo.

— Claro que lo harás —dijo Rhody rodeando con su brazo sus hombros, empujándolo en un abrazo mientras caminaba con soltura— Y si no, lo secuestró y listo. No creas que Steve es el único con amiguitos —dijo misterioso, acercándose a su oído— Se dé un par de contactos de Tony... No es muy ético o legal acudir a ellos, pero mucha gente le debe un favor a un Stark. —la mirada negra se fijó en él llena de palabras no dichas— Y no me refiero a Tony. Aún queda mucha gente poderosa que le debe una a Howard.

— Creo que deberíamos intentar salir de esta por las buenas... —musitó intentando no pensar en esas palabras y lo que sea que pudieran significar.

— Visión se apunta al plan B. Sólo para que sepas. —dijo a título informativo, empujándolo tras las puertas.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza y cuando cruzó la sala los murmullos cesaron repentinamente. ¿Cuantos déjà vu podía tener un hombre en menos de un mes? Supo que muchos cuando los azules ojos de Pepper se clavaron en él y por unos segundos temblaron. Sabía lo que veía, veía al Peter que solía abrirle la puerta un día común después de que Tony se hubiera escapado de la empresa y ella tenía que ir a buscarlo. No iba a mentir, eso quería que ella viera; Que viera al Peter de siempre y se diera cuenta a quien intentaba ensuciar con aquello. 


	5. La decisión más difícil

Rhody empezó a hablar de cosas mundanas al lado suyo y Peter agradeció la distracción. Mientras menos pensara en lo que estaba por hacer, mejor.

La sensación de irrealidad y de locura por aquellos días le impedía pensar con claridad. De un problema al otro, de una mala noticia a otra, ni siquiera podía decir qué temperatura hacía en el exterior. Casi sin querer, se dio cuenta que tampoco sabía en qué día vivían, así como tampoco recordaba si alguien le dijo la hora.

— ...y tuve que tirarlo, ya no servía...

— Rhodes, ¿Qué hora es? —lo interrumpió de golpe, empezando a sentir un ligero pánico.

El moreno parpadeo a un paso de las puertas de la sala y lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Hora?

— No sé qué hora es... —susurró algo abochornado.

Sánchez no aprobaría su negligente cuidado personal.

Rhody, sin entender su malestar, solo miró suspicazmente el reloj en su muñeca antes de murmurar la respuesta.

— Faltan diez para las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Diez de la...? ¿Cuánto llevo ahí encerrado? —susurró muy bajo, sintiendo que sus pies se frenaban.

Había reiniciado dos, no tres, tres veces el cronómetro del taller. ¿O fueron más? El pánico se extendió por su cuerpo y por más que intentaba no dejarse arrastrar por la sensación de malestar, luchar contra ella no era fácil.

Ni era racional, no era común, pero de alguna forma sentirse tan alejado del mundo, de quién era, de una ducha, lo empezó a agobiar.

_ Dios, debí haber comido mejor _ , pensó abrumado. Ahora tenía ataques de pánico.

— Cuatro días. —respondió Rhody pausadamente.

Su rostro se alzó de golpe y el malestar corporal simplemente aumento.  _ Santa mierda _ . May. Pobre May. Ni una sola vez hablo con ella. No respondió ni una de sus llamadas. De hecho, ahora eso hacía que la absurda cantidad que le hizo tuvieran sentido.

— ¿Tanto? —murmuró sintiendo como la culpa lo golpeaba.

Su pobre tía había intentado que se cuide y él solo la echó. Ella que siempre estaba allí para él, que siempre lo apoyó y lo escuchó, había sido echada hacía tres días y jamás le pasó al teléfono. Era una basura de sobrino. Una basura de persona. May no se merecía ese destrato.

— ¿May...?

— Peter... ya saldremos de esto. No te... no te hagas más daño. —le pidió volteándolo para quedar de frente, cuando su rostro cayó por el peso de la culpa— Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Fue estúpido, casi suicida y desconsiderado. Pero lo hiciste por Tony. No dejes que te convenzan de lo contrario. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y haremos todo lo que haga falta.

Peter asintió, sabía que era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

— Hijo... mira Peter, Tony no tiene a nadie más. Somos todo lo que le queda. Lo que tiene. Si no lo hacemos nosotros, otros no lo harán. Sabes que él dejaría su vida por salvarte. ¿No es cierto?

Una sonrisa triste tiró de sus labios y alzó el rostro con un poco de convicción.

— Lo haría, sí.

— Ellos lo aman, lo quieren, pero no son como nosotros. Happy necesita cuidar de la gente que tiene, se parece a Tony, y Pepper... ella es inteligente y la mejor en muchas cosas, pero este mundo,  _ nuestro mundo,  _ no es algo que ella pueda entender. Ella ama a Tony Stark, no a IronMan, nosotros sabemos que IronMan es su corazón, así que, nos toca a nosotros hacer esto. Nos toca embarrarnos y hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿Entiendes? —reiteró viéndolo con firmeza.

Peter asintió y meneó la cabeza. Rhody estaba en lo correcto; No hacía todo eso porque fuera fácil, lo hacía porque era lo correcto, por era natural para él. Tony era su vida, era su mundo. Podía ser drástico y temerario, incluso estúpido e infantil, pero Tony era mucho más que una simple pareja. Era su mentor, su amigo, su héroe, su compañero, su aliado, su mitad. Le pertenecía,  _ se  _ pertenecen. Si no lo hacía él, ¿quién? Mejor. ¿Podría soportar que otro lo hiciera?

— Perdona yo sólo... tienes razón. —suspiró cuadrando los hombros, jamás permitiría que otra persona se hiciera cargo de la vida de Tony— Lo siento mu—

— No me mal entiendas Peter —dijo Rhody impidiendo que pudiera disculparse, palmeando su hombro con cariño, le lanzó una mirada elocuente a las puertas que aún no cruzaban— No digo que estemos actuando correctamente, no digo que no seamos dos basuras. —admitió dejando que viera el cansancio arrugar su rostro— Solo digo... deja eso para cuando no esté en peligro. Deja que la culpa por lo que hicimos, y hacemos, venga cuando todo haya terminado. No ahora. Ahora solo nos queda seguir perdiendo a nuestros amigos.

Peter sonrió y miró la puerta con una mueca cansada. Bien, podía con eso. Al final, sabía que tarde que temprano el peso de sus acciones iba a llegar. Rhody tenía razón, eventualmente podría martirizarse tranquilo. Primero lo primero: salvar a Tony.

— Bien, vamos. —dijo el moreno abriendo las puertas de una vez, luego sé que él asintiera secamente lleno de determinación.

Se quedó rezagado, viendo como la expresión afable del rostro junto a él mutaba a una dura, fría y terca. El aire relajado, casi jovial con el que salieron del taller había quedado en el pasado, el aura culposa y arrepentida también era completamente olvidada. La pedantería enmarcó sus cejas y alzó su mentón. Ese era el Rhody dispuesto a cargarse el mundo con tal de recuperar a su amigo.

Intentó imitarlo, pero la verdad lo descartó al instante, pues supo que no podría. Deseó verse en el espejo y ver cómo lucía su rostro, pero tuvo que conformarse con creer que su cansancio y su determinación eran visibles en sus facciones.

Oyó como el murmullo cesó de golpe y en su lugar la fría voz de Rhodes llenaba el espacio con su desprecio. Quiso insultarlo, a su parecer, esa estrategia no era en verdad la mejor. No con la jueza ahí. Quizás con Pepper y Happy fuera la única que servía, pero esa mujer no los conocía de nada y Peter sabía de sobra que pensaba la gente cuando lo veía y se enteraba que era el novio de Tony. Para nada le era práctico tener que, encima, lidiar con que creyera que era un maldito egocéntrico. Esa pelea estaría perdida desde el inicio de ser así.

Sonrió formalmente y caminó arrastrando ligeramente los pies hasta sentarse entre su tía y Rhody en el inmenso sillón donde estos se acomodaron. Pepper, Happy y la jueza estaban en los tres sillones individuales frente a él, mientras que Vision y Ned se habían quedado en el borde que dividía la sala con la cocina. Marcadamente cerca de Rhody y May, cerraban otra vez los bandos. Nadie podría dudar a quién respaldaban en aquella pelea.

El aire era tan espeso que un malestar le intentó revolverle el estómago, pero no iba a dejar que aquello lo tocara. Es verdad que en esos días había dejado que la locura poco a poco lo venciera, que se adueñara de su realidad, de su vida y sus acciones, pero en ese momento veía todo con una claridad apabullante. Lo difícil ya estaba hecho, tenía una cura y ya tenía una decisión tomada al respecto. El moreno tenía razón en una cosa: Tony iría hasta las últimas consecuencias por él. Y que de ellos se apiadara el mundo, porque no iba a ser menos.

La mirada azul de Pepper tembló al verlo con su nuevo y más severo arsenal de heridas y un vestigio de cariño por ella lo acogió. Al menos no lo despreciaba tanto como para ser inmune a su pobre estado. Happy corrió la vista, claramente culpable y fue su tía la única que gimió sorprendida al verlo.

— ¡Mira tu rostro! —se quejó está empujándolo al asiento junto a ella para poder tocarlo.

Sus costillas se quejaron por culpa del tirón y su brazo otro tanto, pero se las arregló para sonreírle más cálidamente.

— ¡Tengo dos ojos! —se rió sorprendido.

— Sobre esas ojeras será —le respondió mordazmente.

Le dio un rápido apretón de manos y giró levemente la cabeza para ver de frente a la juez. Se veía intimidante y nada tenía que ver el correcto y pulcro traje de dos piezas, con una camisa tan blanca e inmaculada como el marco de sus lentes, que colgaban olvidados en su cuello. Era su expresión cerrada y distante. Ella sabía que era la autoridad, no necesitaba que alguien lo dijera. Se abstuvo de sonreír con sorna, y solo asintió.

— Buenos días. —murmuró enderezándose cuánto pudo. Va, cuánto el dolor en su espalda le dejó.

No quería seguir las ideas de Rhody, quería hacer aquello con todos los recursos Stark al alcance de su mano. Por supuesto que como bien marcó el moreno, lo haría de cualquier manera; Contar con las instalaciones de lujo sería un plus, un valor añadido, no una requisito excluyente.

— Bueno, yo soy la juez Adams. Supongo que todos sabemos por qué estoy aquí —dijo la juez y llevó su mano rápidamente al brazo de Rhody para evitar que este abriera la boca.

— Lo sé. Yo soy Peter Parker —respondió esforzándose por enderezarse un poco más— mi tía May, el Coronel Rhodes, eh... bueno, simplemente Visión, y mi amigo Ned —explicó señalándolos a todos— Mi tía me informó el motivo de su presencia aquí, quién la llamó —se corrigió con inocencia— Pero me temo que hay un error —se disculpó intentando no sonar altanero— La señora Hogan no tiene derecho a intervenir en mis decisiones respecto a lo que es mejor para Tony. Y —añadió automáticamente viendo que la boca de la rubia se abría—, lo segundo que creo, es que la señora Hogan no se hace, ni tiene una idea, de lo que en verdad está pasando aquí.

La juez alzó la mano cuando Pepper fue a hablar y con pesar vio como la mejor amiga de Tony lo apuñalaba con la mirada. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en pelear con ella, menos en herirla o ser brutalmente honesto sobre su ineptitud en ese asunto, pero llegados a ese punto (donde Pepper parecía acusarlo de casa fortunas o sabría ella que) le tocaba saltarse sus sentimientos y actuar.

— La señora Hogan interpuso un recurso de amparo —le explicó la juez, dejando caer sobre la mesa de té un sobre de madera, presumiblemente uno donde estaba la petición de la rubia— Argumentando que las decisiones que usted está tomando atentaban contra el señor Stark y sus bienes. Así mismo, añadió abuso de poder y directivas que exceden los poderes que el señor Stark, sin decirle nunca a nadie, le dejó.

— La señora Hogan debería meterse en sus asuntos —espetó Rhody antes de que pudiera decir nada—. Y el señor Hogan, debería recordar que son un par de pantalones. —agregó mortíferamente.

Happy saltó repentinamente de su asiento, claramente exasperado y cansado de los comentarios mordaces que Rhody le venía lanzado desde el mismo momento en que todo aquello empezó y perdiendo de la nada los papeles, estalló.

— ¡Tú lo viste! —le gritó, ahogando con su fuerte voy la orden de silencio y mesura que pidió la juez— ¡Lo amenazó, le dijo que lo iba a matar! —estalló señalándolo.

Todos en la sala se quedaron petrificados y eso era culpa de la increíble vehemencia que mostraba. Happy era el callado, el que se quedaba en el fondo solo viendo, comentando de costado y entre susurros. No era el que gritaba y armaba escándalos.

Adams intentó hacer que Happy se calmara, pero este solo tenía ojos para Rhodes, que le alzaba el mentón rentándolo. Algo que funcionó completamente. Algo que esté esperaba, a juzgar por el brillo triunfal en su mirada.

— ¡Te advertí que lo sacaras de esto, que no dejaras que se involucre! ¡Te pedí que no lo empujaras a hacerse cargo curarlo! —Peter abrió impresionado sus ojos y perdió el habla otros instantes— ¡¿Te crees que Tony aceptaría que se hiciera esto?! Llevo años de mi vida cuidando de este niño por él. Sé exactamente lo que Tony te haría por permitirle hacerse  _ esto _ —escupió señalando el obvio moretón en su cuello.

La mano de Tony seguía firmemente marcada en él y por más que quería ofenderse al ser tratado de niño, unas ganas de llorar lo impidieron. Tuvo que apretar los labios y no agradecer. Pepper no parecía compartir inquietudes con su esposo, pero él se sentía mucho mejor al darse cuenta que Happy no lo veía como un condenado oportunista.

— ¡Es su maldita pareja! —le respondió Rhody parándose en su lugar— ¡¿Quién crees que así lo ordenó?! ¡Tony maldita sea! ¡Tony nos ordenó que fuera Peter el que lo cuidara y velara por sus cosas! ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos para decir que saben más que él?

— ¡Es un niño Rhodes! ¡Tony está más allá de esto y tú dejas que él se deje la vida metido en ese taller!

— ¡Peter puede curarlo! —señaló May, tomando el timón del barco de la locura— ¡No puedo creer que osaras insinuar que está tras su dinero —añadió mordazmente a Pepper.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —se quejó Pepper manteniendo su rígida postura llena de esa altura y elegancia que siempre supo ostentar. Ella no iba a perder los papeles como su marido— Desde el principio les dije que Peter era muy chico y que estaba demasiado comprometido con todo esto. No tiene edad para...

— No hables así de mi sobrino Virginia —la cortó May parándose al lado de Rhody, con una expresión molesta— Desde el primer momento Peter estuvo intentando salvar a Tony, pasó de su salud solo para lograr eso.

Luego de esas palabras el desastre se desató. Los gritos se volvieron cada vez mayores y las acusaciones fueron tornándose cada vez más y más fuertes. Happy empezó a pelear con May sobre lo ridículo que era que ella se mantuviera junto a Rhodes, cuando esté claramente atentaba contra la salud de Peter. Por su parte, Rhody peleaba sin descanso por defender la vitalidad que tenía que él interfiriera en la búsqueda de una cura, mientras que Pepper seguía insinuando que Peter no era apto para la tarea. Happy mantenía que él podía amar a Tony, pero eso no implicaba que pudiera con aquella responsabilidad. May empezó a insistir con que no era un chico; Pepper que no era capaz de pensar con claridad; Rhodes que todos estaban equivocados.

Ni una sola vez, nadie tuvo la deferencia de pedir su opinión.

La juez se hallaba parada entre los cuarto intentando callarlos, sin éxito alguno. Al principio Adams había guardado silencio, escuchando que se decían, pero era obvio que no pensaban cesar.

Sentado en el sillón apretó los labios y supo que dialogando aquello no iba a funcionar. Sabía de una sola forma en la que todos los involucrados iban a callarse, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Se deslizó por su asiento lentamente y se alejó de los cinco intentando no atraer sobre sí la atención de nadie. Tenía unas cosas que arreglar antes de que pudieran avanzar allí.

— Ned —susurró parándose detrás del sillón que antes ocupaba.

Automáticamente su amigo sacó su alucinada vista de la batalla en la sala y se volvió a mirarlo dejando en claro con su expresión su desconcierto.

— Ve al taller, estudia las dos ratas, analiza los resultados que te de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y dile que necesito que haga las valoraciones de qué tan riesgoso es hacer el procedimiento en humanos —dijo rápidamente, Intentando no olvidar nada— Pídele que haga un conteo de cuánto tiempo tiene Tony y que velocidad de degeneración presenta su cuerpo desde la prueba que le hice hace un rato.

— ¿Algo más? —susurró Ned a su espalda sin mirarlo, tocando su celular rápidamente, anotando a la carrera lo que él decía.

Le había dicho a Rhodes que ese era su chico en la silla y no se equivocó. Directo, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin peros. No era el momento de tener reparos.

— Acomoda los resultados en la pantalla tridimensional y vete.

— Peter... —sonrió internamente al escuchar la molestia en su voz. Definitivamente se sentía bien el apoyo.

— No va a ser agradable y definitivamente me arrepentiré de esto, pero solo hay una forma de que esos tres entiendan mi punto y no quiero que lo pases mal.

— No me interesa viejo, sabes que estoy contigo. —sabía que no mentía, iba a quedarse hasta el final, así no le gustara.

— Lo sé —dijo atreviéndose a girar un poco.

Los pequeños y rasgados ojos de Ned lo miraban desbordando determinación, si insistía se iría, eso lo sabía, pero no podía hacerle eso. Él había estado en su lugar, sabía lo que se sentía que te hicieran eso y no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

— Rhody tiene un plan de respaldo muy idiota —susurró mirándolo seriamente— Un muy muy idiota plan. —aclaró.

— Suena nuestro tipo de plan —le dijo agitando la cabeza confiado.

— Definitivamente. —sonrió— Pero, y es muy importante que entiendas que es más serio que la gran mayoría de las idioteces que hemos sabido hacer.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Asintió deslizando su mirada a los cinco que en ese momento seguían muy concentrados cruzando insultos y gritos y suspiró pesadamente.

— Necesito que robes toda la información que recopilé hasta ahora. Encripta los códigos de F.R.I.D.A.Y y Karen. Ponlas a salvo y lárgate a un lugar seguro. Olvida cualquier lugar que te haya mencionado alguna vez, no te expongas a cámaras y espera mi señal —dijo hablado bajo y rápidamente, no tenía tiempo—. Si todo esto falla, vamos a tener a muchas personas detrás y voy a necesitar cuánto tiempo podamos conseguir.

— Yo... —Ned carraspeó ligeramente verde pero asintió vacilante y determinado a la vez— ¿Cómo las encripto?

— Dile que estoy en peligro. Solo así: Peter está en peligro, escóndete —susurró corriendo la vista—. F.R.I.D.A.Y. hará el resto y te dirá qué más tienes que hacer. Sin Tony soy el único autorizado a manejarlas, si yo... si me impiden acceder a ellas... Las dos van a desaparecer. Solo yo se la clave que las activará otra vez —corrió la vista hacia su amigo y soltó un suspiro cansado, necesitaba que todo eso termine de una vez— No puedes perderlas, ¿me entiendes?

— Yo me encargo.

Ned se fue retirando lentamente y se hubiera reído de la forma en la que se encaminó al taller si no fuera una maldita mierda lo que estaba pidiéndole que hiciera. Con solo pensar en el peligro al que lo estaba sometiendo le daban ganas de sujetarlo por el brazo y retractarse. Si solo una persona se daba cuenta de lo que cargaba Ned, no dudarían un segundo en matarlo por conseguir toda la información personal de Tony. Pero maldita sea, necesitaba proteger a F.R.I.D.A.Y y si no la encriptaba Pepper, Happy, cualquiera de ellos podría acceder a ella y sabía que si Tony así lo quisiera, hubiera dispuesto las cosas de otra forma. Solo él tenía la clave y eso solo significaba una cosa.

— No tienes que precipitarse Peter —dijo Vision acercándose por su espalda—. Aún puedes ganar esto.

— ¿Te echas atrás? —preguntó cuadrando los hombros sin atreverse a verlo.

No sabría manejarse si él también le daba la espalda.

— No, lo sacaré de aquí si las cosas se complican. —corroboró sinceramente— Tal como el señor Stark querría.

— Eso es justo lo que necesito. —suspiró soltando el aire.

— Iré al taller con Ned entonces.

Asintió y miró su reloj. F.R.I.D.A.Y se iba a encriptar en quince minutos, pero a sus pruebas le faltaban pocos minutos para concluir.

Carraspeó dando un paso hacía los cinco adultos e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que pasaban de él. No es como si hacer tiempo no fuera justo lo que necesitara, pero una vez que los estudios estuvieran acomodados, no le iba a quedar mucho tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta que F.R.I.D.A.Y no respondía más y que algo pasaba con ella. Y no era tan buen actor.

Pepper la conocía de sobra, si le daba una orden y no respondía de inmediato iba a saber que estaba pasando. No era un misterio. Todos sabían que de alguna forma Tony mantenía un celoso cuidado de no permitir que sus errores pasados volvieran. Él mismo (antes de saber el plan de Tony) supuso que este abría diseñado un plan para que las IA desaparecieran si él no estaba. Todos sospechaban que estás desaparecerían sin más, y llevaban la razón. Lo harían. Pero Peter y él código que Tony le legó esa tarde en su taller, decían que él podía revertirlo todo.

Acarició el anillo que Tony le regaló cuando terminaron la Mark y el dolor le obligó a agachar la cabeza.

«Ahora eres el dueño de mi vida, cuídala»

«Tony... no es... Esto no es...»

«Somos uno bebé, eres dueño de todo lo que soy. Este es mi compromiso, a esto me comprometo contigo. ¿Lo aceptas?»

Cerró los ojos y sintió las malditas lágrimas volver. Joder como dolía. Le importaba un carajo la maldita F.R.I.D.A.Y y los trabajos de Tony. Lo quería a él. No quería su maldita vida de esa forma, lo quería con vida a su lado, no su legado.

— Disculpen —repitió alejándose de todo aquello. Solo era un plan de respaldo, no iba a quedarse nada, no estaba aceptando que todo estaba perdido— ¡Maldita sea que se callen! —gritó harto y dolorido. .

Su tía fue la primera en callarse seguida de Happy. Pepper y Rhody estabas más allá de eso.

— Si no se callan —amenazó por lo bajo, agotado— Voy a llevármelo y me importará una mierda lo que quieras Pepper, destrozaré la empresa, haré públicos sus archivos mierda, lo que sea —advirtió fríamente y la rubia se cayó por arte de magia.

— Tu no...

— No me busques Pepper —le espetó con fastidio— Te deje decirme de todo estos días. Soporté que me trataras como un niño y dejé que juzgaras mis decisiones a la ligera. Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por esta estupidez cuando todo termine, pero se le acaba el tiempo. Tu no viste sus estudios, no sabes, no puedes —aclaró cada vez más alterado—, no llegas a hacerte una idea de lo que esa porquería le está haciendo a su cabeza y yo no voy a seguir desperdiciando su tiempo contigo. Ahora, señora Adams, sería tan amable de ir conmigo al taller. No puede tomar esta decisión sin verlo.

Su tía lo miró apenada y Rhody alzó una ceja preocupado. Seguro que ir todos al taller se interponía con su idea de secuestrar a Tony en caso de fallar, pero si lo hacía, sabía que no tenía sentido esconderles ni un solo segundo lo que iban a hacer. Él mismo iba a acabar con sus propias manos y a cara descubierta al que fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para impedirle salvar a Tony.

Sin esperar una respuesta, harto de ellos, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió caminando lentamente donde estaba la celda de Tony. Era en ese momento o nunca. Sus pulsaciones volvieron a subir y el calor a sofocarlo. Mierda. Cientos de veces se la jugó, pero nunca como ese día. Las implicaciones... sacudió la cabeza y se olvidó de las órdenes que le dio a Ned y Visión.  _ Solo son un plan  _ B, se recordó.

Entró acariciando la pequeña placa y sonrió recordando la cantidad de veces que había hecho eso listo para despedirse de Tony. Maldito fuera, iba a cobrarle caro hacerlo pasar por todo aquello.

— Luces —dijo sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera el cuerpo de Ned en medio de la sala estudiando las imágenes que brillaban frente a él.

Parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose a la repentina luminosidad, y escuchó tras él como la juez y Pepper jadeaban.

Desde la puerta se veía claramente la celda, y como sospechaba, Tony se hallaba en medio de una de sus peleas.

— Sonido —dijo cuando llegó a Ned.

Apretó los labios cuando la roca y casi rota voz de Tony le llegó a los oídos. Se abstrajo viendo las imágenes y sutilmente empujó a Ned hacia la computadora central en la sala. Antes de alcanzar a alejarse, su mejor amigo le dio un fugaz apretón en la mano.  _ Fuerza _ susurró muy bajo. Agradecido, clavó en él los ojos sin responder nada. No tenía palabras. En cualquier caso, Tony sí habló por él.

_ — ¡Maldita seas Parker, enfréntame! _ —gritó Tony sobresaltándolo un poco—  _ ¡Eres una maldita rata como todos los demás! ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes! ¡Con todos! _ —siguió gritando mientras que tiraba con fuerza de sus muñecas queriendo soltar las fuertes esposas—  _ ¡No van a poder conmigo! _ —siguió gritando por más que su voz empezó a fallar y salir cada vez más ronca—  _ No me van a detener _ —susurró repentinamente— _ No lo harán... yo soy más fuerte, si eso, más fuerte. ¡No pueden conmigo! _ —volvió a gritar.

— Audio —dijo lentamente mientras ampliaba las imágenes.

—  _ Vamos maldito mocoso, dame la cara. ¡Así demuestras que no estás con ellos! _ —le gritó volviendo a la carga contra las esposas—  _ Maldito hijo de puta... te voy a acabar con mis propias manos _ —susurró furiosamente—  _ ¡Eres el peor error de mi vida! ¿Me oyes? ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Entra cobarde bueno para nada! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Un bueno para nada! _

— No soy yo el que está encadenado en una celda, amor —dijo con pesadez.

Ya había escuchado eso suficientes veces para que no le doliera más.

_— ¡CABRÓN!_ —empezó a gritar fuera de sí— _¡VEN!_ _¡TE MATARÉ PARKER, TE MATARÉ!_

— Enciérralo Karen —pidió acomodando las imágenes en orden otra vez.

Las luces en la celda se apagaron y los gritos cesaron. Claro que Tony seguía insultándolo, peleando, odiándolo. Pero al menos no tenía que oírlo.

Giró y se encaró a todos los presentes con la mirada perdida y desenfocada. Lo que tocaba ahora era lo peor, los gritos, los insultos no eran nada. Las amenazas hasta gracia le causaban. Su espalda empezó a encorvarse y como siempre, cada herida en su cuerpo eligió ese momento para doler como los mil demonios. Todo su cuerpo empezó a rebelarse contra lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que no iban a creerlo a menos que lo vieran.

— Juez, Pepper, si son tan amables de acompañarme a ver la segunda opción que tenemos como método para contenerlo...

Estiró el brazo señalando la celda y no se molestó en ver si lo seguían. Caminó donde Rhody se había quedado petrificado con la vista en la cama y parándose frente a él le sacó la pistola que cargaba en la cintura.

— Lo siento —dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara pues ambos sabían que iba a lastimar gratuitamente a Tony— Tengo que hacerlo.

Rhody trasladó sus ojos a él y asintió con pesar.

— Ábrele la puerta Karen —pidió con asco.

—  _ Enseguida Coronel _ —le respondió su IA y fue a su escritorio por las balas.

Los gritos podían volverse a oír y esa vez sí lo golpearon. Tony había empezado a gritar desesperado, sabía lo que se venía tanto como él. El gran cuerpo se echó hacía atrás. Cayó en la cama y más se alejó. El ruido grotesco de las cadenas le revolvió las tripas.

Caminó alzando el mentón pero sus pies se arrastraban sin querer dejarlo caminar. Era en esos momentos que su cuerpo se volvía devastadoramente pesado, negándose a obedecerlo y por más que la desgarrada y asustada voz de Tony le desquiciaba la mente forzó a sus pies a avanzar.

Escuchó los suaves pasos a su espalda y le lanzó una mirada de odio a Happy cuando cruzó las puertas de vidrio.

— ¡Deja de encerrarme! —gritó Tony y por más que su intención era sonar mortífero solo pudo escuchar su miedo— Deja de mandarme allí —suplicó y su rostro se crispó con verdadero temor bajo la venda en sus ojos.

— Lo siento Tony— susurró lanzándole una telaraña para arrancarle la venda— Lo siento muchísimo.

Lo vio agacharse y taparse el rostro mientras sus gruñidos se apagaron un poco. Le dio un tiempo para que se acostumbre a la luz y cuando lo vio alzar la mirada suspiró pesadamente.

— No mientas —susurró fríamente, penetrándolo con esos ojos dorados que brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia. El efecto podría ser hipnótico si no fuera tan irreal, tan sacado de una película de ciencia ficción— No lo haces —le escupió enojado— Deja de encerrarme Peter —le pidió extrañamente dulce— No me mandes allí.

Su mentón tembló cuando su dolor lo golpeó. Eso era lo peor. Escucharlo rogar. Escuchar su vieja voz suplicar porque no le hiciera daño, porque dejara de lastimarlo. Sin dudas nunca se iba a acostumbrar. Sabía que no era Tony, pero no podía evitar pensar en que una parte de él gritaba tras esa cosa.

Alzó el arma y dejó que Tony clavara sus ojos en ella.

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta Parker —soltó recobrando la compostura y su asqueroso semblante— Cuando logre salir de aquí, voy a acabar contigo ¿me oyes? Eres como todos ellos, te dije que vengas conmigo, pero no, preferiste destruirme... vas a tener que matarme. Lo sabes, solo hazlo.

— Voy a curarte Tony, ya sé cómo sacarte de ahí, espera ¿sí? —le pidió inútilmente como cada vez que tuvo que hacer eso.

— Tony —susurró Pepper mirándolo sobre su hombro.

— No te acerques —le advirtió.

—  _ Tú _ —susurró con asco Tony haciéndola gemir asustada cuando clavó en ella esos enloquecidos y anormales ojos— Me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir... —sonrió maliciosamente inclinando la cabeza.

Absurdamente, Peter sintió una punzada de celos. El tono galante y sensual lo molesto. La rubia dio un respingo sorprendida y seguramente el hecho de que sonó muy animal la forma en que dijo «tu» fue lo que la hizo retroceder un paso.

— Sabía que estabas en esto también. Te intentaron esconder... siempre supe que tú estarías dando vueltas por ahí robando mis creaciones... —su voz pasó a ser un frío látigo lleno de aborrecimiento y tanto rencor que paralizó a Pepper cuando está, pese a sus órdenes avanzó hasta pararse al lado suyo.

Si ella intentaba alejarse un solo paso la frenaría, pero de momento la podía dejar enredarse en aquella pesadilla.

— Eres una perra fría y calculadora. ¡Estás detrás de esto! —gritó torciendo el gesto.

— ¡Tony no! —le dijo con la voz tomada.

Oh si, el dolor. Dolía ver cómo podría odiarte, no iba a mentir que una parte de él estaba disfrutando con aquello. Tampoco iba a negar que seguir siendo el único al que Tony le pidió que se vaya al lado oscuro lo complacía. Era de una muy retorcida forma gratificante saber que solo a él lo quiso a su lado. Había tenido sus dudas con Pepper y una muy egoísta y ruin parte de su mente estaba feliz con ver que a ella no le pidiera que se quede con él.

_ Tremendo consuelo,  _ se mofó de sí mismo.

— ¡Eres como él! —le espetó logrando con éxito que eso sonara a un insulto— Deja de mentir. Quieres acabar conmigo como ellos, quieren que les dé lo que cree —susurró retrocediendo perdiéndose en su mente unos segundos— Por eso me torturan. Siempre me envidiaste. No soportabas que yo fuera brillante. Seguro esta fue tu idea...

— Tony, sabes que no...

— ¡No! ¡No podrán! —respondió sonriendo como lunático— Me van a tener que matar... eso van a hacer, matarme. Siempre quisiste lo que me pertenece, eres igual que todos... todos... ¡No! —gritó regalándole el placer de volver su asustada vista a él— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Deja de encerrarme allí!

— Hora de dormir amor. —dijo soltando un suspiro mientras alzaba el arma.

Disparó una vez y el maldito se tiró al piso de rodillas.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! —gritó por última vez mirándolo desesperado.

Se arrastraba hasta donde se hallaba él empezó a balbucear por lo bajo un montón de súplicas y ruegos antes de que el siguiente disparo se escuchara cortar su llanto.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras volvía a caer sobre él la grotesca idea de que le disparó al hombre que más amaba. Como siempre el tiempo se detuvo. El ruido hizo eco en su pecho y rompió otro poco de su alma. Pepper sollozó cuando el cuerpo de Tony cayó desplomado contra el piso y por unos segundos ese triste ruido fue todo. La crueldad de Tony siguió extendiéndose sobre ellos, el dolor que sus palabras causaban hería más en la inmensidad del silencio. Pero no duró lo suficiente. Un pequeño ruidito salió de la boca de Tony y la segunda fase del tormento empezó.

Tony soltó un grito dolorido y comenzó a retorcerse contra el piso con la misma fuerza que antes lo hizo parado. Veía lágrimas caer por sus ojos y lo aullidos aumentaban de volumen al instante. Se obligó a seguir viéndolo, a no agacharse a su lado, pero sobre todo se obligó a no impedir que Pepper lo hiciera. Todos se merecían pasar por eso una vez.

Cuando los dedos de la rubia se enredaron con el pelo de Tony este gritó con tanta fuerza que él no llegaba a entender cómo sus cuerdas vocales no colapsaron. Sollozó como un animal herido intentando alejarse de ella y por más que la rubia empezó a llorar e intentar calmarlo, cada que su mano tocaba una porción de piel de Tony, esté más gritaba.

— Para esto —le ordenó girándose de rodillas junto a Tony.

Solo cuando vio las lágrimas caer silenciosamente por su rostro asintió. En verdad solo lo hizo porque no podía escucharlo más, no porque ella se mereciera no tener que vivir con ese sonido en su mente.

Cambió el cartucho del arma y volvió a dispararle a Tony. Pepper no era idiota y se alejó de él automáticamente.

— Eres un maldito bastardo —dijo Tony con odio cuando pudo abrir los ojos solo unos segundos después.

Había perfeccionado la dosis, Tony no se arrastraba por aquella miseria ni un solo segundo más del necesario. Por eso le disparaba, para que no tuvieran que mantenerlo sedado para lograr escapar de su agarre.

— Te repites —le dijo sujetando a Pepper del brazo y jalándola para afuera.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! No sé cómo pude fijarme en ti —le gruño parándose— Maldito el día en que apareciste Parker. Eres lo peor que le pasó a mi vida. Solo querías arruinarla... ¿Te diviertes disparando no? —le dijo mordazmente, sabiendo perfectamente que eso seguía doliendo— Te encanta reducirme. Púdrete Parker, soy más fuerte que esto —gruñó empezando a forcejear con las esposas ahora que recuperaba sus fuerzas plenamente.

— Ya no —le dijo con odio poco contenido— Ya sé cómo sacarte de ahí, así que púdrete maldito. Voy a recuperar a mi novio. —le gruñó mostrando los dientes.

Estaba hasta la coronilla de esa maldita cosa, ese día iba a acabarlo. Hasta ese día la porquería esa iba a alimentarse del cerebro de Tony.

Empujó el último tramo a Pepper y la juez salió sola caminando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a contener los iracundos gritos de Tony, sintió como Happy sujetaba a Pepper y la alejaba de allí.

— Que suerte tienes de poder consolarla —le dijo mirándolo con verdadero dolor atravesándole el pecho.

Ni siquiera intentó ser cruel o mezquino. Le salió de lo más profundo del corazón. Deseaba tanto poder tocar a Tony, deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo y dejar que su aroma atiborrara sus sentidos hasta que nada más que ellos abrazos fuera real.

— Que suerte tienes de saber que de solo tocarla no logras dañarla más de lo que ya está. —masculló tragando duramente pese al nudo que le cortaba la garganta—. No vuelvas a insinuar que atentó contra él o que me interesa una mierda su fortuna. —le espetó devastado.

— Vamos Peter —lo llamó Rhody sujetándolo del brazo para alejarlo de la arrepentida mirada de Happy—. Esta es la última vez que lo haces, deja todo así.

Sintió los brazos de su tía rodearlo pero no le lanzó ni una sola mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Ned que sacudió una memoria en su dirección. Asintió y lo vio deslizarse hasta fundirse contra la pared del fondo del taller.

F.R.I.D.A.Y estaba a salvo.

— Voy a... voy a necesitar una explicación un tanto más profunda aquí. —dijo la juez mirándolo expectante.

Algo bueno salió de allí, esa señora parecía dispuesta a escucharlo al menos.

— Hace un mes Tony empezó a trabajar con una esfera que S.H.I.E.L.D le trajo —empezó enumerando la crónica de ese desastre— Por la fecha en que sus cambios empezaron creo que tuvo que haberse contagiado pocos días después de que terminó de analizarla. La abrí y encontré rastros celulares que no pude reconocer hasta que los implanté en dos organismos vivos. —alzó una mano y señaló dos resonancias que mostraban las cabezas de sus pobres ratas— Ahí descubrí que efectivamente era lo mismo que infectó a Tony.

Caminó hasta el centro y arrastró las imágenes hasta pegarlas una con otras, dejando que todos pudieran ver las similitudes.

— Desde ese día busco eliminar esta porquería de su sistema, pero como bien dijo la Señora Hogan, soy un maldito egocéntrico. —sonrió con ironía— Intenté vencerla e intenté superarla, no se me ocurrió que podía simplemente matarla.

— Peter no lo digas así... —se quejó su tía.

Le lanzó una mirada cansada y solo sacudió la cabeza, jamás se iba a perdonar haberse pasado semejante obviedad.

— ¿Cómo puede matarla sin matar al receptor? —preguntó la juez mirándolo seriamente.

— Esa porquería es un microorganismo. Vive.

Alzó las manos y amplió las dos últimas resonancias. En ellas se veía como el tejido cerebral de Tony estaba cada vez más comprometido, pero cuando amplio la de Hank podía verse una ligera variación con la primera que le sacaron. Había mejorado.

— En esta imagen pueden ver que Hank presentaba un cuadro tan grave como el de Tony, las reacciones eran las mismas e incluso empezó a autolesionarse. Como Tony, se asustaba de su reflejo, así que en ese punto los síntomas se volvieron iguales. Vision me comentó que Tony había tenido unos instantes de lucidez cuando lo atrapamos, en un principio pensé que fue el golpe. Fue una muy larga caída, no pensé en la electricidad.

Amplió las imágenes de Hank y arrastró al centro la última.

— Pero hoy Happy habló de una lobotomía y por más que me pareció absurda la comparación, recordé automáticamente el golpe eléctrico que recibió el día que lo capturé. Expuse a Hank a una corriente eléctrica leve, hubo una ligera variación, pero nada significativo hasta que conecte los electrodos en su cabeza. Esto pasó.

Arrastró el vídeo de la segunda prueba y junto a este el vídeo de la resonancia.

Podía apreciarse el momento en que esa basura brillaba intensamente allí donde la corriente pasó y cuando el fulgor desaparecía, esa parte del cerebro volvía a la normalidad.

— ¡Ya no está! —gimió May.

— Exacto, pensé que con eso bastaría, pero... —alzó la mano y siguió el rápido camino que hicieron las células brillando mientras empezaba a reproducirse otra vez— Viven y se reproducen, vuelven a su lugar.

— No las mata —dijo Pepper avanzado un paso hacía las imágenes.

— Si las mata, lo único que pasa es que al no matarlas todas, estas vuelven a ramificarse una vez que la corriente pasa. Se alimentan de los pulsos electromagnéticos de las neuronas, de ahí sacan su energía, pero si las sobrecargo, se funden.

— ¿Como un fusible? —preguntó Happy asombrado.

— De la misma forma.

— ¿Está diciendo que tiene que mandar descargas al cerebro el Señor Stark y así lograr matarlas? —preguntó la juez no muy convencida.

— Muy básicamente, es un poco más complejo ya que en realidad tengo que hacer choques específicos en determinadas áreas donde la actividad es mayor y una onda lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que algún mínimo resabio pudiera aferrarse a sus neuronas restantes para evitar que se vuelvan a aferrar a él.

— Básicamente, vas a freírle la cabeza —tajo Rhody como si fuera una obviedad.

— Creo que esa oración me metió en este problema —comentó girándose para verlo con un puchero.

Resultaba hasta divertido que quisiera hacer un chiste en ese momento tan poco oportuno. Su mentor lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. Estaba de buen humor, lo notaba, por primera vez en días estaba tranquilo. Lo miraba lleno de seguridad y orgullo. «Lo lograste» decía su media sonrisa.

— Esto puede matarlo —dijo Pepper examinando las imágenes.

— También puede dejarle muerte cerebral. —dijo duramente—. Incluso la honda que tengo que mandar por el resto de su cerebro podría dañar severamente su motricidad o el habla. No puedo saber nada de eso hasta que despierte, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y ya hizo los cálculos, es igual de viable que con Hank y mejor. Al parecer, Tony tiene un cerebro más sofisticado y esa basura necesita leerlo bien para poder acoplarse a él. Sus ramificaciones son más superficiales que en Hank, que posee un cerebro mucho menos activo.

— Tiene que haber otra forma —dijo Pepper mirándolo dudosa.

No sintió nada dentro suyo pese a que notó que ya el odio no estaba. Había creído que se iba a sentir satisfecho o realizado, pero la verdad es que no sentía nada. Le devolvió la mirada impasible y solo meneo la cabeza.

— Esta es la última resonancia que le hicimos —dijo atrayendo la imagen para que ella la pueda estudiar— No me preocupé realmente por entender cómo funcionaba esa cosa hasta ayer que noté que no peleaba con la misma fuerza. Supuse que se había cansado, pero eso no cuadraba con su personalidad. Dejé que peleara un poco conmigo y me di cuenta que pese a que quería golpearme, sus puños temblaban y su fuerza era considerablemente menor. Está bien alimentado y créeme que se ejercita ahí dentro, nada explicaba porque no podía conmigo...

— Hasta esta prueba —susurró la rubia contemplando las imágenes ensimismada.

— Esa cosa empezó a dañar su cerebro, si no la sacó de allí rápido, va a terminar por consumirlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para maniobrar? —preguntó Happy, que a diferencia de su esposa, tuvo el detalle de no mirarlo a la cara.

— Antes de un punto crítico... —dejó que su mirada vagara por los exámenes e hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Estudió los números de F.R.I.D.A.Y y se giró activando el contador— Veinticuatro horas.

— Perdón, pero creía que era más lento en el cerebro del señor Stark —dijo la juez mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido.

May se encogió de hombros dejándole saber que para ella eso no tenía sentido tampoco, y fue Pepper la que le respondió agachando la cabeza.

— Ya decodificó como trabaja el cerebro de Tony, sabe sus pulsos y sabe reconocer la interacción entre las neuronas...

— Lo mapeo —le dio la razón— ahora no necesita perder tiempo yendo con cuidado, su cabeza es un terreno conocido y avanza más rápido.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos y Peter se preguntó qué diría la jueza. Ya no había mucho que argumentar a su favor. Vision debió intuir lo mismo, ya que apareció caminando lentamente y se paró frente a la celda de Tony mirándolos a todos con su calma expresión. Estaba listo para actuar, tal como se lo había prometido.

— Vas a hacerlo sin importar qué —le dijo Pepper fríamente al ver la postura de Vision.

Corrió la vista de la jueza y se enderezó sacando pecho, con la vista fija en la rubia.

— Sí —admitió— Pero preferiría hacerlo aquí, donde tengo todas herramientas para salvarlo.

— Ni siquiera ahora respetas que esta no es solo tu deci...

— Señora Hogan —la cortó la juez mirándola de frente— Cuando vino a mi despacho nada de todo esto me fue explicado. —marcó caminando con su garbo tan profesional cubriéndola. Peter extraño traer calzado— Se suponía que el señor Stark no estaba en estas condiciones y todo parece indicar, por lo que oí de alguien que no tiene por qué decir mentiras en este instante visto que no parece notar si es un hecho o no relevante, usted no es asidua a este lugar.

Giró rápidamente para ver la cara de la juez y esta miraba a Pepper con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de molestia.

— No me gusta ser traía ante familiares que atraviesan estas situaciones sin tener todos los datos completos y me parece que eso no es algo que haya entendido, pese a que se lo expliqué detalladamente en mi despacho.

— A mí nadie me dijo esto —se defendió mirando a Happy.

— Con más razón me pregunto ¿qué motivos tenía para dudar de lo que se estaba haciendo aquí? A lo que a mí respecta, usted no sabía nada de esto, ¿en qué se basó para decir que el señor Parker atentaba contra el señor Stark?

— Lo amenazó... —dijo algo perdida— Se niega a escuchar nuestros consejos, actúa arbitrariamente...

— No más de lo que el señor Stark lo amenazó a él. —la volvió a cortar mordazmente— Créame señora Hogan, si ese fuera mi marido, seguro le hubiera pegado una o dos cachetadas. —la juez tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo miró fijamente— No creo que intente robar ni apropiarse de nada señor Parker, así mismo creo que solo quiere salvarlo y sólo Dios sabe si lo logrará con esa idea. Sigue estando a cargo de los bienes del señor Stark y...

— ¿Puedo curarlo? —preguntó desesperado con aquel innecesario parloteo.

— Y de su salud —dijo la juez asintiendo— También creo que sería un buen momento de presentar una orden de alejamiento para la señora Hogan —agregó impresionándolo.

Pepper soltó un jadeo a su costado pero él solo sacudió la cabeza.

— Es la socia y amiga de Tony, yo no tengo que decidir sobre eso. Cuando despierte lo hará él. Gracias.

Salió derrapando del taller sin mirar atrás o escuchar a Rhody llamándolo para que le diga qué hacer. Corrió por la casa y fue directo a su alcoba para buscar la tablet personal de Tony. Una vez lo había visto trabajando en un proyecto extraño que solo el destino podría haberlo orillado a hacer, pues era justo lo que iba a necesitar.

— ∞ —

Unas pocas horas después de todo el ajetreo Peter se encontraba solo en el amplio taller. Ya no necesitaban la celda de Bruce. La suerte de Tony estaba echada. No se sentía nada confiado. En lo absoluto. Tener una clara idea de qué hacer no quería decir que fuera fácil o que la decisión hubiera sido la mejor. Era la única, lo que aplacaba la culpa y las dudas, pero no la volvía la más fácil de tomar.

Tony se removía en la camilla, pero gracias a la peligrosa cantidad de sedantes que tenía, no gemía ni se contorsionaba. Algunos quejidos brotaban de sus labios pero eran muy pocos. Eso tampoco hacía su trabajo fácil. Estaba encerrado en su mente y aquella vez a un nivel tan profundo que solo pensar en lo que podía estar viviendo le dolía.

Acostado, desnudo, sólo en su mente, reducido; Esas eran las palabras que describen a Tony en esos momentos y las náuseas amenazaban con extraer hasta la última y solitaria gota de bilis que poseía en su estómago.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto amor? —susurró entre el silencio— No sé si es la suerte Parker o solo tu intentando ser el que peor suerte tiene de los dos.

Ninguna respuesta vino de Tony y así fue mejor. No estaba seguro de poder soportar volver a escucharlo gemir por piedad.

— Sabes que perder ante mí en ese aspecto no es como decir que soy el mejor en todo... —se rió con amargura— Solo para que lo sepas, puedes levantarte ahora mismo y aceptar que soy mejor que tú en una sola cosa y continuar.

Esperó como un idiota adolescente y no le quedó otra que confirmar que nada pasaría. No es que verdaderamente creyera que se levantaría, pero el panorama de ambos era muy oscuro. La espesura de la nada envolvía los futuros meses por venir. Para ellos bien podría no ser más que el ahora, que ese instante. Si en algún momento Peter iba a claudicar ante los sueños y esperanzas, era ese.

Fijó la vista en las máquinas a las que lo tenía conectado y vio con tristeza que nada cambiaba. Éstas advirtieron que su cerebro seguía igual de activo que mientras estaba despierto, y que por más que intentó junto a Sánchez normalizar sus pulsaciones fue imposible. Tuvo que hacer más y más cálculos, hostigar al médico a qué se arriesgara con la anestesia, pero al final supo que el único que podría superarlo era el mismo Tony.

— Sabes, Rhody dice que no escuchas nada —murmuró acariciando su cabello por primera vez en una larga temporada.

Se esforzó por no notar cuántos de estos se quedaban pegados a su mano y cuántos caían al piso. Continuó la caricia alejando cada decrépito mechón hasta despejar completamente su frente. Su mano vaciló, pero al final se rindió y la deslizó por su rostro, sintiendo los huesos en sus mejillas marcarse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista, el dolor que lo tenía adormecido cobró intensidad y empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Despacio y con cuidado, Peter se acercó a aquella boca que tantas tardes besó e hizo la cosa más estúpida en esos días: se entregó al dolor. Sin poder pensar con claridad, sintiendo las horas de insomnio burlarse de él, empujarlo a malas y horribles decisiones, acarició suavemente sus labios contra los resecos y agrietados de Tony.

— Te amo —murmuró por lo bajo con la voz quebrada y mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

Su pecho se retorció, su estómago se hundió y apretó otra vez sus boca con tanta tristeza que no le entraba en el cuerpo. Sentía que estaba lleno de dolor, uno tan grande, tan pesado y angustiante que sentía que se perdía en él. Nada se veía igual, no recordaba cómo se siente ser besado con pasión o cariño. Su cerebro estaba embotado por la tristeza que lo desluce todo.

— Te amo tanto Tony —sollozo dejando otro pequeño beso en la esquina de sus labios incapaz de volver a besar unos labios que ya no le responden.

No tenía tiempo, ese era su recordatorio, lo sabía, lo sentía. Las agujas no se detenían por más que implorara en silencio, pero pese a lo que eso implicaba, Peter apoyó la frente en su pecho y sollozó unos instantes en busca de consuelo. Quería limpiar de su sistema el dolor, pero este se rehusaba a soltarlo. Con impotencia y una angustia que lo volvía torpe, se apretó más contra él.

El olor era desconocido. Escondido entre el hedor a hospital y jabón neutro, se hallaba la esencia que tanto disfrutaba. Su temperatura era alarmante, su delgadez preocupante. Tocarlo solo sirvió para sentir con sus manos como su mundo se había roto. Ya no tenía nada. No era nada. No sin él.

El silencioso ruido mecánico los envolvió y solo después de un tiempo que le resultaba imposible determinar, las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Arriba de él, como en un quirófano médico de alta complejidad, aguardaba toda su familia. Sentía como detrás del grueso vidrio se filtraban sus miedos y su ansiedad. Todos querían que culminara rápido. La necesidad de un fin, de un cierre, los tenía a todos con la vida en suspenso. No podían más, los entendía, él no estaba mejor. Pero no podía soltarse. Las lágrimas caían sin control, sus miedos salieron de sus escondites y mientras la angustia hacía que su rostro rebotara entre sollozos contra la vieja cicatriz del reactor, solo pudo pensar en lo que perdería si fallaba.

Pese a todo el tiempo que le tomó, nadie los interrumpió. Desesperado por intimidad, se aseguró de que no pudieran escucharlos bloqueado el audio desde el taller al pequeño cuarto, pero sin dudas si golpearan la superficie de cristal que los separaba los oiría. Por unos segundos mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas en el pecho desvalido de Tony, se intentó ver tres sus ojos. Lastimado, flaco, ojeroso. Un chico de dieciocho años consumido por una situación que lo superó. Ni siquiera le importaba verse frágil. Solo quería que Tony despierte y lo besara otra vez. Que se enojara por haberse descuidado de semejante manera. Que lo volviera a besar y le pidiera mil disculpas por cada herida y por cada lágrima.

Otro sollozo escapó de su control y por otros segundos pensó que no iba a poder. Aferró con fuerza su rostro y tapándolo negó lleno de terror. No era capaz. No podía hacerlo. Pero debía. Esa era maldita cosa. No tenía opciones. Podía estar un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que no estaba listo para hacerlo, así como estaba un mil por ciento convencido de que solo él podía.

Se reprendió mentalmente, se obligó a recordar que no, que otra vez ese no era el momento y asintió más resuelto. Madurar apestaba. Tener un novio al que unos gérmenes cruza con zombies intergalácticos le estaban devorando el cerebro también.

— Creo que se equivoca —susurró incorporándose mientras secaba sus ojos, retomando la charla que había interrumpido en su momento de debilidad— Bueno veras, no lo  _ creo _ en sí, esa máquina me avisa cuando tu cerebro razona algo, por así decirlo, y sé que lo haces.

Apretó los labios mirando la máquina y vio su cerebro responderle. Inspiró lentamente y se volvió a enfocarse. Deslizó una última vez la mano por su rostro y se obligó a continuar. No podía seguir haciéndose el loco, tenía una tarea por delante.

— Bien, tengo tu atención... Siento esto Tony. —murmuró lanzando una mirada rápida al cielo raso del taller, donde vio como todos los adultos fingían estar en sus asuntos, otorgándoles más intimidad— En verdad la jodí. Pepper me odia, lo vi en sus ojos cuando me pidió permiso para quedarse y ver cómo salía todo esto. —masculló llenando el silencio que empezaba a inquietarlo— Happy no lo lleva mejor. Creo que no me odiaba hasta que le dije a su esposa que iba a acabar con ella si intentaba meterse en la intervención —masculló arrastrando la banqueta y la placa con todos los electrodos hasta él para empezar a trabajar—. Te tendría que haber rapado, pero quiero mucho mis pelotas para arriesgarme a que despiertes y te veas. Espero no haberla jodido con los cálculos... —acomodando cada electrodo en su estratégico lugar, Peter soltó un suspiro intranquilo— Rhody y Happy, por su parte, se aborrecen. Supongo que al final tú eras el corazón del equipo. —alzó la vista cuando la máquina empezó a pitar y sonrió meneando la cabeza— Eres imposible, ni siquiera en este estado eres capaz de soportar un halago —acomodó el resto de los electrodos mientras seguía parloteando con la esperanza de que las pesadillas que lo perseguían mermaran.

Un escalofrío se había instalado en su espalda y cada rato lo hacía removerse incómodo. Prevenía que algo iba a pasar, pero no tenía idea del qué. No es que le interese apresurar sus pasos y llegar de una vez al problema que lo asediaba en la ignorancia. Prefería de momento confirmarse con la espléndida noticia de que lo que sea que les deparará el futuro podía ser malo, pero su cuerpo sabía que no sería tan malo.

Lamentablemente esa sensación de seguridad se diluía rápido. Cada nuevo electrodo que conectaba a Tony era una prueba a sus nervios. ¿Ese fallaría? ¿Ese sería el que le diera una descarga muy fuerte y lo matará? Mil dudas que le impedían fiarse de sus instintos.

— Use un prototipo tuyo para crear estos —explicó acariciando su mejilla con el electrodo, otra vez intentando no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos— La onda electromagnética va a impactar de lleno en tus neuronas, tu pelo estará a salvo. No quiero ni saber que esperabas hacer con ellos. —murmuró soltando una suave risa— Los diseñaste para transmitir ondas bajas, por seguro que solo impactan en las terminaciones nerviosas como un cosquilleo, sin dejar marcas superficiales... Sabes... Eso... eso es algo muy específico. —añadió socarronamente— Digo, puesto en los puntos indicados, amor mío, seguro que sería una tortura para la libido.

La sola y puerca idea de qué pretendía Tony con esos electrodos traía una hoguera a su cuerpo.

Se sacudió el bochorno y apretó los ojos por unos instantes. _Siempre_ _tan oportuno_ , se quejó sintiendo un delicioso espasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se juró que ya pondría remedio a ese mal y continuó su obra. Viendo una y otra vez las imágenes que él y F.R.I.D.A.Y habían diseñado, terminó dejando que ella lo escaneara confirmando que todo esté bien.

—  _ Perfecto Peter. — _ le informó desde los altavoces en la sala.

— Gracias —susurró destapando el cuerpo de Tony—. Muéstrame otra vez los del cuerpo.

—  _ Lo sabes de memoria. Lo practicante Peter, ten confianza en tus habilidades. _ —le repitió mientras resaltaba en las imágenes los puntos.

_ Si bueno, si pudiera... _ suspiró apretando el puente de su nariz.

— No está de más la doble verificación. —sonrió volviendo a su tarea.

Agregó los dos que iban a ir en los brazos, siempre intentando pasar por alto sus deterioradas y absolutamente heridas muñecas y la visible marca de sus costillas.

_ ¡Ya déjalo Peter! ¡Solo sigue!  _ Se reprendió furioso consigo mismo. Era estúpido que siguiera actuando como un niño ofuscado. Apartó los ojos rápidamente de las heridas y siguió trabajando. Ya había empezado, era hora de ser fuerte.

— F.R.I.DA.Y.... ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

Técnicamente debía darle órdenes, pero conceptualmente Peter no tenía muy en claro cómo hacerlo sin sentirse terriblemente torpe.

Por absurdo que pudiera sonar, en ausencia de Tony prefería verla más como una aliada que como un recurso. Por seguro su pareja lo mataría si se enteraba que estaba pidiéndole favores a una IA, pero eso es lo que obtienes cuando lo dejas a cargo sin que él quisiera.

—  _ Deshabilite la señal de los celulares, sí. _

— Bien, gracias —suspiró— No dejes que ninguno de ellos pueda entrar. Sólo él y yo.

—  _ Vision atraviesa las superficies _ . —le recordó mientras el sonido de las puertas al sellarse susurraron en sus oídos.

— Lo sé, pero ni siquiera él llegará a tiempo. —dijo mirando el piso discretamente inundado a sus pies.

—  _ Reitero que el señor Stark no estaría de acuerdo con este plan de respaldo _ . —volvió a repetir F.R.I.D.A.Y., haciendo que se preguntara cuánto de la última actualización que él diseñó para Karen Tony implantó en ella..

—  _ Ya se lo dije _ —dijo Karen casi inmediatamente.

Una carcajada honesta y sincera brotó de su pecho viendo la insólita situación en la que estaba. Dos IA lo retaban. Claro que solo con Tony de por medio esas cosas pasaban. La vida al lado de ese hombre era todo menos normal, eso era seguro.

— ¿Hank?, ¿Cómo sigue?

—  _ Atravesó la segunda caja. _

Peter asintió y suspiró con cuidado. Deslizó su mirada por el inerte cuerpo y volvió a asentir. Increíblemente, sus nervios no estallaron sin control. Lo único que lo atravesó fue la certeza, fue la confianza con sus próximos pasos.

Alzó rápidamente la mirada y notó sobre ellos las miradas asustadas. Con una extraña mezcla de confianza y resignación, empujó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, saludándolos con esperanza.

No se atrevió a decirles, no podía y viendo cómo de asustados estaban, supo que fue un acierto. May estaba parada frente al cristal con la vista fija en él. Le respondió el saludo, pero no la sonrisa. Rhody se paró junto a ella y le asintió con una sonrisa vacilante. Ned y Visión estaban hablando distendidamente, haciendo que se alcanzara a cuestionar sobre el que podrían hablar tan cómodamente. Pepper y Happy no lo determinaban, ambos miraban el cuerpo tendido de Tony. Ambos resignados, ambos a la espera de lo peor.

No les faltaba razón.

Hank no había evolucionado como se esperaba. Al menos no como él creía. Las malditas células que sobrevivieron se volvieron más salvajes y en la hora que a él le tomó encargar todos los elementos médicos que iba a necesitar, la tierna ratita de su laboratorio había devorado a las dos que tenía en sus cajas continuas.

El vídeo era perturbador, pero algo quedaba claro: exponerla a la electricidad, si no lograba eliminar hasta la última celular viva de esa cosa, te volvía mucho más que loco.

Volvió a mirar el piso y asintió moviendo los dedos en el piso mojado. Iba a correr el riesgo. Donde su novio despertara siendo una jodida máquina letal iba a sujetarlo con fuerza y los iba a electrocutar. Fácil y limpio. Suficientes volteos para parar dos corazones y tostar ese maldito virus para siempre. Al menos nadie iba a enfermarse.

Él decidió correr el riesgo, él decidió mentir por ese derecho, era su responsabilidad y así lo prefería. ¿Qué iba a quedar de él si tenía que matarlo? ¿Quién podría si no él? ¿Cómo le pedía a Rhody que lo haga? ¿Y Happy? No podía, no podía. Quizás cualquiera de ellos lo hicieran, quizás ellos si aceptarían esa responsabilidad, pero él no podía pedirlo. ¿Y si se equivocaban? ¿Y si se apresuraban y lo mataban un segundo antes de lo debido? Era absurdo, eran puras excusas, pero eran lo suficientemente válidas como para no dar marcha atrás.

Terminó con los electrodos y se alejó un paso. Analizo su imagen, estudió con rapidez cada electrodo, cada punto. Buscó errores, busco fallas, intentó determinar puntos flacos en su plan. No había nada más, no había nada mejor.

— No te vuelvas loco —lo amenazó alzando la mano para acariciar sus mejillas— En verdad quiero verte perder la cabeza cuando te diga que compre a los Mets —masculló divertido—. Activa el sonido F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Se alejó de Tony y se acomodó tras la computadora. Dirigió otra rápida mirada al gran ventanal y se sintió ruin cuando May le lanzó un beso. Corrió la vista rápido y se concentró en su trabajo.

El sonido de la energía cargándose le paró unos segundos el corazón y soltando aire lentamente esperó el momento para actuar.

— No me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme. Tu solo pelea que tienes una lista horripilante de cosas por arreglar. —susurró antes de darle inicio con la vista fija en él.— Bueno chicas, todo listo. Empecemos.

—  _ Iniciando descarga _ . —dijo Karen sobresaltadlo.

Corrió rápidamente lo ojos de Tony en cuanto vio cuerpo saltar en la camilla. No tenía por qué hacerse eso. Estudió las imágenes de su cabeza y asintió conforme cuando vio la porquería empezar a brillar.

—  _ Llegamos al primer tope sin inconvenientes. — _ le informó su IA luego de unos segundos de subir paulatinamente la intensidad— _ Cuatrocientos volteos alcanzados. _

_ Que siga  _ oró internamente.

Estaba tan nervioso que podía vomitar en ese mismo momento, le dolían los ojos y los sentía llorosos y secos al mismo tiempo; Ardían y deseaba cerrarlos, pero la sola idea de perderse un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo lo asustaba más.

—  _ Taquicardia en las cavidades superiores _ —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y.—  _ Pulsaciones en ciento cincuenta. Baja del oxígeno en sangre _ .  _ Seguimos dentro de los parámetros esperados. _

No, Peter no lo creía así. Él estipuló que el cuerpo de Tony resistiría mejor la actividad. Se suponía que sus pulsaciones no subieran al doble en tan poco.

— Elévalo un treinta por ciento más —le pidió a Karen sintiendo el pánico.

Faltaba, recién empezaban a subir la intensidad y Tony ya mostraba signos que no le hacían sentir la confianza que experimentó en el taller mientras planeaba aquella idiotez.

Inspiró hondo y se obligó a ver a Tony. Este seguía convulsionándose, la corriente seguía quemando todo el rastro de esa porquería y los electrodos en que puso en su cuerpo electrificaban la sangre evitando que ningún rastro quede con vida.

—  _ Hipoxemia _ —le informo F.R.I.D.A.Y.—  _ Pulsaciones en doscientos cincuenta. Inyectando Propanolol. _

Peter empezó a descomponerse cuando los datos de Tony no mejoraron. Mierda si ya empezaba a tener falta de oxígeno en sangre todo sería mil veces peor.

— Karen, sube la potencia sesenta por ciento —gruñó impaciente.

—  _ Trescientos... _ —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Peter perdió la carrera contra los nervios cuando escuchó el tinte preocupado en su voz.

— ¡Vamos maldita sea! —se quejó golpeando con fuerza el tablero que le mostraba las imágenes del cerebro se Tony.

Faltaba maldita sea, aún no podían dejarlo. Poco menos de la mitad de su cerebro aún tenía esa cosa pegada y resistiéndose a morir. Dios, ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? ¿Por qué fallaba? ¿Qué diablos se suponía que podía hacer? La angustia le empujó el estómago hacia abajo y las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos.

_ ¡Piensa Peter, piensa!  _ Se reprocha en silencio. Sigo tenía que hacer, no podía solo dejarlo morir

— ¡Karen, ochenta por ciento! —gritó lleno de ansiedad, sintiendo como la ropa empezaba a pegarse a su cuerpo.

—  _ Peter... no le queda tiempo — _ informó F.R.I.D.A.Y _. _

— ¡Lo sé mierda! —se quejó sintiendo al estrés devorarlo

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué podía hacer? Peter daba vueltas en círculos pequeños, no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, no se atrevía a alejar de su boca el dedo que estaba dele masticar por miedo a perder la concentración. Sentía su propio cerebro ir a mil por hora, corriendo dentro de un laberinto inmenso, buscando una salida, una válvula de escape. Algo que le diera una oportunidad a la electricidad que quemaba esa cosa.

Tony estaba mucho más débil de lo que sospecho, su cuerpo no estaba para soportar esos trotes, ni siquiera por unos minutos. Si tan solo pudiera debilitar a esa cosa tanto como ésta consumió a su novio...

— Clonazepam. ¡Eso es! ¡Inyectarle Clonazepam! —jadeó volteando unos segundos el rostro, leyendo la lista de medicinas que tenían disponibles— ¡Joder eso es! —casi lloró al leer el nombre en primer lugar en la C— Lo máximo que puedas nena.

— ¡Peter eso es muy inteligente! —lo felicito la IA haciendo que un torrente de alivio lo azotara— Así alentaras la sinapsis, no podrán alimentarse para sobrevivir.

Vio que ningún cambio en el corazón de Tony se efectuaba, pero pese a la angustia que eso le provoca, si vio como la basura alienígena brillaba con más intensidad.

— ¡Su corazón! —gritó Pepper sobresaltadlo de golpe y su alma se fue al piso.

Con lágrimas furiosas vio como el corazón de Tony aumentaba más y más su ritmo, sus pulsaciones ya habían rebasado cualquier límite aceptable y solo F.R.I.D.A.Y. y sus inyecciones impedían que este ya hubiera fallado.

— Ya lo vi. Ya lo vi —gruñó enojado sin saber qué más hacer.

— ¡Le vas a dar un infarto Peter! —le volvió a gritar golpeando el vidrio desesperadamente.

—  _ Inminente falla cardíaca _ —corroboró F.R.I.D.A.Y.

— Ese sería el menor de sus problemas —masculló viendo el brillo en la imágenes ir desapareciendo.

Sólo un poco más, un minuto.  _ Vamos Stark, un jodido minuto, no me jodas la vida de esta forma _ , rogó internamente.

— ¡Parker detente! —gritó Pepper

— ¡Karen, súbelo a topé! —gruñó haciendo oídos sordos a sus gritos.

La fuerza de los volteos subió un poco más y rezó. orando y con el corazón a mil, rezó otra vez. No se sentía nada cómodo con eso, según sus cálculos estaba muy cerca de lastimar alguna parte de su cabeza de forma permanente, pero el hijo de puta no iba a poder soportar un minuto. Tenía que terminar con eso ya o podía darlo por muerto de igual manera.

_ Vamos Tony, Joder, unos segundos más mi amor... _ pensó apretando los dientes.

— ¡Peter! —gritó un coro de voces esa vez.

— ¡Cierra el jodido audio Karen! —le ordenó cuando todos empezaron a gritar que frenara de una vez.

Podía oír el ruido del vidrio y cuando vio el último destello apagarse en la pantalla apago la corriente eléctrica saltando sobre la mesa para caer justo sobre el cuerpo de Tony. Su cuerpo estaba tan desnutrido, que sus rodillas entraron cómodamente a los costados de sus caderas.

Ajustó las manos en su pecho y empezó a comprimirlo rítmicamente. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo podía sentir los huesos contra sus manos, no siquiera pensó en lo frágil que estaba. Solo empezó a empujar una y otra vez sus manos, contando, poniendo en sus palmas la fuerza necesaria para volverlo a la vida.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Stark —jadeo saboreando sus lágrimas, enojando el brazo de Vision que intentó correrlo.

Siguió apretando su pecho;  _ 28, 29, 30.  _ Parpadeó alejando las lágrimas y se agachó sobre su boca, tapó su nariz y sopló con fuerza aire en sus pulmones.  _ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 _ ... Peter no pesaba. No era nadie, no era nada. Estaba suspendido en la nada y en el todo. Solo empujaba con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo asegurándose de que su vida no se extinguiera.

Los segundos pasaban, en su mente el remolino empezaba a volverse un tornado. La repentina conciencia de lo cerca que estaba de verlo morir entre sus manos lo tenía de rehén. Siguió y siguió pese a que todos intentaron correrlo, él siguió.

Escuchaba como los murmullos lo rodeaban pero él solo siguió llenando los pulmones de Tony con aire mientras que obligaba a su corazón a latir. No se rindió pese a que escuchó los sollozos empezar a salir de la boca de su tía y la súplica de Happy por qué dejara de hacerse más daño. Rhody los mantenía a raya, Visión lo ayudaba. No los dejó acercarse pese a que los quejidos salían de su boca como ahogados lamentos sin forma.

— ¡JODER NO ME VENGAS CON ESTA PUTA MIERDA STARK! —gritó fuera de sí con la garganta ardiendo y los músculos temblando.

Él, el más fuerte de todos, sentía la fatiga devorarlo. Se quedaba sin fuerzas, lo perdía. No quería dejarlo, no podía soltarlo pero él abusó de su cuerpo, abusó de su suerte.

— ¡NO ME VAS A DEJAR! ¿ME OYES?! —sollozó— HIJO DE PUTA ARROGANTE DE LOS COJONES. ¡A MI NO ME VAS A DEJAR! —soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire en su boca y movió con más fuerza sus manos.

Sabía que estaba muy cerca de facturarle una costilla, pero no se iba a rendir. No podía, todos a su alrededor lo habían hecho, Rhody mismo se había volteando y lo miraba lleno de impotencia y pesar.

— ¡REACCIONA MALDITA SEA REACCIONA! —grito desde el fondo de su pecho, dándole un golpe seco con el puño cerrado donde aún veía la marca de su antiguo reactor.

Soltó un largo sollozo cuando máquina que estaba conectada a su corazón volvió a pitar y se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, sin poder creerse lo cerca que estuvieron. Por primera vez sintió el peso del dolor y el agotamiento. Casi al instante su estómago empezó a rugir, su cuerpo entero palpita y tirar en torno a casa herida.

Se acurrucó mejor contra su cuello, olió suavemente y suspiró sin importarle un carajo el público a su alrededor. Así olía el paraíso y él no quería alejarse.

Sintió unas suaves manos acariciarle el pelo y se sorprendió cuando notó que eran las de Rhody alzándolo.

— No creas ni por un segundo que no sé qué pretendías. —susurró en su oído— Eres como Tony, sin dudas, pero la próxima vez que estés dispuesto a morir por él, voy a matarte yo mismo. —lo reprendió alejándose para verlo a los ojos— Él te dejaría a ti su dinero y sus empresas, pero a mí y a Happy nos dejó a cargo de tu trasero.

Peter sonrió meneando la cabeza y se bajó de la camilla. Pepper y Happy lo miraron de lleno, ni siquiera sabía que esperar ahora, pero lo que fuera esperaría. Su tía empujó a todos y lo atrapó en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo.

— Llama a Sánchez, creo que le dañe algo en la cabeza —murmuró acariciando el cuello de su tía cuando está lloró contra él.

— Ya lo traigo —dijo Pepper con rapidez, aprovechando la oportunidad para huir de la sala.

Happy no tardó en seguirla, no son antes acercarse y darle un titubeante abrazo. Peter no fue mezquino. Ni siquiera lo deseó. Estaba tan feliz, sentía tanta dicha que le importó muy poco lo que había pasado. Tony vivía, todo lo demás era insignificante, no tenía una razón de ser continuar enojados o peleados. Apretó con fuerza a Happy y lo dejó ir cuando esté lo soltó. En sus ojos leía el arrepentimiento. No en Pepper, no en ella y su frialdad, pero ni siquiera eso conseguía. Por unos segundos se permitió celebrar.

Lástima que se le olvidó que las cosas no salen como uno quiere a veces. Lástima que se olvidó que con Tony jamás era tan simple. Lástima que se le olvidó que no vivía en un maldito cuento de hadas.

Sólo fue necesario que Tony abriera los ojos, sólo necesito abrir los ojos para que su mundo se fuera por la borda.

Efectivamente le había jodido la mente a Tony. Mucho más de lo que hubiera creído.


	6. Desde Cero

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó Rhody mirándolo al doctor sin creerle.

— No. No lo es. Lo siento. —respondió el doctor ligeramente más pálido que cuando Rhody irrumpió en la sala.

Claramente su amigo estaba haciendo un trabajo impecable a la hora de intimidar al pobre hombre. La verdad, Tony podía reconocerle que la gran y robótica prótesis que le rodeaba las piernas le daba una apariencia imponente y si a eso le sumabas la violenta expresión en su rostro, junto con que cada vez que el doctor negaba se acercaba a un paso más, tenía que admitir que el efecto era inmejorable.

Inclinó la cabeza divertido, pero le dolía horrores, así que se cuidó no hacerlo otra vez. Nadie quería gritar cerca de él, eso juraban, pero la verdad todos lo hacía. Al menos no siguen intentando excluirlo, algo de lo que ya se había tenido que cerciorar, así que no podía quejarse. O mejor dicho, no le convenía.

— Deje de jugar Sánchez —repitió Rhody terminando de cerrar la distancia con el médico para pararse frente a él mirándolo molesto— No tengo paciencia para estas cosas. ¿Me entiende?

— Lo hago, sí —corroboró asustado— Pero lo siento es definitivo. —murmuró con cara de quien desea fervientemente estar en un error.

— No puede ser —se quejó una preciosidad de pelo largo y castaño a unos pasos de su amigo.

Aún no terminaba de entender quién era, pero Rhody lo había fulminado con la mirada cuando le preguntó interesado. Obviamente era propiedad del Coronel y él no pensaba intervenir. Quizás mofarse un poco de él, coquetearle sin intención real. Con eso solo, con algo así de fácil y sencillo, Rhodes estallaría.

— Lo siento —reiteró el doctor con un rictus verdoso de terror. Oh, él en verdad lo sentía, pero más miedo que empatía sentía— El señor Parker tenía razón, es permanente.

— No puede ser —repitió Rhody poco dispuesto a colaborar.

— ¡Rhodes deja esto! —se quejó Pepper sentada a sus pies en la cama.— ¿Tú quieres que...? —Rhody se giró para encarar a Pepper y la dura mirada que le había lanzado al doctor hora parecía una dulce caricia comparada con esa fría y displicente expresión— No te atrevas a darme una maldita orden. —le escupió caminando un par de pasos en su dirección.

Vio a Happy tensarse poniendo una mano en el hombro de Pepper mientras que se contenía para no reaccionar. Tony anotó ese detalle. La lista de detalles que llevaba agendando para analizar cuando lo dejarán solo aumentó, pero no hizo alusión alguna a eso. Obviamente algo pasaba allí y no estaba seguro de que fueran a comentárselo si lo preguntaba directamente.

Otra vez la molestia punzó en su cuello, pero decidió llamarse al silencio, decidió mantener sus labios sellados y su genio bajo control. Debía ser mucho más listo que de costumbre para conseguir sacar la máxima cantidad de información de cada palabra que oía.

— No te creas mucho porque te deja tocarlo ¿me oyes? —le soltó mirándola de arriba a abajo con diversión, como si tal mérito fuera una nimiedad

Indignado le lanzó una dura mirada, pero su amigo ni lo determinó. Rhodes seguía mirando fijamente a Pepper y con toda seguridad Tony estimó que si pudiera, la habría escupido.

— No creas que porque no sabe quién es Peter esto termino. No ganaste. —finalizó con asco.

Peter.

 _Otra vez ese dichoso nombre_ pensó molesto.

Peter.

Peter.

Tony apretó los labios saboreando la frustración. Nada. Empujó más. Obviamente era malditamente importante. Desde que despertó ya lo había oído muchas veces y cada una de ellas más ansioso lo dejaba. No era estúpido, era alguien importante, muy importante. Todos parecían tensarse cada que se lo nombraba. No se le antojaba agradable no poder determinar quién diablos era y menos el por qué su sola mención desataba una guerra fría en su cuarto.

Se esforzó una vez más y sólo encontró dolor. Se retrajo automáticamente. No quería ir por allí. Las malditas máquinas a las que lo tenían enganchado lo delataban cuando la migraña empezaba y la última vez lo hicieron tomar una porquería que lo volvió a dormir.

— No la amenaces —advirtió Happy enderezándose lleno de autoridad.

Tony volvió a sentirse frustrado. Tampoco entendía que pasaba allí. ¿Desde cuándo Happy y Pepper eran tan allegados? y sobre todo: ¿Por qué eso le daba lo mismo? Se suponía que ellos eran pareja. ¿Por qué le traía sin cuidado la cercanía que tenía con Happy? Ósea, Tony confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, pero ni una mínima punzada de celos lo incomodaba viéndolos. Era obvio que el contacto que tenían era escaso pero íntimo. Solo puso la mano en su hombro, pero eso relajó completamente la espalda de la rubia. También ésta se apoyó ligeramente contra él cuando perdía la paciencia con la terquedad de Rhody. Y eso sí que era raro. Pero lo encontraba más curioso que molesto y Tony era todo lo moderno que se podía ser, pero era un ser muy posesivo.

— Tú también cállate —le espetó Rhodes furioso a Happy y él mismo dio un respingo sorprendido.

El ambiente volvió a caer. Bien. Era obvio que estaban más que peleados. Bastante más. Observó un largo rato a sus amigos y alzó una ceja sorprendido cuando la preciosidad castaña les lanzó una mirada molesta a Happy y Pepper, solo para posicionarse al lado de Rhodes levantado el brazo hasta acariciar su codo. Su viejo amigo volvió la vista a la castaña y asintió levemente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recordar? —musitó volviéndose a ver al doctor.

El pobre hombre volvió a lucir verdoso y miró en todas direcciones sin saber por dónde huir. Tony suspiró con diversión. Él ya había entendido el punto, pero era hilarante ver a Rhody perdiendo así la paciencia.

— Me... me... yo... como dijo el señor Parker... Nunca. —murmuró pasando saliva.

Pobre tipo.

— ¿Qué dije de las bromas doctor?

— Esto es desesperante. Simplemente acéptalo Rhodes. No ayudas. —se quejó harta Pepper.

— No hablo contigo Hogan —gruñó Rhody alzando la mano hasta pegarla en el hombro del doctor.

Pero un impactado Tony intervino volviendo la vista hasta Pepper.

— ¿Te casaste con él? —preguntó interrumpiendo la infructífera amenaza que Rhody estaba por soltarle a Sánchez. Aquello era más importante.

Todos en la sala guardaron un silencio prudencial, pero él quería una respuesta y ya iba siendo hora de que se las dieran.

El silencio continuó y chasqueó la lengua molesto con aquella idiotez. Ya habían determinado que, por motivos que aún le eran inexplicables ya que nadie le dio un por qué, le habían freído parte del cerebro y por consiguiente le habían extirpado con éxito más o menos diez años de memoria. No entendía a cuento de que dudaban sobre darle información. No iban a romper una barrera dentro de él precipitando la información. Era tierra fértil y Tony no soportaba pensar en eso. No veía la hora de ponerse al día. Se sentía más enfermo cada segundo que le quedaba claro que le intentaban esconder algo.

— ¿Me dejaste a mí por él? —volvió a probar confundido.

Era un mundo muy extraño y cosas como esa se podían dar.

— Ya estaban separados —dijo Happy algo ofendido por la incredulidad en sus palabras.

— ¿Y aun así te casaste con él?

— ¡Tony! —lo retó Pepper.

— Stark, cierra la boca —le dijo Rhodes molesto intentando volver a traer la atención sobre Sánchez.

— Tú ayudaste a que me pasara esto, me debes una explicación —se quejó sintiendo sus cienes palpitar.

No le habían dado mucha información, luego de que todos entraron a su cuarto llenos de incredulidad al enterarse de su estado, todos parecieron llegar al acuerdo tácito de no revelarle nada, pero Pepper no perdió oportunidad de señalar culpables. «Peter y Rhody lo hicieron» No sabía quién era Peter, evidentemente era parte del equipo, pero como ese sujeto aún no tenía a bien darle la cara, seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Rhody lo miró fríamente un rato y pese a que su concentración estaba en el rostro del moreno, a Tony no se le escapó la expresión conforme que relampagueo en los ojos de Pepper. No es que Tony quisiera culparlo de algo. Así como Pepper se aseguró de explicarle de quién fue culpa, el enfermero que lo atendió nada más despertar le explicó en qué año se hallaba, Tony lo vio intentar alejarse y se estiró sujetándolo del brazo. Ese chico iba a darle una maldita explicación y pese a la renuencia que encontró en sus ojos chocolate, por seguro asustado de que sus jefes lo reprendieran, le dijo escuetamente y sin muchas explicaciones, que lo habían tenido que operar de emergencia porque su vida corría peligro.

Nadie parecía querer explicarle qué le había pasado exactamente, pero tomando en referencia la actitud de todos, era obvio que podía usar la culpa a su favor. Algo le hicieron que salió mal. Algo que no todos aprobaban.

— Me lo debes —se quejó reforzando el sentimiento de culpa que su amigo estaría experimentado.

Odiaba la lástima, pero visto que un pestañeo se le fueron diez años, decidió que no podía darse el lujo de ser quisquilloso. Si así iba a obtener respuestas, que así fuera.

— Bien —dijo Rhody al fin, rodándole los ojos con una muy buena actuación de exasperado. Tony sabía de sobra que ganó él pero le dejó creer que no fue así— Te dejó. Te fuiste con el Capi y después él te dejo también. Te fuiste con Peter y ella se casó con Happy, fuiste el padrino. Te emborrachaste y cantaste _Endless Love,_ por supuesto absurdamente mal, hasta que Peter te arrastró lejos de los invitados, evitando que nos diera un derrame en masa, gracias a Dios. Ahora —agregó ácidamente mirando al doctor— Arréglelo.

Tony permaneció en shock por una segundos procesando ese torrente de información. _¿Que qué?_ pensó ido. _Él... él... no podía ser. ¿Lo dejó? ¿Él se fue con quién?_ pensaba yendo de una pregunta a otra sin poder siquiera sentarse en alguna parte de esa absurda explicación.

— Tony... —la preocupación en Pepper lo sacó de su pequeño momento y alzó un dedo en señal de que le dieran unos segundos en los que reajustarse.

 _Tony, céntrate_ se dijo con firmeza _Analizaremos todo eso después_ consensuó consigo mismo al pensar en porque motivo Pepper lo dejaría. ¿Qué diablos hizo para perderla era algo que sin dudas debía averiguar. No por pelear por ella. Si Happy era su esposo él nada tenía que haber metiéndose. Aparte, está revelación le explicaba por qué no le dio celos verlos tan cerca uno del otro al despertar.

Pasó al siguiente fragmento y ese si llamó poderosamente su atención. No es que fuera a decirse mientras como que ni bien vio a Steve por primera vez no lo deseo. En la solitaria caja vacía que era su mente Tony podía reconocer algo que llevaba carcomiéndolo desde que ese maldito rubio se paró frente suyo. Tamañas ganas de jugar con él que le entraron, pero no pensaba traicionar a Pepper.

— ¿Capi? ¿Steve? —consultó dispuesto a salir de toda duda.

— Si el mismo —asintió su amiga.

Tony cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. ¿Él había follado con ese hombre y no lo recordaba? Eso era una tristeza. Que crueldad.

— Oh joder, ¿yo iba abajo? —preguntó repentinamente preocupado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Rhody posar los suyos en él, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— Tu... ¡Yo que sé Stark! —dijo le asqueado— Ni me interesa saberlo. —agregó arrugando el gesto, silenciando con las manos a Happy cuando esté estaba poder responder.

— ¿Por qué todos me dejaron? —preguntó yendo a lo siguiente en la lista.

— Peter no te dejó —marcó la castaña en un susurro, que daba la impresión no fue para él.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándola pero seguía sin tener idea quién era. Obviamente era alguien que Tony conoció en algún punto de esos diez años que olvidó.

Peter no te dejo. ¿Fue él entonces? Por qué si no, Tony no entendía por qué no estaría allí. Quizás se separaron antes de que todo eso pasara y vino a ayudar y luego se fue. Si así era, se iba a asegurar de ir a buscarlo y asegurarse de disculparse como correspondía.

— ¿Ahora salgo contigo? —preguntó alzando una ceja mientras la repasaba.

No estaba nada mal. Quizás era un poco más grande que sus anteriores conquistas, pero sin dudas era un preciosa mujer. Quizás para variar había intentado tener una relación estable ahora que obviamente la suya con Pepper fracaso. ¿Steve?. Joder el mundo sí que estaba loco.

— Oh Dios que asco —se quejó Rhodes negando consternado.

— Ella es May, la tía de Peter —le recordó Happy amablemente.

Volvió a estudiar a la castaña que aquella vez rehuyó su mirada incómoda y sonrojada.

Peter.

Peter.

Peter.

Nada. No había nada en su mente al respecto. Pero ahora está información sí era de vital interés. La mueca de Pepper al escuchar el nombre lo dejó dudando. Obviamente ella no le tenía mucha estima, pero Happy si hablaba de él con calidez. Obviamente si Peter y Rhody le dejaron así de jodido el cerebro éstos eran amigos. Pero nada de toda esta nueva información respondía la más elemental de todas las preguntas.

— ¿Quién demonios es Peter? —preguntó cansado.

— Tu pareja —le dijo Rhody duramente.

Alzó un ceja inconforme con semejante sencillez. Ya habían establecido esa obviedad, él buscaba algo más.

— ¿Que está..?

— Salió. En un rato viene —dijo esquivo Rhodes antes de volver su atención al doctor—. Tiene que arreglarlo.

— Lo siento no se puede. —suspiró el médico, empezando a perderle el miedo al moreno—. Ustedes vieron los estudios y las conclusiones del señor Parker eran aceradas.

Tony apretó los labios y contó hasta diez. Bien. Otra mierda más que le escondían. Vete tú a saber qué diablos andaba haciendo el maldito responsable de joderle las neuronas. Él en verdad quería ser agradecido y lo intentaba con fuerza, quería ser optimista, pero por qué diablos insistían en esconderle cosas.

El buen doctor tuvo a bien alejarse de Rhodes en el momento en que este parecía a punto de perder los estribos y sujetó una pantalla a su lado mostrándoles una imagen muy explícita de su cerebro. Interesado, decidió dejar para luego el asunto de su pareja. Sinceramente si no está a allí más le valía tener una buena cantidad de motivos para ello. Uno solo no bastaría.

— Estas áreas negras que vemos en el Hipotálamo son a causa de la fuerte electricidad a la que fue sometido —amplió un poco la imagen y las marcas se hicieron mucho más visibles—. Como aventuró el señor Parker, estas marcas son lesiones por quemaduras y el resultante fue este. Pérdida total. El Clonazepam simplemente resultó ser un conductor muy poderoso, que de haber consultado, podría haberles dicho que no sería para nada buena idea sedar sus neuronas para luego darles una descarga abrupta —añadió por lo bajo molesto— Pero como todos estudiamos medicina por aquí y no necesitamos el concepto de un verdadero médico titulado con especialización en neurocirugía... —continuó mordazmente antes callarse de golpe y alzar las manos sumisamente tras la mirada furiosa de Rhody y la nombrada May— Aún estudiamos futuros daños a corto plazo. —se apresuró a decirles en un tono mucho más complaciente.

— Tiene que ser una broma... —se quejó Rhodes y esa vez no sonaba a una pregunta— Esto no puede ser definitivo... —siguió quejándose mientras dejaba que la aceptación lo acogiera en sus brazos..

Bien, al menos no iba a seguir discutiendo como idiota.

— ¿Está seguro? —volvió a la carga y esa vez hasta Happy soltó un suspiró de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a ese doctor y que se lo expliqué? —preguntó con hastío.

Así nunca iban a avanzar y a él le urgía que lo dejarán salir de esa cama. Todo su cuerpo, uno que no alcanzaba a reconocer, menos al ver que no tenía más un reactor, clamaba por ejercicio, por una ducha, por ser usado.

— ¿Que doctor? —le preguntó Pepper acariciando su rodilla.

— ¿Parker? Al parecer el único que sí sabe de lo que habla, ya que me diagnosticó sin que esté despierto. Si habla con Rhodes dejara de insistir en algo que no pueden hacer.

La rubia retiró rápidamente la mano de su rodilla y miró sobre el hombro a su esposo.

Otra vez aquel maldito silencio lo rodeó y esa vez su genio empezó a rebelarse. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo el rostro de sus amigos. Incluso el bombón de pelo castaño lo miró sorprendido.

— Peter no es doctor —murmuró parpadeando confundida.

— No hablé de su sobrino. —dijo algo desconcertado.

— Peter Benjamín Parker —probó Happy mirándolo con tristeza—. ¿En verdad no te dice nada ese nombre?

— No —respondió incómodo con la forma en la que lo miró. En verdad odiaba la lástima— Y me encantaría que dejen de nombrarlo. Ni siquiera está aquí.

— No sabes de lo que hablas —le espetó Rhody molesto—. Llámate al silencio.

— No lo retes por notar lo obvio. —dijo Pepper con un retín molesto.

— No hables de mí sobrino Virginia —le dijo el bombón mostrando las garras—. No querrías volver a tragarte tus palabras.

— ¿Por qué está ella aquí? —preguntó su amiga molesta mirando al doctor que no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

— En lugar de Peter, que te recuerdo, es el representante legal de Tony. —dijo Rhodes mostrando los dientes furioso otra vez.

— Quizás deberíamos llamar a Adams y ver que tal esa orden de restricción que le ofreció a Peter. —murmuro la castaña viendo a Rhody con total y absoluta fingida incidencia.

— Llámala si quieres —respondió su amiga al desafío.

Vaya trifulca tenían allí montada. Amaba a Pepper, pero mierda, él pondría sus números en May sin dudarlo. La castaña había alzado el mentón y hacía una expresión muy inocente mirándola con calma.

— Lamentablemente, las dos llegaron tarde. —dijo una voz desde la puerta, haciendo que todos en la pequeña sala se callaran.

Estiró un poco el cuello y miró más incómodo al enfermero que cruzó la puerta. Suspiró pensando que al menos eso le iba a dar un respiro a las fieras en su cuarto. Estaba muy cerca de empezar a agredirlos físicamente. En verdad, verdad, _verdad_ , odiaba que siguieran insistiendo en omitirlo o tratarlo como un condenado bebé. Tenía cuarenta años por Cristo. _Cuarenta y ocho,_ le recordó una voz molesta trayendo las dolorosas palpitaciones otra vez.

— Es libre de mi —agregó el chico sin mirarlo en lo absoluto.

Extrañado, Tony alzó bruscamente la cabeza y buscó hacer contacto visual con alguien que le explicará algo, pero todos tenían ojos para el mocoso.

Lo había visto, cuando despertó. Había supuesto, obviamente equivocadamente, que era un enfermero o algo así. Era muy chico para ser doctor, de eso estaba seguro, pero le había sonreído amablemente y le dijo que sólo era un amigo. Le hizo algunas preguntas, que no supo responder, y luego se despidió prometiéndole que en unos minutos iba a llegar su doctor y le iba a explicar lo que pasó.

En eso estaban, desde hacía no sabía ya cuántas horas. Ahora que lo veía bien y con aquella ropa más formal, aceptó que obviamente no era su enfermero. Dijo que era un amigo, Tony no encontraba creíble que él fuera "amigo" de un niño de su edad, si acaso sería un becario... siempre pensó en la idea de tener un pupilo. Quizás eso hizo con los años ¿No? Tal vez al final se decidió a hacerlo y lo había acogido bajo su..

— ¿Peter? —preguntó Rhodes preocupado mirando al mocoso.

El shock volvió, pero esa vez en lugar de callarlo y dejarlo mudó, soltó un poco serio y varonil gritó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se quejó enderezándose en la cama, cayendo en la cuenta rápidamente de quién era el niño.

 _Joder Stark, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?,_ se preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía. Diablos quería vomitar. ¿Ahora era un maldito pederasta?.

Apretó más los ojos y se masajeó las cienes sin poder creerlo. No podía tener más de veinte años, si es que los tenía. No iba a negar que fuera lindo, quizás muy tierno para su gusto, pero es que no podía ser.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a ver al chico que solo le sonrió de lado.

¿Qué tan tocado tenía que estar para estar con mocoso de su edad? Incluso podrían pasar por padre e hijo uno al lado del otro. Ojos de similar color, pelo castaño. El suyo era lacio, no enrulado como el del chico, pero aun así podían parecerlo.

— ¿Decepcionado? —le preguntó con una sonrisa triste— Tu tampoco te ves muy bien en este momento —le dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios—. Y la mitad de estos me los dejaste tu —agregó meneando la cabeza para mostrarle una buena cantidad de ligeros moretones amarillentos por el cuello hasta una marca mucho más pronunciada en la garganta; inconfundiblemente con forma su mano.

Suponía que aquello de que su vida estaba en peligro fue un pretexto para explicarle rápidamente lo que pasó. Obviamente que si él fue el que dejó esas marcas en su cuello, habría una buena historia detrás. Encantador. Que encantador. No sólo salía con un crío, también lo golpeaba. Simplemente encantador.

¿Qué carajos había hecho con su jodida vida?

— Tiene que ser una maldita broma.—se quejó empatizando con Rhodes, no podía ser cierto— ¿Cómo dejaron que me lie con un niño de veinte años? —preguntó sin querer hacer hincapié en los golpes.

No iba a poder con todo en ese momento. La maldita historia tenía que ser muy larga y enrevesada.

— Tiene dieciocho —lo corrigió Pepper.

Parpadeó mirando al mocoso y vio como un leve sonrojo le ascendía por el cuello. Lo estudió más y más, y pese a que podía entender por qué su jodida polla había decidido que era mayor de edad y bien podía...

— Hay que joderse, ¿a qué edad empecé a tirármelo?

Después de que esas palabras abandonaron su boca vio el error. La cara de Rhody se había vuelto bermellón y la de la lindura castaña perdió todo el color en contraposición. Pepper lo miró abriendo la boca sorprendida, mientras que Happy la cerró consternado. El único que pareció no inmutarse con sus palabras fue el niño, cosa que sólo lo perturbó más, ya que hasta el doctor lucía extremadamente incómodo.

— Buena forma de hacerle saber a mi tía sobre nuestra vida sexual, siempre quise tener esta charla con ella pero nunca supe cómo romper el hielo —dijo el chico riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo sensualmente y ahí entendió perfectamente que le vio para pasarse por alto su edad—. Lamento decirte que siempre fui mayor, tenía diecisiete años. Una pena lo sé —admitió fingiendo consternación mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho haciendo un puchero triste—. Hubiera sido mil veces más estimulante que fuera algo sucio e idílico, quizás ilegal, pero amor, lo lamento por ti, era mayor.

Tony no sabía si quería reír o lanzarle algo a la cabeza. Quizás ambas, pero una tercera necesidad lo azotó cuando reconoció en su chiste el verdadero dolor. Es que había que ser bastardo. No era apropiado lo que había hecho y encima lo olvidaba. Seguramente Tony le rompió la cerveza y tenía a bien borrarlo de su mente. Sí, sí, no fue algo que él eligió o busco, pero aun así quería disculparse.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué podía decirle, el chico retiró la vista de él y caminó hasta donde Sánchez fingía no estar.

— Tome doctor —dijo extendido una carpeta al médico.

Cualquier rastro de culpa, o lo que fuera que experimento, se perdió cuando vio los ojos del doctor abrirse asombrados. Eso nunca salía bien para él.

— ¿Cuándo salió? —musitó el hombre leyendo por arriba.

— Recién. Adams la acaba de firmar para mí.

Pepper se paró como si esas palabras la invocarán y rodeó la cama para arrebatarle los papeles al médico. Sánchez alzó las manos empezando a lucir fastidiado, y se volvió a retirar a la esquina del cuarto. Tony estudió sus movimientos mientras Pepper leía lo que fuera que trajeron ahí, y notó que Sánchez estudiaba unas placas. Estiró ligeramente el cuello y notó que el médico meneaba la cabeza arrugando el gesto. Por un segundo creyó que eran suyas, pero luego vio la mirada fugaz que este le lanzó a Parker cambió de idea.

Claro que el médico podría solo estar dándole un repaso al chico. Tony lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada y se dijo que si, que bueno, que el mocoso tenía lo suyo. Retirando los moretones en el cuello, Tony vio sus clavículas marcarse por el cuello abierto de la camisa y como está se entallada en su cintura. Alzó una ceja en la zona de sus estrechas caderas y corrió abruptamente la vista cuando la fijó en su entrepierna.

Peter miraba fijamente a Pepper, pero o sintió su mirada o solo le entraron ganas de verlo, porque de golpe sus ojos se encontraron. Sonriéndole ligeramente, volvió a guiñarle un ojo y siguió estudiando a Pepper.

 _En qué me metí_ pensó cuando la maldita curiosidad sobre qué tipo de criatura se escondía tras esa cara.

— ¿Ella sabe en qué estado está? —preguntó su amiga leyendo atentamente los papeles cortando salvajemente las incoherencias que su mente empezaba a pensar.

— En cuando se despertó la llamé. —asintió Parker— Es claro que está en perfecto uso de sus facultades.

Tony quiso darle la razón, pero esa vez fue su amigo el que le impidió hablar.

— No es así. Perdió años de vida. No puedes dejarlo. —se quejó Rhodes.

— ¿Disculpa? —se quejó desde la cama molesto.

— Tony ahora no. —lo cortó Pepper molesta— Esto es irresponsable —se quejó cerrando la carpeta—. ¿Cómo va a tomar estas decisiones por su cuenta si le falta la mitad de la información o directamente no sabe las cosas? —volvió a quejarse.

— ¿Me volví invisible? —preguntó mosqueado mirando a todos lentamente hasta llegar a Pepper que no tuvo ni la cortesía de lucir arrepentida—. ¿Tu si sabes que sólo perdí un par de recuerdos, no que me quede sordo?

— Ahora no Tony —insistió sin prestarle atención—. Hiciste todo esto para poder decidir por él y ahora lo dejas sólo. —masculló duramente al chico.

Observó sorprendido cómo en lugar de achicarse, como la gran mayoría, el mocoso sacó pecho y se enderezó alzando el mentón. Bien, ahora entendía más que le pudo ver. En verdad si lo estudiaba a fondo no parecía un niño. El angelical rostro mutó a una pétrea expresión y que miraba duramente a Pepper, que a su favor no se encogió, pero sí titubeó algo intimidada bajo esa mirada.

— Te dije que sólo quería salvarlo. Tú eres la encargada de sus negocios. Rhody, Happy y tú pueden velar por su salud. Esto no me correspondió nunca. Si me lo hubieras preguntado Pepper, visto que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para lograr que lo notes por tu cuenta —agregó sarcásticamente corroborando qué motivos pudieron acercar su polla a su trasero—, sabrías que nunca me interesó una mierda su fortuna. Está a salvo y tiene las facultades necesarias para tomar las riendas de _su_ vida.

Observó un instante la cara de cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí y noto como esas palabras calaban a fondo en cada uno.

Decidió que el chico le caía bien. Al menos parecía tener un par de pelotas por ahí escondidas. Le gustaba que fuera el único que no pensaba tratarlo como un niño, pero de ahí a ponerse a follar con él... ¿Qué podían hacer juntos? Bien mirado podía tenerlo en su cama unas buenas horas, pero ¿y después? ¿Sacarlo al zoológico? ¿Llevarlo en uno de sus tantos autos al colegio?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado con él en esos casi diez años? ¿Cómo pasó de cargar una bomba en el hombro a este punto donde un adolescente lo defendía?

— Vamos May —dijo el mocoso arrancándolo de la espiral desenfrenada en la que calló su mente.

— A mi despacho —aclaró Rhody dándole la espalda al doctor, el cual parecía dichoso ante la distracción—. Van a mi despacho, no quiero que te muevas de esta casa.

El niño puso cara de quién iba a protestar, pero de nuevo su pequeña pero confrontadora tía, interpuso su cuerpo entre ellos y hablo por él.

— No voy a permitir que lo obligues a esto —le dijo mirando determinada a Rhody—. Hizo hasta lo imposible y lo sabes —por mucho que veía la controversia en el rostro de Pepper, veía en Happy que aquellas palabras no eran precisamente mentira y una vez más, de forma desesperante, se preguntó qué había pasado—. No voy a dejar que lo obligues a pasar por esto —agregó con una mueca de desagrado señalándolo—. Acepta que no va a recordar y si Peter decidido irse, Rhodes, quiero ver que intentes impedirme cuidar de él. —lo amenazó fríamente— Vuelve a atreverte a alejarme de él mientras esté vulnerable y verás que no necesito ninguno de los juguetes de tu amigo para defender a mi sobrino.

Tony escuchó claramente el jadeó sorprendido de Happy y hasta Pepper la miró con reparo. Allí tenían una pequeña fiera. Sin dudas. Rhody abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué responder y por primera vez sonrió con calma. Sí, definitivamente tía y sobrino le caían bien. Lo que simplemente le hacía sentir peor de solo recordar que había conseguido llevárselo a la cama. Era un asqueroso bueno para nada.

— De hecho —dijo el doctor con un aire conciliar ganándose miradas febriles por parte de Rhodes y May— señor Parker, debería ir al consultorio que tengo al lado y esperar por mí. Estos últimos días estuvo haciendo caso omiso a mis recomendaciones médicas y es hora de un chequeo.

El mocoso en cuestión, desde hacía un rato miraba el techo del cuarto con los labios firmemente apretados. Otra vez, una parte de él quiso sonreír cuando lo vio bajar la mirada con un puchero pronunciado, parte que murió cuando sus ojos chocolate lo miraron fijamente.

 _Vaya, ese par de ojos es otro buen motivo para olvidarme de su edad,_ pensó impresionado, cuando un brillo juguetón lo sorprendió.

— Justo cuando pensé que habían empezado a tratarme como un adulto —se lamentó meneando la cabeza, concentrado solo en él— Justo.

Arrugó el entrecejo, algo desconcertado por el incómodo malestar que se apoderó de él por unos segundos, y se concentró en leer lo que pasaba allí. Estaba seguro que iban a decirle una sarta de chorradas y tenía que saber leer entre líneas si quería hacerse una idea real de lo que pasó.

En especial todo lo referente a su actualidad como integrante de la lista de pedófilos del país. Peter, May y Rhodes estaban en un bando, Happy y Pepper en otro. Happy más bien parecía rehén del bando que su mujer tomó. Pero él sabía que Pepper no era una mercenaria, si ella tomó ese bando, razones tendría. ¿Cuáles? El punto a averiguar.

Aparte, pensar en todo eso era mucho mejor que concentrarse en el chico y su forma tan cotidiana e íntima de tratarlo. Para nada me interesaba profundizar la relación con ese chico que lo intrigaba tanto como lo atraía. Tony debía tener un férreo control sobre sí mismo. No iba a repetir los mismos errores que el imbécil en que se convertiría. De alguna rara forma deformó su relación y mira dónde eso los llevó.

— Primero, tía, sólo quería decir que salgamos de la habitación. No es el momento y menos el lugar para que discutamos nada. Segundo, Rhody, voy a ir a tu despacho, pero intenta esforzarse por recordar que no sigo siendo un condenado mocoso —dijo duramente— y Doctor, mañana podría...

— Señor Parker, mañana es tarde. Las lesiones fueron muy grandes y apenas está a un veinte por ciento de su recuperación. No puede correr, escucho el jadeo ronco que hace al respirar, está encorvado, renguea y su garganta ya tendría que estar mejor. ¿Quiere que siga, o va a ahorrarme que comente sobre él por qué sigue parado tan encorvado cuando ya debería ir derecho otra vez?

Rhody y May dejaron de ver al médico para clavar sus ojos en el mocoso igual de enojados y en esa ocasión el chico alzó los brazos superado. Pepper ni siquiera movió los ojos de los pies de su camilla, pero Happy le lanzó una mirada dura a Rhody. Ajá. Bien. Cosas raras pasaban allí. ¿Por qué Happy parecía querer incriminar a Rhody? Mejor. ¿Por qué su tía no lo hacía y si culpaba al chico?

Extraño. Lo admitía. Podía presumir que, tamaña cantidad de heridas fueron producto de o: una idea mal ejecutada de Rhodes o una idea mala del chico, avalada por Rhodes.

— Lo veo luego Doc. —suspiró Peter girándose para salir con la cabeza alta.

Contempló su ancha espalda y sus ojos instintivamente descendieron por la misma hasta clavarse en su trasero. _Bueno, eso explica unas cuantas cosas_ pensó divertido, viendo como esos ajustados pantalones resaltaban uno de los más apetitosos traseros que vio.

— Voy con él. —avisó el bombón castaño y él no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Yo le hice todo eso? —preguntó cuándo ya no lo vio.

La tía del chico lo miró fugazmente antes de mirar la puerta por donde Peter había salido y solo meneo la cabeza despidiéndose de todos con una pequeña inclinación. Otra vez, otra puñetera vez todos sostuvieron ese incómodo silencio y fue Rhody el que le respondió acompañando a May fuera.

— Luego los veo. ¿Sí? No dejes que salga de aquí hasta que yo hable con él. —la castaña asintió y salió sin mirarlo otra vez.

— Puede alguien responder —gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

— Peter se lo hizo solo —susurró su amigo después de cerrar la puerta.

— Creerías que estoy de humor para que tengamos un debate filosófico —dijo cansado y asqueado con lo que eso significaba—. Pero no lo estoy. ¿Yo lo lesione de esa forma? —repitió obstinadamente.

— Sí —dijo Happy pese a que Rhody lo miró enojado.

— Es mucho más complicado que eso Hogan —le espetó—. Y Peter tiene razón, este no es el momento para...

— No me interesa lo que ese borrego pueda creer, esta mierda acaba aquí. Quiero saber que pasó. Ahora. —agregó bajando la voz duramente.

Quería ser considerado y respetar que para nadie era fácil aquella situación, pero al diablo con todos ellos, era él el que tenía que aceptar que habían pasado años desde su último recuerdo.

No sabía quién era, le asustaba pensar en quien se convirtió y para nada quería enterarse de que era capaz de lastimar de esa forma a una persona que compartía su cama, pero se merecía una respuesta.

— Si sirve de algo —dijo el doctor cortando el silencio incomodo que los había rodeado—, según los estudios que hice basado en los cálculos del señor Parker y ese hombre con aquella capa horrible, que claramente nunca conocí como bien me advirtieron, diría con un noventa por ciento de seguridad que no le va a hacer nada saber la verdad o que le cuenten que paso en éste tiempo.

— ¿Noventa por ciento? —preguntó su amigo no muy seguro y el doctor sólo lo miró alzando los hombros.

— El señor Parker estaba seguro que podría hacer esto sin daños y aquí estamos. La mente humana no es algo que deba subestimarse. ¿Clínicamente? No pasará nada. Yo veo problemas a un nivel emocional y racional, pero la medicina dice que su cerebro no va a explotar. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un paciente que atender.

— ¿Qué tiene el chico? —preguntó antes de que pudiera salir.

Todos lo miraron apretando los labios y desviando la mirada. Eso respondía su primer pregunta, él era el que lo había lesionado.

— Yo lo hice —dijo con rotundidad—. Merezco saber qué le hice.

El doctor siguió dudando hasta que Pepper hizo un ruido molesto y miró al médico sin más.

— Sólo dígaselo, nosotros nos encargamos de explicarle qué pasó.

— Bien —dijo volviendo su atención a la pantalla— Como ustedes gusten.

Una parte de él sintió aquellas palabras como una advertencia y se puso automáticamente en guardia. Sánchez tecleó un poco y repentinamente una serie de placas y grotescas imágenes de un cuerpo magullado hasta el punto de lo imposible aparecieron a sus ojos.

Pepper corrió automáticamente la vista mientras que Happy y Rhody solo agacharon la cabeza. El mismo doctor carraspeo un poco antes de hablar y sin mirarlo empezó a señalar las placas.

— El señor Parker sufrió una muy variada serie de lesiones en estos días, como podrán apreciar las imágenes que le tomamos el primer día de internación. De momento el mejor resumen que tengo para hacer es que en el transcurso de estos quince días, el señor Parker rompió o astilló cada hueso en su cuerpo. Podríamos estar horas hablando de cada lesión, pero iremos solamente a las más significativas.

Tony tuvo que hacer fuerza para no vomitar cuando fotos de distintos ángulos de la espalda y tórax aparecieron. Lucia verdugones violáceos y negros. Algunas marcas más amarillentas y otras de un verde musgo vomitivo. En su cuello la perfecta y negra mano suya no dejaba dudas al nivel de maltrato.

— Joder... —susurró sentándose cuidadosamente.

Nadie atinó a consolarlo yo agradeció. Aquello era inexcusable.

— Las más graves —prosiguió el médico sin oírlo— fueron una lesión profunda en la tráquea, cinco costillas con diferentes niveles de fracturas y micro fracturas, un pulmón perforado producto del desplazamiento de una de estas y unas astillas clavada en el esternón. Ambas astillas las retiramos en cirugía y conseguimos frenar la hemorragia abdominal con otra. Sus órganos internos no sufrieron una lesión grave, pero su hígado sufrió una hemorragia interna por los golpes localizados. Se arregló sin problemas, pero en verdad jamás debería consumir alcohol. No sé si alguna vez funcionará adecuadamente.

Tony asintió perdido y volvió a ver las imágenes que cambiaron sutilmente, mostrando ahora sus extremidades inferiores con varios moretones más y sus brazos.

— Un brazo fracturado, una fisura en las vértebras lumbares, dos contusiones fuertes en la cabeza con pequeñas micro fracturas. Cabe decir que el señor Parker no llegó a enterarse de ello, pero debido a la caída de veinte metros, hubo que hacerle una Trepanación, visto que la presión encefálica era muy grande y corría riesgos de daño cerebral. No tan destacables, tenemos la fractura de uno de sus pómulos y la clavícula izquierda.

El doctor frenó para buscar aire y Tony se apresuró a imitarlo. El rostro colorado y ensangrentado lo dejó lívido. Él... él... no podía creerlo. Qué diablos había pasado con él, quién era, qué más hizo. La verdadera pregunta es si podía siquiera pensar en hacer algo más.

— La última vez que le hice un conteo sanguíneo, mostraba un principio de anemia y deshidratación. El electrocardiograma no dio muestras de algún daño significativo, sólo una ligera arritmia. —suspiró— Pero presumo que se debía al estrés al que estaba sometido, pero dadas las lesiones y el pésimo cuidado que se dio a sí mismo, no puedo asegurarlo. Sin un chequeo a fondo no podré determinarlo. La fracturas en su pierna soldaron bien antes de que despertara, pero May me comentó que el otro día lo oyó quejarse cuando se levantaba. Su cadera sufrió un leve desplazamiento luego de ser brutalmente... como sea, no interesa eso en este momento. Lo peor es la falta de una rehabilitación como corresponde. Esto sin dudas puede dejarle más secuelas que el mismo accidente y el fisiatra que le asigne me dijo que se salteó dos de cada tres turnos. —finalizó apagado la pantalla.

Tony sentía la cabeza zumbar y agradeció el silencio para poder encauzar una mínima parte de todo lo que había visto. Miraba sus propios pies sin encontrar palabras para tamaño horror. El silencio en el cuarto era sólido y unánime. Todos miraban la pantalla apagada y él creía que haciéndose la misma pregunta.

— ¿Cómo se mantiene en pie? —susurro a punto de vomitar.

— Porque usted lo necesitaba de pie —le respondió lanzándole una sonrisa triste.

— Doctor... —advirtió Pepper, seguro poco dispuesta a que le hicieran sentir culpa.

Qué tarde era para eso. Nada más verlo se sintió miserable. Un hombre de su edad, con su inteligencia jamás debió sucumbir a sus más bajos deseos con un niño. Viendo las marcas en su cuello creyó que tocaba el fondo de la culpa y el horror, pero esto... todo eso... no creía que existiera una palabra que pudiera ponerle nombre al horror, al desasosiego, a la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro.

— No intentes... ni siquiera pienses en... —Rhodes parecía a punto de saltarle encima a Pepper y Happy tuvo que haberlo visto como él.

Nada sutilmente sujeto el brazo de su esposa y la paró a su espalda mirándola enojado.

— Cálmate —le advirtió y él escuchó la súplica en sus palabras—. Nadie va a decir que Peter no estaba dispuesto a morir por él, o que le debemos poder escucharlo hablar —dijo rápidamente— Ella solo no quiere que lo abrume. Baja la guardia Rhodes. Nadie está en contra de Peter.

Si no hubiera estado tan atento a lo que decían, seguramente se le hubiera escapado la ligera advertencia que había en sus palabras. Pepper cuadró los hombros y dio un ligero cabezazo. Sí, la amenaza no fue para Rhody. Ese silencioso llamado de atención era todo para la señora Hogan y ésta también lo entendió así.

Así que básicamente estaba vivo porque ese chico al que se cansó de lastimar, de romper e intentar acabar. Tony no tenía palabras. No estaba seguro de poder decir que tuviera pensamientos. Su cabeza era un torbellino de incredulidad, dudas y miedos... Muchos miedos. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hizo de su vida? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué le pasó? Nada de lo que veía u oía tenía sentido. Sus amigos estaban peleados, no era el mismo hombre que en un futuro sería y eso le daba terror. Ahora esa era su vida, él tenía que retomar lo que dejó y hacer algo, pero los retazos que veía no le agradaban, no estaba seguro de poder siquiera mirar a sus decisiones a la cara.

Ya ni quería pensar en que era capaz de hacerle eso a un niño de dieciocho años, no quería ni pensar en que podía hacerle cosa semejante a otro ser humano. Ni que hablar que éste era su pareja. Porque pudiera entenderlo o no, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que si le dio ese lugar en su vida, el chico debía ser extraordinario.

— Ahora. —aclaró Rhodes sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— Controla a tu esposa Hogan, porque May quiere su cuello desde hace tiempo y yo no dudaría de sus capacidades para la pelea.

Alejándose de la situación, haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no seguir pensando en que fueron sus manos las que lastimaron al mocoso, Tony anotó las nuevas cosas que le iban quedando claro. En algún punto de lo que pasó, las aguas se dividieron y de alguna forma todos ellos acabaron en lados opuestos. Pepper no quería nada a Peter, Happy seguía sin ser muy claro al respecto, Rhody claramente le pegaría un tiro a alguien por él (cosa muy desconcertante) y el mismo doctor lo apreciaba y respetaba.

— Muy bien. Basta. —dijo enderezándose.

Escuchó las protestas de todos pero las acalló con una fría mirada.

— Voy a salir de esta maldita cama, voy a tomar un gran vaso de...

— Agua —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa— Y en verdad debería descansar para...

— ¿No tiene un paciente que atender? —le espeto molesto— Por lo que veo hizo un muy mal trabajo la primera vez. ¿Por qué mejor no va a curarlo y se reserva para usted cuáles deberían ser mis prioridades?

La cara del doctor mutó lentamente del desconcierto a la risa, haciendo que una de sus cejas se alzara sorprendida. La gente normal no se reía cuando los amenazaba.

— Yo no sé nada de su relación y los conocí a los dos en estas circunstancias, pero si me lo permiten, son tal para cual. Permiso —dijo inclinándose para saludarlo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro dejando que Pepper lo ayudara a bajar los pies. Una punzada de dolor subió por sus músculos agarrotados y gimió por lo bajo. Joder, que dolor. Tony no recordaba haber sufrido semejante malestar en toda una vida. Y eso que la armadura le sacó buenos cuántos nocaut en su creación.

— Doctor —lo llamó Rhody buscando algo en su traje.

Parpadeó decidido a no creer que había sacado un arma, pero en cuanto la vio mejor cerró los ojos convencido de que vivía en un mundo muy muy extraño, y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ser parte.

— Rhodes, por amor a Dios. —se quejó Pepper.

— Si se niega a lo que sea, por favor, proceda. Su tía dio su consentimiento.

El doctor tomó el arma como si fuera material bacteriológico y salió sin volver a hablar o levantar la cabeza del cuarto.

— ¿Yo lo rompo todo y tú le disparas? —preguntó asqueado.

— Joder Tony, no seas idiota. Son dardos tranquilizantes.

— No es una gran mejoría —se quejó Pepper asqueada y tuvo que estar de su lado. Seguía siendo un arma cargada y verla apuntarte era igual de desagradable.

Un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió y se sacudió la sensación decidido a levantarse.

— Tienes que quedarte en la cama —lo reprendió Pepper al ver que Intentaba pararse sobre sus pies.

— Lo que necesito es un whisky y una buena explicación. ¿Alguien va a hacerlo?

Sus amigos se miraron brevemente pero después de un par de suaves «Sí» salieron uno a uno del cuarto.

— ∞ —

Veía como la —ahora fría y con poco contenido alcohólico— taza de café había formado una aureola de humedad en la mesa frente a él.

Su cabeza retumbaba y se preguntó qué tan bueno era el patán que lo atendió: «Su cerebro no va a explotar». Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a ese idiota y golpearlo durante una vida entera, _Define explotar infeliz_ deseaba decirle entre cada golpe.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento sin poder sostener más el peso por sí mismo.

Pepper y Happy habían intentado explicarle que había pasado en las últimas horas de su vida, pero Rhody intervenía tanto que su confusión sólo aumentaba.

Visión, el cual tuvieron que explicarle muy lentamente quien era, decidió arbitrar para que las peleas fueran reducidas al mínimo y cuando quedó obvio que primero iban a tener que hacerle un repaso general de su vida antes del último mes —porque al parecer sólo bastó un mes para que su mundo se volviera de cabeza— supo que iba a explotar.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo saber que él se había cargado parte de su vida con decisiones tan arrogantes y pedantes; Sí le sorprendió que Steve se olvidará de su patriotismo y su afán por servir al país, no le extrañó que Natasha fuera una doble agente, estaba en su ADN. No sabía quién era Wanda, Sam o un tal Lang, pero no le sorprendió oír que todos eligieron al Cap., tenía el don de hacerte creer que su punto era el más glorioso y abnegado. Al único que entendió fue a Barton, le habían lavado el cerebro y sabía que se sentía matar porque alguien domina tu mente. Barnes, era otro tema, sabía que la cosa con él no podía ser buena cuando ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a abrir la boca y es que él no entendía por qué nunca se molestó en escuchar lo que Steve tenía para decir a su favor.

Si entendía que pudiera estar celoso, ya que eran pareja y claramente no le estaban dando atención, pero de ahí a destrozar el equipo por cabezonería... pero nadie habló. Pepper, Happy y Rhody se quedaron mudos de repente y Visión solo le sonrió con pesar. Fue solo una voz a su espalda la que se atrevió a responder «Lo programaron para matar a tus padres, no fue un accidente de coche», se giró y vio al chico con una botella de agua en la mano y ropa deportiva.

Aún su cabeza intentaba procesar esas palabras cuando el chico agachó la mirada con disculpa y la volvió a alzar mirando a sus amigos.

— Cuéntenle todo. —les ordenó fríamente— O lo haré yo. —se quejó y se volvió a ir sin otra intervención.

¿Cuánto estuvo allí?

No necesito pregunta en qué punto apareció el niño en su vida. Apostaría lo que sea que poseyera en ese momento que fue en algún punto entre su inteligente idea de crear inteligencia artificial con una jodida arma como mente y la huida de sus amigos, junto con el descubrimiento de la muerte-asesinato de sus padres. Mientras escuchaba todo lo atento que podía la decadente historia de su vida, tuvo que admitir que se sintió vulnerable y débil. Dos estúpidos sentimientos que no dudaba propiciaron a que su yo racional dejara de ver al mocoso como lo que era y aceptará tomar el afecto que éste le ofrecía.

Carraspeo con la intención de que el que fuera que estuviera hablando en ese momento se callara. Había tenido más que suficiente. Perdió a todos sus amigos, destrozó todo un país, se las arregló para tirarse a una niño, mataron a sus padres, él casi mata al chico que decidió corromper, una cosa alienígena lo había vuelto un zombie... sí, era más que suficiente.

— ¿Quieres parar? —preguntó Pepper mirándolo compasiva.

— Lo necesito, junto con el whisky.

— Ni lo sueñes. —le dijo Rhodes mirándolo seriamente.

Rodó los ojos y se masajeó la frente unos instantes. Quería ese whisky.

— ¿Crees que lo tienes todo? —le preguntó Happy.

— Presumo —masculló soltándose la cara para mirar a sus amigos— Como siempre, la jodí de una forma muy cool, pero a mi favor esta vez también me jodieron a mí. Nos separamos después de que un enemigo mío te atacara. Buen final —dijo mirando a Pepper—. Te casaste con ella un tiempo después, mucho de después—agregó al ver el ceño de Happy arrugarse—. Gracias por ese detalle —añadió guiñándole un ojo— Tú dejaste que me enrolle con un niño, eres un idiota, pero supongo que me lo gané por dejarte paralítico —le dijo a Rhodes sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú, o eres un marciano, o yo te cree no me queda muy claro, pero eres mi amigo. —finalizo mirando a Visión.

El hombre rojo lo miró muy concentrado antes de hablar.

— No señor Stark, técnicamente, colaboró en la creación de la tecnología que me permitía...

Pestañeó sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza y alzó la mano callándolo. No, no, era suficiente. Giró el rostro para ver a Rhody sin ánimos para esa charla y volvió sobre lo mismo.

— Básicamente, yo lo cree.

— Sí —confirmó su amigo divertido— Necesitabas una nueva novia y Banner quiso ayudarte con eso—se burló.

Tony asintió con gesto altanero y las risas de todos estallaron.

— Maduren —los reprendió Pepper y Rhody sólo la miró mal cerrando la boca.

— ¿Alguno piensa decirme que pasó entre ustedes?

Todos se mantuvieron callados y volvió a girar la cabeza esperando encontrar al mocoso por allí. Se había dado cuenta muy rápido que era el único con agallas para decirle lo que en verdad pasaba a su alrededor y él quería esa explicación.

— Más adelante —prometió Rhodes—. Por hoy tuviste suficiente.

— Muy bien. ¿Mi cuarto? —pese a todo se hallaba destruido y sabía que si no dejaba que su cabeza descansara en verdad le iba a dar algo.

— Si eh... deberías esperar un poco, Peter está...

— Dios mío, ¿lo traje a vivir aquí?

— No hables así Stark —lo retó Rhodes endureciendo el gesto.

— ¿Cómo es que lo permitiste? —se quejó— ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que le hiciera eso a un niño? 

Ese era todo un tema que no quería tratar y al parecer era el que más inmediatamente necesitaba de su atención.

— Nadie se mete en lo que tú quieres Stark, Peter era lo que querías y ninguno pudo convencerte de lo contrario.

— ¡Y un cuerno Rhodes! —se quejó— Ese chico era mi pupilo. Así él me quisiera como algo más, cómo es que dejaste que perdiera así el norte.

— Porque lo am-

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —lo calló alterándose— No tiene nada que ver con nada eso. Así yo hubiera amenazado con matarme si no lo tenía, no puedo creer que dejaran que le hiciera esto. ¿Qué clase de imbécil deja que su amigo se meta con un menor de edad?

— Era mayor —masculló esquivo.

— Basura Rhodes, de qué hablas. Ni siquiera lo era en todos los Estados. En la mitad del jodido mundo era menor de edad. No me vengas con sandeces. 

— Bueno, Peter se sacó una Emancipación Legal cuando decidieron hacerlo público, así que sí lo es. —argumentó Visión.

Tony meneó la cabeza. No lo iban a entender. Se preguntó qué tan miserable sería su vida que verlo feliz llevando un niño a su cama era aceptable. Otra vez las dudas, otra vez los miedos. ¿Qué había en su jodida vida si lo único destacable era ese chico?

— Una maldita broma. Bien, tiene que terminar. Se ve que es un buen chico y que le deberé mi vida por siempre, pero joder, esto no va a pasar. Yo no soy la niñera de nadie y tengo mierda de sobra de la que encargarme como para estar pendiente si hace su tarea o lleva el almuerzo al colegio. —se quejó intentando aferrarse a cualquier clavo caliente con tal de no pensar en lo que en verdad le había hecho al chico.

Solo con un poco de suerte, no le había jodido para siempre la vida. Con un poco de suerte, Tony no había conseguido arrastrar con su inmunda humanidad a un niño que apenas y sabía lo que era vivir.

— Tony te estas precipitando —le dijo Happy abriendo los ojos como platos.

Atento lo estudió de golpe. Vaya novedad. Pepper parecía complacida con su resolución, no así su marido, que lucía una mueca extraña, pero sin dudas inconforme.

— Y Peter va a la facultad —marcó Visión.

Tony lo miró detenidamente y meneó la cabeza sin responderle. Visión le sonrió entendiendo que ese no era el punto al que iba y volvió a mantenerse en silencio. Algo que sin dudas agradeció. 

— No sabes nada de él aún, no puedes dejarlo sin siquiera habernos escuchado. —se quejó Rhodes haciendo lo que podía para no descontrolarse.

— A mí me parece bien —dijo Pepper.

Cuando había creído que iba a ser Rhody el que definitivamente le saltara encima y la matara, como parecía querer hacer, fue Happy el que respondió.

— Ahora estás llevando esto lejos —dijo mirándola fríamente—. Y no digo que Peter haya hecho todo bien estos días, pero sabes que lo hizo porque lo ama.

Visión dio un respingo e intentó intervenir, pero ninguno lo escuchó cuando los llamó suavemente.

— No lo digo por eso —respondió altaneramente su amiga—. Tony tiene que recuperarse, no puede maniobrar con una relación que no conoce y recuperar su vida. Peter casi se mata, él también necesita alejarse de Tony y meditar fríamente lo que hizo. No es sano para el chico.

Por primera vez Tony pensó en eso. Claro que las heridas y los golpes eran un recordatorio muy crudo de lo que el chico estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero Tony ni siquiera pensó en que todo fue por él, por salvarlo. Quizás era tarde y si lo había jodido.

— ¡Tú sabes que ese _chico_ es su jodida vida! —estalló Rhodes.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento y miró a Rhody con asco. ¿En eso se había transformado? ¿Solo era la pareja de alguien? ¿Se quedaba en su casa a la espera de que el niño terminara de estudiar y después lo iba a recoger? La bilis empezó a reptar por su garganta de sólo pensar en esa opción. ¿Y sus metas? ¿Y sus sueños? Sus peores dudas se volvieron una cruda realidad. Era un ser tan vacío y solitario como siempre temió.

No tenía ni una mínima idea de quién era, en quién se convirtió, pero de momento nada de lo que oía conseguía convencerlos de querer saber más. Quizás fuera injusto, no se atrevería a poner en duda que el chico era un gran muchacho. O que al menos lo amaba a él más que a sí mismo, pero de ahí a que pudiera pasarse por alto algo tan increíble como los treinta años que le sacaba... No, no, aquello era imposible.

Aparte Dios, se suponía que es su mentor, que lo había tomado bajo su ala. ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? ¿Cómo es que siquiera pensó en tocarlo? Cómo maldita sea nadie le impidió hacerlo.

— Si bueno, pero él ni lo recuerda.

— Mira, no se te ocurra...

— Señores creo que...

— ¡No te pongas moralista conmigo Rhodes! —estalló Pepper volviendo a cortar a Visión, perdiendo la compostura—. Cuando nos vino con el cuento de que estaba saliendo con Peter quisiste pegarle un tiro. Sacaste tu arma y le dijiste que fuera serio.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Tenía 17 años. 17. Claro que quise matarlo. ¿Pero cuánto le tomó a Peter demostrar lo que valía?

— No pasa por ahí. Tú sabías que estaba mal y lo sigue estando. Esta es su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Todo el mundo quedaría más contento si él deja de exhibirse con Peter por ahí.

— No puedes hablar enserio. —se quejó Rhody parándose para caminar por el living— Tony, no puedes dejarlo, créeme, es lo mejor que te pasó. Lo amas Tony, tanto que era enfermante. Dale una posibilidad, deja que te contemos cosas sobre ustedes, deja que lo llame él puede... —su amigo apretó los labios cuando vio que nada de eso surtía efecto.

Así fuera verdad, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Tony le sacaba treinta años. Maldita sea. Era un niño. Cómo es que lo hacían funcionar, cómo de una forma no enferma y retorcida. Imposible. Aparte, las palabras de Pepper lo perseguían. No fue sano lo lejos que estuvo dispuesto a llegar con tal de salvarlo. Definitivamente eso era lo mejor. Estaba a tiempo de tomar decisiones de arreglar sus errores, de enmendar sus pasos y volver a un camino medianamente aceptable.

— Mierda, una parte de tu cabeza tiene que recordar algo. No digo a él, pero... pero... —continuó Rhody casi luciendo desesperado.

— Lo siento pero no —dijo corriendo la vista.

— No voy a permitirte...

— Rhody... —dijo una ya conocida voz a su espalda y vio como el semblante de Pepper se volvía ligeramente blanco.

— Peter está escuchándolos —terminó el androide con un suspiro.

Tony apretó los labios y se quiso golpear a sí mismo, ¿cómo hacía para ser tan silencioso? Rhodes había hablado sobre habilidades especiales, ¿ser extremadamente sigiloso era una de ellas? ¿Grotescamente inoportuno podía ser la otra?

— Deja ese bolso Parker —gruñó el moreno segundos después de girarse. 

Tony no se molestó en moverse. Happy agacho la mirada y su amiga evitó volver a ver sobre su espalda. No podía culparla. La incomodidad era apabullante. 

— Tu deja se hostigarlo. Iba a pasarme de cuarto, pero creo... creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

— ¡Quieto! —le gritó Rhodes caminando hasta donde se hallaba el chico.

Con pesadez y nada de ganas, finalmente se giró para ver al mocoso. Seguía con la ropa de deporte pero en esa oportunidad vio claras manchas de humedad. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era increíble.

Si, y sólo si, se concentraba en lo que sus ojos miraban, bien podía decir que no iba a dejar que el mocoso se le alejara. Al parecer la parte baja de su cuerpo no tenía problemas con recordarlo perfectamente, porque en cuestión de segundos ya tenía una semi erección y sentía su polla palpitar ansiosa. _Bueno, bueno, veo que en verdad si nos entendimos allí,_ pensó parándose para ocultar mejor su estado.

— ¿Y tú rehabilitación? —preguntó Happy, logrando que la profunda mirada chocolate soltara la de Rhodes.

Rhody, al oír esas palabras se dio vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados estudiándolo.

— Si... sí. ¿Y tú rehabilitación? —repitió volviendo a mirar al mocoso, después de aceptar que no había nada malo con la pregunta.

— La haré por mi cuenta. 

La incomodidad en su voz lo dejó ligeramente intrigado, pero no se animó a intervenir. La verdad sea dicha, Tony ya no sabía que decir sin embarrarla más. 

— No seas absurdo, el doctor Sánchez puede recomendarte al mejor especialista...

— Y yo no podría pagarlo —dijo el chico apretando los dientes y mirando con odio a Rhody.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido y se volteó a mirar a Pepper que sólo asintió apretando los labios. Oh joder, ¿encima pobre? No es que le representara un problema, le daba básicamente lo mismo. Pero cómo es que nadie lo denunció. Allí por dónde se lo mirara aquello era una historia de abuso de poder.

Viendo la forma en la Pepper meneo la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, Tony entendió a qué se refería cuando decía que todos estarían más tranquilos con él lejos del chico. No es que no le entrarán ganas de rebelarse sólo por principios, pero la verdad es que no podía quitarles la razón. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría siquiera salir a la calle tomando su mano?

Él tenía unos límites y principios muy descontracturados, pero aquello era quemar puentes al buen gusto.

— ¿Intentas darme lástima o que te patee el trasero? —le preguntó mordazmente su amigo— ¿Desde cuándo ese es un problema?

— Desde que me separé —le espetó aún más molesto el chico y él dio un respingo al escuchar el dolor reprimido cortar esas palabras.

Tony soltó aire y rodó los ojos. Todo era simplemente perfecto. Había logrado sentirse una mierda de elite sólo escuchando esas palabras. ¿Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de heridas que iba a causarle? ¿No pensaba dejar de herir al responsable de su aún fuera dueño de su vida? Joder. Que difícil era hacer algo bien en ese lío. No tenía intenciones de navegar en las aguas de la reconciliación con ese chico. La verdad Tony no quería pensar en eso, pero sí podía reconocer que le debía, le debía tanto que no creía alguna vez poder pagarle.

No solo por ponerse en riesgo solo con tal de salvarlo, le debía una condenada disculpa. Jamás debió ceder a la pulsión que fuera que lo empujó a olvidarse del buen gusto, de lo correcto, de lo debido. Peter era su alumno y Tony permitió que algún momento de calentura lo empujara a hacerlo suyo y de alguna manera a terminar en aquel lio.

Tony abusó completamente de su puesto en la vida de Parker, abusó de su confianza, de su inocencia y sus obvias necesidades. Era un hombre maduro, un adulto que en algún momento notó la debilidad de su alumno y empujó el tablero a su favor. Claro que debía estar contento. Peter era un delicioso premio. Desde que lo vio al despertar hasta ese momento a cada segundo más atractivo le parecía, mientras más facetas iba descubriendo más lo seducía, pero con un maldito demonio, Tony jamás debió osar poner sus manos en él.

Como se lo mire, desde el ángulo en que se lo mire, ese era un chico que confiaba en él, que lo idolatraba y Tony ensució su relación dejando que su mierda los alcanzara. Lo sedujo, lo metió en su cama y lo atrajo a una vida que solo le iba a dar (y ya le trajo) problemas y habladurías. Del chico media población debía decir en voz alta que era un asqueroso vividor (cosa que notaba sobradamente que no era) y la otra mitad lo pensaría en voz baja. Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que era para él cargar con ese tipo de basura y obviamente a su yo del futuro no le importaba una mierda eso, ya que le coronó aquella locura haciendo todo público.

— Parker, no seas absurdo —dijo Rhodes intentando mantener el mismo tinte ofendido en sus palabras sin casi lograrlo— No tienes que preocuparte por eso de momento...

— No necesito que me pagues nada Rhodes —dijo el chico retrocediendo un paso—. Mira, me voy y como intentes ofrecerme así sea un solo dólar...

— Todos deberían calmarse —dijo cortando la amenaza patente en sus palabras era hora de ajustar su cinturón—. Voy a pagar la rehabilitación y no está en discusión —agregó cuando el chico quiso contradecirlo—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y me duele demasiado la cabeza para discutir al respecto. —sentenció— Obviamente la necesitas, obviamente sigo siendo millonario, así que no hay una sola palabra que vaya a oír al respecto que haga que cambie de opinión. ¿Fui claro?

Parker parecía incómodo y lo podía percibir por la nerviosa forma en la que balanceada el bolso que no estaba seguro que hacer a continuación.

— Correcto. Muchas gracias. —añadió bajando la voz.

Tony quiso suspirar cuando oyó ese tono. Dios. ¿Por qué a él? Que maldita cruz. Encima le agradecía. Pegarle una tunda tenía que hacer. Enojarse, insultarlo, odiarlo, escupirle que era lo mínimo después de salvarle la vida; No, el chico todavía tenía la decencia de agradecerle. Claro que haber perdido diez años de memoria era solo una parte del castigo que iba a pagar por atreverse a tener a ese chico para él. Cada nuevo instante que pasaba junto a él le dejaba en claro lo bueno que era el chico, lo inocente que era. 

— Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto. —dijo Rhody arrebatándole el bolso de las manos.

— Tengo una casa —le reprochó sonrojándose— No necesito quedarme aquí. Por más que me paguen la rehabilitación —añadió algo mordazmente. 

Tony lo estudió encajando otra parte del chico en su rompecabezas mental. No había pensado en decirle que se fuera, con que cambiara de cuarto le bastaba. No iba a ser tan mezquino. No tenía idea si tenía dónde vivir. Pero obviamente Parker era:

Muy inteligente.

Muy leal.

Bastante estúpido.

Moléstame atractivo.

Imprudente o valiente (según quien vea).

Nada interesado.

Y para sorpresa de todos:

Orgulloso.

Escuchó en su tono un retín molesto que le encantó. Obviamente ser rechazado no fue de su agrado y bien dispuesto estaba a irse y mandarlo al demonio, sacándole en cara que lo único que hacían en modo de agradecimiento era "pagarle la rehabilitación". Sonrió internamente viéndolo. Le gusta eso. Le daba paz. Llevaba un tiempo creyendo que casi abuso de un pobre e indefenso niño. Le aliviaba el alma saber que no fue _tan_ así.

— Tu no vas para ninguna parte —se quejó su amigo.

— James... —empezó Pepper y Rhody estalló, otra vez.

— ¡Muy bien! —se quejó volteando para mirarlo de frente— Muy bien —aceptó volviendo a calmarse— Tú deja que Peter se vaya y yo salgo con él. Te advierto, échalo y te olvidas de mi cara.

Tony solo atinó a mirar su cara, abriendo la boca sorprendido. Entendía que el mocoso le cayera en gracia, en verdad lo hacía. ¿Pero en verdad pensaba dejarlo de lado sólo porque él decidió alejarse del chico? Era jodidamente extremo llevarlo a ese lugar. A parte, que clase de necedad era esa. Ese bastado siempre estaba diciéndole que madure, que deje de actuar como un niño y ahí iba él; Intentando actuar como corresponde, solo para toparse con esa reacción.

Notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio como Visión apretaba los labios caminando al lado de Rhody.

La sonrisa del chico afloró viendo a Visión y cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, se obligó a creer que las impulsaron los dichos de Rhodes y que nada tenía que ver esa encantadora sonrisa y lo mucho que le gustaría poder decir que no deseaba volver a verla.

— No tienes que irte, no te estoy echando. —masculló algo incómodo—. Este inmenso lugar parece tener suficientes habitaciones para que te quedes, y de nuevo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agrade-

— No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Stark —murmuró el chico rehuyendo a su mirada cuando un escalofrío le bajo por la espalda al escucharlo llamarlo así— Yo no espero nada se usted. No necesito que me mantenga.

— ¡No voy a seguir discutiendo esto Parker! —estalló incómodo de pies a cabeza. Una extraña agitación se apoderó de su cuerpo y no parecía querer soltarlo. Una cosa extraña lo embargo y repetidamente necesitó espacio, necesitaba alejarse de ese extraño chico que hacía cosas extrañas en su cabeza y cuerpo— ¡Dale el maldito bolso a Rhodes y ve a tu cuarto!

Todos se quedaron callados y el mocoso lo miró parpadeando lentamente con la cabeza inclinada.

— Ya lo oíste _Parker_ —dijo Rhody maliciosamente—. Vamos.

Se tragó la pregunta que surgió a su boca cuando escucho la complicidad con la que repitió el apellido del chico. Había sentido terriblemente familiar esa oración y ya no podía más. Iba a ir a su cuarto e iba a tomar un largo trago de whisky. Tenía que tener uno allí, se rehusaba a aceptar que no era más ese tipo de hombre.

— ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —preguntó Visión girando en dirección a las escaleras mientras miraba a Peter.

— ¿Que le va a decir? —protestó Rhody sujetando el bolso y empujando a Peter a que camine— Reposo absoluto y diez comidas al día.

Los vio subir las escaleras y su cabeza seguía palpitando furiosamente cuando estudio a Happy y a Pepper, que saltaron separándose incómodos. Veía la tensión entre los dos y supo que mientras el peleaba con el niño, ellos dos sostenían su propia lucha.

— ¿Señor Stark? —lo llamo el mocoso desde el segundo piso— Quizás quiera revisar un compartimento que hay en el fondo del placar a la izquierda.

Lo vio volver la cabeza en dirección a Visión y seguir hablando de lo que fuera sin darle más atención.

— ¿Dónde está mi cuarto? —preguntó desesperado por un poco de soledad.

Tenía mucho en que pensar, mucho que analizar. Ni siquiera sabía en qué orden poner todo. Había tanto que ver, tanto que entender y tanto, pero tanto que aceptar. Le habían arrebatado todo, lo habían escupido en otra vida, una que podía tener a los mismos actores, pero sin dudas no la misma trama.

— Yo te llevo. —se ofreció Happy sin mirar a Pepper y lo sujetó del brazo arrastrándolo con él.

Caminaron en silencio y cuando entraron al cuarto silbó impresionado. Era inmenso y extrañamente se veía muy acogedor. Reconoció su estilo, así que supuso que nada del chico había llegado allí. Alzó la visa cuando sintió que algo en el techo destello y sonrió perversamente al ver un espejo sobre la cama.

— De muy buen gusto —pensó divertido, viendo sin poder creer el obsceno tamaño.

— Eres un asqueroso. Peter no te hablo por una semana cuando lo instalaste. Si no fueras su perdición estoy seguro que te hubiera dejado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que...?

— Un año y medio, o poco más, nunca nos quedó claro que día habías empezado con él. Pero que él estaba perdido por ti desde hace tres años, es verdad.

Caminó por el cuarto acariciando las superficies y se detuvo para ver una foto en la que salían todos. El cuadro era sencillo, sólo vidrio y en el medio se hallaba el abrazando al niño por la cintura mientras que Rhody le rodeaba los hombros con una gran sonrisa. Happy estaba parado a su lado y sonría abrazando a Pepper contra él, Visión se había parado al lado de Rhody junto a Peter y lucía una gran sonrisa también.

Eso no era para nada de su gusto. Tony odiaba las fotos familiares. Se le antojaban asquerosamente cursis e innecesarias. Obviamente eso lo había traído el niño y por un segundo estudio los rostros en la fría imagen. Bueno, fría... Tony sentía la calidez proveniente de ella. Intentó no reparar mucho en sus poses y se concentró en sus sonrisas, en el brillo en la mirada de Peter y en el que veía en sus ojos. Se lo veía relajado, divertido. Podría asegurar sin miedo al error que era feliz.

— Te dejo solo. —le avisó Happy antes de darse vuelta.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —preguntó ansioso de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Happy guardó silencio por un rato, hasta que se volteó para verlo.

— Salgo con él hace más de un año —comentó cruzándose de brazos— Pretendes que crea que tú no tienes una opinión sobre él.

— Mira, yo no voy a opinar. —suspiró agotado— Pepper y Rhody hacen eso y estoy seguro como el infierno que no sabes que pensar del chico. —como siempre su asertiva mirada daba en blanco— Lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes que conocerlo por ti mismo. El resto no es de mi incumbencia.

— Sin embargo, apoyaste a Pepper en lo que pasó cuando yo me... err... ¿enfermé?

— No creo que Peter haya hecho las cosas bien —le dijo con un quejido mientras se soltaba la corbata— ¿Intentó salvarte? Lo hizo, pero Rhody lo dejó llegar muy lejos. Sé que no pensaba darse por vencido y que negarle la posibilidad iba a hacer que pasará lo que pasó con Pepper, que enloqueció por el miedo e hiciera muchas idioteces, pero dejaron que fuera muy lejos.

— Di lo que estés pensando, no puedo saber que pensar si no confío en lo que me dicen.

Happy olvido la corbata y se masajeó el cuello.

— Tú me diste la misión de cuidar de él. Llevo en eso desde que tiene quince. Al final del día pensé que solo sería un chico más, pero no lo fue. Pudiste matarlo, dos veces con seguridad. —sentenció— Pero muchas más si la posibilidad se presentaba. Él estuvo por matarse a sí mismo por no cuidarse. Incluso... mira, yo no sé qué pretendía, pero el día que te curó Peter nos alejó de la sala, se encerró sólo contigo e inundo el piso. Había demasiada electricidad en esa prueba, un solo error y terminaban fritos los dos. Reitero, no sé qué pretendía, yo no quiero decir que pensaba inmolarse contigo si todo salía mal, pero sé que iba a salir muy mal para él si algo fallaba —soltó otro suspiro mirándolo tristemente y apoyó la mano en su hombro— Descansa y... aprovecha para conocerlo en estos días. Si quieres mi opinión al respecto, eso es lo mejor que puedo decirte.

— Está no es una comedia romántica, no me enamoraré mil veces de él —suspiró volviendo a sentirse agotado.

Solo quería cerrar los ojos y volver al punto donde dejó todo.

— Apuesto a su favor, no al tuyo —se rio Happy alejándose hasta la puerta— Ahí tienes que opino de él. Hace años aposté al perdedor. —se rio otra vez— Y ese es un hecho, no una suposición.

Vio cómo su amigo salía del cuarto y se sonó el cuello cansado. Definitivamente había sido suficiente por un día. Toda la información empezó a caer sobre sus hombros y casi implorando empezó a buscar su whisky. Le urgía un trago.

Vago un poco más por el cuarto intentando encontrar la botella que se obligaba a creer tenía que tener y cuando estaba por darse por vencido recordó las palabras del mocoso. Con labios apretados y desgana, escarbó por el armario hasta dar con un falso fondo y allí había una gloriosa botella de su whisky favorito con un pequeño cartel pegado encima.

_Eres un maldito hijo de puta Stark, no puedo creer que la escondieras en mi lado del Placard. Me lo pagarás._

_P._

Sonrió retirando la tapa y le dio un largo trago que escupió en solo unos segundos. Miró indignado la botella y olió el contendió. Manzana.

Giro la tarjeta en su mano y negó chasqueado la lengua. Maldito niño.

_Te lo dije amor, busca el de verdad en tu placard._

_XOXO._

Muy obediente buscó el whisky y sujetando la nueva botella de jugo, se sentó a los pies de su cama leyendo las notas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos se divertían.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? 


	7. Adiós

Pasadas las semanas, un día tan parecido a los muchos anteriores, Tony vagaba por la casa tan mortalmente aburrido que casi parecía un fantasma.

Peter le había dado libertad, cierto, pero muy rápidamente quedó claro que no iba a ser tan fácil. No conocía sus empresas, había mil cosas que tenía que aprender antes de poder estar a cargo otra vez y estudiarse a sí mismo era desesperante. Siempre fue muy malo dejando notas sobre sus trabajos y fácilmente se estresaba. Así se ganó que lo vetaran de su propia empresa y le dieron tarea para que vaya poniéndose al día en su propio taller. Algo que no hizo, visto que era el colmo de los colmos. El edificio en cuestión tenía su nombre en grande, no podían correrlo así.

En casa, Happy y Rhody se tomaban la molestia de hablarle sobre su vida por esos años, pero fue Peter el que mejores datos le proporcionó. El mocoso no tenía reparos en responder las preguntas difíciles y por las barbaridad que le respondía, estaba seguro tampoco tenía problemas para ser honesto y directo. Sí, Tony diría que veía un tinte maligno en sus ojos cuando le decía algo grotesco y solía sonreír cuando eso pasaba. Le gustaba mucho que el chico no le perdonará su desplante inicial. Al menos reforzaba aquello de que no era un pobre chico víctima de los asedios de su mentor.

Claro que todo esto era posible solo cuando lo encontraba por la casa. Cosa que ya no sucedía con frecuencia.

Si él era un fantasma, Peter había logrado convertirse en una jodida sombra. Parecía estar siempre que lo necesitaba, pero hasta que eso no pasaba, no notaba su presencia. Era enfermante y un alivio a la vez. Dos sentimientos tan contrapuestos que lo estresan aún más.

Intentó seguir el consejo de Happy y se intentó formar una propia imagen del chico, pero no le gustaba lo que veía. Salvando aquellos momentos, donde estaba seguro el chico recibe bien el fondo de sí el placer que le daba poder devolverle su basura, Parker era simplemente desesperante. No se parecía en nada al que conoció cuando despertó y ahora incluso le recordaba a una maldita mascota.

Sacando que tenía una muy anormal fuerza, podría jurar que la siguiente habilidad era lamer el piso que él iba, o había, pisado. Estaba a un paso de hacer una petición muy absurda para ver si se negaba a algo de una buena vez. Por supuesto que nada de su extraña opinión pudo mejorar en las últimas semanas en las que casi no lo vio. Al principio pensó que Parker notó su molestia y que le daba más espacio. Que a eso, bien le hubiera gustado decirle que en vez de darle espacio, porque no probaba dejar de actuar como un maldito alfa y hacía algo porque le naciera y no que Tony lo pidiera. Pero esa idea era pasado. Ahora Tony se daba cuenta que solo era un hombre ignorado. Una circunstancia que lo ponía extrañamente ansioso y se volvía, como no, a estresar.

El patán de su médico le dijo que intentará no estresarse, cosa que dejó de recetarle en el mismo momento que se ofreció a quemarle la mitad de las neuronas y ver cómo le iba.

Sus pies lo llevaron a terreno seguros, y cuando traspasó las puertas de su taller no le sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrarse con la espalda del mocoso encorvada sobre sobre una de sus mesas.

Escuchar el ruido de sus herramientas llegar distante y apresurado, lograba a despertar una cantidad de sentimientos encontrados: molestia, tranquilidad, familiaridad y presión, entre los más destacados.

Desde el mismo momento en que lo dejaron caminar sin supervisión, cosa que sólo logró después de amenazar con matarlos a todos con sus propias manos mientras dormían, había bajado a su taller y más pronto que tarde descubrió que Parker siempre estaba allí. No era como si ese fuera un motivo para bajar, sólo era una realidad del universo.

Según Rhody, él le había pegado aquella manía, y por mucho que le irritaba su presencia en ese lugar, que era tan sagrado para él, habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de no molestarse mutuamente: él vagaba por sus mesas estudiando los proyectos que tenía por allí y Peter seguía trabajando en lo que fuera que trabaja en silencio y con una constancia que hablaba de la pasión por la ingeniería. Al principio de ese acuerdo, Peter le ayudaba cuando no lograba entender su propio trabajo, pero en esos momentos el maldito tenía puestos unos cascos y lo ignoraba como cada puñetero día. Desde no sabía cuándo y menos el por qué.

De la nada y sin que él lograra hallarle una lógica al extraño compartiendo del mocoso, pareció desaparecer. ¿Tony quería espacio? Le dieron tanto espacio que empezaba a ahogarse en su propia mente.

Vio la espalda del mocoso y como cada día se tragó la pregunta que acudía a su boca _, ¿En qué tanto trabajas?._ Podía afirmar categóricamente que era un cobarde, ya qué tan rápido como acudía a su boca, una alarma sonaba en su cabeza y le advertía que la respuesta no iba a ser de su agradado y cerraba la boca. Pese a que el interés tiraba de él, ese día había ido allí con un claro objetivo, y ese no era descubrir en que tanto trabajaba el niño.

Claro que viéndolo otra vez, Tony volvió a sentir la incertidumbre. La curiosidad lo ponía ansioso cada que se acercaba al chico. Sentís como si este le escondiera algo, mejor dicho, como si se escondiera de él. No estaba muy seguro, pues preguntar solo dejaría en evidencia que le importaba, pero sin pruebas o dudas, afirmaba que la faceta lameculos no era su verdadero yo. Por principios, orgullo o egocentrismo, se negaba a aceptar que pudiera salir con alguien tan carente de personalidad.

Veía cada noche la foto de ellos y ya no reparaba en los demás rodeándolos, siendo una familia que Tony supuso nunca tendría, solo se concentraba en Parker. En ese Parker que sonreía, que lucía un sonrojo que se empezaba a diluir por debajo de su remera, con las esquinas de los ojos arrugadas y sus dientes tan blancos. Tony lo comparaba con las fotos en línea que sacó de las redes sociales del chico. No era el mismo. Se parecía, pero en esa foto, la suya, Tony veía a un hombre más relajado, más seguro, diría (quizás empezando a exagerar) que hasta más maduro.

Obviamente que Tony investigó hasta que talle de zapatillas tenía el chico. Claro que no se fio de las alabanzas de Rhody o la falta de cooperación que presentó Pepper junto a Happy. Visión aportaba datos del tipo doméstico y la única vez que le preguntó qué opinaba de su persona y no de su sazón, el Androide le dijo con solemnidad que jamás conoció a alguien más leal y desinteresado que Peter.

Luego de eso no volvió a hostigar a nadie con sus preguntas. Todos responden lo que menos le interesaba saber. Ya sabía él que el chico era leal, desinteresado, valiente... Tony quería saber cosas como: era divertido, era sarcástico, le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, tenía insomnio, jugaba ajedrez, le gustaba el cine, tenía hábitos repugnantes como comer los bordes de la pizza, bebía alcohol, que colonia usaba, alguna vez salió del país sin que él lo llevará...

Podía parecer trivial, pero qué mejor forma de conocerse que saber quién era su pareja. Pepper era la misma de siempre, lo mismo Rhody y Happy. La nueva IA era bastante sarcástica, temperamental y algo irreverente. Algo que perfectamente lo describe desde los seis años de edad. Peter era la mejor fuente de autodescubrimiento que iba a poseer. La prensa seguía teniendo ese amor-odio de siempre y desde que Parker estaba en la ecuación, la única diferencia que notro es que los que lo amaban, lo hacían con mucha más devoción, casi glorificándolo; mientras que los que lo odiaban, veían en él a la encarnación del diablo. Según la prensa Tony y Peter iban a tantos eventos como les cupiera en la agenda lo que solo servía para reafirmar la teoría de que era un maldito lunático. Claro que en S.H.I.E.L.D. lo deberían estar odiando, no paraba de recordarle al mundo que tenía un novio terriblemente joven y sensual. Que para más detalles, en frac se veía abusivamente sexy. Como siempre, la prensa decía puras idioteces en sus notas y las salidas que les vio juntos que fueron publicadas olían a pura farsa. Estrenos de cine, obras de teatro, lujosos restaurantes... puro formalismo que un ser como él debía cumplir.

Tony se concentró en las fotos que salían en los tabloides, pues las redes sociales de Peter murieron al tiempo que ellos empezaron a salir y ni una sola foto había sido colgada en la red en más de un año. Se los veía sonrientes, alegres, pero ese era el punto. Tony intentaba ver a través de los ojos cafés y detectar peleas o incomodidad. Así fue como descubrió la forma en la que Peter lo veía. Siempre a él, nunca a la cámara, nunca al entorno. Peter solo lo veía a él. Claro que desde que despertó jamás dudó de los sentimientos del chico, pero quedaba en claro que el que quería creer que Parker era una vividora de telenovela, lo hacía porque quería. También de esa forma, Tony descubrió algo que no terminaba de entender. El mismo.

En toda su vida Tony jamás mostró a una pareja. Pepper no era un secreto para la prensa, pero Tony nunca la exhibió. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué con Parker era diferente? Entendía los sentimientos del chico, ¿pero y los suyos? ¿Lo amaba tanto como les había hecho creer o solo estaba encantado con tener semejante trofeo apretado a su cuerpo? ¿Era por mera diversión y morbo? Le dio mil vueltas y no halló una respuesta. Peter era sin dudas un chico bueno y listo, pero Tony no sabía qué rasgo de él los mantenía juntos. ¿Era sexo? ¿Era compatibilidad? ¿Era terror a la soledad? ¿Era un tipo de enfermedad retorcida? Quién sabía y por eso le interesaba fuertemente saber qué pasatiempos tenían en común.

No era lo mismo decir que salían a una disco nueva cada noche que decir que se quedaban en casa viendo una película; o él leyendo y el niño jugando con alguna consola. No, para Tony era bien distinto saber qué tipos de pasatiempos tenían en común y cuáles le toleraba. Qué cosas hacían juntos por placer y cuáles por deber. ¿Tony le compraba cosas caras? Creía que no, a decir verdad, por las prendas que lucía no lo podía asegurar tampoco. Siempre en jeans gastados, por demás no a la moda, remeras nerd o ropa de deporte. Quizás lo más costoso eran las zapatillas para correr que el chico usaba en sus sesiones de rehabilitación.

Pero claro. No sabía nada de eso. Parker no le decía nada, no hacía nada. Iba a rehabilitación, volvía, comían algo, se encerraba en el taller, volvía por más rehabilitación, comía otro poco, iba al gimnasio del segundo piso, comía otra vez —terrible suerte tenía en ser millonario, mantener el refrigerador lleno parecería imposible de otro modo— y volvía al taller.

Cómo no podía ser de otra forma, desprovisto de explicaciones externas, no se conformó y sacó sus propias conclusiones al respecto. El chico era brillante, así le informó su legajo del MIT cuando lo hackeo. El chico era terriblemente sexy, así lo confirmaba la maldita semi erección que se posaba en sus pantalones cada que lo atrapaba de espaldas y trabajando. El chico era bueno, así se lo dijo todo el mundo y el que después de todo siguiera acudiendo a ayudarlo cuando alguna migraña lo dejaba en blanco, lo confirmaba. Obviamente el chico lo idolatraba y eso era lo único que consiguió extraer de boca de Peter. Con todo eso, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenían una relación muy profunda o retroalimentativa. Si Parker no tenía idea de cómo acercarse era porque él era el que tenía que hacerlo, seguro el pobre siempre anda intimidado y por eso cada foto juntos lucía un sonrojo de mayor o menor grado.

Tony empezó a entender su relación con el correr de las investigaciones y de los esporádicos encuentros. Empezó a entender la forma en la que operaban. Él ordenando, Parker respondiendo. Era un buen chico, indiscutiblemente, era un buen estudiante, un buen pupilo y por mucho rebuscó nada evidenciaba que fuera malo en algo. Entendía que ahí se abrió campo en él. Que de fácil le debió resultar inmiscuirse en su cabeza y empujarlo a sus brazos. Un chico que claramente no tenía nada, un _fanboy_ que tenía al alcance de sus manos a su héroe, uno que podría deslumbrarlo con alfombras rojas, con autos costosos, con trajes de lujo... porque 'sí, Tony descubrió lo de Spider-Man, lo de Alemania y lo del increíble cambio tecnológico entre un traje y otro después de esos acontecimientos.

No iba a decir que compró al chico, pero tampoco es que no lo hubiera intentado. Viendo el ajustado Spandex y cómo este se aferraba a ese trasero, se preguntó con asco en qué maldito momento empezó a gustarle. ¿Ya a los quince años Tony quería corromperlo? No es que fuera así hoy por hoy, le encantaría poder viajar en el tiempo, realidad o dimensión, y darse una tunda por degenerado, pero tampoco le sonaba tan extraño que pudiera pasar. Quién diablos sabía que le había pasado por la cabeza.

Lo único claro, lo único en concreto que sacaba de todos estos detalles, de ese análisis minucioso y puntilloso que hizo de ellos, era que debía terminar y cortar por lo sano. El chico se merecía una relación sana, una relación de igualdad y Tony lejos estaba de poder brindarle eso. Aparte, Tony ni siquiera podía manejarse a sí mismo como para intentar hacer que el chico lo captará.

Le dolía pensar en herirlo, ya había visto que era muy compañero si se lo proponía y en verdad Tony no quería hacerle daño a la persona que lo salvó, pero él no tenía tiempo para ser la niñera de nadie. Su vida era un desastre y debía asegurarse de reconstruirla. Un poco de dolor era sano, en las miserias nos conocemos, cuando sufrimos aprendemos nuestro límite, nuestras fortalezas. Sí, le causaría mal, pero a la larga, cuando apareciera un chico de su edad, de su clase, que lo entienda, que lo acepte, Parker iba a volver y darle las gracias. Había sido su mentor, aquel ridículo lapsus de demencia senil era una malsana crisis de los cuarenta y era hora de volver a encauzar todo.

— Parker —dijo con la firmeza y distancia propias para la relación que pretendía mantener con él.

El chico ni se sobresaltó al oírlo, o se había dado cuenta del tiempo absurdamente largo que Tony pasó viéndole la espalda, o lo había estado esperando.

— ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? —preguntó automáticamente girando en la silla para verlo.

Tony necesito mucho esfuerzo para no saltar o retroceder asustado por la rapidez al responder. Guardó cuidado y no dejó que ni uno de sus músculos faciales desvelarán su sorpresa. Oh, requirió mucho de él no estrechar los ojos y mirarlo con todo el resentimiento que empezaba a permear sus emociones. Siempre pensó que no lo escuchaba, que había recorrido a algo tan odioso y directo para hacerle saber que no debía molestarlo con sus dudas y preguntas. ¿Por qué diablos llevaría esos inmensos cascos si era para omitir completamente su presencia?

Endureció el rostro molesto con su mirada insolente y negó con la cabeza alzando la ceja. Se sentía estúpido y confuso, pero el infierno podía congelarse antes de que él se arriesgaría a decir algo. Lo más seguro es que uno de los mil reproches que le venían a la boca se le salieran.

— Hace más un año, yo en verdad estaba listo para dejarte —le dijo con una sencillez y una simpleza que sus ojos dejaron de intentar ver a través de su pecho para espiar en su mesa y se concentraron su cara. Lo que fuera en lo que el chico trabajaba podía esperar—. A veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido lo mejor.

Tony quiso suspirar un «Probablemente» pero no quería ser mezquino. No entendía a ese chico, no entendía qué necesidad tenía de fingir que lo ignoraba, qué lograba haciendo cualquier cosa que él pidiera, pero escondiéndose luego. Podía simplemente enojarse consigo mismo por desear entenderlo, pero no sé olvidaba de lo importante, de la bondad que había en el chico que empezaba a mirarlo con aquellos ojos marrones llenos de frustración y dolor.

— Siempre tiraste de mí como un imán —se lamentó haciendo que se sintiera incomodo— Era exasperante. En verdad —se rio con amargura— Digo, sé que jamás hubiera podido alejarme, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado ese día... Siempre hubiera vuelto a caer a tus pies. Siempre te amé mucho más de lo que me convenía.

Esa extraña cosa que le apretaba el pecho se revolvió volviendo a molestarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de acallarla, ya que la tranquila y resignada voz volvió a atraer su atención.

— Es gracioso en verdad —dijo soltando su mirada para arrastrarla a lo largo del taller.

Siguió parado mirándolo y sintió un deje de fastidio cuando pronto quedó claro que el mocoso no pensaba volver a unir sus ojos. Pocas cosas lograban saturarlo más que saber que lo ignoraban apropósito y el condenado crío acababa de dejar en claro que eso hacía

— Hace un tiempo nos encontramos aquí, yo estaba parado donde estás tú, y tu aquí mismo —dijo señalando su mesa—. Hace un mes, volvimos al punto de partida y el déjà vú que en ese momento me golpeó no tiene nada que enviarle a este que siento ahora. —prosiguió empezando a tamborilear los pies nerviosamente contra el suelo— Hubiera dado todo porque las cosas fueran diferentes, y creo humildemente que lo hice. Pero asumo que al fin has decidido que debo irme, ¿no es cierto?

Tony cuadro los hombros y se recordó que eso era lo correcto. Esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para su mal humor. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, _debía_ ser humilde. Ese chico si lo amaba y ese no era el problema, de verdad lo agradecería, el problema era que ya no era el mismo que dijo sí a esa locura. No era ese hombre dispuesto a pelear por sacar adelante una relación tan incorrecta. 

— No sé cómo pasó esto —dijo suavemente, siempre recordando que su deuda con el chico era enorme. Ya no tenía dudas de que fue él y sólo él el que lo salvó. Rhody se quitó el mérito tanto como Visión— Pero sé que es lo que no quiero. Pese a lo que digan Parker, esto no me interesa. Lo siento, sé que antes... podía ser, no sé. ¿Pero hoy? No.

Peter solo sonrió de lado cansado y casi pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo la derrota que denotaba ese gesto. Tony pensó muchas formas de cortar aquello y asumió que decir algo sobre la edad no iba a funcionar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente a ese hecho y no le quería dar pie a que lo marque y derribe su punto. Tampoco creyó oportuno mencionar una posible relación tóxica de dependencia enfermiza. Insultarlo a él o sus sentimientos simplemente estaba descartado.

Sin muchas más salidas, sintiendo como la espada y la pared lo acorralaban, decidió ir a lo más sencillo y el motivo por el cual millones de seres humanos se despedían de una primera cita con una mentira tan común como lo era "Hay que volver a quedar, hablamos." Sí, sí. Jamás pasaba. No era crueldad, no era maldad o ensañamiento. Algo mucho más básico pasaba: falta de interés. Parker no era malo ni poco atractivo, no estaba enfermo o necesitaba trabajar su Edipo, no, sólo no había interés mutuo. Estaba dispuesto a reconocerle el atractivo físico y la atracción que sentía si con eso le dejaba en claro que era él el que tenía un problema y no que Peter no lo atrajera.

No estaba muy seguro de si esa era la mejor estrategia; Tony no estaba seguro de nada, desde ya, pero creía que dejar en claro que no le llamaba para más que una noche. Esperaba que entendiera como un acto de terrible respeto y agradecimiento que no le hiciera cosa semejante. Algo que también pensó. Porque Tony, ante todo y por sobre cualquier cosa, era un bastardo hijo de puta que si pensó muchas veces en cómo conseguir un poco de sexo antes de dejarlo y si hacerlo era o no buena idea.

— No hay problema. Lo entiendo. —le dijo de golpe, volviendo a sobresaltar lo luego de aguardar tan callado.

El chico volvió a girar en la silla sin mirarlo y Tony apretó los labios molesto.

_ ¿Así sin más? _ pensó con incredulidad. _¿Ya? ¿Nada de quejas? ¿Nada de llanto? ¿Excusas o peros?_ se cuestionó intrigado.

La incredulidad pasó rápidamente y dejó tras de sí la sensación de molestia. Quería abofetearlo. Era un desgraciado. Y él iba por ahí sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Tony que se partió la cabeza buscando la forma de ser gentil de dejarlo no cabía en sí mismo de la furia. Ya no sabía si quería o no que llorara. Es decir, no, obviamente no quería. Si de preparó para aquella eventualidad, pero miera qué tipo de reacción era esa. ¿No tenía sangre corriendo por esas venas?

A punto de decir algo, de soltarle algún comentario mordaz o hiriente, mordió el interior de su mejilla y solo acepta que Parker no reaccionara. Iba a tener que trabajar en esas emociones si en verdad pensaba retomar las riendas de su vida amorosa. Al parecer, había desviado mucho su camino, y pese a que todos los aseguraban que estaba bien y era feliz, los absurdos sentimientos que brotaban de él cada que ese niño se le acercaba decían lo contrario.

No le gustaba sentir temor y ese crío lograba erizarle la piel asustándolo a un nivel irracional, tampoco le parecía que la felicidad te hiciera sentir tan ansioso y casi desquiciado. Cada que lo veía, así fuera a lo lejos, todo su cuerpo se tensaba y nada de eso pasaba hasta que lo perdía de vista. Cosa que en realidad sólo servía para que en su mente lo único que pudiera conjurase fuera una y otra vez la cara de ese chico.

Tony no estaba nada convencido de su cuerpo, de su mente. ¿Siempre fue así con ellos o solo era un efecto secundario de lo que había pasado?

No, él no sabía sobre amor o felicidad, no en los niveles que le decían, pero sí sabía de adicciones y parecía más enganchado a una droga que enamorado. Y él quería el control de su vida.

Le importaba un carajo no poder explicar lo que pasaba con él, le daba lo mismo que todos le dijeran que era feliz y nunca había estado mejor. No se sentía cómodo con lo que veía en los demás de sí mismo, nadie podía decirle algo de su antigua o reciente vida sin hablar del mocoso y cada día eso más lo consumía. No sabía, o mejor, no recordaba que lo empujó a perderse a sí mismo para transformarse en una parte integral de Peter, pero por seguro que el hombre que era en ese momento no iba a hacerlo.

— Lo di todo —masculló Peter sorprendiéndolo. Lo vio apoyar los codos sobre la dichosa mesa, que seguía tapada, como cada maldito día desde que bajo la primera vez y se abstuvo de ordenarle que le hablara a la cara— Luche por ti, por traerte y lo logré. —se abstuvo de decirle que en el proceso le fritó parte del cerebro y que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que estaban allí. No tenía caso ser cruel y Peter sabía lo obvio— Pero no te pedí perdón. —añadió capturando toda su concentración otra vez.

« ¿Perdón? ¿Qué podía haberle hecho?»

— No sé qué hubiera pasado si nunca te hubieras metido conmigo, pero estoy seguro que S.H.I.E.L.D no habría intentado castigarte dándote tanto trabajo, creo que incluso tú no habrías sentido que le debías algo a esas personas. No sé, pero como sea... esto fue mi culpa. Dejé que llegarás muy lejos...

Movió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, no se sentía muy cómodo escuchando aquello. Quizás sus líneas de pensamientos no estuvieran erradas, pero algo era seguro, él no lo infectó con esa cosa alienígena.

— Mira Parker, no te atormentes. Te agradezco lo que hiciste pero....  
— Me agradeces —soltó enderezándose aún sin voltear. —. Me agradeces... Menuda mierda. No quiero un gracias. — fríamente.

«Hola otra vez señor Parker» pensó imitándolo al enderezar su espalda. Asique lo único que tenía que hacer para verlo sacar el temperamento era molestarlo.

No tenía que agradar saber qué fichas mover para activar al chico, mucho menos tenía que encontrar gratificante su temperamento y sin lugar a dudas tenía que estar enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacer nada de eso, pero no podía. Le agradaba ese Parker.

— Pero eso es todo lo que tendré. —remató asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

El silencio se alzó entre los dos con una espesura molesta. Sentía que debía decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de que. ¿Qué le decías a alguien que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú no de él? ¿Lo siento? ¿Lo lamente? ¿Termina de irte de una vez que me incomodas? La ultima lo hacía sentir tan ruin que solo de pensarla quería golpearse.

— Algunas personas dicen que lo bueno dura poco... No es verdad, sé que solo fue un año... pero valió la pena. —apretó los labios incómodo. El tono con el que le habló parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación, pero él no podría decírselo. No lo recordaba. Juraban que sí, pero él no tenía ni la más mínima referencia para creer en esas palabras— Yo... nunca lo voy a olvidar, siento que todo acabe, pero al menos me llevo algo bueno. Siento que pasó una vida desde la última vez que intenté despedirme de ti. Sé que no soy ese chico de diecisiete años, sé que no queda nada del hombre que me dijo que no me fuera, ese Tony murió. —dijo con un tono fúnebre que le revolvió el estómago— Lo voy a extrañar —agregó volviendo a aquel tono melancólico que tan culpable lo hacía sentir—. Lo voy a extrañar porque... porque me dio todo lo que siempre soñé que iba a tener de él. Yo... sentí que pasaron como diez años desde que me acorralaste contra esa pared y me besaste...

El chico se giró mirándolo con una fría y dura expresión, pero cuando sus ojos café empezaron a estudiarlo, vio como sus rasgos se suavizaron y una ligera calidez se extendió por su cuerpo.

Como era un maldito patán, sabía cuándo lo estaban estudiando con fines puramente sexuales y la maldita mirada del niño desprendía fuego.

Se removió un poco allí parado frente a él, siendo tan burdamente contemplado. Sin poder controlar sus pulsaciones estas salieron disparadas y dejó su propia mirada recorrer el sólido cuerpo frente a él.

Su piel se erizó contemplando sus piernas y los fuertes muslos que dejaban entrever aquellos pantalanes de entrenamiento, no necesitaba pedirle que se levante la remera, unos firmes y definidos abdominales se apreciaban incluso con la tonta remera que traía tres talles más grande. Siguió estudiando su esbelto cuello y ahora que ya no tenía marcas, la blanca piel pedía a gritos ser vuelta a marcar. Claro que no quería ahorcarlo, quería dejar una muy brillante y húmeda marca de sus dientes en él.

Retrocedió un paso asustado por el desquiciante rumbo de sus pensamientos y lo asquerosamente familiar que se le hacía esa retorcida idea. Cerró brevemente los ojos y sólo cuando los volvió a abrir pudo mirar lo ojos de Peter.

Su hambrienta mirada seguía fija en él y su estómago se contrajo siendo consciente de que el chico sabía que cosas habían rondado su mente y no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

—Nos divertimos ¿sabes? Mucho. Muchísimo. —dijo y escuchó como la tristeza peleaba fuertemente con el deseo en sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos molesto con la situación, sentía muy en el fondo, que estaba cometiendo una terrible equivocación, pero no se sentía bien seguir con aquello. Había llegado a una encrucijada, y después de casi un mes, tuvo que tomar una decisión.

— Lo siento —dijo y esa vez sus palabras fueron sinceras— No... no puedo hacer nada.

— Lo sé —le dijo tranquilo— Y por eso duele más, luche tanto por mantenerte con vida, porque vuelvas a mí, que irónicamente te mate. Yo te mate. Literalmente. —agregó con algo de sorna.

Una risa un poco ronca salió de su boca, era verdad, lo había matado.

— No todos los días puedes presumir eso. —le dijo sintiendo como el ambiente se aligeraba.

— No, no todos los días y puedo jurar que unas cuantas de tus ex parejas querrían decir que pudieron darse ese lujo, pero solo yo coroné la victoria.

Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro y esa vez cuando el silencio volvió a rodearlos lo sintió diferente. Como si en aquella ocasión, el mismo ruido de sus corazones hubiera desaparecido. Nada parecía poder llegar a él en el instante en que Peter se paró arrastrando la silla a su paso.

— No lo recuerdas —dijo volviéndose para mirarlo de frente—. Pero... bueno, esta... esta la hicimos juntos. Yo... tú la destruiste, cuando esa cosa terminó de comerte el cerebro. Yo... no tengo una forma de pedirte disculpas por todo, y espero... espero de corazón que esto ayude a resarcir el desastre que ocasioné en tu vida. Ya... ya sabes, por la memoria y eso.

El mocoso se corrió un paso para el costado y cuando quitó la pesada manta de la mesa vio uno de sus trajes descansar en ella.

Abrió la boca impresionado no solo con el diseño, sino también en los colores. Históricamente sus trajes eran una mezcla entre rojo, dorado y plateado, pero aquel, balanceaba perfectamente el rojo con el azul y el dorado. Era no solo imponente, era hermosa.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y conserva los archivos originales, le hice solo una modificación. No sé si hoy por hoy siquiera te interese, pero en su momento... en su momento creíste que molaría mucho y sé que solo querías hacerlo por molestarme pero... bueno, en fin. Ya lo veras y se lo puedes sacar en cuanto gustes.

Peter se alejó unos pasos de su obra, y como si esa fuera toda la señal que necesitaba se acercó hasta la mesa hipnotizado. No estaba seguro de que sentimientos le generaba esa nueva armadura, pero le encantaba y eso era un punto a favor del mocoso. Habría que probarla y ver que tenía, pero así fuera para una conferencia la usaría. Iba a verse increíble frente a los fotógrafos y era atemorizarte en cierto aspecto.

Escuchó que el mocoso susurró algo a su costado, pero la distancia y su poca atención le volvieron imposible saber qué era lo que dijo, pero la armadura despertó a la vida automáticamente parándose frente a él.

— Sí... es mm... un poco más alta, pero la verdad es que la diseñamos para que vaya... para que combinara bien junto a la... Da igual —suspiró aclarándose la garganta—. El caso es que necesitabas que fuera más grande. Es igual de aerodinámica, a decir verdad, si la hubieras cargado cuando te perseguimos... habrías logrado escapar.

— Creo que ese virus alienígena era una porquería, al parecer, me volvía mucho más idiota. —murmuró estudiándola más detenidamente.

— Creo que ese eras tú en realidad.

Se giró en redondo quitando los ojos del traje y le lanzó una mirada de reproche al mocoso. La cara de Peter se coloreó en ese mismo instante logrando que su abdomen se sacudiera ligeramente. Odiaba todo eso.

— No sonó bien, ¿eh? —le dijo sonriendo de costado con una cuota de picardía que lo dejó pasmado

Aquella era en verdad la sonrisa más hermosa, y llena de todo lo que estaba mal en la vida, que alguna vez vio. Era el balance perfecto entre la dulzura y la sexualidad. Pasó saliva preocupado, él no iba a poder contenerse si lo veía sonriendo de esa forma cada pocos minutos.

— Lo que quise decir, es que en realidad, creo que tú peleabas con esa cosa. Dejaste a F.R.I.D.A.Y de lado, destruiste él único traje que era en verdad insuperable... no sé, si me lo preguntas a mí, tu cerebro le ganó la partida a esa cosa.

Asintió algo turbado viendo como la pequeña sonrisa moría y se sacudió de encima aquella extraña sensación que se había apoderado de él. Su garganta, repentinamente seca, no parecía capacitada para agregar ningún comentario y rápidamente el semblante de Peter decayó.

— Terminé mi trabajo Tony, ya me puedo ir a casa. —le dijo con seriedad y tanta desolación que tuvo que aferrar sus instintos para no decir o hacer algo cuando el crío se le acercó lentamente.

Lo miró alarmado cuando llegó a su altura, y pese a ser solo unas pulgadas más bajo, cuando se paró frente a él, se sintió minúsculo al ver el dolor surcar su mirada y saberse responsable sin querer o pedirlo no ayudaba.

— Me voy _de_ casa —se corrigió susurrando suavemente mirando su boca antes de agacharse lentamente y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, logrando que el suave aroma se le gravara en la mente. Las manos del mocoso lo sujetaron de las caderas y lo abrazó con fuerza impidiéndole la opción de moverse. Cosa que encontraba molesta, no alucinante, no cómoda y menos que menos correcta.

— En verdad te amo y siento mucho todo esto. —agregó en su oído acariciando levemente la piel de su cuello con la punta de la nariz— Te voy a extrañar amor. Me hiciste inmensamente feliz, gracias. —susurró enderezándose— Adiós Tony.

Para cuando sus ojos pudieron abrirse, hacía tiempo que la habitación se hallaba en la penumbra. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: no se sentía mejor, no sentía para nada la tranquilidad que solía inundarlo cuando se sacaba de encima a alguna de sus acosadoras. Solo sentía la soledad llenar un hueco que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, sentía una tristeza para la que no tenía nombre, una angustia que no podía explicar de qué parte de él nacía, pero se sentía tan amplia y devastadora,  
que se arriesgaría a decir que no era solo su corazón el que lloraba.

En ese instante sintió como si cada célula viva en su cuerpo estuviera siendo desgarrada y la dolorosa idea de que, quizás, había cometido un terrible error lo avasalló.

Cerró los ojos otra vez y se tiró del pelo con histeria. Estaba sobre reaccionando. Él no lo recordaba, no podía. Ese dolor... no sabía que era, quizás sólo era miedo a perder algo que en ese momento había empezado a sentir familiar. Le habían arrebatado años de memoria, tenía derecho a temer seguir perdiéndose. Tenía que ser eso. Sólo eso.

Él... él no estaba enamorado de alguien que no conocía. Sólo iba a extrañarlo porque era de gran ayuda y... y... y sólo...

Gimió audiblemente y se largó del taller. Tenía que salir de allí donde todo lo abrumaba.

No había avanzado dos pasó lejos del cuando los gritos de Rhodes lo sobresaltaron. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y poniéndose al resguardo de una de las paredes prestó atención.

Podían decir que se había vuelto un cotilla, pero esa era la única forma que había encontrado para enterarse la verdad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Visto que nadie quería ser honesto y sincero, entendió que si no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando por ahí de esa forma, no pararían de soltarle mentiras o esconderle la realidad.

— ¡Deja de jugar al mártir Parker! —estalló su amigo.

Dudo unos segundos sobre si era o no prudente quedarse. Quería, diablos que sí. Pero la idea de saber más de la cuenta lo preocupaba.

— Yo juego a nada James —se quejó con firmeza el mocoso.

— ¿No? —le preguntó su amigo con sorna— ¿Y ese bolso? ¿Te vas?

— Me lo pidió ¿sí? —masculló claramente exasperado el chico logrando que se sintiera una basura, otra vez.

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan malditamente obediente? En años jamás te vi obedecerlo tan mansamente. Volvían un infierno mi vida con esas absurdas peleas.

Miró impresionado la pared y se corrió lo suficiente para poder verlos desde donde estaba. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza y vio que los dos se hallaban a los pies de la escalera, enfrentados y furiosos.

— No estoy...

— Te rendiste, no quieras engañarte.

— No sabes de lo que hablas. —le espetó Peter soltando el bolso y avanzado un paso en dirección a Rhody— No tienes puñetera idea. Yo no me rindo con él, pero no es mi Tony y no puedo fingir que sé cómo manejarlo. No me voy a quedar solo para ponerlo más ansioso.

— Yéndote no lograrás nada. —reiteró su amigo obstinado.

— No lo sabes. Acepta que no es más el mismo, yo estoy intentando encontrar la forma de que se interese en mí, pero todos ustedes metiéndose sólo lo arruinan. ¡No sabe ni qué pensar de nosotros! ¡De mí! —gruñó furioso— Y eso es porque no se dejan de meter.

— ¿Dices que es mi culpa? —por el mortífero tono se Rhody él se andaría con cuidado, uno que Peter no parecía interesado en tener.

— Digo que me dejes manejar mi relación como se me dé la gana. ¿Quieres la verdad? No voy a dejar de intentar recuperarlo, pero el cómo lo haga —susurró endureciendo el rostro—, no es tu maldito problema.

Los dos guardaron silencio y vio cómo el niño agitaba la cabeza cansado antes de agacharse por el bolso.

— No voy a dejar que se sigan entrometiendo, pero no te vayas.

— Sólo empeorará si me quedo —murmuró esquivando la mirada de su amigo—. Deja de pensar en él como el que era hace unos meses atrás. Piensa en él como hace ocho años atrás. Sabes que no va a mirarme si siguen imponiéndoselo. Y yo... yo no sé ni quién era hace tanto tiempo. Necesito un nuevo plan y él necesita tiempo.

Esa vez el silencio los envolvió sin tanta tensión y hubiera deseado poder decir lo mismo para él, que se hallaba a un paso del ataque de histeria.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y para nada las confusas y contradictorias emociones que lo golpeaban ayudaban a que lograra calmarse. Una parte de él se revelaba a la idea de Peter intentando seducirlo y otra sólo explotaba de ansiedad de sólo pensarlo. Mientras más se esforzaba por mantenerse en medio de las dos y no dejar que ninguna lo tocara, con más fuerza y saña estas jalaban de él en direcciones opuestas.

— Llámame y dime como sigues. Sánchez dijo que aún te queda un poco de rehabilitación para tu espalda.

— Lo haré.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Yo lo deje en el taller, no sé si estará ahí aún... pero, por más que no creo que esto le afectara mucho, un poco de compañía no le vendrá mal.

— Ahí bajo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

— No gracias, no es la primera vez que hago esto. —murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

— No, pero es la primera vez que lo logras. Iré esta noche a cenar. —le dijo Rhodes antes de atraparlo en un abrazo.

Sentía su ceño fruncido y este se pronunció cuando los brazos de Peter rodearon a su amigo por la cintura enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se quedó allí plantado observando y por alguna extraña razón, empezó a contar mentalmente los segundos hasta que vio como Rhody se separaba del chico y le sujetaba las mejillas antes de asentir para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Peter y guiarlo a la puerta.

Cuando escuchó la puerta al cerrarse se dio cuenta que Rhody iba a ir a buscarlo y que él seguía parado como idiota allí.

Bajó a la carrera por la escalera y se metió en el taller mirando en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer.

No podía quedarse allí parado como idiota, cosa que ya había hecho en dos oportunidades en ese día, pero tampoco podía quedarse mirando el traje sin tener que dar una buena explicación.

— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.? —preguntó no muy confiado.

_ — Dígame señor Stark. _ —respondió automáticamente su IA.

— Necesito... necesito que me pongas algo... —volvió la cabeza por toda la sala sin saber qué era lo que podía querer.

— _¿Algo...?_

— No sé qué, pero haz que aparezca que estoy trabajando.

— _Oh, ya veo. ¿De quién se esconde?_

— Yo no me escondo —dijo ofendido.

Volvió a ver la puerta del taller ansioso y con un gruñido impaciente soltó el nombre de Rhodes al ver que su IA no respondía.

— _Abriendo Protocolo Extremis_ —dijo su IA desplegando un montón de pantallas frente a él.

Sintió su boca abrirse sorprendido y caminó unos pasos vacilante hacia una de las pantallas que mostraban los diseños para un traje.

— Joder... ¿es para mí? —preguntó marcando lo obvio.

— _Si señor Stark, es el primer prototipo. Aún trabajamos en algunos detalles, pero no creo que el señor Rhodes pueda entender algo de esto._

Asintió estudiando por sí mismo las imágenes mientras las movía y acomodaba las piezas de la armadura una sobre la otra contemplado embobado la imagen de su futuro traje, porque de eso estaba hablando, él iba a construir ese traje.

— Amplía eso del Virus Extremis...

Llevó su mano a la manga de su camisa y mientras leía atentamente toda la información del virus fue levantando lentamente las mangas.

Sintió una ligera molestia bajo las espesas vendas que aún cubrían esa zona, pero decidió dejarlo de lado. El último injerto de piel había sido hacía una semana y picaba como la mierda.

— Esto me costó no relación con Pepper ¿no? —preguntó distraídamente.

— No, Steve lo hizo. —respondió Rhody a su espalda.

Por unos segundos lo miró sin entender qué hacía ahí y tragó saliva preocupado. Sentía que tenía que saberlo, pero no podía recordarlo.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó si amigo mirándolo preocupado— Estás pálido. ¿Te duele algo?

— No.

_ ¿Qué hace acá?,  _ pensó preocupado.

— Me topé con Peter cuando se iba, quería venir a comprobar cómo estas... ¿Desde cuándo tengo que explicarte a qué vengo al taller? —le preguntó extrañado— ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

Automáticamente, Tony retrocedió un paso cerrando los ojos. El fritó y húmedo sudor del miedo le perló la piel de la nuca y la voz del mocoso perforó sus pensamientos.

«Cuenta de cien para atrás y concentrarte en tu último recuerdo, no dejes que esto te gane. Respira, cuenta y recuerda»

_ Respira. Cuenta. Recuerda. _

100...99...98...97...

_ Peter se había ido _ .

96...95...94...

_ ¿Porque? _

93...92...91...

_ Lo echó. _

90...90....90...

Apretó más los ojos y siguió concentrándose, recordando las palabras que Peter uso la primera tortuosa vez que descubrieron que había más de un efecto secundario después del experimento.

89...88...87...

_ Peter no se quería ir. _

86...85...84...84...

_ Iba a intentar que se fije en él. _

83...82...81...80

Niño estúpido. Ya lo había logrado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio la asustada expresión de Rhody mirándolo con el celular en la mano a un paso de la boca.

Se tiró adelante y le arrebató el equipo lanzándolo a una de las mesas más cercanas.

— Es mi taller, o eso dice la escritura. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo dueño de sí otra vez.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunto serio.

— Me dan por puntadas muy fuertes cuando pasó horas trabajado.

Rhodes rodó los ojos y se sentó donde había estado Peter unos, no tenía idea cuánto tiempo, sentado.

— ¿Vas a fingir por mucho tiempo que no entiendes lo que esas pantallas muestran o quieres que te vea como te da un aneurisma intentando explicarme de qué va esto?

Apretó los labios y despejó las imágenes molesto. Más tarde iba a volver a ponerse a trabajar en ello.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y... —miró algo renuente a su amigo y dándole la espalda terminó de hablar— agenda para mí que en una hora vuelva a revisar esto.

Como sospechaba la mirada oscura de Rhody quemaba pidiendo implícitamente una explicación, pero iba a morirse esperando. Ya sabía porque le afectaba que Peter se fuera, el mocoso nunca se quedaba viéndolo cuando tenía que hacer eso. Él mismo fue el que le recomendó que usara F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Se hubiera sentido insultando si el chico no le hubiera dicho que él mismo le dio ese consejo no mucho atrás. Se le olvidaban constantemente las cosas y difícilmente terminaba una tarea antes se saltar a la siguiente, y por eso él le había recomendado que usara a _Karen,_ IA que Tony le proporcionó en un acto de irresponsabilidad con solo quince años, como alerta cuando se iba mucho del camino.

Carraspeó incómodo y quedó parado mirando a Rhodes sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Te lo dije, saber cómo estás.   
— Bien —murmuró robándole los ojos— mucho más tranquilo.

— Por favor. Eres un bastardo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —gruñó con fastidio.

— La verdad, por ejemplo. —sonrió con acidez.

— Esa es la puta verdad. Me siento mejor ahora que no tengo que andar viend...

— Sabes qué es lo único que sí extraño del Tony que eras, es que al menos ese si tenía pelotas y le hacía frente a la mierda que le pasaba —lo corto furioso—. ¿Piensas decirme la verdad o prefieres quedarte sólo con la mierda?

Se esforzó por fingir hastío, hizo su show completo; rodó los ojos, alzó las manos en una burlona de derrota y soltó un suspiro muy cansado.

— Te volviste amargado con la edad.

— Cierra el pico —lo regañó masajeándose las sienes—. Probemos de nuevo, ¿cómo lo llevas?

— Supongo —dijo con marcada molestia—, que como puedo.

— Mira, haremos esto, yo voy a sacar mi arma, voy a vaciar todo el cartucho y dejaré sólo una bala y probaremos suerte.

— Tienes una peligrosamente afición a las armas Rhody. —dijo burlonamente.

— Me rindo. Púdrete con eso en ti. Me voy Tony.

— Eres exasperante —se quejó— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No entiendo cómo me siento. Y por más que te moleste, una parte de mi si se siente aliviada ahora que se fue.

— Un avance. ¿Y la otra?

— Me dice que estoy perdiendo algo —masculló con la vista en el traje a espaldas de su amigo.

El único motivo por el que respondió fue porque temía que cumpliera su promesa. No quería que lo dejara sólo.

— No entiendo porque no quieres darle una mísera oportunidad.

— No sé ni quién es. ¿Qué esperabas? No sé nada de él, no puedes pretender que acepte todo esto de buenas a primeras. ¡Y no me mires así Rhodes! —le advirtió—. Nada de lo que digas va a hacer que olvide su edad o lo insano que es esto.

—No lo diré —suspiró— Pero no quieres dejar que pueda demostrarte porque te habías enamorado de él. Tony... Diablos, no sé cómo hacer para que lo veas como yo lo hago. Pero amabas tanto a ese chico, que me daban ganas de pegarte cada que lo mencionabas. Era exasperante, pero, agradable. Porque él te ama de la misma manera.

— No sé qué pasó conmigo en estos años, pero te puedo asegurar que no lo am-

— Corta tu mierda ahí. Lo hacías. Pero, ya entendí que no puedo lograr que lo aceptes —sintió los ojos de Rhody mirándolo fijamente esperando que hablara o dijera algo, pero no tenía nada para decir— Mira, ya lo descubrirás sólo. Pero escucha la parte de ti que intenta advertirte algo.

— No entiendo como eso es siquiera posible. No lo recuerdo de nada y créeme que lo he intentado.

— Peter no era sólo un conjunto de recuerdos Tony —dijo chasqueando la lengua divertido— Si fuera así de simple, no hubiera conseguido llegar a ser tu pareja. Sé qué piensas que porque no lo recuerdas no puedes extrañarlo o quererlo, pero créeme, lo que tenías con él, no es algo que podrías borrar. Si quieres convencerte de lo contrario hazlo, yo no seguiré entrometiéndome. Pero era mucho más fuerte que unas molestas reacciones químicas en tus atontadas neuronas. Piensa en eso mientras vuelves a tomar el control de tu vida.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho Coronel Rhodes?, es usted un romántico.

— Eres un idiota. Pero me alegro que al menos reconozcas que una parte de ti sigue pensando en él. —antes de que pudiera volver a burlarse, Rhody se paró de golpe y tanteó sus bolsillos fijándose de tener todo lo necesario— Me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de salir.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

— A cenar con unos ex compañeros de las fuerzas. Llámame si... si las "migrañas" vuelven.

Sabía que le mentía y eso solo logró enervarlo más. ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? No le veía el sentido a aquella mentira. No era como si le fuera a decir algo por irse.

Escuchó como su amigo se despidió desde la puerta del taller pero él seguía con la vista fija en los trajes.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y ¿cómo lo controlo? —preguntó cuándo la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

— _Está conectado, sólo tiene que pensarlo._

— Esto es absurdo. Necesito un maldito repaso de cero.

— _Enseguida._

Se sacó el saco y miró fijamente el traje. Bien. No podía ser difícil. En unos segundos lo vio volver a la vida y sonrió triunfal. No lo era.

— Abre la compuerta del Iron-Spider —dijo con seguridad y esperó pacientemente.

Seguro el niño pensaba que él no había dado vuelta su propio taller, que Tony no conocía cada secreto escondido en esas paredes. Podía ser que aún no los entendiera, podría ser que la mayoría de las cosas que lo rodearan le fueran increíbles de entender, pero para nada Tony caminaba a ciegas por allí. Solo en una noche descubrió cada recoveco de ese lugar, le hubiera tomado casi el mismo tiempo entenderlo todo si solo se centrara e intentara hacerlo, pero no querer no era no poder.

Acomodó su traje junto al del mocoso y los contempló unos segundos algo ensimismado.

Aquella extraña opresión se volvió a manifestar en su estómago viéndolos uno al lado del otro y reconoció que quedaban muy bien juntas.

_ Parker, Parker, Parker. Qué haré contigo.  _ Podía ser que lo hubiera echado, pero sin dudas no terminó con él. La forma en la que se despidió no fue demasiado determinante. Tony seguía sintiendo el beso en su rostro y no era solo su egocentrismo hablando, era la forma en la que el chico volvió a jurarle a Rhodes que no se rendiría.

— No, no las guardes —dijo con un suspiro cuando las puertas se empezaban a cerrar.

— _Como guste_. —dijo su IA y él juraría que la muy bastarda se rio un poco de él.

— Bien, vamos a hacer la tarea.

Decidió a creer que la mejor forma de encontrarse era dejar de entender quién era, Tony empezó de cero. Quién fue ya no era lo relevante, era quien iba a ser desde ese día su nuevo objetivo.

O eso intentaría.

Sin mucho éxito.

— ∞ —

Llevaba un rato repasando todo en lo que había trabajado y sin la perturbadora presencia de Peter a su espalda, trabajado en el maldito traje, empezó a hacer buenos avances.

— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y tienes el número del mocoso? —preguntó esforzándose por sonar despreocupado cuando al fin no pudo seguir fingiendo.

— _Obviamente._ —le dijo con el mismo tono despreocupado. Tan fingido como el suyo.

Extrañaba a J.A.R.V.I.S, pero tenía que reconocer que le caía muy bien.

— Mándale un mensaje. Dile que volvió a pasar lo de... lo de la... sólo pon que volvió a pasar.

— _Ya lo envió, jefe._

Se entretuvo un rato más estudiando a conciencia las nuevas tecnologías que tenía en sus trajes y para cuando pasó la desesperante cantidad de veinte minutos, soltó sus herramientas y volvió a fijarse en los dos trajes, uno al maldito lado del otro, tan parecidos como distintos.

— Maldita sea —gruñó exasperado— ¿Enviaste el mensaje? —preguntó enterrando sus manos en su cabello molesto.

_ — Sí, jefe. En cuanto lo pidió. _

— ¿Y que respondió? —pregunto a un paso de empezar a refunfuñar como un maldito niño.

— _De hecho, no lo hizo_. —dijo y ahora sí sonaba divertida.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que le llegó? —preguntó omitiendo a su orgullo que empezó a gritar en el fondo de su mente indignado con semejante pregunta.

_ — Por las dos tildes señor Stark, pero si quiere, puedo hackear la línea de Peter y corroborarlo otra vez. _

Dos tildes. Malditas dos tildes. Qué diablos sabría él que eso podía mierda significar.

— Sabes que puedo desactivarte en el momento que quiera, ¿no? —preguntó refunfuñando como no podía ser de otra forma.

— _Sí, jefe. Pero eso no haría que Peter le respondiera los mensajes_ —marcó su IA y el decidió llamarse al silencio.

Siguió trabajando por otra larga e improductiva hora hasta que cansado de aquella mierda soltó las herramientas y gritó frustrado con todo.

Se odiaba, odiaba a Parker, odiaba a Rhodes por mentir, odiaba al mundo. Tony quería dejar de actuar como un maldito terco, en verdad quería dejar de jugar al superado y solo entregarse. De hecho, ya hasta había aceptado que descubrir y rearmar su vida junto a Peter sería cien millones de veces más productivo, rápido y divertido. No era mera terquedad lo que lo tenía en esa jodida y penosa situación, era la maldita edad, era ese jodido y sucio detalle. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo, si tan solo Peter tuviera diez años más, solo diez, joder Tony no se sentiría sucio, degenerado y abusador.

Era obvio que el chico tenía miedo y por eso actuaba con precaución, era obvio que temía y carecía de la experiencia necesaria. Y todo eso era obvio por su maldita edad. Que jodido cabrón que era. Ir a enamorarse de un niño. Tamaño infeliz era. Ahora él debía pagar las consecuencias de hacer las cosas como correspondía. Puta debilidad que lo empujó a esa situación.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, inconscientemente, caminó donde estaban los trajes y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cristal que los resguardaba soltando un suspiro agotado y lleno de pesar.

Alzó lentamente la vista y miró de frente el traje que había construido para el mocoso, concentrándose en el visor de este, como si detrás estuviera el chocolate mirándolo.

— Si no puedo recordarte, ¿por qué Diablos _tengo_ que extrañarte? —susurró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos lleno de tormentos que no podía explicar.

Si al menos no le doliera tanto el corazón, sería más fácil hacer lo correcto. Si al menos no se sintiera tan vacío, podría seguir. Ahora, en lugar de todo eso, Tony tenía mucho en que pensar, porque obviamente así no iba a poder continuar. 


	8. El Inicio

—Sabes... siempre pensé que lo que no se quería tener, no se extrañaba —comentó Pepper acariciando su hombro unos segundos después de entrar en su taller.

Sonrió de costado mirando por la ventana y parpadeó prestando atención por primera vez dónde había vagando su vista sin poder recordar muy bien qué hacía allí parado. Sin prestarle atención, asintió a modo de saludo mudo.

Las lagunas en su memoria aún estaban presentes, seguía perdiéndose algunos pequeños recuerdos, pero no era nada que el truco del chico no lograra solucionar.

Tony suspiró pensando en Peter y volvió a sacar la cuenta mental de cada día. Ya habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses desde que Peter se había ido de su casa y (como predijo mientras él dormía) no recordaba nada de nada. Ya todos habían dictaminado eso, pero Tony —cansado de no recordar aquello que tan mal lo traía— siguió intentando lo que sea. Porque claro, como lo suyo era la mala suerte, ese maldito sentimiento de vacío lo golpeaba cada que pensaba en el niño y en cuánto pasó desde que lo echó. 

Ya no negaba que el mocoso le hacía falta, pero para desgracia suya, eso solo lograba erizarle la piel con más miedo que deseo. Buscarle un alivio a ese mal de forma obvia lo asustaba más de la cuenta y por ello se hallaba enredado en esa situación.

Peleó fuertemente con Rhody en el mismo momento en que se lo dijo. Su amigo se negaba a entender que para él resultaba enfermante e ilógico lo que le pasaba. Tony admitía, en la soledad de su taller contemplando las dos armaduras, que le daba miedo un sentimiento tan grande que dejara tal huella en una persona que perdió toda la memoria. No extrañaba a Steve, no recordaba cómo dolía la traición de sus amigos y mucho menos sentía un deje de añoranza por todo lo que había perdido, pero en la noche, cuando se acostaba, no podía evitar girar su cabeza y ver el lado vacío de la cama con aprensión. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que aquello estaba mal y pese a saber la solución para ese dolor, había otra parte de él que lo obligaba a alejarse de ese feo y consumista deseo que le nublaba el juicio.

—Yo creía que no podías extrañar algo que no recordabas —comentó batallando dentro suyo con los confusos sentimientos que lo envolvían.

Había días en los que sentía como si alguien le hubiera metido a la fuerza aquel dolor en el pecho. Sentía como si hubiera alguien (muy enfermo y que lo odiaba) jugando con un control remoto volviéndolo una marioneta a merced de sentimientos imposiblemente tristes y no podía luchar contra eso pese a intentarlo a diario. Porque eso era lo peor sin dudas, extrañaba, y vaya que lo hacía, algo que no sabía que existía. Era desesperante y ciertamente alguien tan malo como él para las emociones no sabía explicarse con claridad. Lo más certero que podía dar como ejemplo era que, de alguna forma, su cabeza se negaba a aceptar que perdió algo por que no podía recordar haber tenido, pero el resto de él, se negaba a aceptar que hiciera de cuenta que no lo había perdido. Era desquiciante, en verdad desquiciante. No lo recordaba, pero dolía como sí.

—Pero supongo que todos cometemos errores —dijo por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lo segundo cierto en todo eso es que ya no podía más con eso y mucho menos desde que cierto condenado mocoso sí había decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

No le hablaba. Peter ya no respondía uno solo de sus mensajes, por más que cada día le mandaba alguno y como si fuera poco, como si la sola idea de verlo humillarse por un maldito mensaje a diario no bastara, el muy hijo de puta rechazó toda la ayuda que le quiso ofrecer.

Los cheques para sus estudios volvían en el mismo sobre que los mandaba, Sánchez le informó que la cuenta médica de Peter no podía ser pagada por él, visto que una juez —Adams, la cual iba a encontrar y matar por aceptar semejante estupidez— le había impedido hacerlo bajo petición del niño "ya que violaba su derecho a la intimidad y se sentía acosado". _Pequeño maldito bastardo_ , pensaba en esos momentos. El muy cabrón no le puso una orden de alejamiento porque Tony jamás se atrevió a acercársele, pero estaba seguro que lo haría en el momento en que aquel desesperante malestar lo obligara a cerrar la distancia autoimpuesta entre los dos.

Pasados los meses, lo único que Tony sabía con certeza es que no se equivocó. Para Peter fue buena la distancia. Sus redes volvieron a funcionar, colgaba fotos inocuas, pero con todos los medios buscándolo por la primicia de su separación cobraban una relevancia increíble. Postales con su tía o solo, paisaje y esas cosas, nada que le dijera a Tony algo sobre su estado. Agradecía en silencio y que Jamás diera motivos para que sospecharán de una infidelidad y la única declaración pública que dio fue por medio de su mentor y reconocido amigo de la pareja, el condenado Rhodes, admitiendo un distanciamiento. Estaba seguro que el dato sobre cuál de los dos decidió separarse salió a la luz sin el consentimiento de Peter.

Sacando ese asunto, una excusa que le vino a él de perlas para no tener que salir cuando aún no decidieron si decirle o no al mundo lo que pasaba con él, la vida del chico mejoró. Salía con amigos, retomó su carrera y en menos de cinco meses ya tenía casi asegurado el posgrado en Ingeniería Mecánica. Ya no lo tachaban de casa fortunas y ahora todas las revistas y programas de jodidos chimentos lo único que hacían era buscarle un nuevo novio.

 _Hijos de puta_.

Según consiguió extraer información de filas enemigas, ya que nadie le decía nada del chico fingiendo que nunca existió, Peter pasaba gran parte del día estudiando, otra igual de proporcional saltando por las calles de Nueva York con su traje y un poco con su tía y amigos. Nadie diría que el chico lucía mal, nadie diría que separarse lo perjudicó. Por mucho que Tony hubiera esperado, más no creído, que sí.

—Algunos más que otros —masculló Pepper por lo bajo, sorprendiéndolo otra vez con su presencia.

Lo había olvidado.

Con un suspiro, Tony apretó los labios absteniéndose de asentir completamente de acuerdo. Miró por último vez la puerta exterior por la que había visto al mocoso salir arrastrado los pies y se volvió a su amiga.

Sus errores le tocaban las pelotas todos los días. Sin importar que tanto trabajara, que tanto se encerrara dentro de su cabeza volviendo todo al mismo lugar donde lo había dejado hacía casi diez años, su peor error correteaba por Queens con un traje que él mismo diseñó, dejándole en claro que lo iba a dejar rehacer su vida y que para eso tenía que dejar de sentir culpa. Palabras que sacó tal cual de la carta que el muy puñetero le envió por medio de Rhody; anexada a esta la condenada carta documento en la que era intimado a dejar de intentar violar su jodida privacidad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó sentándose detrás del escritorio a la espera de un poco de distracción.

—Eres miserable —sentenció la rubia sin vueltas.

Una risa amarga salió de su boca al escuchar la sencillez con la que sintetizaba su estado de ánimo. Que tuviera razón sólo era un pequeño añadido.

—Vaya, tú también pareces estar en tu mejor momento. —murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada— Linda, si Happy no sabe cómo hacerte feliz, siempre puedes volver conmigo. Sabes que lo nuestro era especial Cariño.

Los ojos de Pepper se achicaron viéndolo siniestramente, pero él solo intensificó su sonrisa. Si no podía solucionarlo, al menos, se podía reír de ello.

— ¿En verdad me deseas? —le preguntó con delicadeza, sentándose lentamente frente a él.

Al instante vio que intentaba, al instante su cuerpo se tensó. Las piernas descubiertas por la falda parecían medir kilómetros una vez que las acomodó una sobre la otra y juntó sus tobillos flexionándolas tentadoramente. Incómodo, queriendo escapar, se enervo en su silla y la miró con fingida tranquilidad. Pero como bien había establecido, su suerte no era buena y lo cierto es que todo su sistema había despertado ante ese sutil gesto.

Contó mentalmente los seguros que necesito para que el asco y la desazón dejarán su sistema. No podía estar más lejos de desearla, no podía sentir en su cuerpo un sentimiento más contrapuesto al deseo.

Era en verdad miserable.

—Como el primer día —canturreo profundizando la sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

— Ya —susurró roncamente, inclinando con sutileza el cuerpo para que Tony alcanzara a ver su escote— Imagino que eso es un buen indicio.

Asintió controlándose y cuando la suave chaqueta que traía se deslizó por sus hombro se esforzó por fingir que la miraba con deseo.

—¡Tony deja eso das pena! —le espetó acomodándose la chaqueta de golpe después de una jodida eternidad en la que pensó que efectivamente iba a empezar a desnudarse para él.

Por amor Galileo, iba a morir allí sentado. Su pecho se aceleró pero no de una manera agradable. Tony era rehén de un cuerpo que impedía que continuara con su maldita vida. Peor. Tony era rehén de una mente que había perdido el interés, las ganas. Nada lo entusiasmaba, nada lo atraía. Pepper así como el resto del mundo, nadie llamaba su atención. Conseguía ahogarse en trabajo, conseguía entusiasmarse en el taller descubriendo cosas nuevas, mejorando lo que ya había ahí. Pero en lo referente a lo sexual... Tony ya había constatado que ni contratando una discreta señorita del viejo servicio de acompañantes podía liberarse.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de desvestirte? —le preguntó manteniendo impasiblemente su pose, encerrando dentro suyo el alivió que lo inundó al no tener que fingir otra vez que sentía deseo.

— Deja de decir idioteces —le espetó molesta acomodándose la ropa— No te intereso en lo más mínimo.

— Yo no fui el que se acobardó —retrucó sin saber porque no dejaba eso de una vez antes de que volviera a la carga.

Como ella intentara empujarlo, Tony esa vez no tendría cerca suyo algún ayudante para finalizar el trabajo. Pepper no sería como la puta que él contrató, no le diría que eso pasaba muy seguido y le metería una píldora en la boca. No, Pepper iba a exponerlo como lo que era, un hombre que solo se excitaba en sus sueños cuando no podía pelear contra su conciencia y como siempre en sueños y, de las más imaginativas maneras, impedía que Parker se fuera de su taller.

Tony era muy miserable.

— No me acobardé Stark, estoy casada —dijo marcando cruelmente la última palabra—. Y no finjas que te gustaba lo que veías. No fijaste la vista en mí más que pocos segundos, corrías la vista hacia la puerta en todo momento y...

— Estaba vigilando que tu marido no entrara por esa puerta y nos pescara. —se defendió sintiendo que la bilis reptaba por su esófago de solo pensar en que ella en verdad podría haber intentado ir más lejos si no fuera por Happy, en su afán de demostrar su punto.

— ¡Deja de mentir! —le recriminó molesta.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —respondió alterado.

No podía seguir con eso, no tenía la paciencia o la fuerza para ello. La frustración escapó por sus labios y tiñó su tono crispando los músculos en si frente.

— Que me perdones —masculló suavemente sorprendiéndolo— Que por más que creas que sea tarde, me escuches.

— Tú, ¿qué...? —se recostó en su silla sin entender qué mierda acababa de pasar— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa hoy contigo? —gruñó intranquilo.

Quizás pensaba que volverlo loco ayudaría.

— Necesito que me perdones por lo que hice. Y la única forma de perdonarme es que me escuches.

Abrumado, Tony apretó los ojos convencido que lo único que todos intentaban era orillarlo a las puertas de la demencia. Rhody que no dejaba de mirarlo como si hubiera perdido un brazo o una pierna; Visión que gravitaba cerca suyo demasiado correcto y extraño para su gusto, ofreciéndole comida que por puro decoro aceptaba y que para colmo de vez en cuando lo miraba con pena; Happy, el único que creyó lo ayudaría así fuera a escondidas, había apelado a sus años juntos y sólo le soltaba monosílabos, pero que el muy bastardo sabía que con eso solo lograba incomodarlo más cuando le hacía una pregunta directa sobre los años que no podía recordar.

— Pepper, en serio, dejen de disculparse —le dijo sin saber muy bien qué más podía decirle visto que ser directo y cortante no surtía efecto—. No culpo a nadie, estas mierdas pasan. Sí, fue una mierda pero me salvaron la vida y...

— No me refiero a eso Tony. —lo corto apartado la mirada— Quiero que me perdones por... por empujarte a dejar a Peter.

Dio un respingo de sólo oír el nombre del niño. Como si se tratara de un maldito sedante natural, todo su cuerpo se relajó mientras que sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta máxima. Eso lograba el crío, descontrolarlo y aliviarlo. Algo que nunca creyó posible.

— Yo elegí eso. —dijo agitando su cabeza intentando desterrar los pensamientos que consumían sus días.

¿Lo había hecho? Ya no podía recordar por qué había sido tan intransigente ese primer mes. No le tomó mucho tiempo empezar a bajar a su taller con la terrible molestia de que algo le faltaba y se quedó horas contemplando la armadura que el niño le dejó intentado encontrar una respuesta que no llegaba. Estaba obsesionado, eso era todo. Nadie perdía tantos recuerdos y salía bien librado de eso. Había sido un idiota optimista al creer que iba a poder continuar como si nada. Claro que no ayudaba la molesta tendencia que todos tenían a no hablar de esos años y la enfermante idea de que todos habían seguido su petición y empezaron a hacer que se diera cuenta que hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado lo estaba asfixiando.

Era un caos.

La falta de sexo le nublaba el norte y lo estaba volviendo errático, no le colaboraba en nada que Rhody le dijera cruelmente que Peter había logrado centrar algo en él y sólo aumentaba el maldito deseo de volver a traer orden a su vida de la mano del único que todos señalaban como su jodida brújula personal.

¿En qué cabeza cabía?, no en la suya, pero vivía en un mundo dónde el solo nombre del niño generaba un torbellino muy molesto y contradictorio de emociones.

— Si te hubiéramos insistido más no lo habrías dejado ir. No estarías así.

Tony sabía que no era así. Era demasiado cobarde para aceptar que una sola persona tenía tal poder sobre él. Pero eso era otro tema que no estaba dispuesto a debatir con nadie.

— Pepper, perdí años de memoria. —se escudó— Me gané estar errático. Sólo es eso.

— Estas triste Tony. —le dijo ella alzando la vista— Eres infeliz y yo no puedo creer haber sido tan idiota como para no darme cuenta antes.

— Pepper de verdad que...

— No sabes cómo eras antes. —lo cortó pasando saliva audiblemente— No tienes idea, pero yo sí recuerdo lo bien que se sentía y... y... tú también debes hacerlo.

— No puedo. —dijo firmemente, cansado de esa mierda.

Lo había intentado todo y habló con cuánto especialista existiera en el mundo. Jamás iba a recordar nada de esos años y entre toda la mierda que perdió, Peter estaba allí metido. Intentar verlo y retornar una relación era pedirle que diera algo más que un salto de fe. Era pedirle entregar lo poco de sí que podía controlar.

— Hablé con todos los médicos. Definitivamente eso se perdió. Frieron parte de mis recuerdos. Punto. Ahora, de verdad, no quiero seguir con esto.

Pepper paso de ser señorita arrepentimiento para mirarlo llena de absurda y terca determinación. Ni siquiera debía decirle que no iba a escucharlo, sus ojos hablaron por si solos.

— Puede ser —le reconoció ella revolviendo el bolso a sus pies hasta sacar un muñeco de IronMan miniatura— Pero no borraron esto.

Estiró la mano y agarró el pequeño IronMan metalizado comí a intriga que se esforzó por esconder. Alzó una ceja mientras lo giraba en sus manos y entendió que era. ¿Al fin le darían parte del rompecabezas que había perdido?

— De muy buen gusto —comentó retirando la cabeza para exponer el pendrive.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? —le dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Eso te ganas cuando sales con un fan.

— Un fan adolescente. —puntualizó contenido una risa.

— Es más un fan que otra cosa. Y para ser honesta... se lo regalaste tú, siempre te encanto lo mucho que idolatraba a Iron Man, pero según mi esposo, lo que más te gustaba era que desafiara a Anthony Stark.

Pepper apretó los labios antes de pararse de improvisto, lanzándole una mirada azorada camino a la puerta dejando que sus palabras se colaran su mente.

—Como sea, ¿Yo lo hice?

—Peter estaba enojado contigo, como siempre, eres más idiota cuando tomas y como hablando solo conseguías embarrarla, decidiste que era una buena idea recordarles los momentos en lo que no eras tan idiota.

Tony gimió viendo el pendrive y rodó los ojos.

—¿Es que acaso perdí todo el buen gusto con los años? —sollozo intentado dejarlo en la mesa.

La rápida mano de su amiga se estiró u le impidió soltar la pieza clavando su mirada en él. Repentinamente Tony notó el temblor en su mano y el semblante decaído que ella traía. Escondido bajo esa aura de dureza, casi se perdió completamente el hecho de que ella nunca vacilaba o era nerviosa.

— Eso... Eso lo dejó en la sede. Supongo que quería que lo recordarás —la vio sujetar incómoda su maletín y mientras le echaba una mirada a la puerta soltó un suspiró girándose para mirarlo determinada—. No cometas mí mismo error, Peter es más que un simple chico. Se merece que le des una oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunto buscando la terminal 3D en su escritorio— Tú me dijiste que estaba muy bien lo que hacía, que fue la decisión más madura que tome, _bla bla bla..._

— Porque fui una arrogante —le dijo con sencillez y rotundidad— Dejé que la envidia y los celos me ganaran pero... Por sobre todo, tenía miedo. Pensé que ibas a acabar con todos, con todo lo que habíamos logrado. Peter solo pensó en ti, y yo... yo solo estaba enojada porque no podía arreglar lo que estaba mal, tenía miedo de que lo mates, de que a él no le importara morir y yo no podía hacer nada por salvarlos... son mi familia Tony, me asusté e hice lo peor que podía hacer.

— Pepper en verdad no tienes que seguir disculp-

— Tú no sabes las cosas que le dije —lo cortó alejándose de él unos pasos—. Me odiarías —reconoció agachando la cabeza—. Pero él me perdonó. Lo llamé para decirle que había cometido muchos errores y él solo me dijo: A todos nos pasa a veces —vio cómo su amiga meneaba la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro derrotado— Me dijo que nunca dudo de que mis intenciones fueran buenas y que él hubiera hecho arder la ciudad si alguien le hubiera impedido ayudarte.

La miró algo impresionado. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que la había visto así de afectada, si es que la había visto alguna vez. 

— No merezco nada de lo que me dijo, no merezco que me entienda y su perdón sólo es un asqueroso recordatorio de lo pedante que fui. —sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos señaló la memoria que descansaba en su mano— Nunca voy a poder borrar lo que le hice pasar esos días, pero Tony, puedo hacer esto por él... se merece que lo recuerdes, se merece que sepas quien fue y lo feliz que te hacía. No puedo devolverte la memoria, no puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda, pero Tony, puedo hacer que le des una oportunidad.

— No va a pasar, se los dije, me cae bien y creo que es un gran chico. Entiendo que le debo la vida, y por eso veló por él o bueno lo intento —se quejó—, pero no va a pasar. No voy a volver a entrometerme en la vida que debería vivir si nunca hubiera decidido ser egoísta.

— No necesita que veles por él —dijo si amiga con una sonrisa indulgente— necesita que lo dejes velar por ti. Ahora lo entiendo. Mira esos vídeos, míralos y te lo juro querrás darle una oportunidad. Ahí lo muestra claramente Tony, jamás arruinarte su vida. No siquiera cuando eras un idiota. 

Cuando estaba a un palmo de la puerta la vio titubear y no perdió su oportunidad de hacerle una última pregunta.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste no? —dijo sabiendo que sólo eso explicaba ese repentino cambio.

— Si, fue mi último acto de crueldad contra él. Happy no quiere ni mirarme a la cara, pero... supongo que era lo que necesitaba. Yo... solo puedo pedir perdón, no puedo hacer nada más, pero tú aún puedes. Míralo, vas a entender por qué Rhodes anda como loco por la casa diciéndote que eres un idiota.

Tony la miró fijamente y antes de que alcanzara a salir, se paró de golpe u corrió hasta ella sujetándole el brazo. Sentía el estómago revuelto y un malestar que llenaba de amargura su boca. Le ocultaba algo, aquello no fue solo una advertencia, no fue solo un intento por hacerlo feliz, era más que culpa. Potts era de su estilo, cargaban muy bien con la culpa, mucho más si servía a sus propósitos.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué tú? —murmuró viéndola a los ojos.— Rhody hubiera venido corriendo a dármelo, incluso Happy lo haría. ¿Por qué decidiste venir?

Pepper, impresionándolo, soltó un suspiro y solo lo miró con tristeza.

— No ibas a escuchar a menos que te lo dijera la única que te apoyó en esto. Aparte, sabes que Peter no me lo hubiera dado y muchos me tomaría la molestia de editarlo para mentirte.

—Qué me escondes Potts. —murmuró cansado de jugar cuando ella se calló— Estoy seguro que algo escondes. Te conozco.

La rubia corrió el rostro y miró el techo resoplando.

—La primera vez que me mencionaste a Peter, ni siquiera sabías su nombre. —murmuró con la voz apagada—. Fue una noche, ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué día; Fuiste o volvías de una reunión, sé que fue una cena y también sé que no paraste de quejarte. Inclusive me llamaste para recordarme lo injusta que fui. Ese día lo conociste. No hablaste con él, solo lo viste pasar frente a tu auto colgando de una telaraña.

Tony abrió la boca y continuó mirándola sin atreverse a intervenir. ¿Ella conocía la historia? Ninguno de ellos lo hacía, al menos eso juraban y no veía motivos para descreer sus palabras.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, los ojos azules de la rubia lo miraron fijamente y volvió a sentirse tan asustado como cuando oía la voz del chico filtrándose por su espalda. Oh joder, que menuda broma. Debía ser mucho más de lo que querría saber, por eso ella se veía incómoda e insegura. Jamás fueron buenos con las emociones.

Antes de que pudiera despegar los labios, meneó la cabeza y alzó la mano. No quería oírlo. Tony ya había decidido que hacer, ya se había jurado que no iba a cometer dos veces la misma necedad, no iba a volver a usar a Parker como parche emocional. Si estaba jodido, se iba a arreglar a sí mismo sin arruinar la vida del chico arrastrándolo a una relación que no era sana. Un par de anécdotas, por muy románticas que fueran, no iban a cambiarlo. Así fuera la historia de amor más alucinante, Tony no iba a dañar a Peter permitiéndole creer en fantasías que al final solo eran meros sueños imposibles de sostener en el tiempo.

—Anoche escuché como Rhodes se quejaba con Happy de lo terco que eras. —dijo balanceando el maletín entre sus dedos— Rhodes, que vino a nuestra casa con cervezas y una ofrenda de paz. Una que desde luego no sé extendió para mí. Lo respeto, no lo merezco. —se encogió de hombros igual que Tony lo hacía cuando estaba siendo muy arrogante para aceptar que si le importaba—. Quería saber cómo hizo Peter para convencerte, cómo logró ese chico que te olvidarás de ese detalle. Que es, si no entendí mal entre los halagos que tuvo para contigo, el motivo por el cual hoy no quieres tenerlo cerca.

—Pepper, linda, sabes que está mal. —murmuró completamente rendido. Hacía años seguramente fue fácil saltarse sus prejuicios y el buen nombre.

Tony llegó a la conclusión de que el dolor y la soledad lo orillaron a esa decisión, entenderla no hacía que fuera a repetir la experiencia, pero ayudaba a dejar de martirizarse.

La rubia se rio y corrió el pelo tras su hombro mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sabes, está terriblemente mal. Pero yo no vine disertar eso contigo. Peter no te convenció de que lo hicieras, así no fue como empezó. De hecho, te dejó. Te dejó porque no podía seguir al lado tuyo como tu pupilo, te dejó porque fue valiente y peleó contra sí mismo, tomó bien tus enseñanzas, fue valiente, tuvo orgullo y te dijo adiós.

—No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con esto. —se quejó masajeando sus sienes poco convencido de esas palabras—. ¿Si se fue cómo demonios es que terminé metido en este enriendo?

¿Manipulación? ¿Así lo logró? Que básico, pero que efectivo. Con Tony esa siempre era la carta segura.

— ¿Vas a oírme? —lo interrumpió Pepper con cansancio— ¿Lo harás? Porque tengo reuniones a las que ir y no las cancelaré en vano porque crees que soy muy idiota para no darme cuenta cuándo me mientes o escondes cosas. Yo sé lo que se porque lo vi y lo comprobé Stark, no porque dejé que endulces mis oídos.

— Solo dilo Potts. Deja de jugar al misterio. Dilo. —le espetó irritado.

Pero Pepper no lo hizo. No en ese mismo instante al menos. Llena de paciencia, lo empujó otra vez dentro del taller y lo arrastró con ella; serpenteó por entre las mesas hasta llegar al pequeño living que tenía para descansar en los días largos y le indicó que se siente.

Impaciente, algo ansioso y nauseabundo, Tony se dejó caer y la vio rodando los ojos cuando ella se hizo un café. Empezó a arrepentirse nada más sentarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? Con el correr de los meses el tiempo iba a cerrar esa herida. Algún día no muy lejano iba a poder ver a Peter y haber dominado esos sentimientos, lo mismo pasaría a Parker. Tony podría intentar en ese momento tener la relación que debían y se merecían.

Pero la maldita curiosidad lo iba a devorar si siquiera intentaba dejarlo en ese momento. Volvió a ver a Pepper y está seguía muy concentrada en su taza como para prestarle atención a él.

—¿Intentas desesperarme? —gruñó cuando la vio revolver lentamente el contenido líquido dentro de la porcelana y ella alzó la vista con un mohín en los labios.

Conteniéndose para no insultarla, miró sus zapatillas golpeando el piso. El ritmo ansioso lo delataba, pero tampoco era como si ella no supiera exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo con aquel estúpido y perverso preludio.

—Qué poco humor tienes. —se rio— Bien. Primero... Hace un año, tuviste el mismo asunto con su edad. Jamás te pareció correcto y pese a que te pavoneabas por todos lados con él, jamás te hizo sentir cómodo decir su edad en voz alta.

—No lo dirías por las fotos y las declaraciones. —la contradijo mortificado.

En ese año que estuvieron juntos Tony lo sacó a todo evento que existió. Incluso lo chequeó en línea. Pepper se acomodó en el sillón contemplando la vista de los jardines y meneó la cabeza dándole un trago corto a su café.

—Tony, sabes que ellos publican y sacan de contexto. Pero bueno, solo quería que eso te quede en claro. Y no Stark, no me engañaste... —dijo leyendo su mente—. Se dé buena fuente lo mal que te sabía su edad.

Sin mentir o exagerar, Tony diría que ahora _sí_ estaba realmente intrigado. Lucía muy convencida de sus palabras. ¿Había real posibilidad de que en verdad supiera lo que pasó? Ya lo verían. 

—La segunda vez que viste a Peter, no fue casualidad. Recuerdo que estabas huyendo del trabajo como siempre y obviamente también de Steve. —añadió con una mueca algo molesta—. Lo de ustedes había terminado nada más empezar, pero ninguno lo notaba. Creo que más de unas cuantas noches y una buena amistad no tuvieron, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para sostener una relación mucho más larga de la que creímos posible.

—Eso sí que es una locura. Quién diría que nosotros... —Tony meneó la cabeza y suspiró con incredulidad.

Era algo a lo que no se podía acostumbrar. ¿Una relación? Vaya que locura. Sí, sí le gustaba y que Dios y la Patria lo perdonaran, pero tenía ideas bien explícitas de lo que le gustaría hacerle a ese estirado de Rogers. ¿Pero una relación? Absurdo.

—Si bueno, a todos nos impactó —se burló— A él más que a nadie, pero bueno, estaban mal, peleaban demasiado luego del temita con Ultrón. Básicamente tu dejaste de disculparte por ello y no pudieron continuar una vez que tuviste la idea de no ser un felpudo. Así que mientras seguían sin decirse lo obvio, tu trasladarte tu atención a una cosa que si te llamaba y ese fue el arácnido de Queens. Creo que te volviste su fan. —volvió a meterse con él mirándolo con una media sonrisa socarrona— Te encantaba su fuerza, su agilidad, más te gustaba el hecho de que no fanfarroneaba por las calles y poco a poco empezaste a acosarlo con esas cosas de espía que diseñaste tan oportunamente.

Dejando la taza olvidada en su regazo, Pepper lo miró largamente antes de continuar. El aire se llenó de un ambiente extraño, casi incómodo, pero no sé molestó en interrumpirla. Lo que fuera que viniera quería saberlo así luego necesitase toda la vida para arrepentirse.

—Diseñaste un traje. Mucho antes de saber algo de él, siempre que te pillaba jugando con F.R.I.D.A.Y. en él te hacía la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué pierdes tiempo en eso sí hay tanto por hacer?

Su amiga sonrió con algo de añoranza y alzó la taza como si brindará con él.

—Porque puedo Potts. —sonrió para ella asintiendo.

—Correcto. —asintió— Al tiempo de que me ignoraras _todo_ el tiempo, te pregunté quién era. Digo, debía ser muy interesante si conseguía tenerte tan pendiente. Pero no lo sabías. Lo primero que pensé fue que obviamente mentías, era lo evidente. Nadie acosa a otro ser humano por tantos días y no hace lo más elemental de buscar su nombre. Imagínate mi incredulidad cuando me di cuenta que genuinamente no sabías. Me impresionó muchísimo que decidieras respetar su intimidad, ahí me di cuenta que en verdad lo respetabas. —musitó apretando los dedos alrededor de la taza— Habías memorizado su forma de pelear, conocías la mayor parte de sus habilidades, fuiste más de una vez a las zonas donde se reportó su presencia solo para ver las escenas que dejaba al colgar a los ladrones. De hecho, te atreviste a arrastrarme contigo un día cuando volvíamos de una junta. Habías intervenido la radio policial, siempre sabías dónde estaba.

—Siempre actuando muy sanamente. —se rio sin encontrar mucho asombro en sus palabras.

—Nunca dije que no fueras un acosador. —marcó con sorna— Te intrigaba la telaraña, te insulte en varios idiomas cuando me hiciste salir del auto para tomar muestras.

—Jamás dirás que conmigo te aburrías.

Pepper se acarició distraídamente el pelo y dejó la taza en la mesa frente a ellos.

—No me atrevería —asintió— Pero como decía, pese a todo lo que sabías de él, por algún motivo que jamás tuvo lógica para mí, no buscaste su identidad. Sabías dónde vivía, pero nunca supiste quien era o su edad. No hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Por eso el traje...

—Sí, por eso era tan ajustado. —lo excusó— Ya estaba hecho cuando lo necesitaste. Creo que pensaste que era el marido de May. —se rio por lo bajo— Obviamente no prestaste suficiente atención. Tienes... ahora no es que sea importante... pero no tienes idea de por qué harías algo así. Llevo años preguntándome por qué.

Tony pensó unos segundos en eso, intentó entender qué pasaba por si vida, quien era sus valores, sus creencias. Un héroe anónimo, una persona que con un pijama horrible y unas gafas que parecían de buceo salvaba vidas anónimamente. Un hombre que aparecía de la nada volando con sus telarañas y se volvía a ir. Un hombre que no pedía créditos, no buscaba fama. Un criminal para parte de la población, un héroe para otros. Un chico que se forjaba día a día una fama increíble entre los delincuentes: Justo, bueno, divertido. Nadie quería ser atrapado, pero si te tocaba caer, mejor que fuera Spider-Man.

Sentado en su taller mientras se encargaba de desenterrar cualquier secreto del chico que no recordaba nada, Tony pensó que era muy bueno para ser cierto. Sentía que era surreal, pero imposiblemente era verdad. Una sola persona si era capaz de eso. Porque Peter, o en ese momento seguro que solo Spider-Man, no era un héroe ocasional, una persona parada en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada, con las habilidades adecuadas. No era una simple persona con súper poderes que se veía forzada por la situación a actuar heroicamente. No, el chico había confeccionado un traje (horrible y carente de todo concepto heroico) y salía con la clara misión de ayudar.

 _Ayudar_.

Tony había pasado otra cantidad de horas notando la diferencia. No salvar, ayudar. Había una diferencia sutil, pero profunda en el concepto. Salvar te bañaba en una gloria, en un glamour especial. Muchos idiotas podrían _ayudar_ , pocos, nulos, únicos, salvar. Eran un gremio aparte los héroes, otra estirpe. Ellos encabezaban la cadena alimenticia, eran venerados, aplaudidos, idolatrados e imitados; Elevados por mucho del mediocre nivel que tenía la población. Y el chico, pese a tener una categoría completamente distinta, fuerza, inteligencia y habilidades dignas de un Vengador, cruzaba abuelitas por las esquinas, cargaba las bolsas de la compra de una señora embarazada, levantaba la cartera de un señor en muletas de la acera, y así un sin fin de nimiedades propias de un _boy scout_ , no de un héroe de su talle.

Quizás ahí fue ¿No? Quizás fue en ese momento en el que Tony decidió no inmiscuirse, no ensuciar con sus manos algo tan puro por sí mismo. Siempre soñaba con el ideal, era un perfeccionista desde la cuna y Spider-Man era perfecto por sí solo. Salvando el traje. Asqueroso pijama.

—Era perfecto —musitó creyendo que ese era por qué que ella buscaba— No necesitaba que lo arreglen, solo que lo equipen.

Consiguiendo que su amiga lo mirara unos segundos con la boca abierta, la vio acomodarse una vez más en la silla. Tony supo que vendría algo no tan divertido como su acoso a un héroe anónimo. Sus hombros se habían tensado y el rictus curioso dio paso a una mueca mucho menos divertida, mucho menos agradable.

—Te dieron un par de horas para ir por Steve luego que se uniera a Barnes, estabas desesperado y viniste a la oficina con una carpeta en tu mano. —recordó aún con la vista fija en sus ojos—. Te he visto equivocarte antes pero esa fue una de las pocas veces que te vi arrepentido. No sabías que hacer, obviamente era un niño, ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo ir a Alemania a pelear con Steve y el equipo? ¿Qué harías si no iba? Pediste ese tiempo pensando en él, pensando en su fuerza, en el potencial. Sin él no había posibilidades. No tenías tiempo o margen —marcó más agitadamente, haciendo que sintiera en su carne la desesperación por la que habría pasado— Rhody dijo que lo olvidaras, que podían sin el niño, yo misma te dije que no hicieras una idiotez semejante. Tony, hasta Happy estuvo en contra de esa idea. Y Happy jamás va contra ti.

—Entonces lo llamé.

—Oh Tony, no lo llamaste, directamente fuiste por él. Te dijimos que era estúpido, idiota e irresponsable y solo entonces fuiste por él.

Que poco le sorprendía. Tampoco lo hacía que luego de que intentara hacer algo bueno, todo simplemente le explotara en la cara. Era el uno - dos de su vida. Ese era el modus operandi de su Karma, siempre golpearle las pelotas cuando más suerte necesitaba.

—¿Cómo fue que terminé liándome con él? No lo entiendo —se quejó estresado intentando olvidar lo oído.

No le servía en nada entender la bizarra forma en la que dio con el chico. Eso solo confirmaba que Tony era un ser oscuro y enfermo que por su propio egoísmo era capaz de acosar a un pobre chico.

— No lo entiendo. Entiendo todo lo demás, pero ¿eso? No me cabe en la cabeza. Era un niño. Quince años. Que asqueroso degenerado...

Su amiga se estiró en la silla y acarició discretamente su rodilla transmitiéndole cuan lo menos cariño. Consuelo nadie podía darle.

—Bueno, no me pidas que entienda eso, jamás lo hice. No me mal entiendas —añadió cuando la miró sorprendido—, una vez que fue un hecho y cuando vi que no era un simple chico, lo pude aceptar, pero cómo pasó eso... solo tú lo sabrías.

Tony volvió a menear la cabeza y suspiró resignado. Ahora entendía menos que antes. Entendía porque lo tomó como su alumno, porque lo acogió y se decidió a enseñarle lo que sabía. Cuando descubrió que era un niño lógicamente se sintió responsable de él, después de todo, con quince años tropezaría con un montón de piedras antes de llegar a la madurez y un poder como el suyo, pese a no necesitar ser moldeado, bien podría necesitar una guía. Muchos asuntos grandes, complicados, traiciones y mentiras se avecinaba en la vida del chico, estar al lado del mayor mentiroso y manipulador que tenía el medio de los héroes no iba a ser malo.

Para Tony, incluso tenía lógica que Peter se hubiera vuelto importante en su vida, pero de ahí a tener una relación... Joder quién mierda era, cómo pudo enredarse tanto con un chico, cómo de roto debía estar para caer tan bajo. Y no es que Peter fuera caer bajo; caer bajo era abusarse de su amistad, de su idolatría para satisfacer una lívido que siempre le trajo más problemas que alivios.

—Al principio, creo que jamás contemplamos algo como esto. Cuando empezó a venir por aquí y en la empresa... Tony, francamente creí que estaba listo para ser padre.

Con una mueca de asco, gimió hundiéndose más en la miseria. Todo era estúpidamente asqueroso.

—Pero ese fue mi error. —añadió rápidamente— Al poco tiempo vi que era algo más parecido a un hermano menor y otra vez bastaron pocos meses para notar que solo era una amistad. —sonrió—. Te reías tanto... hacían bromas el uno al otro, Peter siempre estaba rondándote, escuchándote, contradiciéndote. Había días en los que no podíamos decir cuál de los dos era el joven y cuál el adulto. Era un chico lleno de vida, de luz... No creo en esa basura, pero Tony, uno lo veía en Peter, en la forma en la que poco a poco cambiabas, como dejabas de lado esa faceta urania y solitaria... Era refrescante.

Por unos instantes, Tony se vio con sus ojos, y por unos instantes, quiso vivirlo.

—Obviamente siempre supiste que Peter tenía un enamoramiento hacia tu persona, pero ambos eran extraordinarios fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Rhody habló contigo por ese entonces, te dijo que fueras con cuidado, que él era un niño, pero tú solo meneabas la cabeza y decías que era absurdo, que ya se le pasaría. Solo era un fan conviviendo con su héroe. Te gustaba sentir que eras especial para él, a todos nos gusta —admitió— Tiene esa forma de mirarte, de escucharte; como si fueras el ser más inteligente de la tierra, siempre tan respetuoso, tan atento... ¿Quién podría culparte? Es bueno en eso, es bueno en conseguir que uno olvide lo que ve. Si era un niño, pero era uno que pasó momentos difíciles, era uno que sabía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y no precisamente por escucharlo de sus padres, o tíos, Peter sabía esa diferencia por vivirla, por luchar contra ella en las calles.

—Si todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué me dejó? —preguntó apurando la charla al punto que le interesaba, recordando sus palabras al principio de la charla.

No le parecía escuchar más de lo que tuvo, de lo que tuvieron. Era más que suficiente. La agitación en su interior crecía, el sentimiento de angustia y añoranza empezaba a arraigarse y no iba a dejarlo crecer.

—Cumplió dieciséis y... al pobre le ganaron las hormonas. Lentamente empezó a ser mucho más reservado, la timidez que era un factor común en él, empezaba a realzarse en el día a día, pues se incomodaba cuando llegabas a un cuarto donde él estaba. Pensé que habían discutido, siempre fuiste un patán, pero no había nada de eso. Un día vi la forma en la que miraba tus labios cuando hablabas de un contrato que no tenías nada de ganas de ir a negociar. La forma en la que sus mejillas se encendieron cuando lo miraste fijamente de arriba abajo solo para burlarte de su ropa fue definitoria. Pero tú seguías sin determinarlo en lo absoluto sin saberlo o a conciencia, nunca pregunté —suspiró— te burlabas con comentarios que podrían ser divertidos si Peter tan solo no estuviera en verdad enamorado. Seguías tan empecinado en que se le iba a pasar, que rápidamente empezaste a herirlo con tanta indiferencia.

Tony casi pudo imaginar cómo lo debió pasar el chico viéndolo cada día, sabiendo que nada pasaría. Casi. En verdad no entendía cómo lo soportaba. Él sin dudas jamás hubiera aceptado que lo destrataran de esa forma. Ni siquiera en sus dieciséis.

—Peter se esforzaba a diario por tragarse lo que le pasaba, por ignorarlo pero... cuando empezó el curso para empezar la facultad... —Pepper soltó una risa incómoda y se sentó mejor en su asiento—. La vida se ensaña contigo de una curiosa forma a veces. Cuando empezó el curso, conoció a un chico que podría ser uno más del montón de no ser porque el padre y tú compitieron por años.

—¿Pym? —susurró incrédulo.

No es que conociera mucho a la hija de Hank, pero juraría que estaba más cerca de su edad que de la de Peter, eso o en verdad Tony había perdido más años de memoria de los que creía.

—Osborn.

Impactado, Tony vio el azul frío en su mirar esconder una sonrisa y soltó un insulto bajo. Oh aquello solo mejoraba.

—Cuando mencionó a Harry, nadie reparó en él hasta que unas semanas después dijo su apellido. Creo que ese fue el principio del fin para ti. No el inicio, sinceramente creo que empezó luego de que lo vieras pasar frente tuyo con esa telaraña, pero en ese momento tu caída iba a llegar de la mano de un chico por el cual si te descuidabas, no darías nada. Empezó a pasar tiempo con Osborn y al principio todos pensamos que solo eran celos. Estaba quitándote a tu pupilo y para ese entonces pasabas más horas al día con Peter que con tu sombra. Yo jamás creí que en verdad podrías empezar a sentir celos del tipo amoroso hasta... hasta que te dije que lo hicieras...

Tony dejó de recrear en su mente las secuencias que Pepper contaba y la miró de hito en hito. Barrió lejos los intentos de darle cuerpo a la cara del chico, a la de Osborn y a la de él quemándose por los celos y la miró sin creerle.

—¿Qué?

—Hacía años no estabas tan borracho. Ya no me acuerdo que me llevo ese día a tu taller, pero... estabas destrozado. Tomabas, insultabas... —Pepper meneó la cabeza y Tony casi se pierde el brillo en su mirada cuando el pelo rubio oculto parte de su rostro—. No entendía que tenías, te lo pregunté muchísimas veces y solo te insultabas, decías cosas horribles de ti y cómo ibas a morir en el infierno. Gritabas que nunca ibas a cambiar, que eras un cerdo... no estuviste muy elocuente, lo admito, pero sí lo suficiente para que lo entendiera. Tenías celos del nuevo compañero de la facultad de Peter. Odiabas al niño porque... bueno, dijiste que él te estaba "robando" a tu mocoso.

—Hay que joderse —suspiró tapándose el rostro.

 _Oh Jesús qué hombre más patético,_ pensó atormentado.

—Te sentías miserable, te gustaba Peter... era un niño, pero te gustaba. Me gritaste en la cara que eras un despreciable ser humano, lo peor de lo peor porque tú en verdad lo deseabas. Yo no entendí si Peter se te declaró formalmente o tú me decías que deseabas que lo haga... No sé, pero sonaba a qué querías decirle que tú también lo habías empezado a desear.

Atónito, Tony la miró queriendo, desesperado por hacerlo, creerle que aquello era cierto. Cuan relajante sería saber que no hizo aquello sin luchar, que no se entregó a esa estupidez sin al menos ser consciente de sus pecados. Otra vez, nada lo excusaba, pero al menos, solo al menos, la idea de que estar enamorado de un niño le resulto repulsiva lo aliviaba. Todos creían en el jodido e idílico cuento del amor, Tony solo podía ver a un hombre adulto aprovechándose de un niño, de un chico que no entendía la diferencia entre algo pasional y prohibido contra algo enfermo y sucio.

—Esos meses fueron... los peores. Aún te mantenías cerca del chico, alejarte lo lastimaría, todos sabemos que no podías resistirte a él, pero cuándo Peter vino a decirte adiós... nada importó. Se iba a ir. Yo misma te advertí que era hora de hablar, que debían arreglar todo; pero no había quien te hiciera entender. Peter empezaba a mostrarse errático y su humor se volvía más oscuro cada día.

—Empezaba a lastimarlo.

—Lo hacías —confirmó— Pero no querías verlo, preferías negarlo. Si él resultaba herido, tú lo harías, quisiste con todo lo que pudiste resistirte a creerlo. Peter no era bueno luchando contra tu rechazo, que ahora era mucho más marcado, todo empezó a salir mal. Estar cerca suyo era incómodo y molesto. Rhody y Happy nunca se enteraron, creo que Visión al menos lo intuía, pero él peleaba lo suyo escapándose de la Sede cada poco tiempo para ir por Wanda. Volví a pedirte que hicieras algo, que lo echaras si era necesario, Peter no parecía dar muestras de poder finalizar con aquello antes de salir en verdad herido, pero... pero me dijiste que no podías. La idea era tan atroz que te carcomía por dentro. Y era verdad —reconoció volviendo a acomodarse en su silla— Se notaba en toda tu cara, alejarte no era una opción, Peter tenía dieciséis años, acerca menos lo era. No me parecía que hubiera un medio que pudieras ocupar, pero estaba tan cansada de ver que hicieras que ambos fueran infelices, que te dije que hicieras algo al respecto y dejaras de jugar con el pobre chico.

—Y entonces solo lo hice. —murmuró meneando la cabeza.

—No, solo... ideaste el peor plan de todos los planes. —se burló.

—¿Qué sería...?

—Esperar a que sea mayor.

Tony parpadeó esperando por más, pero no lo hubo. Pepper le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras él solo se dejaba permear por la incredulidad. ¿Eso? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Acaso era idiota? Sinceramente él se preocupó por tanto tiempo con ser un pedófilo, que no se dio cuenta el verdadero punto de terror en su vida era solo ser un idiota.

—Dime que hay más...

—Oh Tony, claro que lo hay; Una segunda parte aún más estúpida. —se disculpó con lástima— Ibas a esperar, el plan era sencillo y a prueba de errores pues Peter estaba enamorado, no iba a dejarte, tampoco era como si pudiera reemplazarte, ni que fuera a buscar a otro de los Vengadores hallaría, palabras tuyas por supuesto, otro como tú. Así que esa parte era muy fácil. No debías poner tus manos en él hasta que llegara limpiamente a los veintiuno y con ello a la absoluta mayoría de edad.

—Déjame adivinar, la parte difícil.

—Correcto mi señor —se rio acomodando la falda de su traje— Para esa parte del plan... sinceramente, creo que fueron los celos que te jugaron en contra. Peter se había acercado mucho a Harry con la intención de estar mejor y más sanamente a tu lado, y eso te puso de pésimo talante. Así que... creías que una forma de hacer que Peter se mantuviera interesado era...

—Por Dios que horror. —gimió incrédulo sintiendo como el sudor perlaba su cuello— Dime que no celos, dime que no celos...

—Por Dios tú Tony, hablamos de ti, claro que fueron celos. —se burló la rubia— Era tan malo que sólo podía ocurrírsele a un ser absolutamente desesperado. Empezaste a salir y a ligar con todo lo que se contoneaba cerca tuyo. Peter empezó en nada a tener un gesto enfermo y verdoso. Intenté que dejaras eso, que era la peor de todas las ideas que tuviste pero... mira, creo que o funcionaba y no me lo decías, o habías traspasado el umbral de la cordura.

Tony, deseando abofetearse, darse con un objeto contundente en la espalda, solo aceptó su mierda. Claro que se dio la licencia de tomar a un chico de diecisiete años para sí, si él no era más que un crío de quince años.

—Entonces, ¿en cuánto tiempo fracasó?.

—Menos de un año. —confirmó—. Peter cumplió los diecisiete y dijo basta. No pudo más. Se armó de valor, bajó las escaleras y te dijo adiós.

Tony la miró impresionado, ese hecho representaba la primer imagen que se hizo de Peter, pero contrastaba con el chico que le dio un beso y se despidió de él sin luchar. Su mente lentamente se empezaba a perder en una espiral del desprecio y la compasión. Sin dudas un hombre atormentado era capaz de cualquier idiotez y si se volvió tan ciego como para creer que algo tan absurdo podía funcionar... bueno, que decir.

—Supongo que entonces no lo dejé ir.

—Fue la mejor decisión que tomaste en tu vida. Obviamente cuando volviste al despacho y me dijiste que ibas a ir en serio con él... Estuve en contra. No es que con veintiuno fuera mucho mejor, la verdad es que no lo creía, pero ni siquiera Olivia Pope hubiera podido arreglar tu imagen si se supiera. Peter era todo lo menor que el consejo de menores quisiera establecer, se sabía que tu relación con él databa de cuando él tenía quince y ya se veía venir la denuncia por estupro. Fuiste un maldito idiota, pero Peter... ese chico siempre te amo mucho más de lo que le convenía. Fue todo lo adulto que tu decidiste no ser. Mientras más infantil te mostrabas, más responsable se veía Peter. Hoy por hoy, asumo que esa era tu estrategia para convencernos.

—Y funcionó. —se jacto poco divertido.

—Solo porque Peter es magnífico Stark. Se emancipó de May, le demostró al mundo que era un hombre adulto, hecho y derecho, se esforzó en la facultad y terminó en menos de medio año una carrera de tres... Consiguió un profesor de etiqueta y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, tú sonrías cada que él aparecía en una habitación, tu humor no volvió a ser hostil. Digo, seguías siendo un patán, pero eras... No sé cómo lo hacían, peleaban a diario, casi por cada cosa, pero eras feliz. Trajo a tu vida la cuota justa de felicidad, la cuota justa de paz y locura.

—Eso dijo Rhody y tú no parecías que eso fuera lo más importante.

—Te dije que hice muchas cosas mal y que me odiarías si pudieras recordarlo. Supongo que cometí con él el mismo error que contigo. Empujarlos hasta que hagan lo que yo considero menos peligroso jamás funcionará. Luego del miedo solo me quedó enojo y la vergüenza. Tony, nos separamos por ser muy iguales no muy distintos. Intentar detenerte y hacerte cambiar de opinión es el único fracaso de mi vida. O así era. Intentar proteger a Peter, deteniéndolo como diera lugar, es el segundo.

Tony no notó que después de esas contundentes palabras, Pepper se enderezo, beso su mejilla y susurró en su oído que vea los videos. No, Tony se había perdido en su mente sin ser consciente. Nadaba en un mar de recuerdos inútiles e infructíferos, pero entre ellos buscaba los retazos faltantes. Requirió una hora que pudiera enderezarse, que pudiera caminar hasta su computadora y enchufarla en la terminal el USB.

Mucho menos tiempo requirió Peter, al otro lado de Queens, en aceptar la invitación de Harry para terminar juntos un trabajo que debían entregar en una semana.


	9. El Único

De frente a él apareció una lista de archivos de vídeo. Los miro sin saber qué buscar exactamente, pues muchos nombres sólo eran fechas (a juzgar por los números en los títulos) y otros tenían los nombres más idiotas de lo que alguna vez vio. Si debía sumarle el gratificante hecho de él creo eso...

Luego de sacudirse la empalagosa idea de que iba a darse un recorrido demasiado meloso para su propio bien, empujó la silla cerca y se sentó en ella casi a las espera del desastre. Eran detalles e incongruencias de ese estilo lo que más le molestaban. Había cosas que entendía, pero que eran completamente improbables.

« Proceder con cuidado, alto voltaje»   
«Aprendiendo lo que es un regalo de cumpleaños »   
« Redefiniendo la sensualidad »   
«Un hombre con ideas absurdas»   
«Material bacteriológico»   
«Los tres chiflados»

La sola idea de reproducir alguno de ellos le daba terror.

— ¿Que estoy buscando? —murmuró perdido estudiado las imágenes.

— _¿Quiere que los acomode por orden de reproducciones?_ —dijo la voz de su IA respondido a una pregunta que no le había hecho puntualmente a ella. 

— Supongo, ¿vi mucho esto?

— _Usted creó este pendrive_ —le explicó mientras veía como el orden cambiar— _Así que si lo hizo._

—No me lo recuerdes... —musitó apretándose el puente de la nariz.— ¿Por qué diablos haría cosa semejante? —gimió.

 _—Por su cumpleaños dieciocho. La noche anterior Peter había sugerido que su regalo lo había elegido de un catálogo. Cómo tenía razón. Usted hizo esto. Fue... divertido_ —añadió misteriosamente y decidió que no iba a discutir con ella ese concepto.

Decidido a no hacerme más ideas generales de que lo empujó a hacer semejante, asintió e intentó no reparar en el hecho de que le sonaba todo tan asquerosamente cursi que empezaba a correr un serio peligro de tirarse de un primer piso. Era justo por ese tipo de idioteces que la sola idea de estar con el mocoso era borrada de plano. Él no era ese hombre y que su mente se jodiera, había superado peores cosas en la vida. Ser feliz en una jaula, no lo volvía libre y él necesitaba ser libre. Peter podría ser bueno, podría ser un encanto, pero todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento corroboraba el hecho de que estaba metido en una relación que consumía sus días y... lo lamentaba mucho por todos los involucrados, pero él no era ese hombre.

Soltando un suspiro, estiró la mano y arrastró el primer vídeo solo porque la curiosidad lo impulsó. Quizás esos vídeos le dieran un punto de vista diferente, quizás solo confirmarán lo que creía. No sabía qué esperar, no sabía qué quería esperar. Pero visto que sus días estaban llenos de dudas, de misterios y preguntas que no podía responder, hacerse con un poco de información extra definitivamente no iba a hacerle mal.

— Bien, veamos qué es esto... —murmuró intentando descifrar qué se escondería bajo el absurdo título de:

«Aprendiendo lo que es un regalo de cumpleaños ».

La pantalla se fundió a negro y se quedó viendo como lentamente el rostro de Peter se iba aclarando. Achicó los ojos y cuando estaba por ajustar el brillo para ver mejor, se percató de que el mocoso parecía estar sonriendo de lo lindo en un lugar con poca luz.

— Por dios, ¿qué es esto? —se preguntó intrigado hasta que escuchó su propia voz de fondo soltando insultos cada vez más potentes.

 _— ¿Sabes Tony?_ —susurró Peter conteniendo a duras penas la risa—. _Tienes una boca muy sucia —soltó riéndose más fuerte._

Cuando estaba por perder la paciencia y sacar el jodido y estúpido vídeo, lleno de incomodidad y vergüenza ajena, la cámara se desenfocó y pudo ver como las puertas de su taller se abrían.

Lo primero que notó fue su silueta parada en medio con las luces de emergencia encendidas mientras que soltaba un insultó tras otro quejándose de algo. La risa contenida de Peter se volvió a oír y él se dio vuelta para encararse a Peter con una expresión mortífera que quedó petrificada cuando la voz del niño llegó a sus oídos cantándole el feliz cumpleaños.

— Esto es mucho —volvió a quejarse con más y más incomodad al ver cómo sus ojos en la filmación se abrían sorprendidos y su boca se arrugaba entre divertida y molesta de solo ver al chico.

— _Yo diría que lo adelante hasta el minuto quince, jefe_ —le dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. cuando él estaba por arrastrar el vídeo al tacho de basura en la pantalla.

Tony no diría que la idea de seguir con aquello lo atraía. Si, sentía cierta curiosidad. Esperaba secretamente que no fuera una pérdida de tiempo, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza ajena nada se lo quitaba. La idea de hacer algo así le resultaba empalagan, ayudaba y mitigaba un poco de sí malestar saber que no hizo aquello empujado por una ola de amor inconmensurable, sino más bien la necesidad de cerrarle la boca al chico. Pero no más. Con escepticismo, intentando solo pensar en que aquellos videos arrojarían algo de luz a un pasado que devoró la nada, rodó los ojos y decidió que iba a darle una segunda oportunidad antes de sacarlo. Después de todo, nada podía ser peor que la cara de idiota que traía en el vídeo.

—... _no tiene mucho sentido esto, te di una tarjeta para que la uses_ —dijo sin mirar a la cámara.

Peter volvía a estar fuera de foco, cosa que solo aumentó su molestia. Parte del encanto en ver esa obra de mal gusto era ver al chico y aprender de sus reacciones, de su relación. Verse a sí mismo con cara de idiota enamorado poco lo seducía. El marcador mental cambio y la idea de seguir viendo los vídeos volvió a perder contra la desinterés.

 _Solo unos cuantos minutos más,_ se prometió con desgana. _Veamos que llama Parker "regalo"._

— _No puedo usar tu plata para comprarte un regalo en tu cumpleaños_ —se quejó Peter cambiando de mano la cámara.

Estudió la imagen y vio que ahora las luces ya estaban restauradas al cien por ciento y en su mesa de trabajo un pastel, desastroso por decir algo, descansaba con una solitaria vela y junto a él un paquete horriblemente envuelto. No iba a mentir, volvía a sentirse interesado.

Una rápida conclusión que se asentó en su cabeza fue la facilidad con la que Parker lo atrapaba. Pasado o presente, para Tony descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente era parecido a una adicción. Igual de peligroso.

— _Para ahorrarme esta estupidez es que te la di_ —dijo sujetando el regalo con una cara asustada— _¿Quién sabe de qué basurero decidiste sacarlo?_

— _Oh, eres un hombre cruel_ —se quejó el chico antes de girar la cámara para filmarse a sí mismo.

Sentado en su silla, sintió su estómago apretarse. Fue rápido, casi pasaría desapercibido, pero era una reacción que Tony encontraba común cada que sus ojos iban a la foto junto a su cama o al traje. Algo Involuntario, casi un espasmo, su cuerpo reaccionando a algo que lo aterraba y pese a todo lo anhelaba.

— _Voy a dejar esto grabado para la posteridad: Tony, eres horrible para recibir regalos y ese comentario tan hiriente, te va a costar muy caro en el futuro_.

— _¿Dejaras esa cámara alguna vez?_ —masculló con pesadez fuera del plano y en su silla se rio por mucho que quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

 _— ¿Vas a quitar las de mi traje?_ —le preguntó volviéndolo a enfocar y se rio otro poco al ver sus ojos en blanco más exasperado que nunca.

Cuando volvió a fijar los ojos en la cámara, alejando cualquier duda sobre si en verdad o no estaba molesto, una sonrisa burlona estiraba sus labios prometiendo cosas no tan dulces o inocentes.

— _Sigue soñando Parker._

 _— Tienes un problema y eso lo trataremos en otro vídeo._ —se rio Peter dejándole también en claro con ello, que tampoco le preocupaba tanto como decía— _Ahora abre el regalo._

 _— ¿Tengo qué?_ —preguntó sin ánimos— _¿Por qué mejor no tiramos este pastel? ¿Qué te dije de dejar que Visión te asesore en la cocina? Quién sabe qué le echaron..._

 _— ¡Deja de quejarte_! —le espetó el chico antes de pegarle en el hombro— _Si no te gusta lo tiras. Ahora ábrelo._

Sin verse realmente convencido lo sujetó y escuchó el suspiro molestó que soltó el mocoso al verlo abrir con temor el paquete. Se enderezó en su asiento observando su desconcierto al ver el regalo y casi quiso apurarse para que mostrará a la cámara lo que era.

 _— ¿Qué es esto?_ —preguntó estudiando el cuadro desde distintos ángulos.

Sentado en su taller, Tony alzó una ceja con más sorpresa que decepción.

— _Una foto Tony_ —dijo el chico dudando un poco.

— _Eso lo descubrí por mí mismo_ —dijo rodando los ojos teatralmente—. _Te estoy preguntando por qué me la das._

— _Es tu cumpleaños Tony, ¿qué más tengo que explicar?_ —esa vez oyó la incomodidad fluctuar en su voz.

— _Y me das una foto mía con ellos por qué..._

—Vamos amigo, ¿acaso eres estúpido? —se quejó consigo mismo.

No es que diría que la idea no estaba plagada de ese cursi y meloso romanticismo del que él solo sabía burlarse, pero tampoco era para no ver la intención. No le había regalado un acertijo. Era un regalo inesperado, pero no el más original de todos.

 _— No podías solo aceptarla sin más, ¿no? —_ se quejó chasqueando la lengua, masculló algo irritado el chico y tuvo que darle la razón _— No tienes ninguna foto en toda la casa. Sé que... sé que no quieres ni escuchar de poner una de tus padres, me quedó claro, pero bueno, pasas muchas horas al día en el taller, me pareció lindo que tuvieras una foto de tu familia._

— _¿Por qué haría tal cosa?_ —preguntó desconcertado.

Tony miró el cielorraso y suspiró convencido de que los ácidos fueron una mala decisión del pasado. Obviamente se llevaron lo mejor de sus neuronas. Era un completo idiota.

— _Para que nunca te olvides por quien haces todo esto_. 

Sintiéndose más benevolente al gesto, Tony lo considero un detalle que podía ser llamado tierno y agradable. Bueno, para qué mentir, también sorpresivo. Muy sorpresivo. Teniendo una tarjeta sin límites, pudiendo hacer cualquier cosa con ella, comprarle cualquier cosa, había optado por hacer algo tan íntimo y personal que no le sorprendía nada que el idiota en la pantalla no supiera qué hacer.

Si alguien hoy hiciera eso, seguramente conseguirían dejarlo quitó por unos segundos, por más que las ganas de burlarse lo golpearan, guardaría silencio en muestra de agradecimiento. El detalle era en verdad... _simpático_. Muy propio para alguien como él que atesoraría el obsequio en silencio y a escondidas. Peter debía conocerlo bien para saber regalo no pagarían sus millones. Incluso mejor de lo que él se conocía.

— _Pero ellos son mis amigos, no mi familia._

— _Eres un patán. Son tu familia Tony. Happy, Rhody, Pepper y Visión son tu familia._ —dijo enfatizando tanto el tú, que se imaginaba la cara que le pondría al decirlo. 

_— ¿Por qué no sales tú aquí?_

El silencio se prolongó por un rato y cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del chico la sintió ligeramente ronca.

— _Bueno... yo... no en verdad..._

Tony, sinceramente intrigado, escuchaba intentando determinar qué cara estaría poniendo ahora, visto que seguía fuera de plano. ¿Acaso no se sentía aún familia de él y por eso lo hizo? ¿Tenía miedo de que Tony no lo aprobara? ¿Intentaba consentir que Tony le dijera que lo eran y esa solo era una estrategia? Es última idea era tan improbable como el hecho de que alguna vez dejara de ser un patán. 

_— Deja de balbucear, ¿por qué no me diste una foto en la que sales?_ —volvió a increparlo con seriedad. 

_— No encontré._ —admitió al fin con la voz cansada. 

_— ¿Te la pasas filmándonos y no encontraste una nuestra?_ —preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirar la cara del chico sobre la cámara.

Prestó atención a la foto y notó que el cuadro era el mismo que tenía en su cuarto. Intrigado se acomodó en la silla y miró más interesado el vídeo. ¿Había sido lo suficientemente hijo de puta para deshacerse de la foto?

— _No quería regalarte una nuestra Tony, quería que tengas una de tu familia. Mías no necesitas, maldito fetichista. Quería que tengas una que pudieras ver cuando estés estresado o molesto. Y... bueno Tony, estas cosas tiene la gente común en sus oficinas: una linda foto familiar. Ahora tienes una de ellos._

— _Oh_. —dijo no muy seguro— _Bueno, puedes buscar una en la que salgas con nosotros._ —comentó estirando la foto fuera del plano.

— _No... no tengo una en la que salgamos todos._

Vio cómo inclinaba la cabeza en el vídeo y poco a poco una sonrisa arrogante le torcía el gesto. Esa típica sonrisa que nacía de su interior cuando un buen plan se le ocurría.

— _Tony... ¿por qué me sonríes así?_ —preguntó el chico, que al parecer lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué esa cara sólo significaba problemas para los demás.

— _Voy a tener que solucionar eso..._ —canturreo parándose.

Escuchaba como Peter se quejaba una vez que él lo arrastraba por el taller en dirección a la puerta y veía como la imagen rebotaba al ritmo de sus zancadas.

 _— ¡Tony!_ —gritaba el mocoso cuando lo obligaba a subir las escaleras claramente divertido, a juzgar por las sonrisas que le lanzaba a la cámara— _¡Tony, no puedes hacer esto!_

— _Claro que puedo Parker, es mi cumpleaños._

Una vez que llegaron a la sala se plantó en medio y a pleno pulmón llamó a todos sus amigos. Escuchaba al refunfuñón de Peter soltar inconexos insultos y sonrió viendo como le arrebataba la cámara al chico.

 _— ¡Rhodes, Visión, Happy, Pepper!_ —volvió a gritar y esa vez vio en primer plano como Peter fruncía el ceño negando con la cabeza.

— _Pepper y Happy están trabajando_ —marcó con la cara casi bordo de la vergüenza.

— _Tanto mejor. ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y.!_ —la llamó con voz jovial.

_— ¿Jefe?_

— _Mándalos llamar. Que vengan urgentemente a la base. Prepara el helipuerto._

Una carcajada sin control se abrió paso por su pecho cuando vio el rostro de Peter contraerse estupefacto y se acomodó mejor en la silla un poco más conforme con lo que veía. Bueno, aquello empezaba a gustarle y se sentía mucho más identificado con eso que con todo lo demás..

— _¿Se puede saber qué está mal contigo?_ —preguntó Rhody entrando por la puerta ganándose una filmación de primer plano en su cara molesta.

— _Debo mejorar el regalo de Peter_. —siempre arrogante como pocos.

— _No... no creo que eso siquiera tengas que decirlo así_ —murmuró dirigiendo una mirada preocupada al lado de la cámara, por seguro donde estaba Peter parado.

— _No te preocupes, no le molesta_. —comentó y él internamente dudo un poco.

No conocía tanto a ese Peter, o bueno a Peter en general, pero le sonaba que él chico no iba a estar tan feliz. Él no lo estaría.

— _Si lo hace_ —se quejó a su lado y vio como la cámara era arrastrada hasta un muy ofuscado Peter, que tal como sospechó, su cara ofuscada era simplemente dulce y nada atemorizante— _De hecho, me molesta muchísimo que lo digas así. Mi regalo está perfecto. Tu solo estás siendo un idiota_.

— ¡ _Vamos! Tú dijiste que hubieras querido una en la que salieras con nosotros. Yo voy a hacer que eso pase._

El rostro del chico se tiñó de más rojo y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Oh, sí, tenían allí una pequeña fiera que bien podía estar destripándolo con las manos si se le acercaba lo suficiente.

— _¿Qué me perdí?_ —dijo la voz de Visión atrayendo sobre si la lente de la cámara a la que él saludó con una sonrisa.

— _Voy a mejorar el regalo de Peter_.

— _Oh_. —murmuró su amigo algo perdido mirando a Peter que soltó un bufido más fuerte está vez.

— _¿No era bueno?_ —murmuró sin entender.

— _Al parecer no._ —se quejó el chico mordazmente, volviendo a ser víctima del foco de la cámara.

 _— ¿Qué le regalaste?_ —preguntó Rhody lanzándole sobre la cámara una mirada incrédula por su actitud.

— _Esto..._ —se apresuró a responder sujetando el regalo y tirándoselo para que lo vea.

— _Tony. Dios. No lo arrojes_... —se quejó su amigo sujetando el cuadro sin prestarle atención por retarlo al escuchar la aprensión en su voz.

— _Déjalo_ —se escuchó la fría voz de Peter—. _Ésta noche me las va a pagar._

— _No Peter_ —murmuró acercándose al mocoso con la cámara bien enfocada en su cara—. _Esta noche, te lo voy a agradecer._ —susurró sensualmente bajando la voz.

La cara del niño se volvió carmín de golpe y la voz de Rhody se escuchó a lo lejos soltando algunos gruñidos y ruidos propios de quien está vomitando.

Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos y la cámara enfocó a los recién llegados. Sonrió en verdad divertido con la escena frente a él cuando el gemido de Peter sonó cerca de la cámara e intentó hacerse una idea de la expresión que traería ahora que Pepper, con una cara muy alterada, y Happy, verdaderamente preocupado, entraron por la puerta casi a las corridas.

Su amiga miraba para todas direcciones constatando que todos estuvieran bien y sonrió sentado al verla mirar fijamente la cámara, único objeto que suponía estaba fuera de lugar.

_— ¿Qué pasó que nos necesitabas aquí con tanta urgencia?_

— _Voy a mejorar el regalo de Peter. Si son tan amables de venir junto a nosotros..._

 _— ¡Olvídate!_ —gritó Peter molesto a su lado volviendo a la pantalla cuando se giró— _¡Yo no voy a posar para tu estúpida foto!_

 _— ¿Tony, nos mandaste llamar por una foto?_ —dijo la voz de Happy flotando lejos de él incrédulo.

— _Tú querías esto._ —se defendió sin prestarle atención alguna a Happy.

La cámara aún enfocaba a Peter y este lucía en verdad furioso, quizás en ese momento lo notara, y por la forma en que la cámara dejó de apuntar su cara para apuntar a sus pies, estaba seguro de que no le había errado a sus cálculos.

— _Buscaste una tuya con nosotros, no salías. Yo solo intento_...

— _Di mejorar otra vez_ —gruñó Peter— _Y te juro que me iré. ¡Y deja de filmarme! Esto es humillante._

— _Creo que es hora de que todos nos calmemos_. —dijo Pepper con cuidado pero Peter la cortó fríamente.

— _El próximo año le voy a comprar algo con su maldita tarjeta_.

La imagen se cortó abruptamente y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Qué clase de idiotez era aquella? ¿Le había regalado un pendrive lleno de vídeos en los que se comportaba como una mierda? Porque no sabía qué pensaría en ese momento, pero en ese instante se daba cuenta que Peter solo intento tener un detalle con él, regalarle algo que él no hubiera pagado y él, que podía tener una buena intención en el fondo, sólo menospreciaba abiertamente su regalo delante de todos.

Gruñó meneando la cabeza sintiendo una punzada y antes de que pudiera desechar el vídeo unas letras blancas flotaron en la imagen.

«A tu vídeo le falta lo mejor»

Rezaba la pantalla y miró impresionando como la filmación se restablecía, pero de un ángulo completamente distinto. Dedujo que esa era una de las tantas cámaras que tenía esparcidas por la casa, ya que podía ver a todos allí.

Él se encontraba parado frente a Peter discutiendo mientras que el resto de sus amigos lo miraban en distintos grados de resignación.

— _No entiendo porque te pones así._

 _— Tony..._ —le advirtió Pepper

 _— ¡Porque era un regalo Stark!_ —le espetó el niño decidido a no dejársela pasar. Definitivamente le agradaba ese Peter—. _Sólo tenías que aceptarlo, no decir que no era suficientemente bueno._

 _— ¡Yo no dije eso!_ —se quejó molesto.

No estaba seguro si con los años se había vuelto algo idiota o sólo era que no era capaz de apreciar el macro de la situación, si estaba insinuando eso del regalo del mocoso.

— _Tú dijiste que querías regalarme una foto de mi familia. Eso te incluye. Te dije que me des una en la que estemos todos, dijiste que no hay. Bien ahora estamos todos, sacó la puñetera foto y listo._ —remató enojado. 

— _Vamos Tony, reconoce que había mejores formas de decirlo_. 

— _Cierra tu boca Rhodes, esto no te incumbe._

— _Tus nos metiste en esto._ —se defendió su amigo. 

— _Yo creo que es una buena idea._ —intervino Pepper caminando donde Peter y rodeándole los hombros le dio un ligero abrazo antes se soltarlo y sentarse en el sillón.

El mocoso rodó los ojos mirando a Pepper como si lo hubiera traicionado y la rubia le sonrió cariñosamente.

— _Tony tiene razón, eres de la familia. El cuadro estaría incompleto sin ti._

— _Pero no hay que mejorarlo_ —gruñó el chico con un triste puchero que pese a notar que intentaba que se viera temerario sólo se le antojaba muy tierno. 

— _Definitivamente yo salí muy mal en esta foto_ —se quejó Happy arrugando el gesto mientras le sacaba el cuadro a Rhody y lo inclinaba ligeramente profundizando su ceño fruncido—. _Me veo gordo_. 

— Bueno eso pasa porque lo-

 _— ¡Stark!_ —se quejó Pepper mirándolo aireada y todos empezaron a reír.

Sintió un feo tirón en el estómago cuando vio cómo se acercaba a Peter y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho. Algo dolorosamente familiar le apuñaló los brazos cuando estos empezaron a hormiguear como si algo les faltara en ese momento. Era absurdo. Muy absurdo. Se suponía que los recuerdos no estaban, porque diablos su cuerpo no podía aceptar ese hecho.

— _Vamos_ —canturreo poniendo cara de nene bueno, a lo que Peter solo resopló con fuerza—. _No quiero un cuadro de mi familia sin ti en él_ —.agregó con un puchero que Peter parecía no poder resistir, visto corrió rápidamente la vista—. _Bien, ponte para mi foto y bebé, voy a dejar que me montes toda la noche, incluso voy a ser bueno y voy a dejar que me pongas esa cosa horrible que compraste que impide que corra para que me tortures todo lo que quieras..._

— ¡ _Joder que puto asco!_ —estalló Rhody incrédulo—. _Hicieron que Visión se sonroje. ¡Tengan decoro joder!_ —se lamentó señalando a Visión que lo miró sin comprender.

— _Yo siempre estoy rojo_ —informó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros divertido.

Peter se carcajeó meneando la cabeza y cediendo plenamente a su abrazo lo rodeó a su vez por el cuello y le sonrió con la mirada dulcemente oscurecidos por su propuesta.

— _En verdad voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto_.

— _Bebé, cuento con ello_. —murmuró besándolo lentamente.

— _Dalo por hecho Tony_ —susurró alzándose un poco para devolverle el beso. 

— _Una suerte que seas mío Peter, hubiera tenido que matar a cualquiera que hubiera osado en tocarte._

 _— Una suerte señor Stark, no querría tener que llevarle cigarrillos a la cárcel, pero verte esposado hubiera valido la pena_ —se quejó con un puchero indecente

 _— ¡Podemos por Dios dejar esto!_ —se volvió a quejar Rhodes separándolos de golpe ganándose una dura mirada de su parte—. _No pongas esa cara. ¿Quieres una foto? Ponte para ella antes de pasar a hacer las jodidas porquerías que tuve que escuchar._

— _No te vendría mal uno de nuestros juguetes en verd-_

— _¡Stark deja eso!_ —se quejó Pepper alzando las manos cansada.

— _Creo que mejor tomamos la foto antes de alguien se descomponga_ —dijo Visión palmeando suavemente la espalda de Happy que parecía verde de la risa.

Las burlas y los chistes siguieron hasta que todos se acomodaron. Cuando le sonrieron a la cámara que él mismo había acomodado tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, pero se sentía mal. Muy mal. Vio como después de que todos hubieran estado de acuerdo con la foto final, Peter se acercaba a susurrarle feliz cumpleaños y escuchó como él le decía que había sido el mejor regalo del mundo.

La pantalla se fundió a negro y supo que no había un mensaje final. Lo último que se veía en la imagen era la cara de Peter y pese a que esa sutileza le daba arcadas, no podía negar que la mirada que Peter le echó al susurrar que Tony también era su familia era perfecta.

Enredó las manos en el pelo de su nuca y se preguntó si en verdad quería ver el resto de los vídeos. Sentía náuseas, las manos le transpiraban y su respiración se volvía irregular. Cerró los ojos intentando desesperadamente recordar. Daría lo que fuera por recordar que sentía en ese momento.

¿Era feliz? Joder lo pareció, sin dudas. ¿Pero lo era? ¿Quería ese tipo de felicidad en ese momento?

— Pareces saber mejor que yo que necesito ver —dijo con un suspiro derrotado—. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

— _Me creo para estas cosas señor Stark_ —le dijo su altiva IA—. _Creo que este es el apropiado_.

Vio como el vídeo llamado: Hombre con Ideas Absurdas era arrastrado hasta la pantalla frente a él y soltó un suspiro preparándose para vaya uno saber qué.

Frente a él apareció, otra vez su espada, otra vez en el taller. Sin embargo en esa oportunidad la luz no había sido cortada y él parecía más concentrado en unas anotaciones que tenía delante que en la cámara en su nuca.

— _Ahora sí, repite._ —dijo Peter ajustando el lente.

— _Deja esa jodida cámara Parker. Estamos trabajando_. —lo reprendió sin prestarle mucha atención

— _Responde y la dejo, ¿Mi nuevo y ultra secreto-_

— _No es ultra secreto, todo el mundo sabe que te lo construí hace dos años cuando intentaba que te unieras a los Vengadores_ —lo corrigió aún de espaldas a la cámara.

— _...tiene cámaras?_ —finalizó ofendido, omitiendo completamente sus palabras.

Vio cómo su silla giraba y miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia a la lente.

— _Inclusive tiene la misma ronda de entrenamiento. Y esta vez tu amiguito, no podrá saltarlas_. —sonrió con pedantería.

No tenía idea que podía significar eso, pero al parecer Peter si y eso lo indignaba.

 _— ¡Tony!_ —se quejó girando la cámara para enfocarse de cerca.

Peter negó mortificado a la cámara mientras su risa llegaba nítida por el audio.

— _Eres un hombre cruel._

 _— Te repites_ —se quejó rodando los ojos.

— _Dile a la cámara que estamos por hacer_. —pidió lastimosamente y después de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados se apiadó de él y soltando un suspiro, que él reconoció como terriblemente falso, respondió obedientemente. 

— _Probar mi traje._

_— Eso no sonó nada científico._

_— No va a sonar mejor. ¿Ahora, vas a seguir molestando?_

_— Te juro que voy a cobrarme esto._

_— Después puedes atarme a la cama, ahora deja que los adultos trabajemos._

Escuchó divertido como el quejido ofendido de Peter llegó pese a que enfocó los trajes.

Sonrió con tristeza. Estaban de la misma forma en ese momento. Giró la cabeza y los vio a su espalda. Jurarías que no había pasado el tiempo, que entre esa imagen y la que él veía no había diferencia, pero las había por todos lados. Apretó los labios y volvió la vista a pantalla con desgana.

Se sentía triste y contrariado. Incluso peleando con el niño parecía feliz. Diablos, su mismo rostro parecía más relajado y su mirada parecía mucho menos vacía y distante. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió mirando como entraba a su traje y guiñaba un ojo a Peter. Claro que el mocoso lo vitoreó y las pocas veces que se enfocó a si mismo sonreía radiante y orgulloso de lo que habían creado.

Cuando la prueba terminó vio su sonrisa fanfarrona y sonrió de costado. Era un maldito idiota, pero pese a lo que hubiera creído, se abalanzó sobre Peter y la cámara calló al piso dejando que escuchara los claros ruidos de besos.

No le extrañó que la imagen se fuera automáticamente y sonrió cuando las letras volvieron a flotar frente él.

«¿Algún día podrás filmar lo importante?»

Sonrió imaginando la cara del mocoso y carraspeo incrédulo cuando la imagen volvió y él se hallaba parado en medio de su taller con Peter sobre él.

Las piernas del chico se cerraban a la perfección en sus caderas y mientras que sus manos descansaban en su trasero, las de Peter se habían enredado en su pelo empujándolo contra él.

Se removió incómodo cuando escuchó un gemido de Peter y sus ojos se perdieron mirándolo; viendo la forma en la que se empujaban uno contra el otro, escuchando sus fuertes respiraciones, sus propios gruñidos llenos de placer cuando el mocoso soltó su boca y fue por su cuello.

Era mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrarse. Una parte de él quería cortar el vídeo, sentía muy ajeno aquello. Podía ser su cuerpo pero no era él y se sentía un poco ruin espiando a Peter de aquella forma.

Todo el debate moral murió cuando vio como en la filmación avanzaba unos pasos y sentaba de prepo al mocoso en una de sus mesas. Sin reparos y lleno de prisas le saco la remera y se alejó un paso contemplándolo.

El ángulo de la cámara cambio y en lugar de ver su espalda, veía perfectamente el esculpido cuerpo de Peter. El calor empezó a arremolinarse en torno a sus caderas y fue subiendo cada vez más fuerte, subyugando a su paso cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento racional que poseía. Era la primera vez que lo observaba sin remera, y con la piel impoluta libre de moretones, y quería morirse.

No era muy musculoso o grande, pero tenía cada uno de sus pequeños músculos perfectamente marcados de una sensual y sutil manera. Salvando sus abdominales, que eran malditamente mordibles. Con temor le exigió a sus ojos a seguir subiendo y con un demonio si en ese mismo momento su miembro no se endureció al contemplar aquel desolador cuadro.

— _Eres un ángel maldito Parker_ —susurró en el vídeo con la voz ronca y sensual. 

_Parece un ángel maldito_ , pensó en simultáneo que se escuchaba decirlo en el vídeo.

Facciones angelicales, rulos, mejillas, ese sonrojo, esa sonrisa... pero el diablo dejaba sus rastros, su trabajo no era perfecto. Boca hinchada y roja, pupilas dilatadas llenas de lujuria, un cuerpo creado para ser saboreado... era una combinación que lo ponía de rodillas. Ahora y antes, no cabían dudas al respecto.

— _Señor Stark_ —gimió Peter avergonzado llamándolo con la mano para que volviera a acercar

 _— ¿De quién eres Peter?_ —le preguntó arrancándose la remera. 

— _Suyo_ —jadeo devorándolo con la mirada mientras se bajaba el pantalón. 

— _Sólo mío Peter_ —dijo de duramente. 

— _No quiero nada más_ —se quejó Peter rodeándolo los ojos—. _Ya lo sabes. Eres tú el que nunca a va a formalizarlo._

Se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, bien, eso no lo había visto venir. A juzgar por el respingo que dio en la filmación, en aquel momento tampoco se lo vio venir.

 _— ¿Estás hablando de lo que dijo Rhodes?_ —preguntó alejándose un paso del mocoso para estudiarlo de frente— ¿ _En serio hablas de casamiento?_

— _No..._ —se apresuró a responder Peter muy poco convencido. 

— _Peter, ¿en verdad crees que lo que diga un idiota con un papel va a ser más importante y duradero?_

— _No digo eso. No estoy hablando de eso._ —se quejó mordiéndose el labio inferior confundido.

Tony allí sentado en su taller, sin ese cuerpo sudado y majestuoso entendía de lo que hablaba. El compromiso era lo importante.

Observó cómo se alejó del chico unos pasos y rebuscó un poco entre sus cajones antes de volver a caminar donde el pobre mocoso lo miraba claramente arrepentido del tema.

— _Mira, yo no voy a casarme. Nunca. No creo en esas patrañas. Yo no voy a hacer nada esperando a que lo validen_... —dijo rodando los ojos marcando lo mucho que le importaba lo que un maldito juez tuviera para opinar de su relación.

Apretó los labios y se concentró en lo que veía, él no sabía que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento y por algún buen motivo no le interesaba casarse.

— _¿Te preocupa eso de lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío? En un segundo F.R.I.D.A.Y. puede pasar la mitad de mis bienes a tu nombre._

 _— ¡No!_ —se quejó en palideciendo repentinamente. 

— _Bien, no iba a hacerlo, pero me alegra saber que no es eso lo que discutimos aquí_. 

— _Eres un idiota_...

— _Ábrelo_. —le ordenó extendiendo la mano.

Le tendió una caja tamaño anillo a Pete y este negó con la cabeza repetidas veces intentando escabullirse por la mesa.

Se movió hasta quedar otra vez parado entre sus piernas y sujetándolo volvió a ordenarle que lo abriera. Miró expectante pese a tener una clara idea de que iba a pasar.

— _No es un anillo de compromiso, por Dios_. —se quejó exasperado y una vez que las dudas de Peter volvieron.

Peter abrió un poco más confiado la caja y soltó un jadeo alzando la mirada desorbitada.

— _Esto es mi vida. Todo por lo que trabaje y luche. Esto..._ —dijo sujetándolo entre sus dedos un anillo con tres tiras entrelazadas en distintos maternales.

Metió de golpe la mano en su bolsillo y estudio el anillo que guardaba allí. Peter se lo había dejado, eso asumió ya que lo halló en la almohada que cada noche observaba desesperado por dejar de odiar.

Había asumido que se habían comprometido y todos habían tenido el detalle de no decírselo, pero al parecer el precioso anillo de oro, oro rojo y una perfecta tira de zafiros entrelazadas era algo más.

— _... lo hice yo mismo para ti._

Alzó la vista y vio impresionado el anillo.

— _Tus colores_ —le explicó divertido a Peter señalando las dos tiras de color azul y rojo— _Mis colores_ — añadió señalando los dos tipos de oro—. _Aquí está la clave para decencriptar a F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Sí algún día me pasa algo, o ella corre peligro. Existe un protocolo que la va a bloquear. Si no le acercas este anillo o éste_ —dijo sacando otro más grande de la caja—, _todo se va a perder._

— _Tony..._

— _Ya tienes mi vida Peter_ —dijo sujetando su mano mientras acomodaba el anillo en su dedo medio— _Ahora quiero que la cuides conmigo._

— _Tony... esto no es necesario. En verdad yo no quiero que hagas esto por un estúpido comentario... Yo solo... sé que me quieres esto es absurdo..._

— _Peter_ —dijo alzando su anillo para que el mocoso lo viera—. _Somos uno bebé, eres el dueño de todo lo que soy. Este es mi compromiso, a esto me comprometo contigo. ¿Lo aceptas?_

Cerró los ojos descompuesto por la humildad que emanaban sus palabras. Podía escuchar la súplica implícita en su pedido y se rehusó a ver. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

No sentía vergüenza de su idiota y cursi idea de hacer la clave en un par de anillos, podía entender que incluso los forjara él y no dudaba porque eligió a Peter como guardián para la obras de su vida, lo que sentía era dolor. Puro y duro. Desolador.

Si cerraba con fuerza los ojos incluso podría ver ese pozo negro en su mente hiriéndolo. Pepper era una malditas sádica. Podía ser que él no recordara a Peter, pero ya era hora de aceptar que otras partes de su cerebro si lo hacían. Sensaciones, emociones, sus malditas terminaciones nerviosas lo recordaban vívidamente y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

— _Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti_ —escucho que dijo Peter con la voz tranquila y serena—. _Voy a cuidar de F.R.I.D.A.Y, pero Tony, tu eres mucho más que esto y yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti._

No necesito saber qué había hecho Peter con el anillo que él había estado sosteniendo, bastaba con que acariciara su dedo medio con el pulgar para sentir las suaves tiras entrelazadas bajo su yema.

Pese a suponer que era un anillo de compromiso y que era una clara falta de criterio seguir manteniéndolo puesto, tanto como lo era cargar el de Peter con él, no había podido resistirse a ninguna de las dos.

Dejo que F.R.I.D.A.Y. siguiera reproduciendo un vídeo tras otro y para cuando terminó con esa tortura se sentía nauseabundo y mareado.

Las sienes le palpitaban y por primera vez no deseo olvidar, deseo recordar. Quería recordar a Peter.

Se paró lentamente y volvió a pegarse al espeso vidrio que lo separaba de los trajes. Cerró los ojos y dejando que la furia lo consuma golpeó una y otra vez aquel horrible y duro material. Dejó que eso que lo tenía loco de miedo y con los nervios destrozados lo envolvía y se apoderada de él. Se entregó a ese vacío que lo acechaba, que lo torturaba y dejó que la furia barriera cada maldito pensamiento. No era su culpa, no lo pidió e intentó dejarlo atrás. Era amoral, era incorrecto y una locura completa. No sabía quién era, no sabía que era, pero Tony no podía dejar de sentirlo lejos, de sentir que se consumía en su tristeza y en su soledad.

La rabia dejó un regalo amargo en su boca y su corazón palpitando con rapidez y agitación. Sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos picaban y las manos le dolían terriblemente. No estaba muy seguro sobre si se había fracturado algo o no, pero se sentía mucho mejor, infinitamente mejor. La sangre que brotaba de sus nudillos no impedían que la sensación de alivio que empezaba a experimentar le arrancará un leve gemido.

— Deme la dirección del mocoso —dijo como pudo con la respiración aún agitada y sin nada de compostura. 

— _Las coordenadas están en el GPS del auto, jefe. Cómo siempre_. 

— No le digas a nadie que me fui o a dónde. —se corrigió sabiendo de sobra que iban a notarlo.

— ¿ _Le aviso a Peter?_

Se miró las manos hinchadas, rojas y con rastros de sangre.

— No, yo voy a traer a ese hijo de puta a esta casa y no voy a permitir que se me escape. 

— _Correcto. Creo que es un buen momento para recordarle que uno de sus trajes se encontraba en modo automático en el auto señor Stark, sólo tiene que apretar el encendedor._

— ¿Voy a necesitarlo? —masculló caminando con fingida calma a través de la casa en dirección a la salida. 

— _La última vez lo hizo._

— Joder...

Sacudió la cabeza y no se molestó en preguntarle qué había pasado en esa oportunidad.

— ∞ —

Miraba la puerta frente a él sin creerse lo que estaba por hacer.

 _Abandona toda esperanza antes de entrar aquí,_ pensó lleno de dudas.

Pasó saliva repentinamente preocupado. ¿Esa era la mejor decisión? ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su libertad por ese niño?  
No lo tenía muy seguro.

Podía afirmar que la libertad que en ese momento pregonaba no se sentía tan bien. Ser amo, dueño y señor de sus días no se veía ni se sentía tan placentero como siempre creyó y sólo de recordar cómo su piel se erizaba al escuchar la risa se Peter sabía que a pesar de no recordarlo, conocía la respuesta, no era ni remotamente satisfactorio comparado con estar con ese mocoso. 

También de esos vídeos sacó una verdad innegable: Se había vuelto esclavo de Peter.

Siempre estaba ayudándolo, retándolo, enseñándole y hasta encontró una joya en la que Peter logró enseñarle algo; Pero fuera de la forma que fuera, Peter estaba ahí.

Podía ver las rejas y por primera vez se preguntó qué significaba la libertad para él. Porque, si era el simple hecho de poder elegir, él podía elegir. En ese mismo instante él podía alzar la mano, tocar la puerta y decidir intentar dejar que sus instintos lo guiaran y esa sería una elección hecha en completa libertad. Ahora, sí libertad era no tener nada que lo atara... acercarse a Peter iba a ser lo más opuesto que podía encontrar.

No es que le fuera fácil apartarse de sus amigos, pero podría hacerlo. ¿Pero de Peter? Algo dentro de su cabeza gruñó molesto ante la sola insinuación.

«Siempre hubiera vuelto a tus pies» le había dicho Peter. Que estúpido había sido por creer que aquella maldita oración nunca se aplicaría a él. Alzó la mano y golpeó suavemente la puerta no muy seguro de si habría alguien. Intentó mantenerse calmado mientras esperaba y no respiro con tranquilidad hasta que escuchó pasos al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y unos ojos marrones, muy distintos al chocolate profundo de Peter le abrieron.

— ¿Hola? —dijo el chico alzando una ceja en su dirección estudiándolo con una sonrisa cordial

— ¿Quién eres tú? —respondió ansioso. 

— ¿Harry? —dijo el chico imitando su tono con una sonrisa divertida que mostraba una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos.

«Unos cuantos de esos deben ser de leche» dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Estrujó su mente y busco en sus recientes recuerdos si el nombre debía sonarle. Intento recordar si en los vídeos aparecía pero no podía. Sus nervios empezaron a pasarle factura y parpadeó ligeramente mareado. Si sentía que debía recordar. Le sonaba pero... Tony sintió el dolor empezar a abrirle la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado con fuerza, pero no dejó de buscar.

Mierda él sabía que era algo importante...

— ¿Viejo estas bien? —preguntó el chico enderezándose—. ¡Pet, deberías venir, creo que un viejo está sufriendo un infarto en tu puerta! —gritó cuando su rostro se agravó debido a esas palabras.

— ¿Como que un viejo...? ¡¿Tony?! —jadeo sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volvió a parpadear viendo al chico que no le sonaba de nada y una punzada molesta en su cabeza le advirtió que lo conocía, que sabía quién era, que te recordara.

Miro a Peter y meneo vagamente la cabeza. Volvió a parpadear más rápidamente y su boca se abrió sin que saliera ni un solo sonido de ella.

Miró con pánico a Peter y volvió a mover la boca sin dejar salir una sola respuesta.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó Peter sujetándolo del brazo arrastrándolo dentro.

Miró poco interesado el interior de la casa y se dejó arrastrar hasta un inmenso y viejo sillón mientras que Peter hablaba por lo bajo ordenándole que respirara y se concentrará en su último recuerdo.

Por la periferia de sus ojos vio al otro chico observarlos muy interesado y Peter percibió su incomodidad. Soltándole la mano se enderezó y sujetó al otro chico por el hombro empujándolo fuera de la casa.

— Vamos, vete —lo apremiaba mientras empujaba una mochila contra su pecho. 

— ¡Oye, aún no terminamos la tarea! —se quejó plantándose en la puerta. 

— Tengo algo que resolver aquí —se explicó Peter girando la cabeza para volver a conectar sus ojos.

Lo miro perdido y se echó a temblar ligeramente ante su escrutinio.

— ¡Joder, vamos Harry, mañana yo termino la parte de los dos y te la paso! —rezongó Peter empujándolo con más fuerza por la puerta. 

— ¡Más te vale! —dijo molesto antes de lanzarle una última mirada a él pues volverse.

Au mente le avisó que algo iba mal en ese gesto y repentinamente Peter lo frenó sujetándolo por la campera que traía.

— Sabes quién es —dijo sin lugar a dudas—. No quiero que hables de esto —marco señalando—. Con nadie Harry. Y créeme, me enteraré si lo haces.

Osborn, que se algún lado de sonaba su apellido, miró a Peter mordazmente hasta que el mocoso se enderezó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho. La estúpida pedantería de aquel idiota murió en ese segundo y asintió lentamente antes de salir del todo de sí vista.

Un segundo después de que la puerta se cerrará, Peter estaba parado frente a él y volvía a sujetar su mano repitiendo lentamente las palabras que le había ayudado todo ese tiempo.

Peter seguía encorvado frente suyo mirándolo preocupado y algo sorprendió notó que su boca no era tan roja como le pareció anteriormente, era de un tentador tono rosa. Suponía que se volvería roja si la besabas con fiereza o quizás si la mordías.

— Respira Ton-

Sintió la boca de Peter abrirse bajo sus labios pero rápidamente se acomodó mejor en el sillón y sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Peter atrayéndolo hacia él.

El mocoso seguía sin responder, pero él se encontraba estudiando a conciencia que tanto encajaban sus labios. Como si se tratara de un examen previo, ajustó un poco más su posición y no pudo evitar pensar que si Peter saliera del claro estado de shock que estaba, él podría decir con más precisión si su boca era tan perfecta como parecía de lo que se sentía. Pero Peter, que se había caído de rodillas entre sus piernas, seguía estático con la boca abierta.

Sopesó la posibilidad de apartarse, pero la verdad es que si el mocoso no daba ese paso, él mucho más interesado en comprobar que era lo que se estaba perdiendo, no iba a hacerlo.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de Peter y la dejó vagar hasta su mejilla donde ahueco la preciosa superficie de su cara. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y mientras que arrastraba lentamente la lengua por su labio inferior un gemido se le escapó cuando sus ojos se cerraron maravillados con el suave sabor a menta y frutas. Como si ese ligero sonido fuera un sensor para activar a Peter este se abalanzó sobre su boca y empezó a devolverle el beso con verdadera intensidad.

Las manos de Peter volaron a su cuello y juntando sus pechos en un rudo golpe su lengua salió al encuentro de la suya. Aquello se convirtió rápidamente en el mejor beso de su vida. La boca de Peter parecía conocer mejor que él que movimientos iba a hacer y como si de una coreografía se tratara, sus labios y su lengua estaban ahí en el momento indicado para volverlo loco y desenfrenado.

Su pecho empezó a quemar y antes de lo que le hubiera gustado tuvo que separarse de él. Sus manos aún acariciaban las tibias mejillas de Peter mientras que su delicioso aliento se entremezclaba con el suyo.

— Bueno Peter... —masculló carraspeando con los ojos cerrados dejando que las suaves ondas de placer lo recorrieran— Esta hubiera sido una buena forma de obligarme a recordarte.

— Tony... ¿acabas de fingir un ataque? —le espetó tocándose los labios sorprendido.

— Técnicamente, sólo no llegué a terminar de ten-

— Tony... —lo cortó el mocoso repentinamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron respondiendo al necesitado llamado de Peter y se topó con aquellos pozos de chocolate líquido.

Decidió que más tarde podía explicarle lo que había o porque lo había hecho, esos ojos pedían algo que no fuera una de sus tretas.

— No puedo ser el mismo —le dijo intentando pensar con claridad y exponer la realidad con toda la honestidad que era capaz—. Definitivamente no soy romántico y no lo voy a ser —le aclaró pensando en la bochornosa cantidad de cosas que vio en esos videos—. Nunca voy a recordar nada eso lo sabes, pero... ¿quieres intentarlo?

— Yo no... no tengo idea de donde sacaste que eras romántico —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara—, pero... yo no sé... yo...

— No quieres —dijo alejándose un poco de él.

Controló fríamente su cuerpo evitando que la vergüenza tiñera su rostro y se dispuso a pararse cuando el cuerpo de Peter terminó sobre el suyo.

Deslizó la mirada por su regazo donde ahora se hallaba sentado el chico y valiéndose de su férreo control obligó a su cuerpo a no reaccionar. Que deseara más que nada sujetarlo y devorarlo como jamás en su poseyó a otro ser humano no implicaba que lo demostrara.

— Claro que sí Tony —susurró Peter llevando sus temblorosas manos hasta su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos—. No quiero que me odies después... Tu... yo sé que no me amas, sé que sería como volver a empezar, pero no lo es para mí —le explicó con tristeza—. Sé que dije que no, pero siempre vas a ser mi Tony y yo... yo no sé cómo manejarme cerca de ti sin esperar que seas el mismo.

— No lo entiendes Parker, yo si siento algo por ti —le dijo sintiendo la frustración y cada noche de insomnio ganándole la partida—. Te odio.

Peter dio un respingo soltándolo. Quiso sentir pena por la dolorida expresión con la que lo miró, pero todos los oscuros sentimientos con los que había estado lidiando lo envolvieron y no pudo refrenarse. Sujetó con fuerza el pelo y acercó sus caras para murmurar furiosamente sobre sus labios.

— Te odio Parker, ya lo hago —repitió con vehemencia mordiendo suavemente sus labios, pese a que Peter se intentó alejar—. Porque de una forma que no puedo explicar creo que aún te amo. Y eso —gimió besándolo con fiereza una vez que lo sintió petrificarse sobre él—, es estúpido y absurdo —tiró con más fuerza de su pelo y con su otra mano lo apretó por la cintura aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejando que su erección se apretara contra su entrepierna dejándole muy en claro el penoso estado en él vivía continuamente—. Llevo meses, ¡meses!, intentando dejar de extrañarte —jadeó volviendo a morder sus labios, atormentado con lo que esa simple acción despertaba en él—. No te haces una idea del tiempo que llevo odiándome sin sentido —susurró apoyando la frente en su cuello harto de todo, vulnerable, frágil y llanamente agotado—. No puedo... no puedo dejar de extrañar algo que ni siquiera sé que es... —susurró soltándole el pelo para deslizar la mano por su firme espalda, logrando que a sus oídos llegara el glorioso sonido de un gemido cuando su otra mano se deslizó a su trasero apretándolo con firmeza—. Estoy cansado Peter —masculló sin fuerzas alzando la mirada, completamente a merced de ese chico—. No puedo recordarte —susurró perdido en esos pozos chocolate que lo miraban tan atentamente—, pero... pero de verdad debes ser el hombre que más amé en mi vida, porque pese a todo lo que pasó, me es aún más imposible olvidarte.

Peter gimió y volvió a unir sus bocas con la misma fuerza que él lo había besado.

Lo abrazó con desesperación mientras recorría su boca y se enderezó enloquecido por profundizar más el beso cuando sintió como si una barrera dentro de él se rompiera y no pudiera tener suficiente del mocoso.

Sin ser capaz de pensar, tironeo de la remera de Peter y este se alejó lo justo para dejársela sacar y volver a tirarse sobre él mordiendo su cuello.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y sus manos se movían solas sobre el cuerpo apretándolo, acariciándolo, arrancándole gemidos fáciles y que a una parte de él sonaban conocidos.

— No sabes cómo te extrañé —gimió Peter en su oído mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre él—. No te lo puedes imaginar —susurró empujando sus caderas contra él arrancándole un gemido al golpear su dura erección contra la suya—. Te extraño demasiado amor. —susurró con un gemido entrecortado mientras se enderezaba para llevar las manos a los botones de su pantalón.

Lo observó a conciencia y cuando se paró frente a él, listo para desvestirse, se permitió un momento de duda. Aquello era un poco, bastante a decir verdad, más de lo que había tenido en mente cuando fue a buscarlo.

Veía el hambre ensombrecer la mirada de Peter y la poca reticencia que lo envolvió desapareció cuando el pequeño demonio sacó la billetera sé su bolsillo y le lanzó al pecho dos pequeños paquetes de lubricante.

Hasta ahí llego. No pudo más. El hambre, el deseo y la necesidad lo golpearon de todas dirección y antes de poder preguntarse sobre lo inteligente que aquello sería, dejó que su ser más primitivo tomara el control.

— Me entrenaste bien Tony —le dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de dejar caer por sus caderas los pantalones y el bóxer.

Sin pensarlo más sujetó los dos paquetes plateados y se estiró hasta sujetar la polla frente a él con la otra mano y guiarla a su boca de una vez.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó el mocoso echando hacia atrás la cabeza mientras que sus manos se acomodaban en su pelo—. En v-verdad no sabes cuá-cuánto te extrañe... —suspiró retorciéndose entre sus manos.

Sonrió internamente y empezó a deslizar su polla dentro y fuera de su boca con firmeza y rapidez. Se sentía desesperado, nada le sabía a suficiente y duplicó la fuerza con la que succionaba y chupaba desesperado por más. Su olor, su sabor, su tacto, todo nuevo y de una retorcida forma familiar. su instinto no fallaba, se movía más rápido, mana lento, bien profundo

— Tony... —le advirtió Peter cuando él sujetó su polla desde la base y empezó a lamerla enloquecido por el sabor— Tony, ve más despacio, fueron unos largos meses desde... ag.. por Dios, me voy a correr —lloriqueo cuando agacho la cabeza y empezó a succionar lentamente bajo el escroto.

Apuró la mano que trabajaba sobre su miembros y soltando uno de los paquetes de lubricante al lado de su cadera, pegó el otro al pecho de Peter.

Soltando un gemido estrangulado Peter se lo sacó de la mano y sujetándole la muñeca esparció el contenido en tres de los dedos que Tony levantó para que humedezca.

El mocoso le sujetó los hombros con las manos y alejó sus caderas de él separándolo definitivamente de su polla. Tragó observando con hambre y sonrió de lado recostándose mejor en sillón para poder soltar su propio pantalón.

Todo el cuerpo de Peter estaba sonrojado, temblaba y su miembro seguía duro y a la espera de más. Liberó su polla y se palmeó el muslo llamando al mocoso. Él le iba a dar todo y más. Con ojos brillantes y necesitados, Peter se subió al sillón y arrodillándose de costado a su lado, se llevó el miembro de Tony a la boca y alzó bien el trasero para que pudiera prepararlo.

Gruñó al sentir la tersa lengua incinerarlo y llevó la mano hasta su entrada encantado. Él no tenía eso en mente, había pensado en tenerlo sobre su regazo y marcar todo el camino de su cuello a sus pezones con moretones bien explícitos sobre a quién le pertenecía ese cuerpo. Figurativamente hablando, claro. Pero si ya Peter quería deleitarlo con su Jesús que grandiosa boca, Tony no iba a poner peros.

La maldita cálida prisión de Peter le apretó dulcemente el primer dedo que metió en él y su desgraciada boca estaba intentando acabar con él. Se sentía como un maldito inexperto y puede que hubiera subestimado la necesidad de sexo y por eso todo eso le sonaba único e increíble.

En el olvido habían quedado sus dudas sobre si follar o no con él, y pese a que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, todo se sentía tan perfecto y real que las mil dudas que lo asaltaban de sí en general era o no buena idea volver con él también se tambalearon. A diferencia de todo lo que hizo esos meses, en ese momento ninguna parte de su cabeza le gritaba que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Seguía sintiendo ese agujero negro en su cabeza, pero no lo lastimaba más.

— Joder... eres en verdad bueno —gimió encantado colando un segundo de él cuando sintió las aterciopeladas mejillas de Peter golpear su glande al entrar y salir rítmicamente de su boca con una obscena cantidad de húmedos y calientes ruidos. 

— Te dije —jadeo alzando la cabeza para lamerle sensualmente los labios—. Me enseñaste muy bien lo que te gusta. —jadeo sentándose sobre él otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que aún no estaba listo para su polla, una de las manos de Peter se hundió en su pelo y con la otra empezó a empujar su propia mano dentro de él. Sentía su fuerte mano rodearle la muñeca, guiando el ritmo al que quería ser penetrado, y su polla soltó preseminal desesperada cuando lo vio inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio dejando que algunos gemidos contenidos salieran de ella.

Era en verdad hermoso, caliente, inocente... Todo un pedacito de pecado para y solo para él.

— Señor Stark, por favor... más —gimió alzando ligeramente su cuerpo para poder sujetar sus dos pollas con la mano.

El imposible calor volvió a consumirlo y apresado con los dientes uno de sus preciosos pezones introdujo un tercer dedo en él y lo dejó follarse a sí mismo con su mano mientras él disfrutaba de aquel pornográfico espectáculo.

Los gemidos de Peter se hicieron cada vez más potentes y los pocos quejidos que habían salido de su boca mientras se adaptaba a la nueva intromisión quedaron enredados solo en su mente.

Peter empezó a saltar con más vehemencia sobre sus mano, apretó con fuerza sus miembros, inclinó la cabeza, apretó los ojos. Tony lo siento antes de verlo. Ayudándolo, empujó con más fuerza la mano en su interior y hurgó un poco llegando al punto exacto.

—¡Joder! —gritó el chico soltando sus pollas y su mano para agarrarse a sus hombros.

Tony sonrió besando su cuello y sujetando el ambas erección, reanudó toda acción. No sé molestó en mover la mano con la sujetaba las pollas húmedas, solo las mantuvo bien sujetas y siguió embistiendo con fuerza en su interior. Habría querido ir lento, torturarlo, hacerle pagar el dolor que atravesó esos meses, pero Tony no era tan fuerte. La boca del chico se apoyó en su hombro y lo b daba lentamente, pese a la lujuria, al fuego que los quemaba, lo besaba con ternura y amor.

— Señor Stark... —gimió empezando a mover las caderas contra su mano visto que él había perdido completamente el ritmo— Más... —volvió a suplicar y esa vez no iba a dejar que usara uno solo de sus dedos.

No podía más, cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban para pestañar le costaba más abrirlos por la desesperante cantidad de imágenes que lo golpeaban. Soñaba despierto con sentir aquel asolador calor envolverlo y pulverizar todo a su alrededor.

Sujetó el paquete olvidado de lubricante junto a su cadera y lo abrió con los dientes empujando a Peter para que le diera espacio. Peter clavó sus ojos en él y se lo arrebató de la mano antes de que pudiera acercarlo a su polla y sujetándolo él mismo empezó a esparcirlo descuidadamente.

Siseó con el primer contacto y dejó caer la cabeza en el sillón cuando el chico empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez y algo de torpeza antes de que, después de un pobre trabajo, se levantara para acomodarse sobre su polla.

— No me gustaba hacer mi trabajo ¿no? —gruñó aferrándose de las caderas del chico cuando empezó a sentir la ilegal presión oprimir su miembro.

— Siempre me dejabas hacer lo divertido —gimió dejándose caer lentamente usando su mano para ayudar a su polla a entrar.   
— Te dije que no soy el mismo —canturreó jalándolo con fuerza antes de tirarlo en el sillón de espaldas— Nadie hace mi trabajo —gruñó abriéndole bien las piernas.

Peter abrió los ojos impresionado. Se sacó el saco dejándolo caer al piso para después depositar la remera en el mismo lugar. Se cernió sobre el mocoso y sujetándose la polla empezó a frotarla contra su entrada arrancándole un par de gemidos leves mientras se arqueaba en su dirección.

— Pronto aprenderás que se te acabó la diversión mocoso —susurró pesadamente contra su oído mientras apretaba la polla contra su entrada.

Acomodó mejor sus rodillas y gimió mordiendo sus labios ansioso por tragarse cada gemido que Peter iba soltando mientras más dentro de él se iba metiendo.

Intentaba recordarse que debía ir con cuidado, pero no podía pensar, lo único que quería era sentirlo, sentir ese increíble calor reducirlo a nada y seguir, seguir por toda la eternidad. Se metió de golpe lo poco que le quedaba y Peter se aferró a sus hombros soltando un jadeo sorprendido.

— Dios... eres puro fuego bebé —gimió sin poder creerlo.

Sujetó el mentón de Peter con una de sus manos y lo alzó para poder besarle el cuello dejando que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

— Joder Tony, ¿Qué esperas? —gruñó Peter enredando una de sus piernas en su cadera mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón dejando que entrara un poco más profundo en él— Muévete —gimió empujándolo.

— Como ordene _señor Parker_ —gruñó.

Empezó a mover las caderas lentamente antes de ir cogiendo velocidad hipnotizado por los cada vez más necesitados gemidos de Peter. Mordía y lamía cada parte de su piel que encontraba en su camino y cuando lo sintió arquearse contra él empujó más su cuerpo sintiendo su polla empezar a frotarse contra su abdomen.

Las manos de Peter se aferraron aún más duramente a sus hombros, Tony siseó al sentir la carne abrirse, lo apretó con firmeza por las caderas y se enderezó arqueando más la espalda de Peter en el proceso. El chico soltó su cuerpo y se dejó caer del todo contra el sillón gimiendo con fuerza cada vez que más duramente lo embestía. Sus abdominales se marcaban a la perfección, sus piernas se enredaban dulcemente contra su cuerpo dejándolo hacer. Pronto el ruido de sus cuerpos fue todo, los gemidos de Peter lo fueron, la imagen lasciva de su rostro apretado y rojo con la boca abierta y las manos en dos puños fuertes a los costados de este evidencia de como luchaba contra el placer.

No era hermoso, no era increíble o soñado, era tóxico. Tony sintió como su imagen se metía por sus ojos y esparcía por su cuerpo como veneno. Gruñó empujando más rápido sus caderas, Peter se quejó, no le quedaba mucho, sus piernas tensas no lo dejarían mentir así quiera.

—Tony... —se quejó el chico abriendo los ojos y Tony solo sucumbió.

Tony no tenía un antídoto para ese veneno. Se inclinó sobre él y Peter le rodeó el cuello atrapándolo con firmeza entre sus brazos. Jadeaba sobre su boca, respiraban el mismo aire, su interior seguía empujándolo dentro, sus piernas le acariciaban la espada sus manos el cuello y las mejillas. Tony solo se rindió. No quedaba suficiente de él como resistirse.

Metiendo una mano entre sus cuerpos le sujetó la polla a Peter y se corrió sin más. Desasiéndose entre sus dedos, el chico mancho su pecho y se apretó duramente contra él. Le hubiera encantado reírse un poco, meterse con él, pero en el segundo en que sintió como su trasero se volvía una trampa letal, apretada, suave e hirviente, se corrió con la misma fuerza. Siguió embistiéndolo unas pocas veces antes de alzar la cabeza y toparse con la satisfecha mirada de Peter.

El hermoso letargo post-sexo empezó a recorrerlo y sus músculos por unos segundos se tomaron un tiempo fuera. Se estiró y atrapó los labios de Peter, deseoso de volver a probar su boca. Con más suavidad, esa vez se dio el lujo de estudiarla. Con la reparación dispara de ambos no resultó el mejor beso de la vida, pero sin dudas Tony (pese al sudor y la suciedad en sus cuerpos) no diría que fue el peor. Cuando se separó, Peter seguía luciendo calmado y feliz.

 _Se parece al de los vídeos,_ pensó sorprendido.

— Entonces... —jadeó con una sonrisa ladeada, viendo como los ojos café brillaban— ¿quieres volver a intentarlo, o solo lo dejamos en sexo casual?

Peter soltó una carcajada y lo apretujó con las piernas.

— Repite eso hasta que te lo creas tú mismo Stark —la dura boca de Peter chocó contra la suya y se dejó arrastrar por ese exquisito sabor.

El maldito tenía razón la sola idea de que un idiota como el que le abrió se acercara más de un kilómetro a Peter lo ponía violento. Sin poder evitarlo giró la cabeza para ver la puerta con una hosca mirada. Osborn. Ese era Harry. El puñetero hijo de Norman.

Malditos.

Obviamente esa familiar solo existía con la idea de fastidiarlo. Ahora no solo le tocaba soportar al padre, también tenía que tolerar las idioteces del hijo rondando a su chico.

— Te respondiste tu solo, ¿no? —le preguntó divertido y él solo se limitó a enderezarse algo abochornado por ser descubierto.

Seguía sin agradarle mucho que lo leyera tan bien. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

— ¿Baño? —preguntó sin mirarlo sujetando del suelo los dos envoltorios.

Peter señaló una puerta al otro lado de la sala y se fue en esa dirección sin volver la vista.

Se encerró en el baño y después de limpiarse estudió su reflejo. Quería volver a esa jodida sala y sentar al niño en sus rodillas y darle nalgadas hasta que se le quitara la diversión, pero definitivamente no estaba entre las posibilidades. También quería desesperadamente darle caza a cualquier idiota que hubiera osado mirar a Peter, así como las ganas de pegarle un cartel con su nombre en la frente y un prohibido tocar.

Hundió las manos en su cabeza y soltó un suave gruñido exasperado, abrumado.

— No quiero a nadie más Tony —dijo Peter sobresaltándolo parado en el marco de la puerta—. Yo... lo siento, antes solías bromear así.

Entrelazo su mirada a la de Peter a través del espejo y asintió sin saber que hacer o decir. Repentinamente caía sobre él lo difícil que iba a ser todo. Desde que despertó supo que iba a estar bien en la intimidad. Su cuerpo lo deseaba desde que lo vio y creyó que era un asistente o enfermero, pero la vida era mucho más que esos momentos de pasión dónde el contexto o el mundo no importaba.

— Mira, yo quiero intentarlo —dijo Peter poniendo una mano en su hombro— Pero creo que deberíamos tomarlo con un poco de calma. Obviamente tu sentido del humor es menos amplio y yo... yo... tengo que hacerme a la idea de que pese a que te ves igual ya no eres él. 

— Deja de hablar así —se quejó volteándose para sujetarlo y apretarlo contra él— Deja de hablar como si fuera otra maldita persona. 

— L-lo siento —dijo Peter abriendo los ojos antes su vehemente tono.

Estampo un beso en su boca abierta y lo apretó contra la pared a su lado. Peter soltó un jadeo sorprendido abrazándose a él y sonrió satisfecho. Detestaba que hablara así del hombre que fue, ni siquiera podía llegar a explicarse a sí mismo por qué eso le molestaba, quizás fuera el dolor que atravesaba sus ojos, quizás fuera saber que no podía darle lo que le pedía no teni-

— ¿Tu acabas de ponerte celoso de ti mismo? —le preguntó Peter cuando lo dejó respirar cortando abruptamente sus pensamientos. 

— ¡Claro que no! —se quejó retrocediendo un paso, pero esquivando su mirada. 

— Bien, enserio vamos a tener que ir despacio —dijo Peter sacudiendo la cabeza— ¿Te... te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Puedes hacerme otra si eso es lo que quieres saber —le dijo rodando los ojos empujándolo fuera del baño.

Estudió el sillón y vio como Peter lo había vuelto a dejar donde estaba y notó como los cojines habían sido volteados. _Rápido_ , pensó oliendo incluso en el ambiente un perfume floral. _Muy rápido_. Confirmó.

— Listillo —le dijo Peter a su espalda a lo que solo sonrió sin responder— ¿Quién te dijo que antes eras romántico? 

— Vi el pendrive —masculló azorado por los melosos recuerdos que lo atacaron. 

— ¿Y tú crees que eras muy romántico después de ver eso? —susurró Peter chocando contra su espalda cuando frenó en seco al escuchar su voz temblar ligeramente. 

— ¿No lo era? —a él le parecía que sí.

Empalagante. Asqueroso. Sin dudas Tony jamás iba a ser así. 

— No, no realmente. No eres... eras, muy demostrativo. 

— Te hice unos anillos —dijo algo ofendido con esa insinuación. 

— En lo absoluto esa es una historia romántica. Más bien es sobre cómo te ganaste el odio del gremio de los joyeros. —dijo Peter pasando al lado suyo para ir hacia la heladera. 

— ¿Perdona? —le preguntó sentándose en una de la endebles sillas después de mirarla preocupado.

Iba a tener que solucionar eso si pretendía pasar más tiempo allí.

— Bueno... verás, no encontrabas un solo joyero que quisiera hacerlas como pedías, de hecho, según lo que me contaste insistían en que no se podía. 

— Pero yo si pude hacerlo.

Peter se apoyó en la puerta de la heladera con una botella de agua en la mano y parpadeo mirándolo divertido.

— En los tres años que hace que te conozco nunca vi que te toparas con algo que no pudieras hacer. Pero ellos insistían que la forma en la que querías moldear el Zafiro era imposible y que lo único podía hacer era incrustar diminutas piedras una muy cerca de la otra sobre una tira de plata u oro blanco, y así darle el aspecto que querías.

Agachó la mirada y estudió el anillo en su mano con más atención.

— Esto es zafiro puro, no tiene plata ni oro —dijo después de sacárselo y examinarlo.

Lo apoyó en la mesa y sacó el que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— Esto también...

Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos de Peter fijos en los anillos. Vio diversas emociones quebrar la superficie café y le dolió un poco al ver la tristeza superar cualquier otra. sus cejas cayeron así como las comisuras de sus labios. La añoranza se graficó en su cuerpo cuando esté también se encorvó como si hubieran puesto demasiado peso en sus hombros. Tony conocía el dolor a la pérdida cuando lo veía.

— Sí bueno... —carraspeo después de tomar un largo trago y correr la vista hasta la sala— obviamente conseguiste el zafiro y les jodiste la vida a todos ellos yendo a sus joyerías a mostrarles cómo se trabajaba ese material.

No dijo nada cuando lo vio depositar un vaso con agua para él antes de irse para la sala. Lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio juntar su ropa del suelo para dejársela en la silla a su lado pulcramente doblada. Tony se preguntó qué tanto de eso él mismo le pegó.

— Suena muy a mí. —murmuró distraído viendo la estructurada forma de doblar.

Tony también sabía reconocer sus mañas en otros. Él doblaba de la misma forma la ropa, sin dudas Peter lo aprendió de verlo o él lo fastidió hasta que el chico aprendió.

Peter se dio vuelta y le sonrió con nostalgia.

— Muy tú, me arrastraste a muchas joyerías para vanagloriarte. Diría que no intentes comprar en ninguna de Estados Unidos, creo que secretamente de vedaron la entrada en cualquiera. —añadió aún distraído, aún distante.

— ¿Que hice? —le preguntó molesto cuando quedó claro que Peter se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de él.

Ni era el Peter que lo hizo pasar preocupado y atento y mucho menos era el Peter que se vino bajo él dejando escapar un te amo tan bajo que aún se preguntaba si solo fue una alucinación suya.

— Es obvio que dije o hice algo. Qué fue, porque me molesta muchísimo que sigas haciendo de cuenta que no te pasa nada. No soy del tipo paciente Parker, las idioteces me molestan. ¿Qué hice? 

—Nada... —mintió— Bueno... ¿tú en verdad ahora vas a ser incluso menos romántico? —aceptó cuándo lo vio alzar la ceja molesto.

Impactado, Tony lo miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Era eso lo que le molestaba? ¿Pensar que no iba a ser romántico?

— No soy romántico, te lo dije. —se disculpó intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder la paciencia.

Tony no debía ser injusto. Peter no estaba allí haciéndole un favor. No podía solo llegar y decirle: Este soy ahora, aguántate.

Obviamente Parker no era el idiota que Tony creyó había sido manipulado por un hombre treinta años mayor. Obviamente Peter era más que capaz de seguir adelante con su vida y dejarlo por su cuenta. El chico tenía una relación con una persona que figurativamente murió y tenía derecho a pedir o esperar ciertas cosas en su relación.

¿Podría el hacerlo? Buena pregunta.

— Es que enserio no lo eras antes. Digo... no es que yo no supiera que me querías...

— Te amo —lo cortó molesto por la maldita forma en que estaba reduciendo esos asquerosos y primitivos sentimientos que lo perseguían.

Que si lo quería. Jodida mierda. Tony sentía como si alguien le hubiera echado ácido en la puta cara desde que lo alejó. Intento de todo pero si obviamente un experimento que le extirpó años de su vida no consiguió borrar lo que sentía, obviamente su puñetera terquedad tampoco lo hacía.

Peter dio un respingo y asintió lentamente mirándolo de lado.

— Correcto... es muy raro que lo hayas dicho tres veces en menos de una hora cuando en un año si te escuche decirlo cinco veces me estoy arriesgando.

Se paró mirándolo incrédulo. Claro que lo amaba. Tanto que no importó que lo borraran de sus recuerdos, aún podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus huesos.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? 

— Sí, claro. Tu no... no eras nada demostrativo, sé que si lo hacías o lo haces, esto me confunde un poco la verdad, pero... no lo decías nunca. 

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó acercándosele lentamente. 

— Supongo que te lastimaron mucho, no te sentías bien abriéndote. Hacías las cosas y yo... yo solo suponía que era lo que sentías... 

— Peter —lo cortó parándose frente a él— Créeme, te amaba y aún lo hago. No importa que tanto luché por no sentir nada, bastaba echarle una mirada a mi almohada por las noches para que me sintiera miserable. 

— Eso... eso fue muy romántico —le dijo Peter mordiéndose el labio intentando esconderle la sonrisa que empujaba sus comisuras. 

— No te acostumbres. —le espetó sujetándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a él—. Solo estoy marcando un hecho. 

— Definitivamente creo que vas a ser más romántico. 

— Eres un caso perdido de optimismo injustificado —se quejó rodando los ojos. 

— Soy tu caso perdido de optimismo —puntualizó Peter abrazándolo hasta unir sus bocas.

Soltó un bufido molesto devolviéndole el beso y se guardó para él lo bien que sonó eso. _Tú_. Sí señor, era suyo y ya quería ver que alguien se olvidara. Incluso iba destrozar su propia mandíbula si osaba volver a olvidarlo.

Cuando el mocoso acomodó su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro soltando un suspiro lo apretó con más fuerza. Ahora, aquello, si se sentía bien. No lo entendía y no tenía nada de lógica, pero mierda, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y como sabía que nadie lo estaba viendo, sonrió cerrando los ojos dejando que el repentino silencio en su cabeza lo envolviera. Como si la maldita alarma para incendios se hubiera apagado ahora que Peter estaba donde al parecer su mente creía todo se volvió silencio y tranquilidad en su cabeza.

Quiso golpearse de solo pensar en esos horribles y empalagosos términos.

— Cuando decías de tomárnoslo con calma... no te referías al sexo ¿no? —preguntó arrancándole una carcajada a Peter que no se molestó en alzar la cabeza. 

— No, definitivamente en ese terreno tienes meses que recuperar Stark, estoy ansioso porque decidas ponerte al día.

Fue su turno de reír y empujo un poco a Peter, cuando este lo abrazó con más fuerza contra él sonriendo satisfecho. En verdad se sentía bien.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


	10. Epílogo

**Presente.**

Entonces ahí estaba. Después de seis puñeteros e indignantes meses, se encontraba parado en la puerta de su casa, traje puesto, maleta y Parker en mano.

El maldito tenía tal cara de suficiencia y satisfacción, que si no lo hubiera ido a buscar él personalmente, lo echaría a las patadas de su sede.

El muy hijo de puta se había negado por cinco desagradables meses a volver a su lado y cuando se presentó en su casa, listo para pelear, ganar y arrastrarlo de regreso a su cama, Peter alzó las manos rendido y aceptó volver sin que destrozaran el departamento de su tía.

— Abre —gruñó sin mirarlo, aun sintiendo los resabios de la furia que había acumulado en esos cinco meses pujando en sus venas.

— Oh vamos —se quejó con un puchero—, debes cargarme dentro, ya lo discutimos.

— Abre la jodida puerta Parker —gruñó cerrando el casco de su traje mientras que despegaba un poco del suelo y lo miraba intimidatoriamente. No iba a cargarlo hasta su cama, se podía olvidar de eso de una vez—. Porque te juro que te voy a aventar contra ella.

— No te atreverías... —lo retó apretando más la mano por la que él lo tenía sujeto.

Una de sus cejas se alzó molesto con su sobradora actitud, pero aún más molesto por saber que era verdad.

El pendrive le dio una idea brillante y la misma noche en que retomó su relación con Peter, mientras este se hallaba en la tranquilidad de su casa en Queens, él se escabullía en su taller para escarbar en la memoria de F.R.I.D.A.Y. y buscar las grabaciones que allí guardaba.

Veinticuatro horas, dos huidas al baño para vomitar y cuatro forzosas pausas después, él había logrado enterarse que paso exactamente en el mes que duró su locura.

¿Ver el cuerpo lastimado de Peter dolía? Verse a sí mismo lastimarlo amenazó con matarlo. Muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo observándolo en la mitad de la noche sin poder creer que aún estuviera a su lado.

Claro que no todo eran rosas y arcoíris. Él no fue el único que quedó con secuelas y si bien Peter estaba en increíble estado, cuando empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos las cosas les explotaron en la cara.

Una tarde en el taller, cuando Peter estaba ayudándolo a terminar de adaptarse a una de las extrañas interfaces que había creado para sus trajes, la frustración lo superó. Entendía lo que tenía que hacer, pero era difícil adaptarse a aquellas cosas de la noche a la mañana y, soltando un gruñido exasperado, sujetó una de las piezas que tenía enfrente y dejando salir la furia en un molesto grito, la lanzó hasta una de las paredes.

Cuando volvió la vista respirando con dificultad, su mundo se redujo a nada. Peter se había alejado de él y había alzado las manos listo para atacarlo, con el miedo deformando su mirada y la respiración acelerada.

Había sido un doloroso día, la culpa les impidió hablar por unos segundos en los que los dos se contemplaron y cuando Peter empezó a disculparse le gritó asqueado que cerrara la boca. Ya era malo saber que le temía, pero escucharlo pedirle perdón era terriblemente peor.

Se daba asco, no pudo mirarse al espejo por unos días luego de eso y una parte de él creyó que no iban a poder superar eso. No sabía cómo moverse cerca del mocoso y Peter intentaba de todo para relajarlo, pero él simplemente no podía borrar de su mente la mirada que Peter le echó.

Las pocas veces que intimaron luego de eso fueron casi deprimentes. Peter trabajo extra para lograr endurecer su polla y cuando al fin lograban que los recuerdos desaparecieran bajo la bruma del deseo, bastaba que Peter soltara algún quejido dolorido para que su mente volviera a la dura realidad y todo terminara antes de realmente comenzar. Con la culpa destrozando su libido se salía de dentro de Peter y pese a que su hábil boca terminaba lo que su polla no podía, ninguno de los dos sentía verdadero placer o satisfacción.

Estaba todo tan distorsionado entre los dos que en verdad no podía hallar una solución, pero lo bueno de salir con alguien tan inteligente como uno era que no siempre tenía que ser él el que solucionara todo, y Peter se lo demostró.

Después de un grotesco mes, una tarde mientras trabajaba en su taller no podía apartar sus ojos del reloj. Peter le había dicho que ese día se iba a dejar caer después de clases y de eso ya hacían tres horas. No lo había culpado. Cada minuto que Peter se retrasó lo entendió y se odio a si mismo por eso, pero las personas eran como eran, y él no podía aceptar sin problemas lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que dejó en Peter. Se estaba cargando lo que sea que tuvieran, pero si alguien pensó que su jodida vida era un puñetero cuento de hadas donde los finales felices estaban a la orden del día se equivocaron rotundamente.

Había evitado cenar y huyó para su cuarto cuando Rhody se presentó listo para bajarlo a comer así sea la fuerza.

Ahí lo encontró.

Cuatro meses atrás.

— ¿Peter? —pregunto extrañado.

— Tu en verdad te tomas tu tiempo para venir a dormir —le dijo negando con la vista fija en el reloj.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró perdido por su imagen.

Traía unos pantalones de franela escoses. Sólo eso. Peligrosamente bajos. Lo suficientemente bajos para que a él no le entrarán dudas de que la ropa interior así como las medias, zapatillas y remera eran innecesarias.

— Tenemos un problema —le dijo sentándose en la cama.

No se atrevió a hacer mención alguna. Después de todo no tenía nada positivo para decir y no quería lastimarlo u ofenderlo más.

— Tienes que superar lo que pasó en el taller —podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz pero sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad. Aún insistía en creer que eso fue un hecho aislado y él no había tenido lo que hacía falta para demostrarle que eso no era así—. Pasamos por mucho y sólo fue un acto reflejo. No te tengo miedo.

— No conscientemente. —lo corrigió pacientemente.

— Deja —gruñó por lo bajo pausando cada palabra para llenar de furia— de tratarme como si pudiera romperme Stark —le espetó—. Podría fracturar cada hueso por pequeño que sea de tu brazo de un solo movimiento. Harías bien en recordar que no eres el más peligroso de los dos. El único motivo por el cual no te lastimé en el pasado fue porque no podía herir al hombre que amo por estar enfermo —Peter se acercó a él estudiándolo molesto—. Deberías saber que no tengo reparos en destrozarle la quijada por ser un maldito idiota.

Su boca se abrió impresionada con esa poderosa aura y agachó su mirada extrañado cuando sintió sus pantalones tensarse. Demasiado impresionado con la primer erección no forzosa que tuvo en semanas, no percibió lo que Peter había dejado una caja en medio de la cama hasta que lo vio reptar hasta ella gateando por su cama.

— Pero ya me di cuenta que no piensas escucharme. —le dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas acomodando la pequeña caja entre ellas—. Podrías ponerme en esas extrañas máquinas para detectar mentiras que tan paranoicamente creaste, y aun así mantendrías que "todo es inconsciente" —Peter alzó la vista para mirarlo rodándole los ojos—. Eres desesperante señor Stark. Pero tú tienes suerte —murmuró volviendo su atención a la caja mientras la abría—. Yo te amo, soy inteligente y tengo paciencia.

Lo vio sacar un juego de cuatro pulseras plateadas, dos pequeñas y dos más grandes, una de sus corbatas y un pote saludablemente grande de lubricante.

— Ahí estaba yo, a un paso de pegarte un tiro y ver si reaccionabas cuando recordé que somos hombres de ciencia. ¿Cómo comprobamos que Peter no tiene miedo de Tony? me pregunté y di con la respuesta después de unos días.

Alzó las cuatro pulseras y las agitó levemente para que él pusiera toda su atención en ellas.

Lentamente Peter metió sus manos en las más chicas y luego de pararse en la cama, y quedar gloriosamente desnudo para él, se volvió a sentar y ajustó las otras dos en sus tobillos.

Tony no estaba seguro de eso… reírse o llorar, agradecer o suplicar.

— Entendí que tú necesitas entender que no te tengo miedo, que necesitas entender que para mí ser vulnerable a tu lado no es un problema. Y que lejos de intimidarme, haces que me sienta protegido.

Las manos de Peter empezaron a juguetear con su gruesa corbata y cuando sus ojos se clavaron el él, tembló ligeramente expectante. Suplicar. Definitivamente iba a suplicar. Lo que fuera que viniera quería verlo.

— Ese día en el taller me tomaste por sorpresa. No hace mucho allí mismo me diste una buena paliza y luego tuve que escucharte insultarme y decirme lo mucho que me odiabas. No me esperaba que reaccionaras así el otro día. No vi que estabas frustrándote, de haberlo sabido no hubieras logrado atraparme con la guardia baja. No te tengo miedo, sólo... no pude evitar recordar eso. Pero yo no te tengo miedo.

— Peter no tienes que disculparte por esto —le dijo dando un paso en dirección a la cama.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando Peter alzó la mano pidiéndole espacio.

— No me estoy disculpando, me estoy explicando. Pero visto que no puedes entender la diferencia, te voy a demostrar que yo no tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacerme.

Dicho eso cerró los ojos y se ajustó la corbata tapándolos, antes de acostarse lentamente en medio de la cama.

Contempló aquella escena pasmado. Una parte de él, la más grande en ese momento, estaba excitada como nunca, y otra parte aterrada como nunca también.

Pese a que traía una erección de campeonato, todo el sudor que le cubrió la piel poco tenía que ver con aquello. Sentía sus nervios crisparse y por más que la sola visión de Peter completamente expuesto a su mirada con brazos y pies estirados era demoledora, sus ojos tapados y su desnudes lo volvían vulnerable a sus ojos aterrorizándolo.

— Estas son una... una variación de las que te puse a ti —murmuró roncamente alzándole la mano para que vea la pulsera— Las modifique un poco, unos impulsos eléctricos magnéticos van a impedir que pueda moverme Tony —gimió retorciéndose un poco, como si solo decirlo bastara para que se corriera— Joder. Por una... por una hora no podrás activarlas y puedes soñar si crees que F.R.I.D.A.Y. podría desactivarlas, y si crees que podrías romperlas es que... es que no me conoces.

— ¡Peter no! —le gritó cuando el maldito murmuró un leve Activa y se arqueo en la cama formando una C.

Se acercó a él corriendo y subiendo en la cama lo miró impotente. No se atrevía a tocarlo, la idea de asustarlo pesaba en él, por otro lado, había otra parte suya quería darle tantas nalgadas como pudiera antes de ver la huella de su mano tatuada en su precioso culo.

— ¡Oh mierda! —gimió por lo bajo cuando el dolor cesó— Recuérdame que haga algo muy lindo para F.R.I.D.A.Y —volvió a gemir temblando—. Esto se siente bien... —canturreo suspirando sorprendido y claramente complacido.

— ¿Qué?

— Estudió mis prototipos y me sugirió unas mejoras... siento... siento como si fueran tus manos —gruñó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿No duele? —murmuró estudiándolo preocupado.

— Al contrario... las diseñé para que se conecten con mi sistema nervioso, en verdad es cálido y siento como si tus dedos me rodearan... —cuando soltó un suspiro moviendo las manos y lo pies lo contempló fríamente.

Las pulsera habían unido sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, mientras que las de sus pies los había separado.

Pasó saliva contemplando lo extraordinario que se veía abierto y expuesto para él, pero el miedo seguía empujándolo en la dirección contraria.

— Tony —gimió Peter tentándolo.

— Suelta esto —se quejó estirando la mano para tocar las pulseras de sus manos.

Escuchó a Peter intentar advertirle algo pero ya había tocado el frío material con una mano cuando se tuvo que alejar repentinamente al sentir una fuerte patada.

Lo miro indignado agitando la mano dolorido y vio que el maldito sonreía profundamente.

— Si hubieras preguntado, te habría dicho que sólo lograrás lastimarte a ti mismo.

— Peter esto es absurdo. Puedo esperar una puñetera hora. Puedo acostarme si se me da gana. —dijo enojado.

Se sentía acorralado y le molestaba terriblemente que el maldito niño estuviera obligándolo a hacer algo que no quería. La molestia en sus pantalones era irrelevante.

— ¿Me vas a dejar así una hora? —preguntó en un susurro que lo obligó a girar su cabeza para ver todo su rostro decaer—. ¿En verdad me dejarías así una hora entera? —volvió a preguntar y esa vez escuchó a duda hacer su voz temblar— ¿Me humillarías de esta forma? —murmuró intentando alejarse de su cuerpo.

Apoyó la mano en la curva de su cintura y evito el movimiento. Peter no se tensó, no se corrió ni intento alejarlo.

— Tengo miedo de lastimarte —murmuró atormentado.

¿Y si volvía a pasar? ¿Y si esa porquería volvía a nacer dentro de él y Peter estaba demasiado cerca? Otra vez. Aquella mierda no lo soltaba y el recuerdo de lo que vio en esos vídeos aún lo quemaba. Tantos golpes, tantos insultos, tanto dolor.

— Tony, joder me lastimas así —se quejó Peter y él alzó la mano preocupado. Cuando estaba por poner otra vez distancia de su cuerpo, Peter aulló frustrado y empezó a negar con la cabeza desesperado—. No así de literalmente así Tony —gruñó golpeado la cama con las manos—. No me vuelvas a dejar —masculló dejando caer la cabeza de costado.

Vio como los músculos de sus bíceps se tensaban cuando alzó los brazos y con la punta de los dedos corrió la venda para arriba quitándole una sonrisa contemplado lo tonto que se veía con la corbata de bandana.

— No puedo creer que enserio me tengas desnudo y técnicamente atado y me hagas hablar. Definitivamente no eres el mismo. —se quejó sentándose de golpe.

Sus ojos fueron a todos los músculos de su abdomen que se marcaron tentadores al hacer la fuerza para incorporarlo y se mordió la mejilla para no reprenderlo. Sabía bien que le enfermaba cuando hablaba de cómo era antes de la infección. Pese a las mil burlas que Peter le lanzó, no podía evitar sentirse celoso.

Quería que Peter lo recuerde a él, sólo él. No quien fue, solo quien era en ese momento.

— No puedes volver a hacerme esto —dijo suavemente Peter agachando la cabeza para verse las manos unidas sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

Cuando lo vio apoyar el mentón en una sus rodillas no pudo evitar que su cerebro de científico empezará a actuar y noto que las esposas igual le daban bastante movimiento. Podría girarlo perfectamente, inclusive podría hacerlo arrodillarse, siempre y cuando no intentara apoyarse en sus manos, no tendría que sufrir dolor o molestia alguna, lo mismo si no intentaba juntarle las piernas; podía flexionar cada extremidad pero no separarlas o juntarlas respectivamente. Como Peter jugueteaba con la punta de sus dedos en el espacio libre entre sus tobillos supo que él podría poner allí su cuerpo sin sufrir daño o sin que las esposas se desactivarán.

— No puedes obligarme a tenerte para venir a dejarme ahora —prosiguió Peter quitándolo de sus pensamientos—. No me dejes Tony —susurró alzando la vista para mirarlo destrozado—. No puedo volver a despedirme de ti —masculló enderezándose hasta quedar a un centímetro de su rostro.

Sentía su pesada respiración acariciar su piel mientras que la fría punta de si nariz empezó a acariciar el puente de la suya con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Percibía su miedo como algo físico entre ellos, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y desde tan cerca podía ver el ligero sudor formarse en su frente.

— Tienes razón sabes —susurró roncamente—. Tengo miedo. Mucho.

Asintió aceptado sus palabras. Él lo sabía. Quiso alejarse y Peter terminó de acercarse para besarlo lentamente. Alzó las manos y sujetando su rostro intentó alejarlo. No iba a dejarlo, sólo tenían que...

— No a que me pegues Tony —susurró contra sus labios—. Tengo miedo de que volver a perderte. Te lo dije hace un tiempo, siempre voy a volver a tus pies. No puedo mantenerme lejos tuyo, pero en verdad temo que tu si puedas. No me recuerdas, no sabes nada de mí, ni de todo lo que te amo y ame. Podrías irte con cualquiera. Nada te ata a mí y eso es aterrador.

Se alejó de su rostro y Peter abrió lentamente los ojos. Conocía eso, se sentía terriblemente familiar. Miedo.

Apretó las sus mejillas y volvió a unir sus boca. Peter soltó un jadeo sorprendido por la fuerza y la intensidad con la que empezó a devorarlo pero estaba harto de toda la mierda que eso les dejó.

¿Tenía miedo? Él iba a sacárselo. Se había acabado. Iba a demostrarle a ese maldito hombre que tanto era lo que amaba. Bastó un mes sin juntos sin sus prejuicios para entender qué tanto lo amó, para darse cuenta que tanto era capaz de amarlo. No eran perfectos, peleaban, sus opiniones no coincidían, pero mierda, era absolutamente mejor por eso. Provocarse mutuamente era increíblemente excitante, Peter siempre se enojaba y ponía esa linda expresión, pero luego se volvía una furia en su cama demostrándole que tan malo podía ser.

Empujándolo sobre el colchón se subió sobre él y pasó a demostrarle con lujos y señales lo mucho que lo deseaba y que tanto lo amaba. Beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se encargó de dejarle claro entre fuertes y profundas penetraciones que tanto lo deseaba y lo necesitaba.

Cada gemido que Peter dejó salir de sus labios esa noche no era solo placer sexual, no era solo su polla entrando y saliendo de él a un ritmo bestial y desenfrenado. Cada vez que gimió su nombre en esas largas horas lo hizo más que para atraer su atención o pedirle que se moviera, lo hizo con la firme determinación de que Peter se grabará a fuego en ese cerebro suyo que él no era de nadie más, solo de él, pura y exclusivamente de él.

La vida les había jugado una mala pasada, pero cuando Peter se corrió sobre su pecho fue más que solo sexo, cuando él se dejó ir en su interior no fue solo por satisfacción, era hambre de marcarlo, de reclamarlo.

Esa noche Peter se enteró de lo muy atado que estaba a él. De tantas formas que para cuando las esposas dejaron de funcionar las volvió a activar poco dispuesto a terminar con él.

Presente

Carraspeo atrayendo a su mente al presente y miró sus manos unidas. Tenía razón, no iba a ser capaz de aventarlo contra ella.

Sonrió dentro de su traje y atrayéndolo hasta él, se agachó y se lo echo al hombro.

Abrió su casco y pateó la puerta destrozándola.

Happy y Visión se giraron rápidamente para mirarlo y sonrieron sin decir nada cuando entro a paso decidido con Peter gritándole que era un idiota y pataleando por ser soltado.

Siguió caminando hasta las escaleras y Peter había empezado a gritar pidiendo refuerzos cuando Rhody apareció a toda máquina, casi derrapando, desde su despacho arma en mano listo para ayudar.

Los miró abriendo los ojos y rápidamente empezó a reír a mandíbula abierta.

— ¿Si te dijo que así lo entraste hace dos años?

— No —respondió sorprendido— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Quieto! —se quejó dándole una palmada en la cadera.

— Porque eres un maldito idiota —le respondió molesto intentando usar su fuerza para separar su mano.

— Pierdes el tiempo. Las re-diseñe todas, ahora no puedes romperlas. —dijo divertido de escuchar sus quejas.

— Básicamente fuiste a su casa, armaste su bolso y lo trajiste aquí. En aquella oportunidad May venía detrás de ti insultándote. ¿No trajeron a May? —preguntó interesado mirado tras de ellos.

— No... no ella no vino. Se quedó en su casa, dijo que ya sabía que venía a continuación. Supongo que por eso que me acabas de decir. Eres un hombre terco Parker. —murmuró divertido pensando que ya habían pasado por eso y que Peter no había querido ir a vivir con él antes era un alivio inexplicable.

— ¡Bájame Stark! —gritó Peter removiéndose furiosamente cansado de estar en esa pose.

— A no señor Parker —dijo dándole un dura palmada en el culo que le valió otro insulto— Usted pidió ser cargado hasta su nueva cama —canturreo esquivando a Rhody para seguir avanzando hasta las escaleras— Y eso voy a hacer, querido —dijo burlonamente dándole otra palmada.

Lejos de los ojos de sus amigos, esa vez dejo que su mano de hierro sobara posesivamente su trasero.

— Quita tu mano —se quejó Peter desplomándose sobre su hombro resignado—. No voy a dejar que me toques.

— Oh Peter, claro que te voy a tocar — dijo divertido abriendo la puerta de su cuarto— Y te encantará. —dijo sensualmente tirándolo en la cama.

Soltó el bolso en el piso junto a la cama y Peter se arrastró hasta quedar sentado en medio.

— Sigue soñándolo —le espetó altivo.

— Visión hizo la comida —le informó saliendo de su traje— Cámbiate y baja Parker —le informó divertido inclinándose en su cama hasta él para darle un duro beso en los labios— Voy a encargarme de ti más tarde —advirtió mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y antes de entrar en el comedor controló su ropa. Se apretó ligeramente la polla y suspiro al sentirla dura y molesta. Ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba esperando.

— ¿Puedo servir? —le preguntó Visión.

— Si, ya baja. —comento con soltura acariciando al pasar el hombro de Pepper.

Aún seguía incómoda rondando a Peter, pero él insistía en que ella siempre este presente cuando todos estaban.

Como su amiga había dicho, casi la mató cuando vio los vídeos. Había tenido que esforzarse mucho por no buscarla en el mismo momento en que el último vídeo sobre el día que Peter lo curo terminó. Recordó lo que dijo Happy, recordó lo que ella misma admitió. Tenía miedo.

Con eso en mente los había reunido a todos y cada quien recibió lo suyo.

Happy soportó estoicamente cada uno de sus insultos por dejar a Peter así de sólo. Le había dado la misión de cuidarlo, o eso se suponía por lo que había logrado indagar con F.R.I.D.A.Y. fuente inagotable de vídeos de su maldita vida, que la muy arpía nunca ni mencionó. Pero por lo que ella le mostró y le dijo cuándo empezó a armar su propia idea de todos, Happy había sido designado al cuidado de Peter y por los vídeos entendía que ni lo cuido ni obligó a los demás a que lo cuidarán. Pésimo trabajo.

Pepper sólo agachó la cabeza escuchando su maldito temperamento estallar contra ella. Que dudara de las intenciones de Peter era una clara duda a su juicio. ¿En verdad lo creía capaz de dejarle todo a un maldito interesado y él no lo notaría?

Rhody aguanto de pie el puñetazo que recibió de su parte. Pepper podía haber lastimado a Peter y subestimarlo, Happy quizás lo dejó solo. Pero Rhody le había puesto una diana en la frente. Lo único que uso en defensa era que Peter iba a hacerlo sólo, tenía la fuerza bruta y el cerebro para rastrearlo y capturarlo sin su ayuda. Pero él lo miró duramente diciendo que si lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos, Rhody podía darse por muerto. Algo a lo que Rhodes sólo le respondió que sí no hubiera sido porque dejo que Peter se metiera de esa forma, él siquiera seguiría vivo. Por seguro S.H.I.E.L.D hubiera logrado ponerle una bala en la cabeza.

Quería seguir golpeándolo, pero sabía que tenía razón y eso que no sabían que había contado con F.R.I.D.A.Y y Karen.

Valiéndose de ese argumento, logró que entendiera que pasó con Pepper. Ella se ayudó a si misma diciendo que no estaba allí para ser perdonada y que solo había ido para dimitir a su cargo y devolverle la compañía.

Todos entendieron que ella en verdad no podía hacer nada más para demostrar su arrepentimiento y Rhody mismo la había frenado en la puerta cuando pasando de sus objeciones y las de Happy dejó su renuncia en la mesa y se paró lista para irse.

Su amigo era un buen hombre, y sólo por eso le pidió perdón. No la había tenido en cuenta, desde el minuto cero él había depositado su fe en las capacidades de Peter y la relegó en todo momento, excluyéndola y dejándola ahogarse en su propio miedo y paranoia.

Ella y él no se habían llevado tan bien durante tantos años por nada, era bastante parecida a él y eso era algo que todos olvidaban con frecuencia. En especial cuando sus preciosos y delicados ojos azules te miraban afligidos. Nadie recordaba que detrás de esas sonrisas de ángel se hallaba una mujer impresionante con un cerebro envidiable y bastantes defectos. Él siempre sospecho que su perfecta piel clara y ese porte que llevaba tan bien con su estilo y educación eran el factor decisivo, no veías su egoísmo, no veías su vena competitiva, se te pasaba por alto que era un poco paranoica, y que como él, Pepper nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

Al final el mismo Peter la había ido a buscar y la había traído consigo a la sede para que él pudiera volver a darle su contrato y obligarlo a firmar una cláusula donde ella se comprometía a trabajar para Peter y bajo sus órdenes (las que fueran) si algo pasaba con él, en caso de desobedecer una, automática iba a perder su puesto y F.R.I.D.A.Y iba a quedar a cargo hasta que Peter designará a alguien más. Ella lo hizo gustosa, parecía como si incluso se odiara por no pensarlo. Peter por su parte terminó cerrando la puerta furioso con los dos y jurando que iba a ir con Happy para darle el pésame por estar con una mujer tan cerca.

Happy, que más feliz y orgulloso no podía estar de su mujer la miró satisfecho y sólo la beso en la mejilla abrazándola soltándole una felicitación a ella y a él le pidió una copia del mismo acuerdo para firmarlo. Algo que sólo logró que Peter gruñera exasperado y sujetará a Visión de la manga de su abrigo y lo arrastrara hasta la sala de cine para retomar sus olvidadas clases de cultura humana de la mano de Star Wars.

Mientras hablaban de cosas muy aburridas para su gusto, como trabajo y trabajo, escuchó los rápidos saltos de Peter en los tramos de la escalera y cuando atravesó las puertas de la sala estaba de un delicioso bordó.

Sentía sus ojos cafés quemarlo y agradeció que su hombre tuviera súper fuerza, si lanzará rayos por los ojos en ese instante estaría carbonizado.

— Siéntate Parker, nos haces perder el tiempo —murmuro ladinamente profundizando su sonrisa.

Aún más rojo que antes, Peter alzó su dedo medio y caminó derecho hasta la silla junto a Rhodes, esquivando olímpicamente la suya. Sabía que estaba enojado y avergonzado. Lo había distraído a posta en su cuatro y seguro una vez que lo dejó solo Peter había reparado en que él había sacado el maldito esfumado que Peter le ordenó poner en los espejos del techo antes del accidente.

— Ahí —dijo recargándose en la mesa con los codos, mandado al diablo las clases de etiqueta que había aprendido de niño—, va Visión.

— Hoy puede ir a tu lado —le respondió con su mismo tono hostil y la misma sonrisa falsa en la cara.

— Parker —canturreo desplegando una sonrisa encantadora, que sabía era mucho más siniestra que cualquier otra. Él no era encantador, nada encantador, no gratuitamente—. Sé que quieres que te toquetee por debajo de la mesa, pero tan cerca de Rhodes podría confundirme de polla.

— ¡Tony! —gritó Pepper incrédula por su atrevimiento.

La miró angelicalmente y sonrió escuchando a Rhody insultar por lo bajo. Su amigo salto con su silla hacia atrás y miro alarmado a Peter antes de alzar la mano y señalar la silla junto a él, la que siempre ocupaba cuando iba.

Arrastrando los pies molesto y avergonzado por partes iguales Peter se sentó a su lado quitando de un manotazo su mano del respaldo de la silla.

— Rhody, no puedo creer que cayeras —le dijo a su amigo con la vista clavada en él, desdeñosa y soberbia, antes de rematarlo—. No le llegan las piernas al otro lado de la mesa —le espetó muy orgulloso con su pulla.

Una risa generalizada se alzó en la mesa y él solo le sonrió empezando a merecerse en su silla.

Cuando Visión depósito la cena en medio de la mesa la diversión pareció morir. Todos se inclinaron mirando el contenido de la bandeja y compusieron las mejores expresiones confiadas que tenían y observaron con preocupación cómo Visión servía, vaya uno a saber que era.

Tenía mucha cara de ser algún tipo de pasta, se arriesgaría a decir que en alguna vida pudo ser lasaña, pero la verdad no lo afirmaría.

Todos dudaron viendo sus platos y el único con firme voluntad que se llevó un pedazo de eso a la boca fue Peter.

Incluso Visión, que se había sentado, miraba a Peter con ansiedad. Después de masticar lentamente dos veces, dejó el tenedor en la mesa y sonrió asintiendo.

— ¡Está muy bien V! —dijo sorprendido y sorprendiéndolos.

Nadie diría eso al ver la dura textura de la masa y el insólito oscuro color de la salsa. Happy, envalentonado por el hecho de que Peter metía un pedazo de lasaña tras otro en su boca, decidió correr el riesgo y aquello si tuvo lógica.

Tosió fuertemente tragando el pedazo nada envidiable que había mordido y les sacudió la cabeza. Automáticamente Pepper, Rhodes y él corrieron el plato para delante dejando en claro que no iban a intentarlo.

Visión soltó un suspiro y probó su propia creación. La verdad es que él pobre no sabía a qué tenía que saber la comida y por eso resultaba imposible para él definir si estaba sabroso o no.

Algo en su plato debería estar lo suficiente cuestionable para que después de mordisquearlo y tragar lo corrió para adelante también.

Peter seguía devorando su plato hasta que pareció notar que todos tenían sus miradas incrédulas sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolos sorprendido.

— Tú que —dijo Rhodes arrugando el entrecejo—. Deja eso que te vas a enfermar —lo reprendió.

— ¡Oh vamos! —se quejó meneando la cabeza mientras se limpiaba la boca— Se quemó un poco, y la masa quedó un poco cruda —dijo divagando tomando con la punta del tenedor las partes nombradas— Pero no está tan mal.

— Gracias —dijo Visión algo más animado, pero sin intentar volver a acercarse a su plato.

— Voy por comida china —informó Happy y todos, salvando Peter que se bufo mientras seguía devorando su plato asintieron.

— No es necesario —dijo Visión algo deprimido—. Hay pizza en el horno. La pedí hace una hora cuando la alarma para incendios del horno sonó. —les aclaro al ver sus expresiones asustadas. Amasar era todo un mundo nuevo y ninguno quería descubre cómo podía irle.

Rhody casi corrió junto a Happy a la cocina y Peter se levantó de su lugar. Pepper sonrió alcanzándole el plato sin tocar del par que entraba por la cocina y Peter, muy satisfecho con toda la comida para él solo, le sonrió divertido masticado como un cerdo.

— Cuando tengas mi polla en la boca, ese horrible sabor desaparecerá, ¿lo sabes no? —susurró entendiendo que pretendía el muy astuto comiendo en esas cantidades.

Rojo, casi bordo, escupió parte de lo que tenía en la boca antes de empezar a toser. Rhody se rio incrédulo mirando a Visión que tenía restos de la comida por el pecho y Happy había atinado a correr la caja de pizza a último segundo. Pepper los reto a todos indignada y él se relajó en su silla pasando el brazo por la espalda de Peter.

Pese a estar enojado, se reclinó ligeramente contra él antes de mover los pies bajo la mesa y enredar uno entre sus piernas como solía hacer.

Se sentía tan bien aquella estupidez que la intensa noche que tenía preparada para Peter dejó de estar en su lista de prioridades.

Una hora después la cajas de pizza estaban vacías y Peter demostraba que toda esa fuerza araña hacía un digno trabajo quemando las calorías que era capaz de consumir.

Rhody, Happy y él se metían con su absurdo apetito y, ahora que se había relajado del todo y se había acomodado para estar tirado sobre él usando su pecho como respaldo, empezó a sujetarle la remera como si estuviera agarrando algún rollo y Peter empezó a quejarse intentando alejarse.

Empezó a lloriquear llamando a Visión pero su amigo solo meneo la cabeza divertido.

— ¡Pepper! —lloro Peter abrasándole en la pierna que había cruzado en su cintura queriéndole impedir escapar de él cuando Rhody se había inclinado sobre la mesa para sujetarle los ficticios rollos.

Todo se quedaron ligeramente tensos. Su amiga dio un respingo y volvió la vista a Peter que tenía un bobo puchero en la cara.

— ¡Tony, déjalo en paz! —lo reprendió recobrando la compostura de inmediato.

Intento correr la pierna, pero la firme mano de su hombre le impidió correrla.

— Él quiere esto —se defendió pasando el brazo por el pecho de Peter pegándolo más a él y la rubia sólo lo miró mal mientras volvía su atención a Happy que la había llamado.

Agachó la cabeza y rozó con los labios el odio de Peter. Como lo tenía tan firmemente sujeto sintió su pecho hincharse al respirar profundamente y sonrió soltando un poco de tibio aire sobre esa zona.

— No creas que no sé qué intentas que deje de estar tiesa. —murmuró besándolo lentamente.

— Yo en verdad la perdone —susurró quedamente—. No miento que si alguien hubiera intentado con-conmigo —tartamudeando al sentir su lengua pasar a lo largo de la piel detrás de su oído.

— ¿Contigo que Parker? —susurró sin correr la boca.

— Si me hubieran excluido de todo.

— ¿Que hubieras hecho? —jadeo pesadamente contra su cuello mientras dejaba algunos húmedos besos y apretaba entre sus dientes el fuerte tendón que sobresalía.

— Los hubiera destruido con mis propias manos Tony —sentencio serio de golpe— No hubiera amenazado a nadie, los hubiera quitado de mi camino.

— Ese es mi hombre —canturreo volvió a besar su cuello y Peter se tensó en sus brazos.

— ¿...qué me llamaste? —pregunto girando repentinamente la cabeza con los ojos dilatados por el deseo.

— Mi hombre —repitió sonriendo con arrogancia— ¿O quieres que te siga diciendo bebé?

— ¡No! —le gritó logrando que todos en la mesa los volvieran a ver.

Peter hundió la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió decidiendo qué era hora de llevar a su hombre a la cama.

— Vayan a su cuarto —se quejó Rhody lanzándole un pedazo de la caja de pizza a la cara.

— Creo que es lo mejor —coincidió bajando la pierna del cuerpo de Peter y alejándolo de su pecho por los hombros lo miró a los ojos y sonrió perversamente— ¿Vamos a dormir?

— ¡Mierda Stark! —estallo Rhody golpeando la mesa con un puño— ¿Si ibas a decirlo así, porque mejor no decías follar? —lanzó exasperado parándose— ¿Sabes qué? Visión, amigo, haz tus maletas. Vamos a mudarnos, no puedo con ustedes la primera vez vi suficiente de tu jodido culo para el resto de mi vida.

Peter gimió rojo de vergüenza y se volvió a apretar contra él escondiéndose.

— ¿Y no te enamoraste de mí? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Eres un idiota. Vamos Visión, ¿Happy, Pepper? —preguntó esperanzado al ver que su amigo solo sonrió de lado.

— Lo siento tenemos nuestra propia casa —le dijo Happy orgulloso.

— Claro, yo también voy a conseguirme una mujer rica para que me mantenga, ya verás. —dijo envenenado juntando las botellas de vino vacías bajo su brazo.

— Pero May no es rica —argumentó Visión— Y pensé que salías con ella. —agregó con fingida inocencia.

Happy y él soltaron fuertes carcajadas al ver el rostro de Rhodes volverse morado, mientras que Pepper sólo se tapó la boca escondiendo su risa y Peter alzó la cabeza abriendo los ojos y la boca impresionado.

— ¡Estas con mi tía! —soltó enderezándose para mirarlo— ¡¿Tu lo sabías?! —le dijo ofendido y fue su turno de poner una expresión de sorpresa.

— Me acabo de enterar, te lo juro. Ni sé de qué hablan. —dijo solemne.

— Patrañas Stark. Tú me diste las entradas para llevarla a la ópera.

Peter lo miró ultrajado y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Puso cara de pena y Peter volvió a golpearlo.

— Traidor —dijo mirando a su amigo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

— Me debes tanto Stark, recién estoy empezando.

Entre risas, y quejas de Peter, terminaron de juntar la mesa.

Subía las escaleras sujetando la cintura de Peter y cuando se pararon frente a su puerta, su precioso novio alzó la cabeza mirándolo expectante.

— Entra Peter —murmuró acercando sus bocas— Es hora de comer el postre.

Peter gimió enrojeciendo lentamente pero giró la cabeza y abrió la puerta como le ordenó.

— ∞ —

Peter se giró una vez que lo escucho cerrar la puerta clavando sus ojos en él con deseo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, cosa que parecía estar por hacer, se lanzó sobre él y lo empezó a besar con ansias.

Hundió las manos bajo la remera que traía puesta y acariciando suavemente su piel lo pegó cuanto pudo a su cuerpo. Sintió en sus labios como un jadeo de Peter moría y se separó un milímetro para poder delinear el contorno con la lengua.

Cuando Peter echó hacia atrás ligeramente la cabeza aceptó su invitación y empezó a descender por su boca dejando lentos pero húmedos besos de camino a su cuello. Rozó con los dientes la tersa piel mientras que abrió las manos y las pegó a la afiebrada piel de su espalda sintiendo como un leve sudor empezaba a perlarla.

Gruñó hambriento cuando el cuerpo de su pareja se arqueó hacía él dejándole sentir como su miembro se iba endureciendo contra el suyo. Estaba listo para avanzar.

Lo que más le encantaba de estar con Peter, pese a que no podría recordarlo y no sabría decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que más le gustaba antes, pero en ese momento era estar así, tenerlo así: gimiendo, temblando, ansioso y excitado; Porqué Peter excitado era un espectáculo sin precedentes y él tenía todos los malditos boletos para ese show.

Arrastro su lengua por el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro y Peter despertó. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y aferrándolo con fuerza deslizó las manos por su espalda y las dejo descansar en su trasero. Rio de lado cuando Peter jadeo al sentirlo arquearse por su contacto y alzó el rostro hasta unir sus bocas.

Lenguas, saliva, labios, manos, todo era un caos, un hermoso y caluroso caos, que como siempre, se sentía correcto y bienvenido.

— Vamos a la cama —gruñó empujándolo suavemente sólo para lograr casi subírsele encima.

Peter había afirmado los pies en el suelo y no planeaba moverse. Sujetándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, negó dándole una rápida mirada al espejo.

Resopló como única respuesta y enderezó el torso esperando que el pobre entendiera el mensaje. Iban a follar bajo ese espejo, o él en verdad iba a tener que cambiarse el nombre.

Una de las tantas cosas que sacó en limpio de los videos, fue que él dejaba siempre que Peter se saliera con la suya. Unos pucheros, algunos ruegos, muchas adulaciones y enredos que lo distraían siempre eran efectivos, pero cuando todo fallaba, Peter encontraba la forma de hacer que el sexo le diera la ventaja y a menos que fuera un tema de su seguridad, siempre lograba su voluntad.

Antes de que pudiera pelearse y enojarse con él al respecto, ya que le decía que no pasaba así, Happy lo frenó diciéndole que él había pasado mucha mierda en esos años y que hacer feliz a Peter era lo único que parecía satisfacerlo, además de que le gustaba verlo suplicar. Pero todo eso se había acabado. Ahora no era no, si era sí y si él quería follar debajo de ese espejo de una buena vez, le iba a tocar convencerlo de que era una maravillosa idea.

— Tony, no quiero —murmuró volviendo sus ojos al espejo.

Sabía que era tímido y por vergüenza no quería. No era como si le entrara en la cabeza que dudara tanto de ese cuerpo, si a los dieciocho él hubiera lucido ese abdomen no habría tenido tanto éxito académico.

— Mírame a mí —susurró humedeciendo sus labios con deliberada lentitud antes de, acariciando su mejilla, dar un paso hacia atrás.

Peter abrió la boca para seguir quejándose, claro que esa vez tenía sus ojos sobre él, no en el espejo. Negó nuevamente sujetando el borde del cuello de su remera y empezó a levantarla tan lentamente que lo escuchó soltar un gruñido cuando al fin la dejó caer a sus pies

— Sólo tienes que mirarme a mí —repitió sacándose las zapatillas mientras que jugueteaba con la cintura del pantalón que tenía— No dejes de mirarme —murmuró roncamente bajando lentamente el pantalón hasta que dejó al descubierto la zona libre de ropa interior de su pubis— ¿Puedes? —le preguntó inclinando cabeza lleno de curiosidad.

Peter miraba cada uno de sus lentos movimientos con la boca abierta y parpadeando rápidamente.

Había dejado la luz apagada y solo un poco de la que se filtraba por los ventanales iluminaba la estancia volviendo el ambiente más excitante de lo que ya era.

— Peter... —dijo atrayendo su atención, visto que se había perdido en su mente.

— S-sí —respondió con los ojos fijos en su entrepierna relamiéndose.

— Siéntate en la cama —le ordenó suavemente sintiendo su polla dar una sacudida expectante.

Lo vio dudar unos segundos y conteniéndose de reprenderlo, visto que no era ese el aire que quería crear a su alrededor, alzó una de sus manos hasta la zona que tenía toda la atención de Peter, y recorriendo el borde del elástico con la punta del dedo, hundió la mano bajo la tela y gimió duramente al sujetarse la polla.

Dolía como el infierno, estaba excitado por demás, y eso solo se debía a que de imaginar a ese hijo de puta sobre él lo tenía mal, muy mal. Lo que quedó de su cerebro le decía que aquello iba a ser magnífico y no le quedan dudas. No viendo al espécimen que en ese momento lo miraba ferozmente.

Peter trastabilló al retroceder de una vez y se sentó como pudo en la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Los sentía tocar su piel y el calor estrelló contra sus venas cuando el muy descarado le lanzó una telaraña al cuerpo y lo arrastró hasta él. De un rápido movimiento Peter se deshizo de la telaraña y rápidamente sus manos le aferraron la cintura del pantalón.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de Peter se pegó a su abdomen, besando y lamiendo encarnizadamente cada fragmento de piel que su boca podía tocar.

Subió las manos acariciando sus brazos y las dejo reposar en su cabeza mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de esa prodigiosa cavidad.

Peter le bajó un poco el pantalón hasta poder rodearle la base de polla con la mano y automáticamente su boca empezó a destrozarlo. Gimió y jadeó tirando suavemente el pelo de Peter para que esté alce los ojos.

— Mirarme Peter —masculló sintiendo unas pobres gotas de sudor caer a lo largo de su espalda cuando, con una arcada de por medio, Peter tragó más de lo habitual.

Los ojos cafés de su hombre se alzaron automáticamente y él solo le sonrió acariciando su mentón para que abriera la boca. Puramente perfecto, así se veía. Imposiblemente caliente con la mirada clavada en él y su polla entrando y saliendo de su boca con la justa velocidad para resquebrajar en mil fragmentos su mente.

Con un caliente plop Peter lo soltó y él se inclinó rápidamente para besarlo. Movió la cabeza y profundizó el beso enredando las manos en su pelo acercándolo, sintiendo que nada bastaba. Todo espacio entre ellos era infernal y, sin sentido a la lógica, lo hería a un nivel que se rehusaba a analizar a riesgo de dejar que aquello lo alejara de la única cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta desde que despertó: ese maldito hombre era algo de lo que no debía alejarse, e iba a dejarle en claro a Peter que él no debía intentar alejarlos.

Deslizó su lengua en cada recoveco que la boca de Peter le daba y se arrodillo acomodándose mejor para la peligrosa tarea de devorar todo el cuerpo frente a él.

Sonrió de costado al sentir a Peter perder ligeramente la paciencia y para apaciguarlo dejo que sus manos sujetaran el filo de su remera para empezar a empujarla por su cuerpo.

Acarició tanta piel como pudo en el camino y cuando llego al pecho de Peter quedó completamente expuesto, separó sus labios para sujetar en su hinchada boca un de sus pezones.

Peter gimió aferrándose a las sábanas mientras que empujaba inconscientemente sus caderas contra él, rozando su polla contra su abdomen. Arrastró lentamente la lengua por aquella protuberancia y cerró los labios apretándolo, succionando levemente antes de agarrarlo con los dientes y tirar suavemente. Peter gimió con fuerza soltando la sabana para sujetarle el pelo y pegarlo a él.

Obediente y abnegado, continuó entreteniéndose con los pezones de Peter, acariciando la sensible piel que lo rodeaba con los dientes, mientras que su lengua se enroscaba con la punta erecta y sus labios succionaban duramente antes de volver a sujetarlo entre sus dientes y morderlo hasta la punta.

— Joder, por favor... —gimió Peter cuando lo sujetó de la cintura, arqueado su espalda, para empezar a trabajar en el otro.

Lo estímulo hasta que lo sintió igual de duro e hinchado contra sus labios que anterior y admiró brevemente su obra. Arrastró sus manos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, igual de desesperado por grabar en sus palmas la exacta textura de cada centímetro de su piel.

Se separó unos centímetros de Peter y este lo estudió con la mirada enardecida. Sabía que las pupilas se dilatan cuando estabas excitado, pero en ese momento parecía tener dos profundos y muy necesitados ojos negros. En verdad parecía un Ángel maldito. Devastadoramente hermoso, increíblemente sensual, inevitablemente peligroso, jodidamente ideal para él, que solo sabía venerar lo prohibido.

Sonrió de lado acariciándole la mejilla, los dos eran un peligro para el otro, ambos lo sabían, pero esa noche iba a grabárselo a Peter en algo más que el cuerpo.

Le terminó de sacar la remera antes de sujetarlo por las caderas dándole pequeños tirones a su pantalón. Vio los ojos de Peter perderse fugazmente en espejo sobre ellos cuando lo liberó de la prenda y asintió conforme, pese a que corrió la vista rápidamente.

— Levántate —murmuró viendo como los ojos de Peter se clavaron en su boca algo perdido.

Sonrió más profundamente y uso más fuerza para tirar del pantalón y poder retirarlo del todo. Acercó su boca a la de Peter y le dio un casto beso antes de guiar sus manos por la tersa y estrecha cintura para hundirlas en el pantalón.

Arrastro el elástico de su ropa interior con la punta de sus dedos y se hizo lugar entre la prenda y la piel, aún con la boca unida a la Peter tuvo que gemir encantado cuando sus manos moldearon el perfecto trasero.

Peter podría tener uno de los más privilegiados cuerpos; Bien torneado, la medida exacta para destruir tu mente, músculos definidos y duros, pero la piel de Peter... había que joderse, era suave, cálida, había algo en allá que despertaba todos sus sentidos y la déspota necesidad de frotarse cuanto pudiera contra ella lo subyugaba.

— Levántate Peter. —susurró en sus labios algo inestable.

Sin la aparente capacidad de habla, Peter se recargo sobre sus manos alzando las caderas y lo desprendió rápidamente del pantalón aprovechando su oportunidad para acariciar la piel de sus músculos muslos.

— T-Tony —se quejó mirándolo abrumado.

Acariciando su cara, lo beso hasta volverlo a tranquilizar. Aquello era sólo el principio.

— Sólo mírame a mí —volvió a susurrar sujetándole la polla para acercarse lentamente con su vista conectada a la de Peter.

Lo escuchó gemir y vio como el deseo marcaba y endurecía sus facciones en el segundo que arrastró la punta de su lengua por el palpitante glande en su mano.

Una de sus manos seguía masajeando la polla al compás que su boca subía y bajaba por esta, mientras que con la otra seguía bajando el pantalón de Peter y lo iba sacando de sus pies hasta arrojarlo lejos.

Le acariciaba la polla con lengua y sus piernas con las manos, técnicamente todo él lo estaba tocando y saboreando, y aun así, aún con todo lo afiebrado que sentía el cuerpo y los nervios saturados de la esencia de Peter, él quería más. Mucho más, lo quería todo.

Empujando delicadamente, separó bien sus piernas y cuando más dentro de su garganta lo llevaba, más lento arrastraba las manos por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a su ingle. Donde sólo con la punta de los dedos, rozaba sus testículos y volvía a descender cuando retiraban sus labios y dejaba al descubierto una preciosa, brillante y húmeda polla lista para volver a ser devorada.

Peter no sabía qué hacer con las manos, con su garganta ya había perdido la batalla y de ella hacia unos buenos minutos sólo salían jadeos bruscos y algo que no entendía, pero sonaba a una súplica; Sin embargo, sus manos aún lo intentaban. Las apoyaba en sus hombros, en su cabeza, en su cuello, en la cama o en sus propios muslos, pero en definitiva cuando volvía a succionar la base de su polla apretando fuertemente los labios en esa zona, las volvía a acomodar en otro lado.

La única parte del cuerpo con la que Peter si sabía que hacer eran sus ojos. Fijos en él, no los corría, no los movía. Caderas, brazos, abdomen, trasero, polla y piernas, Peter los movía retorciéndose sin saber si quería aumentar el placer o mermarlo, pero sus ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso abría su roja e inflamada boca a la par que él cuando llevaba al fondo de su garganta su glande.

— Tony —jadeó sujetándole el pelo con fuerza— Por favor... —dijo arqueando la espalda para que sus caderas se pegaran más a él.

— Acuéstate —le ordenó relamiéndose y Peter todo obediencia al follar se recostó sin dudar.

Tuvo que sujetarle las piernas visto que intentó irse al centro de la cama, negó alzando una ceja y Peter se echó sin más hacia atrás.

Bajó la mirada y vio su pobre polla medio apresada por la cintura de sus pantalones y se disculpó con ella, iba a seguir un rato más hasta que al fin pudiera atenderla.

Alzó la vista y acariciando las fibrosas piernas a su lado las a acomodó en sus hombros. Peter soltó un jadeo cuando sintió una pesada y cálida bocanada de aire directamente en sus testículos y apretó los brazos en torno a sus músculos cuando lo sintió removerse por el primer contacto de su lengua con estos.

— Oh... mi... Tony —gimió Peter enredando sus dedos a su pelo empujándolo a que fuera más abajo, visto que aún no dejaba de chupar y lamer sus testículos enloqueciéndolo.

Abrió la boca y se llevó uno dentro de la misma succionando despacio para dejarlo escaparse de sus labio lentamente antes de ir por el otro.

— ¡Tony, Dios! Por f-ohhh —gruño enloquecido empezando a mover las caderas cuando su lengua se deslizó haciendo un poco de presión a lo largo hasta llegar a su entrada.

Sin pedirle o decirle que hacer, Peter se sacudió sus brazos y acomodó sus pies en el mismo borde de la cama para impulsarse hacia adelante dejándolo completamente expuesto para él, recostado bien al borde de la cama.

Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y abriéndolo descaradamente con las manos llevo su boca hasta su entrada succionando ligeramente antes de hacer movimientos superficiales y rápidos con su lengua en ella.

Quería ir lento, quería sobre estimular hasta la locura a Peter, quería borrar los recuerdos tenía de él y obligarlo a pensar en él solo en presente y futuro, pero aquello lo superó. En el instante en que su amargo y ligeramente salado sabor lo atravesó, el juego se terminó. Un hambre voraz le atravesó el cuerpo y perdiendo la batalla contra su mente, su voluntad se impuso dominante y empezó a devorarlo con las ansías y la necesidad que cada célula viva en su cuerpo reclamaba.

Hundió la lengua en su interior y se dio el vulgar lujo de inspirar una fuerte bocanada de aire por la nariz grabando en su conciencia aquel desquiciante aroma.

Lamió, mordió, succionó y penetró aquella pequeña prisión y se dejó arrastrar por la locura cuando Peter le tiró con fuerza del pelo pegándolo a su trasero. Sus gemidos inundaron la estancia junto con el húmedo sonido de su boca partiéndolos a ambos.

— Tony joder, haz algo —se quejó Peter absolutamente rendido a su merced.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, hundió lentamente uno de sus dedos en su interior y gruñó victorioso cuando lo escuchó soltar un suspiro satisfecho.

Sintió sus paredes cerrarse sobre él, apretarlo, atraerlo más en su interior y gimió en dura respuesta.

Alzó la vista y se quedó maravillado con el hermoso espectáculo que era Peter. Completamente desnudo, retorciéndose en su cama con su mano entrando y saliendo de él. Podía ver su dedo perderse en su interior para salir con fuerza y volver a embestirlo. Agregó otro dedo y por el reflejo pudo ver cómo el brazo que cubría los ojos de Peter, obstinado en su misión de no verse, se crispó contra su piel y cómo sus dientes resaltaban contra el rojo húmedo de sus labios.

Besó su ingle y gimió ante su reflejo. Oh, aquello era bueno y tenía que lograr que Peter lo apreciará.

Estiró la mano libre y volvió a sujetar una de las piernas de Peter acomodándola en su hombro mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los dedos en su interior, rotándolos contra aquellas apretadas y calientes paredes.

Giró la cabeza y empezó a besar la sensible piel de sus muslos, dejaba ligeras mordidas, gemía contra ella y gruñía antes de volver a besarla.

— Tócate Peter —gimió clavado sus ojos en su cara sin despegar los labios de su cuerpo— Mírame y tócate —jadeo.

Delineado con la lengua la piel tras su rodilla, una zona erógena que todos idiotamente siempre olvidaban, vio como Peter se recargó automáticamente sobre uno de sus codos y, con la mirada velada por la necesidad, volvió a fijar sus ojos en su boca cuando rodeó su propia polla frente a él.

Sonrió profundamente cuando Peter gimió alzando más las caderas para que fuera más profundo y metió un tercer dedo sin encontrarse mucha reticencia por su cuerpo.

Lo veía luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero él también lo sentía en su cuerpo, estaban peligrosamente cerca de correrse y necesitaban más. Con los ojos de Peter clavados en él alzó la vista y se perdió en su decadente imagen.

Su boca brillaba producto de su propia saliva y el cuerpo de Peter tenía un tentador color rosa desbordado de placer. Su brazo se tensaba por la rapidez con la que había empezado a embestirlo y la polla de Peter se veía especialmente tentadora entre sus dedos. Roja, grande, húmeda. Suya.

Corrió rápido la vista y soltó la pierna al olvido, reclinándose sobre Peter, abrió la boca y su lindo hombre gimió cerrando los ojos acercándole la polla a la boca. Chupó el glande con fuerza retirando con la punta de la lengua las gotas de preseminal que soltaba. Cuando Peter no pudo esperar más y empezó a moverse contra él lo recibió encantado mientras abría los dedos en si interior sin reticencia alguna.

El calor lo rodeaba, lo consumía. Se había perdido. Su mente era un caos de necesidad y ansías chocando violentamente con su excitación y ese poderoso sentimiento primitivo que lo empujaba a extinguir hasta el último rastro de distancia entre él y Peter.

Abrió rápidamente la boca y saco los dedos de su interior arrancándole un gemido igual de abatido que los de él.

Se paró y Peter se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar sentado en medio esperándolo con las piernas abiertas. Sonrió traviesamente y se recostó en la cama sorprendiéndolo, bajó lo justo el pantalón y dejó libre su polla que saltó arrancándole un jadeo. Dolía.

Los ojos casi negros de Peter lo estudiaron con ardor antes de subirse a su regazo. Sujeto sus caderas por ambos lados y lo admiro mientras se iba a acomodando sobre su polla.

Siseo cuando lo toco y se tragó un insulto cuando empezó a sentarse en él. Lo vio morderse el labio, cerrar los ojos, echar hacia atrás la cabeza. Lo escuchó soltar un suave quejido, jadear y murmurar una vez que lo tuvo bien adentro y pensó que podría morir en ese momento.

Obligó a sus ojos a dejar de estudiarlo y miró al techo. Alzó las caderas tentativamente y casi se desgarro el interior de su mejilla cuando se mordió con fuerza para no correrse ante la jodida vista.

No, mierda él no había pensado que iba a ser tan perfecto. Veía el cuello de Peter, fino y estirado al máximo mientras su boca semi abierta dejaba escapar el aire con fuerza, su preciosa espalda arqueada siguiendo el sinuoso movimiento de sus caderas, la polla de Peter golpeándose contra su abdomen, definitivamente aquello era la definición de perfecto.

— Joder —gimió empujando más fuertes las caderas contra Peter arrancándole un gemido más pronunciado esa vez— Dios, eres la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez vi —jadeo apretando su fina cintura para embestirlo más duramente—. Tan tan perfecto —gruñó sintiendo como lo apretaba más al escuchar su desesperación— Mírate Peter, joder eres hermoso —apuró más el ritmo y lo empujó para inclinarlo más cerca de su pecho.

Peter bajo la cabeza y lo miró superado.

— Mírate Peter, mira el hombre que me estoy follando —jadeó dándole una dura estocada.

Con un gemido estrangulador Peter cerró los ojos pero volvió a alzar la cabeza y él vio en su reflejo como sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó cerrando los ojos mientras el inaudito placer le obligaba arquear la espalda.

Las paredes de Peter se cerraron sobre él oprimiéndolo con aquel aterciopelado calor del infierno.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó embobado mirando los de Peter a través del espejo. Se precioso hombre efectivamente se había roto. Miraba sus cuerpos con una mezcla escandalosamente sexual y animal. Se relamió los labios y vio sus oscuros ojos clavarse en el movimiento de su lengua.

Se obligó a calmarse y volvió a acariciar el cuerpo de Peter mientras empezaba a moverme bajo él otra vez.

Su preciosa boca se abrió cuando su mirada se desvió en el espejo y con una sonrisa flexionó las piernas para tomar más impulso ya que Peter se quedó petrificado sobre él, sólo es capaz de sentir y ver, así que, con un gruñido encantado, empezó a envestirlo lentamente mientras dejaba sus manos vagar por su cuerpo.

— Eres hermoso Peter —gimió haciéndolo saltar sobre él— Mira el hombre en que te convertiste —jadeo cuando volvió a comprimirlo.

Viendo ese reflejó animal en su mirada nadie diría que era el mismo niño tierno que una vez reclutó. Había visto todos los videos de Peter, y el hombre que en ese momento estaba sentado sobre él, con su polla tan adentro como la física se los permitía, no era el mismo.

Poco a poco Peter fue reaccionando y bajo sus caricias volvió a moverse sobre él en un lento vaivén que rápidamente los puso a ambos a jadear por la pornográfica imagen que reproducían en el espejo.

Podía ver todos los músculos abdominales de Peter marcarse cuando movía las caderas y sus bíceps se tensaban acompañando el sinuoso movimiento de su cintura.

— Joder Peter, muévete, montarme como un jodido hombre —gruñó cerca de borde.

Su precioso novio agachó rápidamente la cabeza y se lanzó por su boca devorándolo, antes de empezar a moverse con furia sobre él.

Clavó los dedos en sus caderas y empezó a embestirlo cada vez que bajaba aumentado la fuerza de sus estocadas.

— ¡Tony! —gruñó Peter mordiéndole el labio inferior con saña.

— Míranos Peter —jadeo empujándolo para que se enderezará otra vez sobre él—. Mira lo hermoso que te vez cuando te corres. —susurró clavando su vista en el techo.

Mansamente Peter lo obedeció y gruñó sintiendo como volvía a apretarlo cuando miró el techo y empezó a cabalgarlo con rapidez.

Estiró las manos por su pecho y sujetando su cuello lo obligó a dejar la cabeza en dirección al espejo cuando aquella imagen fue mucha para él.

Sintió cómo sus músculos empezaron a quemar y el fuego en su vientre se a acrecentó. Estiró más la mano y acarició levemente los labios de Peter antes de que este los abriera capturándolos para chuparlos y modelos al desenfrenado ritmo que empezó a embestirlo.

Volvió la vista al espejo y gruñó dándole una última estocada a Peter antes de sacar su mano de su boca y tumbarlo de golpe en la cama.

La fiera mirada de Peter hablaba del hambre, de la necesidad, de desesperación.

Se bajó de la cama para arrancarse los pantalones de un tirón y sujetándolo por los tobillos lo acercó a él.

— Ojos en el espejo Peter, quiero que veas esa preciosa cara al correrte.

— Ven amor —susurró juguetonamente separándole las piernas antes de volver a recostarse con la vista fija en el espejo.

Lo escuchó pasar saliva y vio cómo su mano empezó a recorrer su pecho lentamente reconociéndose en el reflejo.

Se lanzó sobre su cuerpo y escuchó como Peter gimió cuando se acomodó sobre él devorándole la boca.

Se apretó a su pecho y frotándose contra él, alineó su polla en su entrada antes de hundirse de una sola vez. ¿Quería fuego? Aquello era el infierno. Su infierno en la tierra.

Se recargó sobre su codo izquierdo y sujetó la polla de Peter empezando a acariciarla lentamente. Arrastraba el precipicio casi perezosamente devorando lentamente su boca al lento compás de sus caderas.

— Tony, más rápido —gimió Peter alzando un poco la cabeza para apurar su beso.

Gruñó empujándolo contra el colchón y mordiendo sus labios volvió a imponer aquel asolador ritmo lento con el que deseaba fundirse en 'él.

— Míranos Peter —gimió dejando su boca vagar por su cuello entre lentas lamidas y duros mordiscos.

Alzó la cabeza sobre su hombro fijando la vista en la almohada forzándose a no correrse cuando volvió a sentir el aterciopelada interior de Peter apretarlo duramente.

— Joder Peter... —gimió mordiéndole el hombro— Dios, te encanta —jadeo retirándose casi al completo para volver a meterse tortuosamente lento.

— Tu... tu cuerpo —gimió retorciéndose bajo él.

Sonrió internamente y apoyándose en la punta de los pies endureció cada músculo mientas volvía a penetrarlo. Atraído por aquella dulce prisión le dio una dura estocada llevando su mano a la pierna de Peter y la acarició lentamente acomodándola en torno a sus caderas.

— Mira lo bien que te ves contra mí —susurró contra su oído aumentando el ritmo ahora que podía penetrarlo más profundamente— Eres mío Peter —gruñó mordido su oído—. Eres sólo mío. —jadeó tirando el cuello hacia atrás cuando la pierna de Peter lo apretó con fuerza contra él— De nadie más, ni siquiera de mi recuerdo Peter, eres solamente mío, hoy ahora y siempre —gruñó embistiéndolo duramente entre cada palabra.

— Tony, ya... ya lo entendí —se quejó sujetándole la cara con sus grandes manos para verlo a los ojos—. Solo tuyo amor. Por favor, fóllame de una santa vez amor. Quiero ver cómo te mueves sobre mi... —gimió escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro avergonzado por solo desearlo.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo beso con rudeza antes de salir de su interior y volver a meterse saboteando hasta el fondo de sus entrañas como sus músculos lo empujaban más dentro de él.

Se arrodilló sujetándole la cintura y empezó a follárselo con fuerza y precisión. Fue acariciando sus muslos hasta que le rodearon las caderas y guío sus manos hasta su cintura nuevamente para acomodarlo mejor y cuando lo volvió a embestir rozó su próstata otra vez.

— ¡Mi-mierda sí! —jadeo Peter con un suspiro satisfecho antes de empezar a empujarse contra él, clavándole los talones en el trasero.

Peter se mordía el labio con los ojos fijos en el espejo pero él no se molestó en alzar la mirada, aquello era mucho mejor en vivo y en directo. Dejó que el ambiente se llenara del glorioso ruido de sus caderas golpeándose indomablemente contra su trasero, dejó que los rodeara junto con los preciosos gemidos de Peter antes de deslizar su mano lentamente por su abdomen, antes de sujetar su polla y empezar a masturbarlo.

— T-ony... —jadeó Peter como advertencia antes de endurecer los músculos de su abdomen y empezar a correrse— Mírame —gimió cuando el primer espasmo de su corrida los sacudió a los dos y por eso le tomó dos segundos entender que quería decir con aquello.

Ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en su gloriosa estampa, lo que Peter quería era que lo mire a través de su reflejó y dándole unas muy duras embestidas alzó la vista satisfecho.

Clavó sus ojos en la imagen que proyectaban y sus testículos se tensaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

Gruñó vaciándose en su interior y cayó rendido sobre él antes de lo que le hubiera parecido digno, pero estaba agotado.

Respiró pesadamente dejando que las manos de Peter se pasearan por su espalda y hombros antes de estirar la mano y sujetar la pequeña caja que tenía allí apoyada. No se molestó en esconderla, sabía que Peter no la iba a notar, si hacía las cosas bien, claro.

Peter se quejó un poco cuando se separó de él para dejarse caer de espaldas en el colchón y con una última profunda respiración metió su brazo bajo su cabeza empujándolo sobre él. Sintió el colchón hundirse cuando se removió hasta quedar apoyado en su pecho y sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verlo extender la caja a su cara.

— ¿Un regalo? —preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

— Bienvenido a casa Peter —murmuró agitando la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Peter se sentó a su lado y lo imitó dejando la caja en su mano extendida.

Automáticamente Peter enredó sus piernas entre las suyas y le rodó los antes volver a verlo cuando escuchó cómo rompía el envoltorio de la caja.

Se sintió muy satisfecho consigo mismo cuando sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente devolviéndole ese maldito aire a pobre santo y cuando estos se clavaron el él sin dar crédito a lo que veían, le aferró el pelo de la nuca y apretó sus bocas en un furioso beso.

— Cásate conmigo —susurró contra sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó Peter alejándose.

Lucía casi asustado por sus palabras y se sintió extrañamente contento por ello.

Había hablado con Rhodes sobre el porqué había afirmado con tanta vehemencia que no se casaría nunca, visto que hasta donde él recordaba, no era que el matrimonio fuera algo prioritario en su vida, pero siempre fue una opción para él.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le envidiaba a su padre, había sido una mierda integral en muchos aspectos; Pero de alguna forma que nunca entendió, lo había logrado con su madre.

Rhodes fue tajante, le habían jodido lo suficiente para que él entendiera que esa era la historia de su vida y no pensaba arriesgarse con Peter. Lo amaba (cosa que le constaba) pero cada vez que dejó que las cosas se pusieran muy serias en su vida todo se iba al carajo y él no iba a condenarlos a Peter y a él al fracaso por algo efímero como un papel.

— Que te cases conmigo —reiteró divertido.

— Tu no crees en esto —masculló Peter señalando lo que ahora claramente se veían como dos alianzas, pese a seguir siendo los mismos anillos, esa vez, eran considerablemente más chicos y dos tiras de brillante y reluciente ónix las unificaba.

— Dirás que no creía en eso Peter, ahora lo hago. Cásate conmigo. —volvió a repetir.

— Pero... pero tú... —Peter despegó la mirada de los anillos y lo miró impotente.

— Peter, no importa que creyera antes, no me interesa. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío. Mira —gruñó exasperado con aquella estúpida situación, habría soportado incluso que llorara emocionado, pero que no le creyera era el colmo—, en estos ocho años me separé de Pepper, me junté con Steve, dios sabe que eso es una locura sin sentido alguno, me separé de él, aparentemente me abandonó, ni siquiera voy a hacer hincapié en ese tema, mis amigos me traicionaron y logré dejar a mi mejor amigo en silla de ruedas. De toda esa mierda, no recuerdo nada. No me importa una mierda todo eso. ¿Si me los cruzo por la calle? Los saludaría Peter, lo haría, en lo que a mí respecta eso nunca pasó. ¿Steve? Me da igual, ¿se fue a jugar el heladero con su amigo jodiendome la vida en el proceso?, bien por ellos. Lo único que me duele no recordar es lo que tuvo que ser el sexo con ese hombre, porque la verd- ¡Parker! —gruñó cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su brazo.

Peter lo miraba furioso con una hermosa expresión ofuscada.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un chiste? —susurró mortíferamente

— Se supone que es una propuesta de casamiento —le espetó sujetándole con fuerza la mano izquierda metiendo de prepo el anillo en su dedo anular—. Lo único que hay en mí de esos ocho años eres tú. Solo tú, se supone que me hicieron las peores cosas en esos años y el único sentimiento que no pudo borrar tu experimento en el campo de la neurología fue lo que siento por ti.

— Por eso no me lo devolviste, cuando empezamos otra vez —susurró mirando su dedo.

— En ese momento me quedaba en claro que aún te amaba y fue un salto de fe, lo siento pero es verdad. Me sentía tan solo y triste que no me importó volver contigo si con eso llenaba lo que me faltaba, ¿pero hoy? Hoy sé que amo al hombre que tengo en frente y quiero que todo este mundo sepa que eres mío.

— Vas a ser mío tú también de esta forma —le dijo con cuidado como si él no fuera más que capaz de llegar a esa evidente conclusión.

Rodó los ojos sin molestarse en responder y sujetó el anillo que le correspondía de la caja blandiéndolo frente a sus ojos.

— Vamos Parker, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Peter negó con la cabeza arrebatándole el anillo. Lo vio temblar ligeramente sujetando su mano y cuando sintió el frío material acariciarle la piel no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando el cuerpo de Peter lo tiró en la cama y su boca lo besaba a la carrera antes de empezar a frotarse descaradamente contra él.

Sonrió rodeándolo por la cintura y se dejó hacer por Peter una vez que empezó a descender por su pecho entre besos y lametones profundos.

— ∞ —

El ligero sol que entraba por las ventanas lo obligó a abrir los ojos y con un gruñido molesto Peter se apretó contra él escondiendo la cara.

Quiso insultar a F.R.I.D.A.Y por no cerrar las persianas, pero supo que era en vano. Ya estaba despierto.

Alzó la mano izquierda y contempló el anillo con una mezcla rara de sensaciones. Todo iba a cambiar, algo dentro de él gritaba eso, pero no quería pensar eso en profundidad. Llevaba casi un año desde que aquella infección le jodió la vida que tenía y no sentía que las cosas fueran mal en ese momento. Quizás fueran un poco diferente, quizás no, no tenía idea. Pero sin dudas él estaba satisfecho.

Miró instintivamente a Peter y recordó sus palabras. «Vas a ser mío tú también de esta forma» Vaya novedad, era su jodido esclavo. De eso no había dudas. Peter lo había esclavizado a él y su mente, y por más que en los primeros meses después de desaparecer aquel aberrante hecho lo había impulsado a poner distancia entre los dos, ahora era plenamente consciente de que esa era una verdad con dos puntas. Peter era tan suyo como él. Lo sabía, lo sentía y no le veía el caso a no hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograr que todos lo supieran y les quedara claro.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que tuviera que pasar por lo que pasó en ese mes del infierno, ahora nadie iba a dudar un solo segundo que la única persona en quien en verdad confiaba era él.

— La luz —se quejó Peter removiéndose molesto contra él logrando que la sábana que los cubría se corriera ligeramente y dejara una porción de su admirable trasero a la vista.

Con la vista fija en el techo sonrió perversamente y terminó de correr la sábana arremolinándola en sus pies.

— Déjame dormir Stark —le espetó muy insolente y se rio empezando a acariciarlo lentamente con el pie—. Me gustabas más antes —se quejó alzando la cabeza para mirarlo con su expresión completamente follable de recién me despierto—. Dormía más. —se quejó con un puchero.

— Me difamas Parker —le dijo achicando los ojos.

No le sonaba creíble que en la realidad que fuera él pudiera mantener sus manos lejos de su cuerpo.

— Lo hacías, pasabas tantas horas en ese taller que no me enteraba de ti a no ser que tuviera que irte a buscar.

— ¿Que tanto hacía ahí? —se quejó harto.

No era la primera vez que le decían eso y era molesto. Había revisado cada uno de sus archivos y nada parecía justificar la obsesión que todos habían marcado sin querer. Si Peter no sabía darle una respuesta iba a tener que recurrir a F.R.I.D.A.Y y la maldita voyerista colección de videos que tenía. No le había venido al caso verse a sí mismo sentado por horas trabajando en el taller, se tomaba esas molestias cuando un proyecto le interesaba puntualmente, pero al parecer algo se le estaba pasando por alto y la sensación le escocía.

— ¿Según quién? —le preguntó mirándolo un poco más serio, volviéndolo a la realidad.

— ¿Había muchas opiniones al respecto? —preguntó algo perdido.

— Dos. Según Rhody y los demás, solo era la forma en la que atravesabas el duelo por lo que pasó. Según ellos, desde que el Cap. y los demás se fueron —dijo algo amargado y él le acarició lentamente la espalda con las manos al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba nombrar a Steve—, pasabas más horas de las creíbles allí. Según tú, la pela con ellos solo te distrajo de lo importante y tenías que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Lo importante?

— No me dijiste gran cosa, solo... parecías en verdad convencido de que un peligro nos acechaba. Me dijiste que algo malo iba a pasar y que iba a ser más pronto que tarde, que estabas preparándote.

— No tiene sentido —se quejó mirando el techo sin ver realmente.

No le sonaba nada de eso, y en sus archivos no había nada que...

— ¡Extremis! —masculló enderezándose de golpe—. Vístete, vamos al taller —le espetó de golpe parándose.

Peter no discutió y en tiempo récord lo estaba arrastrando con unos ligeros pantalones y una de sus remeras hasta el taller.

Cuando las puertas se sellaron miró un poco nervioso a Peter y se aclaró la voz.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y, pon los archivos de Extremis.

— ¿Extremis? —murmuró Peter mirándolo sorprendido— ¿El virus? —cuestionó alzando una ceja sin entender nada.

Cuando los archivos estuvieron a su disposición se acercó hasta donde había una carpeta con un candado e intentó acceder a ella.

— Es la única con clave, la encontré ahí hace cosa de dos días, estuve un poco... concentrado en otras cosas —murmuró mirando la mano de Peter, puntualmente su anillo—. Y decidí dejarla para más tarde, pero... no sé la clave, intenté mil cosas, pero no pude. Según F.R.I.D.A.Y., modifiqué el archivo tres días después de que me trajeron esa cosa asquerosa de S.H.I.E.L.D. y no puedo abrirla a menos que logre poner la clave correcta. Al parecer, la modifiqué para que ni yo pudiera hacerlo.

Peter se paró a su lado y estudió la pantalla mortalmente serio.

— Ese día... Ese día dejaste de confiar en ti —dijo asintiendo mientras arrastraba el archivo frente a él.

Lo vio estudiar el archivo e intentar con unas cuantas contraseñas. Su ceño se profundizó cuando no logró abrirlo y sus ojos se clavaron en él especulativos.

— ¿Cuándo agregaste el ónix en mi anillo, borraste la parte de mi código para acceder a F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

— No, lo dejé como estaba. Sigo confiando en que tú sabrás que hacer si hiciera falta.

— Gracias —le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de sacarse el anillo y estudiarlo unos instantes.

Peter acercó su anillo a la pantalla y el escáner biométrico se activó automáticamente.

— Acceso concedido —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. repentinamente y los dos abrieron sus bocas cuando se vieron rodeados de nuevos archivos.

Peter soltó un jadeo girando sobre sí mismo abrumado por lo que veía y él solo siguió estudiando las nuevas imágenes sin entender realmente de que iba todo eso.

— ¿En que estabas metido Tony? —susurró Peter ampliando la imagen frente a ellos.

— No... no sé. —murmuró— ¿Qué diablos son las gemas del Alma? —masculló sin entender nada.

— ¿E-esa no es la que lleva Visión en la cabeza? —susurró Peter señalando la imagen de una gema amarilla que giraba sobre sí misma, rodeada de otras cinco en distintos colores.

Estiró la mano y tocando la imagen una descripción de la misma saltó a sus ojos.

— Según esto, sí, es la misma. ¿Pero qué hacía yo estudiando todo esto? —murmuró señalando todas las pantallas aún sin encontrarle sentido.

Peter caminó por la estancia estudiando cada pantalla y él lo siguió sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. Nada de eso le era familiar, pero sí tuvo que reconocer que una parte de él se empezó a sentir muy inquieta a cada nuevo trazo que alcanzaba a leer sobre el hombro de Peter.

« Teseracto »

« Cuerpo Nova »

« El Coleccionista »

« Visión »

« Hechicero Supremo »

— No sé qué es en lo que andabas metido —murmuró Peter frenando de golpe frente a una imagen del universo que amplió atrayéndola frente a las demás—. Pero creo que es hora de que nos pongamos al día, no creo que estuvieras aquí abajo superando el abandono Tony —susurró ampliando aún más la imagen—. Creo que sabías muy bien en lo que estabas haciendo—dijo dándose vuelta pálido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sujetándolo el brazo preocupado.

— ¿Ves eso que está ahí brillando, como una bola de fuego? —le preguntó lentamente sujetando la imagen y dejándola entre los dos para que él pudiera estudiarla detenidamente— Ahí debía haber un planeta Tony —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos—. Tú sabes cual, lo estudiaste hace más de ocho años.

Volvió la vista al resto de la imagen y un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda cuando su mente, algo atribulada por la información y el miedo re rezumaba la voz Peter, entendió lo que veía.

— Asgard. —susurró girándose para verlo a la cara.

— Creo que tenías razón Tony —murmuró Peter enderezándose para mirar sobre su cabeza a los dos trajes que tenía expuestos— Los problemas solo están por llegar. —susurró volviéndose a mirarlo determinado— ¿Tienes el traje terminado? —preguntó señalando la pantalla en la que podía verse a Extremis.

— No. Solo lo estuve estudiando. Hice algunas pruebas y prototipos, pero no lo terminé.

— Bien, es hora de empezar a trabajar. —dijo resuelto asintiendo.

Con un simple movimiento de brazos Peter despejó el área y solo la información de Extremis quedó en la superficie.

Apretó los dientes y caminó hasta pararse a su lado.

— Yo puedo con esto, intenta averiguar qué pasó allí y empieza a desglosar todos los archivos. —le dijo convencido. Había estado trabajando en esa armadura desde que F.R.I.D.A.Y. se la mostró y la conocía de memoria.

Sin decir una sola palabra Peter se giró listo para ir a hacer lo que le encargó pero lo frenó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y lo beso duramente. La boca de Peter le respondió con ímpetu y cuando se separaron por falta de aire lo miró determinado.

— No importa lo que sea, esto también lo vamos a superar. ¿Me oyes? —dijo con vehemencia cuando el miedo se traslució en su mirada chocolate.

Peter respiró profundamente abrazándolo y se limitó a cerrar sus brazos en torno a él con la mirada fija en su nueva armadura, recordando todo lo que había visto en segundos antes.

Sabía que no podía ser bueno lo que la destrucción de Asgard significaba, si un planeta tan poderoso había desaparecido... Las implicaciones sólo podían ser casi apocalípticas, no necesitaba recordar los ocho años que perdió para eso. Bastaba con tener un par de dedos de frente, pero no le mentía, lo que fuera que eso significara, él iba a arreglarlo. No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a Peter.

Solo esperaba que todos pudieran salir bien librados de aquello.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos, nos vemos después de Infinity. Dios sabe que de ahí va a salir más Starker, y me pareció que esta historia podía ser una buena base en un futuro. Suerte y gracias por cada comentario de apoyo y la paciencia para esperar actualizaciones. Esto también es de Ustedes que me impulsaron.
> 
> — ∞ —
> 
> Hoy veo esa despedida y veo una chica que aún confiaba en los Russo. Mendiga idiota.
> 
> Epílogo parte II it's coming.


	11. Epílogo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo los Russo hicieron cochinadas, me tocó reescribir el Epílogo de esta historia.   
> Ya que yo esperaba muchas cosas de la puta EndGame, cometí el error de confiar en esos dos y di por hecho (estúpidos insensibles) de que sin importar que trama eligieran (par de babosos sin honor alguno), Peter y Tony siempre podrían tener un final feliz...   
> ¡PERO ESTOS MALDITOS BUENOS PARA NADA LO ARRUINARON!   
> Desde la película pienso que algo debía hacer, pero la paja (flojera para el que no me maneja bien el Argentino) me ganaba.  
> Hasta hoy. 🖤  
> Me senté e intenté darle un cierre al primer fic que realmente escribí por placer y no por intentar conseguir likes o comentarios.   
> Un fic que me enseñó que no todas las hostias que quiero contar van a tener mucha recepción, pero no por eso no merecen ser escritas.   
> Cómo en aquella oportunidad, está historia hoy no cosecha ni muchas vistas ni muchas estrellas y sigo estando muy orgullosa de ella pese a todo.   
> Gracias por llegar acá ♥️
> 
> Sin más... 
> 
> (Russo hijos de puta)

Había pasado un pobre e incipiente mes desde el chasquido. Por la forma apresurada en la que todo el mundo iba y venía, por la rapidez con la que todo el mundo retoma su vida, parecía que había pasado mucho más; pero no. Treinta días, más o menos, ya no recordaba pues era muy difícil calcular el tiempo cuando los días y las noches eran interminables, habían pasado desde que Peter perdió su mundo.

—Florencia no está tan destruida —murmuró Ned al lado suyo, poniendo un artículo en la mesa redonda del café donde todos se habían reunido— Y los pasajes no están tan costosos a Europa en estas épocas.

Una ola de murmullos aprobatorios llenó el lugar y él necesitó un golpe en la rodilla para caer en la cuenta de que esperaban su opinión.

—Me parece bien —sonrió intentando sonar convencido.

— ¿Por qué Pene Parker tiene que venir? —Se quejó Flash soltando la tablet en la que armaban el cronograma del viaje, dejando en claro que no había sonado nada convencido— Él ni siquiera iba ya con nosotros al colegio —refunfuñó ganándose una mirada incrédula por todos sus compañeros— ¿Qué? —Preguntó cuándo todos lo miraron mal— ¡Iba a la facultad! Se creyó mucho para terminar la preparatoria.

Peter sonrió de lado y por dentro asintió agradecido. Todo el mundo lo trataba con cuidado, como si de repente fuera de porcelana. Le gusta y le agradaba que Flash siguiera burlándose, que siguiera creyendo que nada de lo que Peter pasó era motivo para tenerle pena, para ser considerado con él. Era refrescante no ser la víctima a sus ojos. Le ayudaba a creer que todo estaba bien, le ayudaba a engañar a su mente dormida en el dolor.

—Porque yo pagaré todo —le dijo con soltura ganándose una mirada lacerante por el chico.

—Lo de ellos será —resopló burlonamente—. Yo no necesito de tus monedas. —encogiéndose de hombros se dejó caer contra el respaldó de su butaca y tomó un largo sorbo del café que se había pedido.

Todos se quedaron sin saber muy bien qué decir y por eso era que Peter empezaba a cogerle cariño a Flash. Sus "monedas" no era otra cosa que la fortuna más inmensa e imposible de calcular en el planeta. O al menos es dijo Forbes. Pepper le dijo que eso era absurdo, pero que la verdad, de momento, Peter mejor no debería pensar en eso. Se imaginó lo escandalosa que sería la suma si ella pensaba que iba a colapsar. Sus ex-compañeros, así como el resto de las personas, lo miraban como lo que era: el viudo más obscenamente rico del mundo, ahora que el héroe que los salvó a todos murió por ellos.

Aquello era insoportable y no solo porque Thanos le robó la oportunidad de casarse propiamente dicho, visto que Tony lo heredó sin llegar a casarse, asumiendo con una pomposa confianza de que lo traería de regreso así el costo fuera morir, sino porque Peter no conseguía olvidar al sentir aquella realidad golpearlo en cada mirada o palabra. Todos lo nombran cerca de él, todos le daban las condolencias, todos le decían que su novio era un héroe, todos le decían cuanto lo iban a extrañar. Nadie reparaba en el daño que le causa oírlos hablar de Tony en pasado, nadie se daba cuenta que llamarlo héroe solo encendía el dolor en su corazón. No quería un héroe, quería a su prometido, quería a su mentor, a su amigo. Quería a su novio abrazándolo por las noches, quería a Tony forzándolo a mirar el espejo sobre ellos hasta hacer que se le grabara en la mente que eran un solo ser. Lo quería sentado junto a él en la mesa empujándolo para que lo abrace, lo quería en el taller junto a él riéndose de sus ocurrencias, enseñándole, cuidándolo, amándolo.

Carraspeó un poco sintiendo como sus ojos empezaba a humedecerse bajo el atento escrutinio de todos y Ned se despertó de golpe, volviendo a traer sobre sí la atención de sus compañeros. Hablando rápido, empezó a repasar el itinerario y Peter no se molestó en seguirle el ritmo. Solo hacia aquel viaje porque May insistía que tirado en su cama no iba a solucionar nada, ella juraba que Tony murió para que él viva y que era un insulto a su memoria solo tirarse limitándose a existir como una planta.

Peter sintió el exceso de furia golpearlo y apretó los dientes tragando el café en su mano, casi deseando comerse la porcelana miró al piso e inspiró duramente. Ese idiota debería haber previsto que Peter no querría eso. Debió tener en cuenta que el dolor iba a ser insoportable.

Rhody le pidió piedad y clemencia. Le rogó en nombre de Tony. Le dijo que pensará cómo fue para Tony, que tuviera en cuenta los largos que fueron esos cinco años, qué pensará cuántas veces había tenido que irse a la cama sabiendo que había fallado, sabiendo que Peter murió en sus manos. Lo intentaba, intentaba imaginar qué empujó a Tony a recluirse en el campo, lejos de la sociedad, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su familia, pero cada noche que él era el que debía acostarse sólo esa empatía moría. Cuando despertaba gritando su nombre, cuando no podía dormir repasando una y otra vez la batalla, intentando ver en qué punto debió hacer las cosas diferentes, cuando se terminaba rindiendo a sus necesidades y se corría en su mano gimiendo el nombre de Tony, Peter no sentía pena por el hombre que prefirió morir a tener que seguir extrañándolo.

Escuchó vagamente como Ned seguía agregando destinos "económicos" y suspiró para sí. Le explicó claramente que la plata del viaje no era un problema, pero obviamente su amigo no entendía ese concepto. Seguro si le mostraba el extracto bancario lograra entender que sus muchos, cientos y cientos de miles de millones crecían día a día. Desde que Tony murió, cada acción en sus empresas se cuadruplicó, la plata llegaba a millones por segundo solo en derechos de imagen. Peter tenía al menos diez fundaciones andando y muchas más por venir.

Pepper era la responsable de las empresas, May de las fundaciones, Happy era el hilo entre las dos y Rhody, que había tenido la suerte de poder retomar la relación que el chasquido frenó con May, se hizo cargo del temilla de los Vengadores o como fuera que ahora se hacían llamar. Sin Steve, sin Romanoff y sin Tony, todo había quedado muy desordenado y los héroes que quedaban necesitaban un líder que los guíe y les dé otra vez esa fuerza de lucha.

Peter, cómo descubrió sin sorpresa alguna, se enteró de que todo aquel rollo era y seguía siendo financiado por Tony. Esa gente que gastaba sus millones en armamento, en locaciones y sueldos, osaban insultar lo que ellos tuvieron, minimizaban su relación con un descaro que de no ser por Rhody, les hubiera cortado todos los suministros económicos. Ofreciéndose a ser el responsable, su amigo le juró que iba a velar por los intereses de Tony. Con desgana solo marcó que lo único que le interesaba era que los chicos sin guía como él, encontrarán en S.H.I.E.L.D., o la agencia que ahora se encargaba de eso, un lugar seguro donde aprender, dónde resguardarse.

La verdad es que Peter solo le pedía a la vida que lo dejaran llorar por lo que perdió tranquilo. Pero claro que no era algo que estuviera pasando. Solo en las noches frías que pasaba en su cama podía llorar a gusto, melodramáticamente; Por el resto del día debía sonreír, debía hacer chistes, debía fingir que no pasaba nada. Si el dolor le ganaba, no era problema de ellos.

Todos parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo silencio: mantenerlo andando. Todos tenían trabajos para él, tareas para él y para colmo de todos los colmos, Fury y Rhody hasta misiones le tenían. Era abusivo ya. Pero como fuere, por los motivos que ellos creyeran nobles, Peter no encontraba un solo momento de paz.

El celular en su bolsillo vibró y con hastío cayó en la cuenta que era el de "trabajo". Pepper hacía tres semanas fue a la granja, se sentó con él y le dio dos opciones: Forma fácil o Difícil. Ella era la C.O de Stark Industries, pero Peter era el dueño. No había discusión, no había opción de venta. Peter no iba a poder ceder a ella, o a nadie, esa responsabilidad y podía tomarla como un adulto o como Tony: a las patadas y berrinches. Quisiera o no, ahora era su responsabilidad y ella estaría a allí para asegurarse de que la tomara como correspondía.

Se abstuvo de mencionar que hacía años eso les trajo problemas, la verdad para Peter hacía mucho todo aquello quedó en el pasado, pero cuando Pepper se fue, acarició su hombro y le volvió a pedir perdón. Conmovido y con lágrimas en los ojos, estiró su suerte y se paró abrazándola. Si alguien entendía el dolor que comía su alma era ella. Hundió la cabeza en su hombro y lloró cuanto pudo hasta que la noche se les vino encima. Cansado, con la garganta rasposa y los ojos arenosos, la dejó ir luego de que Happy viniera a buscarla.

—Sé que volverás a tomar la mejor decisión —musitó alejándose lentamente.

No fue difícil decidirse después se eso. Sentado frente al lago miró ambos equipos móviles y suspiró guardando en el bolsillo izquierdo el personal, el cual tenía todo el derecho y la libertad de siempre ignorar y en el derecho el laboral, número que jamás podría esquivar, visto que solo un reducido y muy importante número de personas tendrían ese contacto.

Con una mueca de disgusto, sacó el costoso aparato y vio un número que no reconoció. La tentación de guardarlo sin leer el mensaje fue fuerte, Pepper le aseguró que solo recibiría llamadas o mensajes de las personas previamente agendadas, pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

Que desperdicio de oportunidad.

Peter, cuando puedas quisiera que arreglemos el asunto de la patente, o de verdad tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Quentin.

Con un suspiró derrotado ante otro problema aburrido y sin sentido, Peter soltó el celular con más fuerza de la debida en la mesa junto a las tazas de café. Sus compañeros sorprendidos se callaron de golpe y en sus mejillas empezó a extenderse un molesto calor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enrojecido aún más— Entonces... ¿Italia será? —preguntó consiguiendo empujar una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Será muy enconom-

—En verdad eso no debe preocuparles —se disculpó abochornado— No habrá problemas así quieran reservar un jet privado para cada uno. —enfatizó desesperado por qué entendieran eso.

Más millones de los que quería llenaban su cuenta privada. Ni siquiera era el total de su dinero, ni siquiera era una parte importante, solo era la cuenta "para gastos diarios" que Pepper le habilitó. Costear el viaje había sido su idea y no pensaba tolerar que fuera con descuentos o chiquitajos. Si no podía solo deshacerse de esos millones, al menos iba a gastarlos casi obscenamente si pudiera en sus amigos.

— ¿Podremos ir de compras? —murmuró uno de sus compañeros y Peter gimió excitado.

Al fin, de eso hablaba.

—A todos lados —aseguró con una sonrisa más honesta ahora que el murmullo de sus compañeras adquirió un tinte más histérico.

Siempre, siempre las compras eran una buena idea.

— ¿Visitas guiadas a los museos? —añadió MJ, haciendo que un coro de quejas resonara.

Peter le sonrió agradecido. Si alguien aparte de Flash fingía que todo seguía tal como lo dejaron antes del blip esa era MJ. Por ella, Peter haría cerrar todos los museos del mundo si eso es lo que ella quería. Fue la primera en caer por su antigua casa, fue la que lo sacó de la cama y lo empujó hasta meterlo bajo la ducha fría. Por supuesto que se burló por horas del espejo en el techo y junto a Ned, ella lo ayudó a mover sus cosas al campo.

—Cerrarán los museos para nosotros —asintió volviendo a traer un coro de "Oh" entusiastas.

A nadie le importaba ver al David, pero si cerraban todo el museo para que ellos pudieran hacerlo, la cosa cambiaba.

—Ponlo interesante Parker, —interrumpió Flash— ¿Alguna fiesta?

Sonriéndole con indolencia Peter asintió.

—Esa será la sorpresa final.

Flash rodó los ojos y dio otro una mordida poco elegante al bagels en su plato.

—Por qué no dejas que los que sabemos nos encarguemos. —propuso limpiando su boca con una mano— Tu solo deja por ahí tu tarjetita yo haré el resto. Lo último que necesitamos es que traigas alguna banda de quién sabe qué estilo musical te guste. —añadió fingiendo tener escalofríos.

La charla empezó a sonar más entusiasta ahora que no parecía un viaje pagado por el colegio, lleno de hoteles baratos y a medio construir y mientras más veces asentía a los lujos que sus compañeros tímidamente pedían, vio cómo la excitación se extendía como una plaga entre todos.

Con un asentimiento se disculpó y fue a la barra por otro café y una malteada de fresas y arándanos para llevar. Miró desganado la televisión en mudo y notó que otra vez hablaban del Blip. Era lo lógico, nadie lo superaba. La herida era muy reciente, muchos como él intentaban encontrarse en ese nuevo mundo.

—Volvió a vibrar —dijo Ned soltando el celular junto a él en la barra.

—Oh. Sí. Debe ser Quentin —musitó abriendo el mensaje sin ganas.

— ¿Debo saber quién es? —jadeo sentándose a su lado, encargando otra malteada para él.

—Es ese hombre que conocimos en Stark Industries cuando empezamos a trabajar con el B.R.E.A. —murmuró anotando mentalmente que era hora de avisar a Pepper sobre Quentin.

Ya lo había buscado en persona y por sus redes. No tenía idea de cómo consiguió su privado, pero iba a ser mejor que se encargara de eso. No quería cargar más a la rubia, pero era hora de actuar con madurez.

— ¿El de ojos claros que no te quitaba la vista de encima? —susurró bajando la voz, como si a alguien en ese lugar pudiera importarle algo ese dato.

Apretando los labios, Peter rodó los ojos y contó mentalmente. Lo único que le faltaba era eso.

—No está Tony y tú me harás las escenas de celos... —se quejó jugando.

Ned sonrió tras su mano y agradeció el vaso que le camarera le acercó.

—Yo solo digo lo que pasó viejo. Y ese hombre no te quitaba los ojos de encima. —se burló—. Qué, intenta atacar ahora que... bueno, que ya tú... sabes que quiero...

Dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Peter le quitó la responsabilidad de pronunciar las palabras. Todos sabían que decir "muerto" era tabo.

—Ideas de Tony que dejaste que te pegara —se quejó molesto, intentando olvidar por millonésima vez que su prometido murió— El tipo eso solo miraba a Tony. Y para que sepas, no está intentando nada conmigo. Lo único que quiere es dinero. —resopló guardando el celular—. Dice que B.R.E.A. es su creación y que Tony le robó yo que sé. —suspiró.

Ned junto a él soltó una carcajada tan estridente que parte del chocolate líquido escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó retrocediendo— ¡Que chiquero! Tengo una reunión con Pepper no puedo llegar así de sucio —se quejó limpiando el desastre.

—Lo siento pero, ese hombre dice que Tony le... que Tony le robó un invento. —meneó la cabeza incrédulo, pero al poco tiempo volvió a verlo lleno de suspicacia— No lo hizo, ¿Verdad?

Soltando un bufido, Peter le dio un golpe en la rodilla. Justo lo que tenía. Escuchar semejante. Ned había ido con ellos a trabajar en el B.R.E.A bueno, no trabajar, la idea era que una mente parcial aportará una visión completamente neutral de todos los acontecimientos relevantes en los que hubieran trabajado los Vengadores. Quería que Tony viera cuántas caras tuviera esa moneda y la más inocente de un chico que nada tuvo que ver era una. Si Ned, que estuvo en todo el proceso y vio como Tony volvió modificó hasta casi reinventar el programa de Quentin dudaba, qué pensarían los detractores de su pareja.

Ex-pareja, se recordó.

—Delira. —espetó más duramente de lo que debería— Ya se lo dije. Cuando empezamos a ver la mejor forma de darle a Tony así sea una parte de sus recuerdos, Pepper se acordó del B.R.E.A. No podíamos volver a poner sus recuerdos ahí, pero podíamos darle los nuestros, sin alteraciones. Ya te lo expliqué —marcó sin poder contener su frustración—.. Quentin diseñó parte del programa, ese que permitía una recreación exacta de realidad virtual, pero era un empleado de Tony, desde la base y por contrato los inventos bajo su firma son de él —gruñó derramando la bilis en ese momento, con Ned, para luego poder hablar con calma con Quentin y no terminar teniendo que llamar a Pepper para que arregle el desastre que él armó.

Peter no tenía idea que mierda sería "tomar cartas en el asunto" pero la idea le causaba escalofríos. Ve tú a saber qué clase de problemas podría traerle Quentin. Aún recordaba lo mal que fue con el Buitre. Tony dejaba a su paso grandes amigos, pero también grandes enemigos.

— ¿Y por qué dice que le robó? —cuestionó Ned sirviendo con los ojos en él.

—Quien sabe. —suspiró sintiéndose mejor ahora que había conseguido expulsar parte del odio que le provocaba tener que solucionar cosas que Tony en un santiamén hubiera resuelto—. Lo único que diseñó fue el sistema operativo, pero Tony ya había trabajado en el prototipo personalizado las funciones que volvían posibles leer un recuerdo en el cerebro y alterarlo. Quentin solo invento los marcadores y los gráficos. Era un sistema inmejorable de realidad virtual, pero Tony lo volvió en el B.R.E.A No sé qué reconocimiento espera.

Ned lo miró por un rato y se encogió de hombros despreocupado luego de analizar en silencio la cuestión.

—No puede hacer nada. Nadie le creerá que Tony le robó nada. —tajó volviendo la vista a la mesa donde sus compañeros habían empezado a pelear más acaloradamente sobre el viaje y el abanico de destinos que podían abarcar ahora que entendían claramente el concepto: sin restricciones.

—Asegúrate que parte del recorrido sea en Venecia. —murmuró tomando la bolsa con el sorbete que la camarera le acercó a la barra— Le prometí una máscara Veneciana a Morgan. Había un diseño que era muy parecido al traje de Tony y Pepper le prohibió conseguirla por Amazon.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué se lo prohibió?

—Dice que ya tiene muchas. Incluido el casco original del primer Mark que Tony le dejó. —se rio pensando en la pequeña.

— ¿Y no te retará la señora Hoggan si sabe que se la trajiste? —se rio.

Peter bajó de su asiento y sonrió ampliamente. Morgan era la única que en verdad conseguía hacerlo sonreír sin esfuerzos o engaños. La pequeña hija de Happy y Pepper era lo único que bueno que trajeron Thanos y sus chasquidos.

—Por testamento, Tony no me heredó solo sus millones, me heredó su título de padrino y con él la obligación moral de asegurarme de darle todo lo que sus padres osaran negarle. —se rio agitando el batido, dejando en claro que Pepper no estaba a favor de tanta azúcar junta—. Llámame cuando tengan una fecha definida y deja de intentar hacer que sea barato. En verdad podemos tener todas las extravagancias que quieran y mucho más.

Ned caminó junto a él hasta la puerta y le aseguró que no se preocupara de nada, que él estaba a cargo. Meneando la cabeza pensó que pensó que eso era exactamente lo que más le preocupaba.

Se colocó la capucha nada más salir y huyó por el lateral del edificio alejándose de miradas curiosas. De un salto trepó al lateral de la antigua estructura y subió por este hasta la terraza donde saco la máscara de su chaqueta y cubrió su rostro. Pepper le advirtió que mantuviera al mínimo sus salidas nocturnas, pero había momentos donde solo necesitaba ser un don nadie y recorrer la ciudad sin preocuparse por salir en las noticias, por volver a las páginas de chimentos.

La estrategia de no subir nada a sus redes no funcionaba y más lo acosaban. Intento volviendo a su vieja costumbre de subir fotos aisladas de él haciendo cosas triviales, darles un poco de su vida a cuenta gotas y que lo dejarán en paz, pero tampoco funcionó. Solo querían más de él, todo lo que pudieran.

Atravesó rápidamente la ciudad y justo a las afueras saltó hasta el piso cayendo junto al auto que lo esperaba listo para llevarlo al santuario que Tony construyó y en el cual Peter lamía sus heridas. May le ofreció un lugar en su departamento, Happy y Pepper un cuarto en su casa y Morgan había sido una pequeña manipuladora que dejaba entrever cuántas horas al día Tony invirtió en malcriarla mientras sus padres trabajaban. Pero al final declinó también. La vieja sede resultó igualmente dolorosa. Entendía bien porque Tony tuvo que salir de allí. Encendiendo el suave motor del R8 de Tony, Peter pensó en la espantosa noche que pasó intentando dormir en una cama donde los recuerdos le rompieron el corazón.

Antes de lo que previó, alcanzó la cabaña y suspiró sintiendo la paz del lugar embriagarlo. Dejó en auto cerca de su lugar junto al lago y bajó la bolsa con la malteada caminando sin prisas. El olor al bosque inundó su nariz y como cada día dejó la simpleza de la madera de la que lo engullía al interior de la casa relajó una parte de su cuerpo roto. Subió de dos saltos las escaleras y dejó en el refrigerador el vaso listo para que su pequeña lo cogiera al llegar con su madre para la reunión semanal.

Miró dentro el suministro de alimentos y experimentó una extraña comezón en la nuca. La heladera vacía era un firme recordatorio de lo poco que comía por esos días. La cerró con desgana, soltando un suspiro indiferente y volteó.

Intento pensar en qué hacer. Una de las peores partes de tener más de lo que necesitas es saber que hacer contigo mismo. Sus dedos tamborilean por la mesada, recorren la superficie de madera casi compulsivamente. Le tomó unos segundos notarlo, pero al final sintió el vértigo, escuchó sus latidos empezar a descontrolarse. Apretó los párpados e intentó calmarse. Los ataques de pánico era una novedad en su vida. Muchas veces le enseñó a Tony a controlarlos, pero decirlo era mucho más fácil que lograrlo. Desde que se despertó ese día se sentía agitado y alterado. En el café solo consiguió calmarse a base de dejar que la conversación cerca suyo fluyera convirtiéndola en un ruido sordo al que aferrarse. Se concentraba en las consonantes, en el tintineo de las tazas y los platos, en la burda forma de masticar de quienes estaba cerca, pero en rotundo silencio del bosque no había nada que lo distrajera.

Pese al suave olor a madera y la acogedora atmósfera se seguía sintiendo ansioso y claustrofóbico. Dejó los celulares en mesa, harto de sentirlos vibrar y salió cuando las náuseas empezaron a hacer que volvería a saborear el amargo café. La ansiedad repentina le revolvió el estómago y salió al jardín delantero dándose cuenta que ese fue un mal día para ingerir cafeína.

Sin quererlo, trastabilló los juguetes de Morgan esparcidos y un dolor agudo le aguijoneaba el abdomen. Sus ojos se aguaron casi al instante y ese dolor que no hacía más que crecer hasta envenenar cada una de sus células lo dejó petrificado. Agachó la cabeza, intentó respirar, intentó solo calmarse, empujar a su corazón hasta un ritmo más tranquilo, oyó en la quietud pero nada consiguió impedir que un sollozo agotado se saliera de su boca. Esa casa era un hogar familiar, un lugar donde formar una familia, un lugar en el que amaría vivir si no estuviera él solo.

Tony lo había logrado, había construido un lugar que Peter amaba más allá de lo imaginable, era un lugar tan perfecto, que ni habiendo podido diseñarlo hubiera logrado tal nivel de perfección. Y no era sólo la cabaña, lo hermosa y de silla que era, alejada de lujos, alejada de la tecnología y de lo que al fin y al cabo terminaba siendo un trabajo, era el exterior. Eran las vistas, tan perfectas para alguien que podían perderse entre sus sentidos. Ver el lago era tan hermoso como doloroso. Peter pasó horas llorando en la glorieta sintiendo una y otra vez la falta, dejando que la soledad le partiera el alma. Ni siquiera podía dejar de llorar en ese mismo momento y al final, ¿Qué más daba? Allí no había nadie que lo escuche, nadie que se pudiera sentir mal u incómodo con su dolor.

Peter retrocedió un paso. No, solo no estaba.

Peter y su dolor estaban allí, Peter y todos los fragmentos destruidos de su vida vagaban por esa maldita cabaña ahogando sus esperanzas de salir adelante. Cada día costaba un poco menos, cada día dolía un poco más. Vivir sin Tony era posible, quién lo diría. Pero lo que si diría y pasaba, era que dolía. Todo lo que intentaba hacer para estar mejor funcionaba trayendo una cuota abrumante de dolor y tristeza. Que pudiera continuar no implicaba que le naciera hacerlo.

—Mira, si esta vista no te gusta, Parker, te aguantas. Trabajé mucho en esa glorieta como para dejarla porque sigues teniendo pésimo gusto.

Peter sintió que el mundo se desintegraba. No se atrevió a girar el rostro. Apretó los ojos y empezó a hiperventilar sin intentar calmarse. Había perdido la puta cabeza. Había pasado. Por eso su cuerpo había empezado a actuar tan raro, por eso el repentino estrés. Había perdido la puta cabeza.

—Respira Parker. —susurró la voz gruesa a su espalda—. Si vomitas ya no podré besarte.

Una risotada lunática se le escapó y cuando sintió la mano acariciar su cintura, con temor se giró asustado. Parado frente a él las gruesas cejas saltaron hacia arriba y Peter no perdió el tiempo. Él no estaba loco. Maldita sea. Claro que no estaba loco.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo entero entraba en acción, se acercó rápidamente a Tony y le asentó un golpe en la mandíbula a la maldita ilusión que lo había tocado. Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que sus ojos veían, y tomando la mano de Tony, lo atrapó arrojándolo duramente contra el piso. Apretó su cuello contra la tierra y se sentó sobre su pecho, usando la rodilla para mantener su rostro en el suelo.

— ¿A esto llamas tomar cartas en el asunto? —gruñó por lo bajo, amenazadoramente— ¡¿Eh?! —le gritó sintiendo su pecho oprimirse al parecido tan idéntico.

Tony desde el piso sonrió lentamente, de aquella forma que tantas veces lo había derretido. Y más furioso se sintió. En su pecho una dolorosa lluvia de recuerdos estalló y mientras lágrimas gruesas y de furia humedecieron su rostro, le dio otro golpe en la cara sin medir un ápice de su fuerza. La ilusión no tembló, escupió sangre en su rostro pero solo rio otra vez y Peter entendió que eso que se arrastró por su cuerpo, desde su espalda a cada músculo, fue miedo. Debía de al menos romperle la mandíbula, no sacarle una risa.

— ¡Deja eso Quentin! —le gritó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?— ¡Jamás se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto! —jadeó oprimiendo su rostro más fuertemente contra la tierra.

Desde el piso el Tony que se reía se puso mortalmente serio y le lanzó una mirada dura y se lo quitó de encima con un ligero golpe. O eso, es lo que creería otro ser humano. Pero Peter sintió las manos del susodicho clavarse dolorosamente en sus costillas, sintió sus piernas imposiblemente fuertes patearlo lejos y cuando su cuerpo impactó de lleno contra la tierra, el grito que soltó fue una mezcla de miedo e impotencia. Adolorido apretó los ojos y el fastidioso déjà vú volvió a dejarlo perplejo.

¿Cuántas veces iba a irse a los golpes con ese hijo de puta?

Con un gemido intentó enderezarse, recordando que ese no era el mismo hijo de puta, intento entender cómo podía ser que Quentin se liberará de su agarre como si nada, como pudo empujarlo tan lejos, de dónde sacó su fuerza, pero no pudo hacer nada más que solo pensar. Parado frente a él, dejándolo pegado contra la fría tierra, solo valiéndose de un pie, lo habían reducido. Peleó por sacárselo de encima. Araño su pierna e intentó empujarlo, pero la figura de Tony se sentó sobre su pecho y le apretó ambas manos al rostro impidiendo que corrieron la vista.

Dolía. Mierda que lo hacía. Era tan igual, tan malditamente igual. Pero a la vez, lucía más grande, lucía canas, lucía algunas pequeñas arrugas. Así lucía al morir, pensó con dolor. Su cabello corto, con canas, su barba ya casi blanca, sus mejillas más filosas, su cuello más esbelto pero fornido. Había entrenado, era obvio. Tony jamás tuvo un mal cuerpo, pero ciertamente no era uno de gimnasio. Peter no llego a descubrirlo, pero está a seguro de que el Tony del 2023 lucía una poderosa complexión.

—Deja esto —le gruñó usando toda su fuerza para correr su pierna de su pecho— ¡Déjalo! —le gritó furioso.

Intentó alzar una de sus piernas para hacerle una llave y quitárselo de encima, pero Tony lo esquivó y se bajó de encima suyo con elegancia gatuna. Lo soltó como si nada, teniendo en su rostro esa mueca arrogante y aburrida. Peter jadeó apretando los puños. Debía dejar de pensar en él como Tony o la cosa iba a ponerse en verdad mal. Se enderezó de golpe y miró de arriba abajo a Quentin. La ilusión era su oficio, claro que ese hijo de puta quería jugar con él. Maldito fuera.

Pensó velozmente que hacer, Pepper tendría que llegar de un momento al otro y con ella vendría la pequeña y traviesa Morgan. Su pecho se hinchó cuando las venas de su cuello se marcaron. Jamás iba a dejar que ese maldito se acercará a Morgan o a alguien de su familia. Se lanzó contra él y le volvió a intentar asentar un golpe, pero Quentin lo esquivo y lo arrojó lejos otra vez.

—Deja de atacarme —gruñó molesto.

Sin responderle, poco dispuesto a caer en ese juego macabro, Peter se enderezó insultándose por haberse quitado las muñequeras nada más entrar. Se suponía que ese era su santuario personal, nadie debía atacarlo allí.

Con rapidez Peter estudi9 el terreno y decidió como atacar. Saltó sobre la cabeza de Quentin, pero por lo visto este esperaba exactamente ese movimiento, porque le sujetó el pie impidiendo que llegara a golpearlo. Su rostro volvió a golpearse contra la tierra y sintió la piel en su frente abrirse por culpa de las piedras pequeñas y las ramas secas. Tosió el poco barro que se formó en su boca y volteó el rostro ahora sí enojado. Tony se agachó tan velozmente que por un segundo lo perdió de vista. Desorientado a sus reflejos se escabulló de su intento de agarre.

¿Cómo diablos sabe cómo atacó? gruñó mentalmente. ¿Acaso había descubierto su secreto? ¿Quentin sabía que era Spider-Man?

Con algo se pánico a esa idea se sentó o eso quiso hacer, antes de que pudiera terminar de separar su espada de la grava, Tony volvía a embestirlo contra uno de los robustos troncos que los rodeaban. Otra vez el aire fluyó fuertemente desde su cuerpo al exterior, otra vez el dolor irreal de ser el más débil lo dejó más desestabilizado que el golpe en sí. Intentó pensar rápidamente, intento no sentir el pánico frenar sus movimientos, pesaba en moverse, en alejarse, en huir y luego ver qué diablos hacer, pero Tony se volvió a materializar frente a él y le sujetó el cuello con firmeza, alzándolo.

Tosió y escupió un poco, la fuerte mano lo mantenía erguido sobre la punta de sus pies. Notó con sorpresa que en verdad no parecía estrangularlo, pero el ajuste era firme, alejarse o intentarlo podría ser una mala idea, ya que si se movía la rígida mano bloquearía su tráquea.

— ¿Sabes que es gracioso? —murmuró Quentin mirándolo con los ojos whiskys por los que Peter hacía tantos años había arriesgado su vida— Que hace casi siete años, yo estaba parado dónde tú estás, y tú donde yo. —se rio soltando su cuello.

Peter sintió el cachetazo simbólico que esas palabras significaban para él.

—Bueno, creo que en realidad tú estabas dónde estás y yo dónde estoy... —se corrigió pensativamente— Sin dudas tu no me golpeaste tan fuerte en esa oportunidad y yo fui menos diplomático. —se rio— Quisiera establecer que de ahora en adelante, me gustaría un beso de bienvenida y que dejemos los golpes para la cama. Con mucho gusto dejaría que me des una que otra nalgada si eso es lo que quieres probar.

Peter apretó los párpados cuando la avalancha de recuerdos lo dejó tieso. El dolor se abrió pasó tan real por su cuerpo que solo unas pocas lo pusieron de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda.

—De-deja d-de... de-deja de jugar conmigo Quentin —sollozó dispuesto a rogar tapándose los oídos.

Si no lo oía no estaba pasando, si no lo oía no podía dañarlo.

— ¿Quién diablos es Quentin? —gruñó Tony agachándose frente suyo— ¿Y por qué maldita sea parece estar amenazándote?

Peter se soltó de su agarre e intentó retroceder, pero las fuertes manos lo sujetaron de los hombros.

— ¡Déjame! —gruñó intentando golpearlo en la boca.

— ¡Peter maldita sea! —se quejó Tony esquivando otra vez el golpe— Diablos niño, que terquedad... —gruñó aferrando con firmeza ambas manos en la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

Empujándolo como a un muñeco, Tony volvió a recostarlo en el piso a los pies del árbol y se sentó sobre su tórax, asegurándose de apretar con los muslos sus brazos. Por mucho que pataleó e intentó derribarlo, Quentin fue más fuerte.

—Peter, cariño, creo que es hora de que establezcamos que no morí. —dijo Tony con la voz firme.

Peter apretó los ojos, se sacudió con violencia, se quejó y gritó intentando bloquear sus palabras. Lo único en lo que de verdad se obligaba a pensar era en que debía ser fuerte, debía resistir la tentación de creer, de simplemente entregarse a ese sueño.

—Tony está muerto, Tony está muerto, Tony está muerto —empezó a repetir por lo bajo una y otra vez— Todo esto es una ilusión, todo esto es una ilusión.

—Ilusión dices —se quejó— Bebé, soy tu maldito sueño realidad, pero ese no es el punto. Peter, mírame. —le pidió la sedosa voz acariciando con una de sus manos su rostro.

— ¡Déjame! —le escupió abriendo de golpe los ojos— Ni sueñes que caeré. Mátame Quentin, porque te juro que como me libere, te haré pagar por creer que puedes siquiera ser parecido a él.

Tony sonrió de lado y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Sabes bebé, creo que luego de que haga que recapacites, iré a echarle una miradita a ese hijo de puta, porque si estas tan seguro de que alguien osaría hacerte algo como esto... bueno bebe, ese alguien merece saber que no solo no estoy muerto, si no que ahora puedo volverme una jodida supernova.

Saliéndose de encima suyo, antes de que pudiera atraparlo, Tony saltó hacia atrás.

—Ha, ha Parker, dije que iba a demostrarte que soy yo nene, y debes quedarte muy quietecito par-

Interrumpiendo sus palabras, Peter saltó sobre su maldita cuerpo y lo derribó dándole una patada certera en el abdomen. Estiró la pierna para empujarlo y poder darle otro golpe, pero la fuerte mano lo atrapó derribándolo. En el suelo, giró sobre su abdomen y cuando estaba por subirse al pecho de Tony, este lo volvió a tumbar, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Peter intentó alzar la rodilla esperando alcanzar su entrepierna, pero el repentino calor lo hizo paralizarse. Su cuerpo empezó a transpirar, miró en todas direcciones pero no alcanza a entender de dónde provenía aquella ola insoportable de calor.

Sin querer, alzó el rostro y el brillo en la piel del cuello expuesto lo obligó a dejar de pelear. Brillando como una braza ardiente, Peter se dio cuenta de que era Tony, él desprendía ese calor. Con una mano temblorosa acarició la piel y corrió las yemas sintiendo el escozor quemarlo.

—No puede ser... —susurró empezando a ver mal por culpa de las lágrimas.

— ¿Ahora si estás dispuesto a darme mi beso de bienvenida? —susurró sonriendo— ¿O quieres que nos demos otros golpes?

—Fui a tu funeral... —insistió alzando otra vez las manos, esa vez tocando el rostro encima de él.

—Bueno, técnicamente si me morí, pero solo por unos minutos.

Quitándose de encima, Tony se sentó en la tierra junto a él, pero Peter necesitó mantenerse en esa posición por un rato antes de siquiera poder moverse.

Su mente se revolvía de un lugar a otro, iba de un pensamiento a otro con una rapidez que lo rápidamente lo empezó a marear. Ese era un buen momento para decretar que se había vuelto loco. Solo el dolor en su cuerpo le hacía aceptar que no había perdido completamente la cordura, pero también existía la posibilidad de que se hubiera muerto. Su auto podía haber chocado sin que él se diera cuenta. Llevaba un mes sin dormir como correspondía, quien decía que no estaba soñando mientras manejaba y había muerto en la carretera. Bueno, sin dudas podía solo haberse desmayado en la puerta de la cabaña. Claro que otra opción era estar experimentando un fuerte caso de alucinaciones por estrés post-traumático. Pepper le había hablado de eso... Peter se rio un poco cuando ella empezó a insistir en que fuera al médico, lo único que tenía era el alma rota, nada tenía un médico para recetar en esos casos. Obviamente subestimó el asunto.

—Me empiezo a aburrir —musitó luego de lo que a Peter le parecieron pocos segundos— Llevas una hora en eso. ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien? ¿Un médico? ¿Un curandero? ¿A un sacerdote para que constate que sucedió el milagro de lograr que estés mudo por más de diez segundos?

Casi al instante, Peter se enderezó y volvió a saltar sobre su cuerpo. Tony cometió el terrible error de creer que iba a besarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue lanzarse por su cuello, tumbarlo en el piso y empezar a golpearlo sin ningún tipo de reparo entre gritos y llantos.

— ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO INFELIZ! —gritó fuera de sí— ¡LLEVO UN MES LLORANDO TU MALDITA MUERTE HIJO DE TU PU-!

— ¡Peter! —se rio empujándolo contra el piso, volviendo a subirse sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MIO, TU MALDITO HIJO DE-!

La fuerte y deliciosa boca de Tony se cerró sobre sus labios y pese a lo que hubiera deseado poder decir de él, Peter aferró su rostro y lo besó derramando todas las lágrimas que creía ya no poseer. Deseó morderlo, golpearlo y largarse de allí, pero lo su cuerpo decidió olvidar cada gramo de dolor que atravesó desesperado por tener más de él, por volver a saborear su boca y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las manos de Tony se metieron bajo su cabeza y lo alzaron con él mientras lo besaba con ansias y murmuraba suaves arrullos intentando hacer que dejara de llorar.

Con el corazón destrozado Peter se dejó arrastrar sobre sus piernas y Tony en lugar de seguir besándolo, lo vio fijamente a los ojos y lo acomodó contra su cuello apretándolo entre sus brazos. Peter no conseguía controlar los espasmos violentos que el llanto le provocaba, así como tampoco podía hacer que las lágrimas frenarán. Había pasado por tanto, había sufrido tanto a manos de ese hombre y todas las trabas que el destino les ponía que se sentía destruido. ¿Cuándo iba a parar? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para tener ese maldito felices por siempre? ¿Esa vez sería para siempre? ¿Esa vez duraría otro año y todo volvería a estallar en su cara?

—Lo sé bebé, lo sé. —murmuró acariciando su cuello con la punta de sus dedos— Yo también te extrañe.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —gimió demasiado desconsolado sin saber si se sentía feliz o enojado.

Tony no le respondió inmediatamente, solo apretó las su cuerpo y continuó meciéndolo.

— ¿Por qué inundaste el taller? —dijo suavemente Tony sobre su cabeza— Hace siete años Peter, inundaste el taller, jamás lo hablamos, nunca lo mencioné, pero dime, ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Con los ojos rojos, se alejó de su cuerpo y lo miró sin poder creerse sus palabras.

—Intentas... ¿intentas echarme la culpa? —se quejó viéndolo dolido— ¿De verdad crees que esa mierda justifica lo que sea que-

—Pasé cinco años creyendo que moriste en mis brazos —le espetó duramente— ¿Crees que fue difícil para ti un mes? No tienes idea de lo que yo pasé.

—¡No puedes salirme con esa mierda Stark! Me dejaste creer que habías muerto.

Tony asintió mirándolo sin rastro de culpa.

—Tú me preguntaste por qué, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Puedes odiarme Peter, puedes desear que en verdad haya muerto, pero si piensas que la sola idea de que volvieras a morir solo por inmolarte a mi lado fue una jodida opción, es que no me conoces en lo absoluto.

—Yo llev-

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que pasé. —reiteró— Si esto fallaba, si esta maldita mierda me hacía explotar como una jodida supernova, te puedo asegurar que tú jamás hubieras tenido que sufrir por perderme dos veces.

Tony lo bajo de sus piernas y se paró a su lado recargándose en el árbol con la vista fija en el lago que tantas veces Peter miró con impotencia y dolor.

—La dosis de Extremis en mi traje estaba muy sintetizada. Jamás me interesó nada que no estuviera relacionado con el traje, pero... cuando vi que había una sola posibilidad... Agregué una nueva dosis. Una mucho más pura, como la que Killian usaba. El riesgo era alto, pero... valía la pena. Solo iba a ser un último recurso.

Peter negó con la cabeza, intentó alejarse, estaba demasiado herido para quererlo cerca. Lo que había pasado, todo lo que había llorado... ninguna de sus palabras importaban. Peter no podía solo dejar las cosas de esa forma y simplemente olvidarse del daño que su egoísmo pudiera hacerle eso. Se merecía saber que aún quedaba una esperanza, se merecía saber que no había perdido todo por lo que luchó con uñas y dientes.

Se lo debía, sí, él pasó cinco años sufriendo su muerte, pero para Peter no habían pasado ni dos horas. Él volvió y en su mente, en su cuerpo todo lo que habían pasado aún seguía fresco. Tony, su pérdida de memoria, su nuevo comienzo era reciente, aún era frágil. Peter no había terminado de superar aquella pesadilla cuando Thanos llegó y les robó toda otra vez.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de tú? —le preguntó con la voz baja, casi susurrando.

Ofendido, Peter alzó el rostro y las palabras murieron en su boca al ver que ahora lo miraba fijamente, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas sin derramar.

—Que siempre arruinas mis planes. —añadió arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones— Tú, con tu maldita ansiedad. Siempre deseoso de ir un paso más allá —continuó sin correr los ojos de los suyos— ¿Qué te cuesta esperar? ¿Por qué tienes que tomarte la vida como una maldita carrera?

Peter empezó a temblar. Esa vez las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro, llevándose con ellas lo poco que quedaba de su enojo.

—Y-yo no... yo no te mostré ese recuerdo.

—No puedo dejarte ir —añadió acercándose a él—. Hace ocho años no pude dejar que te fueras del taller. ¿No es cierto? —susurró alzando la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que caían— Me pediste que te enseñe lo que para mí significaba amar. Te advertí que no entendías lo que eso implica para mí. Te lo dije Peter. Yo olvidé, pero tú no. Deberías saber que no exageraba cuando te dije que no tenías idea.

Peter negó completamente rendido.

—¿Viste los vídeos de ese día? —murmuró sin atreverse a creer.

—Un año después de que inyectamos el Extremis en mi cuerpo, los efectos secundarios se hicieron visibles. Al estar tan sintetizadas las partículas, le tomó mucho más tiempo del que sería necesario regenerar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sanó mi mente. Nos equivocamos, ni siquiera terminé de entenderlo, pero todo volvió.

—¿Todo? —jadeó viéndolo con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Cómo piensas que pude construir el hogar de tus sueños? —sonrió acercándosele otro paso— ¿Por qué crees que prefería morir que seguir soportando vivir sin ti? Morir incinerado era mucho mejor que aguantar más de esa tortura. —se explicó con la voz tomada— Tal como lo era morir electrocutado. ¿No?—se rio— Creí que yo te enseñaría a amar, pero ese truco bebé, ese me lo enseñaste tú.

—Pensé que ya no me dirías bebé —musitó viéndolo a los ojos.

Tony medio desorientado le regreso la mirada y meneó la cabeza sin entender qué quería decir.

—Si no quieres que lo haga dejaré de...

Peter se rindió a la batalla que ya había perdido por default y se lanzó a los brazos que tanto llevaba añorando.

La boca de Tony lo recibió al instante, sus labios se separaron sobre los suyos y se fundieron contra su boca con la misma facilidad que hacía ocho lo frenaron impidiéndole salir por el taller con el corazón en pedazos.

—No me importa cómo me llames, solo júrame que esta vez...

—Estoy retirado bebé, sólo me quedaré aquí para ti y para continuar malcriando a Morgan. Colgué el traje. —juró— Oh bueno, creo que lo estoy guardando para la próxima generación —se rio soltándolo para ver a lo lejos.

Extrañado, lo soltó él también y miró en dirección a donde sus ojos brillaron. Percibió en la distancia que alguien se acercaba y en pocos segundos oyó el motor del auto de Pepper.

—Te matará si se entera que pretendes.

Tony le sujetó la cintura y lo empujó bruscamente contra su duro y firme cuerpo. Jadeó por lo bajo y lo miró alzando las cejas.

—Sabes, me es imposible evitar pensar en lo genial que será el sexo ahora que no eres el más fuerte del equipo.

—Oh... —musitó cayendo en cuenta de la cantidad de cosas en las que no había reparado — Controlas eso de la temperatura ¿No?

Tony se acercó a su boca y lo besó lentamente. Girándolo, lo acomodó contra el tronco del árbol y Peter gimió sintiendo como su cuerpo despertaba de un largo letargo lleno de hambre al sentir la mano hirviente cerrarse sobre la costura de su pantalón.

—Puedo hacer que cada parte de mi cuerpo se caliente... —jadeó arrancándole un suspiro con su boca tan extrañamente tibia— Ahora si vas a saber lo que es quemarse bebé. —prometió antes de alejarse.

Insatisfecho, estaba por pedirle que terminara lo que empezó cuando dos autos se apartaron en la entrada.

Sorprendido, vio bajar a Morgan casi corriendo y a todos los adultos detrás de ella. Pepper junto a Happy lucían tan sorprendidos como la misma May. El único que traía una expresión satisfecha fue Rhody.

Happy, fuera de todo lo esperable, perdió los papeles y corrió tras su hija atrapando a Tony en un abrazo. Peter jamás creyó vivir para ver a Happy llorar, pero ese día fue el elegido. Su prometido, (que bien se sentía decirlo otra vez) alzó como pudo una mano y le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Cuidaste el fuerte en mi ausencia? —preguntó riéndose.

Happy negó con la cabeza e hizo ruidos inconexos, ruidos que podían ser un sí o un no. Nadie sabía. Abochornado, lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos errantes. Morgan miró sorprendida a su padre y necesito esperar a que Tony se inclinara frente a ella golpeando su nariz para reaccionar.

—¡Tony! —sonrió alzando los brazos para que él la alzara— ¡Rhody dijo que habías vuelto! ¿Me trajiste algo? —con una sonrisa gigante, Tony besó su frente y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una imitación y del reactor de su traje.

O bueno, al menos Peter esperaba que fuera una imitación.

—Una más para la colección —se jactó.

—Deja de armar a mi hija Stark. —se rio Pepper estirándose para abrazar a Tony con fuerza.

Vio como la rubia dejaba un beso sentido en su mejilla y se alejaba carraspeando. Obviamente ella intentaba mantenerse todo lo fuerte que Happy no podía.

—Si le doy una pieza a la vez, cuánto tenga dieciocho podrá armar el suyo propio. —bromeó.

—Alégrate Pepper, al menos no está planeando que sea con quince años —se burló su tía soltando la mano de Rhody, caminando con una sonrisa hasta Tony— Me alegro mucho de que estés bien. —dijo dándole un abrazo—. Extrañaba escucharlo reír.

—¡Tía! —se quejó tapándose el rostro.

—¿Qué? —se rio ella guiñándole un ojo.

Rhody tomó a Morgan entre sus brazos y palmeó la espalda de Tony como único saludo.

—¿Que dices linda, vamos por unas pizzas? Papá parece necesitar carbohidratos.

Happy gruñó algo igual de inentendible y Pepper sonrió sujetando el brazo de su marido.

—Ven cariño. Vamos a tomar algo. Pareces a punto de deshidratarte.

Todos soltaron pequeñas risas y Peter sintió la punzada de dolor que siempre le daba pensar en Visión. Ojalá todo pudiera volver a la normalidad.

—Ey... —susurró Tony abrazándolo por la espalda.

Sobresaltado, Peter lo miró y se preguntó si alguna vez volviera a sentir que todo estaría bien.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para traerlo de vuelta —susurró besando su mejilla.

—No vuelvas a dejarme Tony. Hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a dejarme.

Tony lo giró entre sus manos e inclinó el rostro dejando un cálido beso en sus labios.

—Te juro que no volverá a pasar. Está vez, es para siempre bebé. Nunca más me iré de tu lado.

Peter asintió y lo abraso con fuerza. Sonrió al sentir el fuerte calor provenir de Tony y alzó el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mira esa cara de pervertido —se rio Tony—Me parece, señor Parker, que algunas ideas muy sucias se pasaron por su cabeza.

—Ya lo veremos esta noche, señor Stark.

Tony jaló de su mano en dirección a la cabaña riéndose con él. Antes de atravesar las puertas, frenó un segundo y lo miró seriamente.

—¿Quién es Quentin? —recordó de golpe— ¿Y por qué creías que podía lucir como yo?

Peter agitó la cabeza y le restó importancia.

—Nada urgente. Vamos a comer. —sonrió. Ahora que Tony estaba allí, Quentin no iba a volver a molestar. Todos eran malos, todos eran valientes hasta que Tony aparecía.

Tony lo miró poco convencido pero lo siguió dentro.

—¡Oh, mi viaje! —se lamentó repentinamente.

—¿Vas a irte?. —cuestionó intrigado frenando junto a él antes de llegar a la cocina..

—Con mis ex-compañeros... íbamos a ir a Europa... yo... me ofrecí a pagar pero si no quieres les diré que pagaremos cada uno nuestra part-

—¡Peter por favor! —se quejó con una sonrisa volviendo a tirar dé él la cocina— Ya era hora de que empezarás a usar el dinero, niño terco. Solo tráeme algo bonito.

Peter sonrió empezando a pensar que era algo bonito cuando Tony volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—Hablando de dinero, sé que no estuviste gastando en comida. Vi ese refrigerador muy vacío. Ya sabes, para alguien que debería ingerir como mil calorías por minuto.

Peter sonrió con algo de vergüenza pero Tony lo atrapó entre sus brazos mientras aún estaban un poco lejos se los demás.

—Parece que esta noche tendré que meter cosas a la fuerza en tu boca bebé.

Sonrojándose de golpe, Peter sonrió lleno de ansias.

—¡Oh qué maldito asco! —se quejó Rhody, que justo pasaba cerca suyo para salir— ¡Hay una niña ahí dentro Stark! Por una vez, compórtate —gruñó golpeándolo para pasar— Ahora que se cree Jesús quien lo detendrá. —refunfuñó indignado.

Tony soltó una carcajada y lo apretó fuertemente. Peter inspiró su aroma, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y suspiró intentando creer que de veras esa vez podrían ser felices. Por todas las esquinas de la casa las risas de la familia que tantas veces soñó tener. 


End file.
